Nico at Hogwarts: Phoenix Code
by The Amber Author
Summary: A new quest at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry brings Nico out of his fantasies of a war-free life as things rise in tensity- patronuses, spies, Azkaban, marauders, and much follows as Nico weaves his way into a world of magic. It began as a quest- an errand. But the wizarding world is now something much more. NOW COMPLETE! *SEQUEL IS UP!* Currently being re-written.
1. Arrival by Shadows

Nico cautiously surveyed his father's throne room. Hades was sitting there, thoughtfully running his pale hand through his beard as he stared at his bowing son. Nico took this as a cue and raised his head.

"Hail," Hades said softly, and Nico rose to his full height.

"Do you know why I called you here?" Hades said with a sigh, as if he were too reluctant to assign Nico the quest he was called to accept.

"A quest…Something to do with magic." answered Nico uncertainly as the little raven perched on his shoulder gave a squawk, as if conforming this.

"Yes," Hades said in a resigned voice. "Something to do with much more magic than you can imagine, son. I did not want to assign this quest in particular to you, but Lady Hecate insists for reasons I cannot fathom."

"Lady Hecate?" Nico asked. His eyebrows rose.

"Indeed." he said. "I can see you are awaiting an explanation- well, it's a series of things I myself can't explain well enough, but-"

"But I can," said a voice from the shadows. Out of the gloomy throne room in the Underworld, Hecate walked in beside Nico, where he could see her better. He had heard about the goddess of magic- from his sister, Hazel, mostly, but she was one of the plenty goddesses he didn't meet. She looked nothing like Hazel described her- her hair was blonde and short, and she looked about twenty. Hecate wore a white blouse with black leather jeans to match, making her strangely semi-camouflaged in the dark room. Her face was smooth and fair, and he lips were bloodred.

She seemed to notice Nico staring at her, and she smiled. "You like it? It's my Taylor Swift look-you know, the daughter of Aphrodite? I'm taking her place in a concert tonight."

"Hecate," said Hades sounding mildly annoyed as Nico was caught up in bemusement. "Please, this just isn't the time."

"I-I don't understand…" Nico supplied helplessly. Hecate sighed.

"Look, Nico- there are…many, many, many worlds that normally shouldn't clash," Hecate started. She waved her hand- two chairs appeared. Hades nodded to Nico, so he sat down and watched as Hecate did the same.

"There is an entire world, Nico, with those who have magical abilities- a world of witches and wizards." She paused, as if waiting to see how Nico would take this.

His mind was spinning. On the contrary, it wasn't exactly hard to _believe, _but it was still a surprising bit of information he was sure most demigods didn't know.

"Wizards….and witches…Like, Gandalf and Oz and those hideous ladies with green skin and warts?" he asked before he could stop himself, remembering all the silly cartoons Hazel had forced him to watch.

Hecate let out a soft laugh while Hades looked amused. "I wish it were that simple, Nico." She said. "But it's not- wizards and witches being as you've explained, is about as true as Poseidon having blue skin and a mermaid tail as well as a star-fish laurel. Simply- not true at all. Witches and Wizards are people, like you and I, but blessed with magical abilities."

"Blessed by you?" Nico asked, but Hecate simply shook her head.

"Partly," she said uncertainly. "Only a few chosen mortals gain magic- and that is not entirely my doing. If it were up to me, why, I would have blessed the entire world. But no- when you are born, there is always magical potential in you, whoever you are. The trick is that only a few people can claim the key to unlock that potential- and before you can ask, no, I don't grant them that ability either. But I do sense their magic- whether it is unleashed, manipulated, or…tinkered with, I can sense, _and _control it. However, stripping a wizard or witch of their abilities is not in my reign of power- it's practically like…like a birth-right. Did you get your answer?"

Nico nodded and Hecate continued.

"Throughout the centuries, the civilization of magic started growing- becoming more powerful, and eventually, coming into hiding, and separating itself from the mortal world much like us demigods have. And like any civilization- there were plenty of good magical folk, working to enhance their way of living, but there were always evil ones forming within it too. And, barely five decades ago, a wizard named Tom Marvolo Riddle, though dubbed Lord Voldemort, came to power in Britain. His reign was one of terror- people soon came to fear his name, and began calling him You-Know-Who, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, if they had to mention him at all." Nico found he was snorting at this bit- fear of the name fueled one's fear of the thing itself. These wizards were asking for all the panic they received.

"Merely fourteen years ago, Voldemort wanted to complete- well, he wanted to do something. You'll find out soon enough. Anyway, Voldemort wanted to wrap everything up, and went to the Potters' home in Godric's Hollow, that's a magical place, by the way. He killed both the senior Potters, but a power, a power so ancient and strong, the power of _love, _prevented Voldemort from killing James and Lily Potter's son- Harry Potter. For this, he became famous and known widely- as he had defeated Voldemort at the age of one."

"That's it?" Nico said, raising his eyebrow in incredulity. "I mean…the power of love. Pushing all the unbelievable things aside, I feel like there's something missing in this story."

Hecate smiled at him appreciatively. "True. Voldemort did not die, you see. But he was broken- less than a soul. Less than alive, but definitely not dead."

"He…cheated death?" Nico asked in disbelief, feeling anger start to boil inside him, throwing his curiosity aside for the moment. Only cowards who could not face it would cheat death.

Hades, participating for the first time, nodded grimly. "He uses Horcruxes. Funky soul containers, if you ask me. Eight of them to be exact- at least two of them have been destroyed, though. That's where you come in- Potter is important, as we believe he was somehow destined to kill Tom Riddle once and for all, after his Horcruxes are destroyed." Nico noticed Hades' blatant use for Vol- Tom Riddle's real name, rather than his alias.

"So…I'm supposed to- protect this Potter person? And like, help destroy the Horcruxes?"

Both Hecate and Hades gave him disapproving looks which he felt like he didn't deserve- they were the ones who were involving him in this, after all.

"No," Hecate said. "Well, yes. You're only there to make sure Harry Potter wins the war like he should- or we're all going to be in trouble, according to Apollo. You may…destroy any Horcrux if you absolutely have to, but try avoiding that if you can help it. We don't want to involve ourselves too much; we simply have a main objective. Also, try not to shadow travel or raise the dead- it makes them uncomfortable. The Ministry of Magic and the staff know about your identity as a necromancer and a demigod, and both the Camps will know about your quest soon enough, too, but keep your head low and try to blend in."

Nico just gaped at her- the way Hecate was putting it, it was as if she fully expected Nico to accept the quest, and the way she put it…"Hold on…Where's 'there'? What staff, and what in the Underworld is the Ministry of Magic?"

Hecate looked like she rather enjoyed this. "The Ministry of Magic is a republic system- a Minister, elected by the people but without any real year-limit, has the many jobs, the main one being to keep the Magical world a secret from mortals, which they call muggles, under a set of rules dubbed as the Statute of Secrecy. But the current Minister, Cornelius Fudge, is not doing a very good job. Voldemort is, as you might have guessed, back, and he has been since earlier this year. Their local News Paper, the Daily Prophet, has been ridiculing Potter and claiming that he is simply seeking attention and lying about Voldemort's return to avoid panic." Nico snorted, again, but gestured for Hecate to continue.

"'There' refers to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Harry Potter is stationed, and where _you _need to go to not only protect him, but enhance your own magical powers so they could assist you in the war."

"Wait- you want me, to go to a _school?" _Nico squinted at Hecate as though she was crazy. "And what do you mean 'fight in the upcoming war' with wizards, and-and magical powers I don't even have?"

"Yes, and I mean that when the time comes, you demigods will fight against wizards…Voldemort's followers to be exact…Eh, I think they're called Death Bleachers or something. Anyway, the demigods- they'll need someone who has experience with magic then. And oh, you demigods don't have magic?" she raised a questioning eyebrow. "So you can't manipulate the mist with just snapping your fingers and a little practice? No, almost all demigods can unlock their magical cores, though they can't do it to a large extent, since they already have divine cores, apart from my children. But for you, Nico, as I've done your sister, I can bless you. In fact, I've already done it, but you won't notice- every bit of knowledge a fourth-year at Hogwarts has is now within your grasp, and a little extra info, too- I even brought you a wand." She dug her hands into her pockets and removed from them a gray wand with elegant carvings around it.

"Ash," she said. "with phoenix feather for the core. Ten and the half inches." It seemed to Nico that Hecate had counted on him agreeing to this, and had gone as far a getting him a crazy wizard's stick.

"I also had the insight to get you your school books for the year." She snapped her nail-polished fingers, and a silvery travel-cart with several trunks piled on top of it appeared right beside her. Xavia the raven crowed thoughtfully while Nico just shook his head in disbelief.

"This is just….Just too much to take in." he sighed, putting both his hands on his temples. He had just learned about yet another hidden world- and Hecate had mentioned to him that there were more, too. Now he was supposed to go on a quest, to a _school_, no less, to…do many, many things.

"How long am I supposed to attend?" Nico asked her, knowing there was really no way out of this one. She looked like she fully expected him to agree, and Hades looked upset about it, but determined nonetheless. He knew there must have been countless reasons for him to be chosen for this quest, which he wouldn't bother asking because he just knew from experience he wouldn't get an answer.

"Well…considering you're fourteen, about four years- but, since you'll have to be attending fifth_ year, _three years should do it. But don't worry- you can visit camp during the holidays, and summer."

Nico was simply at the limit of being humanly speechless.

"I've tried loosening up your dyslexia- but…er, yeah, sorry, but your brain's only wired for Ancient Greek and Latin, so I didn't do a very good job.

"Is…there anything else that you have in store?" Nico asked. "I don't really see a way of not accepting this- and clearly it's major, and I can keep in contact with Camp. I accept. When do I start, though?"

Hecate smiled whereas Hades frowned and looked begrudging.

"First of September," Hecate answered. "Half-past ten. Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, King's Cross Station, London, England. Namely, now."

With thoughts spinning around his head and Xavia perched firmly on his shoulder, Nico took the wand out of Hecate's outstretched arm, unable to ignore the warm feeling that traveled through his body once it his hand made contact with the ash wood. He reluctantly approached the cart with his new 'study items' on it. Before clasping it, he gave one almost pleading look at his dad, silently asking if there wasn't any other way, any other person to take his place. Inwardly, Nico was sick of war- sick of a _reason _to have to fight, although he knew he'd never back down if he had something to get aggressive for. He really did enjoy dueling- the feeling of adrenalin shooting through his veins, the action, the competition of it all. But he hated the consequences- the deaths, and the pain and sorrow that always came, whether after victory or loss. And it angered him that no matter how many times they won, no matter how much malevolence they demolished; there was also more evil lurking in the shadows. But Hades simply shook his head ruefully. Defeated, Nico gripped the handle of his travel-cart and allowed the shadows to overcome him.

Nico looked around curiously. The weather in Britain was warm and pleasant for a September, he had to admit. People were running wild, giving their kids or relatives last good-byes, crying melodramatically, or waving cheerfully. Nico had visited many places out of boredom and for pleasure- but Britain was not one of them, oddly enough. He may just come back here for sight-seeing one day, maybe force Hazel along if she'd come, after he was done with this crazy new quest-thingy. If he was alive after that.

He looked around at his destination- Platform three and nine tenths….Or was it Nine and three quarters? He really didn't know. The quest was simply that abrupt. Nico steered his trunk and stared at Platform three- no, there were too many mortals around it. The wizards would be stupid to have their station there. Even if they had some equivalent of the Mist, mortals were sure to notice people suddenly disappearing. He turned his attention to the space between Platform nine and ten. There was a fair number of mortals there, too, but not an alarming number. The wizards must have guaranteed that the first of September wasn't busy at that Platform. Making up his mind and deciding there was nothing to lose, Nico casually pushed his trunks toward Platform ten. Several eyes turned to him, but he was not surprised. He found himself smirking, and feeling rather conscious that Xavia, Lou-Ellen' s magical pet raven she had lent him.

As the pleasant wind ruffled his hair, Nico headed to the Platform. A family of red-heads were arguing nearby- they had trunks, too, and a snowy white owl was even in a cage above a boy's luggage. They must have been wizard.

Nico changed his direction and steered the cart toward the family, ready to ask politely for directions. A few feet away from him, was a girl, who was also a red head. She noticed him, and turned to survey him curiously.

Nico didn't know where to begin- he wasn't good at introductions. Luckily, the girl, sensing this, smiled friendly, and offered him her hand. Politely, Nico accepted.

"I'm Ginny Weasley," she said looking at his trunk. "Hogwarts?"

"Uh-yeah. Nico di Angelo, pleased to meet you. Sorry, but, Hogwarts students have to go through-"

"Platform Nine and Three-quarters," Ginny nodded, just as Nico two scarily identical boys run through the space between Platforms Nine and Ten.

He must have looked at least a little surprised because Ginny was bemused.

"First time?" she asked curiously, craning her neck as if she was searching for something. "Where are your parents?"

"They're gone now." Nico answered flatly. "And I'm an exchange student from America. So….you just run through that wall?"

"Oh, yes," Ginny answered, smiling. "It might help you a little if you run, just in case you're nervous. I can demonstrate, if you want."

Nico considered this, and then shook his head- as much as that was nice of Ginny, he wanted to explore a bit- discover things for himself.

"No, that won't be necessary. Thanks for the help though."

"Oh, okay." Ginny said as he started to walk away- "See you at Hogwarts, I suppose!" she called after him.

Steeling himself and not quite believing it, he started to cross the border. _I've done weirder stuff, _Nico decided. Nico passed through without any crash. It almost felt like nothing but a bellow of breeze to the face- harmless, and very unexpected.

Platform Nine and Three-Quarters was loaded with people, too. Though most of them were wizards-they had pets in cages above their trunks. Owls, ferrets, cats, and some even held toads between their palms as their parents fussed over them.

A long, crimson train snaked its way through what looked like hundreds of rails behind it. The excited wizards and witches boarded the train, occasionally giving last minute hugs to their parents or relatives who had come to see them off.

Well, maybe part of it was Nico's fault since he was so intrigued he didn't know where to turn his head, but he would later swear it was the blond ferret who had nearly made his trunk fall over.

"Watch where you're going, mudblood." a voice sneered. Nico turned his head around to get a good look at that boy who was sneering like he owned the platform. He was still short for his age, so he had to look around it.

The boy was thin with silvery-blond hair. He had that air of arrogance about him that most Ares kids had, but it didn't look well-deserved. He carried himself with an atmosphere of self-importance and dignity that made Nico dislike him on instant.

"Excuse me?" he said calmly, letting just a hint of malice weave its way into his words. A sudden streak of recognition crossed his mind- suddenly, he knew that the word 'mudblood' was a rude term to refer to those wizards or witches who had no magical parents. And it angered him that such a person would consider himself above others for something he wasn't responsible for- only because his parents were supposedly 'pureblooded'. He remembered all too well the days of prejudice when everyone had little trust in him simply because he was a son of Hades- a fact he had no control over.

"The true meaning of blood purity is beyond the likes of you." he said simply, watching as a soft pink tinged the cheeks of the angry boy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded angrily. "You don't go about mocking Malfoys, you filthy mudblood."

Nico let a satisfied smile curl his lips and he felt his anger ebb away. He pushed his way past the astonished 'Malfoy' boy.

"I'm sorry, but you're just not worth my time." And just like that, the random boy was lost in the crowds of excited magical folk.

The red Hogwarts Express was just as neat and appealing on the inside as it was on the outside. Nico had to admire the work wizards put into all of it- he suddenly wondered why demigods had no trains or magical buses or something. It would have made things a lot more less complicated during quests.

He passed several compartments where students sat, not knowing were to settle down. When his acquaintance Ginny Weasley caught his eye, he grudgingly asked her if he was welcome there. She politely agreed, so he settled down and made himself comfortable.

Several others joined in. Nico nearly laughed at how coincidental life was- one of Ginny's friends turned out to be Harry Potter. The others were two by the names of Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

But life was too coincidental- a girl called Cho Chang passed their compartment and went, and then the blond Malfoy ferret came in. Nico learned several things from his little visit- that he was an idiot, that he was a prefect, he was an idiot, his first name was Draco, Ginny and the rest hated him, and that he was an idiot.

The other tried to converse with him, too- he told them his name was Nico di Angelo, he was an exchange student from America, and he was going to be a fifth-year. That surprised them a little, which had Nico nearly rolling his eyes. He knew that he looked a little young for his age.

Half-way through the ride, he changed when the girls left, into his Hogwarts robes. They were black and smooth, with a plain black tie- the rest had red and golden ties though. Only Luna's ties was blue and bronze.

As soon as he wondered why, he found himself bearing the knowledge that there were four houses at Hogwarts- Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Gryffindor, the house of the brave and noble. Ravenclaw, the house of the clever and witty. Hufflepuff, the house of the loyal and patient, and finally, Slytherin, the house of the ambitious, cunning, and manipulative.

The train stopped. It was dark outside, though Nico could still see, and it was raining. Hard. Awkwardly, Nico followed the rest into carriages. He rode one with two other boys and a girl.

But what interested Nico wasn't the carriages- but rather what pulled them. They were creatures Nico recognized- Thestrals. Creatures of death. They neighed softly at his presence, but the other three didn't notice.

His three other companions turned out to be Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fletchly, and Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff. They were friendly enough- just like he expected Hufflepuffs to be.

Hogwarts was beautiful. Nico was never one to admit things as such, but there was no denying it. The castle was huge, ancient, and strong. It had a feeling of safety about it- and Nico felt that as soon as he stepped beyond these walls, no harm would come to him.

He said his good byes to Hannah, Justin, and Ernie before climbing down. Hogwarts' Great Hall was huge. It had four colorful tables which seemed to stretch forward endlessly. Each table was a sea of different house colors. Only one table included older people, whom he guessed were the staff.

Where should he go from there.

_Dumbledore, _a voice in his head said. _The Headmaster._

* * *

He had spoken with Dumbledore, right after the crazy hat sang its song. He seemed like a kind grandfatherly kind of person- kind of like Chiron, but with a strange twinkle in his eyes.

"With...that group of eleven year olds then?" Nico asked. Dumbledore nodded and smiled, the light in his eyes intensifying. Nico sighed reluctantly and made his way to the group of eleven year olds.

A strict woman in a green cloak, the one who held a roll of parchment, cleared her throat.

"This year, we will be welcoming an exchange student from the United States. We all expect you to treat Mr. di Angelo, Nico as a part of your family, whatever house he's sorted into."

Nico took his cue as McGonagal gestured to the stool which looked so small and old that he feared he might break it. Fortunately, he didn't. He felt the strict-looking Professor place the ratty old Sorting Hat over his head.

_Aha...A demigod! Now, I haven't see your kind in a while._

While he expected this, Nico's head almost hit the ceiling- it was strange to have a hat talking to you in your head.

_Yes, you wouldn't be the first to think so, Mr Angelo. Now let's have a look at your mind- and no, this stays confidential between us. Hm...You've been in a war. Two. You have stood by your friend and accepted her- that takes loyalty. But no- you do have quite a problem with grudges, don't you? I suppose Hufflepuff's out of the question. You are open-minded and witty like a Ravenclaw, but you don't own the eagerness to learn and discover, nor the required curiosity in general. You are ambitious, and manipulative, yes...But there is something there. You will not go to any extent to achieve your goals- why is that._

_'Some things just aren't worth it.' Nico answered shortly._

_Ah yes. You sacrificed the opportunity to save your sister for a greater cause, and you could never manipulate those whom you love. And you are brave- noble, but always...But most certainly brave. Sacrifices like the ones you have made belong in only one house,_

_'Can you just sort me already?' Nico asked, starting to get annoyed._

_Why, certainly. Good luck in..._

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

* * *

Yay. I re-wrote this. Hope you guys are happy- I just felt unsatisfied with the results of the last chapter, so I'll start re-writing this later.

-Ambs


	2. Betrayal

**So yeah, I'm planning to make this something special. No Nico meeting boggarts, blah, blah, blah. Any friendship between Nico and **_**anyone **_**at Hogwarts is ONLY friendship, nothing else. Yeesh, bad enough we have Harry/Hermione in the world!**

Nico went to sit at the table beside Ginny and Neville. "Good for you!" Ginny said, giving him a playful punch. Nico managed a smile as a familiar ghost flew by...Sir Nicholas De Mimsy. "Hey, Nick!" Ginny called, and the ghost floated to her. As soon as he saw Nico, he freaked. Not in a bad way. "Mr Di Angelo!" he gasped. "How are you- is your father-" "Nick," Nico said, smiling. "It's okay. I'll be studying here at Hogwarts. It's nice to see you." Nick nodded frantically, and patted Nico's back. It didn't pass through. Hopefully, Ginny hadn't noticed... "Great,great,great seeing you Mr. Di Angelo. I've got to go and-"

"Nick? Could you do me a favor? Keep this between me and you, ok?" Nick nodded, his head almost falling off again. "Why, of course, yes Mr. Di Angelo...yes." and he floated away. "What was that about?" Ginny asked. "You know Nearly Headless Nick?" Nico nodded. Sir Nicholas was a son Of Athena back at camp, and he was on friendly terms with him. Sure, the guy was dead (heck, he had his head hit with an axe forty-something times! Stupid son of Ares and his stupid blunt weapons!), but he kept coming back and visiting with the Lares of New Rome. He didn't exactly wear a toga, but he got lost in the crowd of Lares quite easily enough. Nico would get him happy-meals and actually have him eat sometimes. Nick loved that. And he never really bothered any mortals or (muggles as known here) anything, so his paperwork wasn't horrible. "Nick used to come to my old school/camp a few times. I didn't know he comes here too. Neither did I know he was a Gryffindor ghost." It wasn't exactly a lie...Well, no, it was pretty much the entire truth. Ginny nodded, obviously buying it, and they turned back to Professor Dumbledore's speech. Nico kinda liked the old man, until...

"Hem, hem." A lady in too much pink for Nico's liking interupted. Nico wasn't a leap for respect, but he knew that interrupting the headmaster was just rude. However, Dumbledore was polite enough to let toad-face speak. She spoke alot- and Nico felt like he had to bang his head against the table to get rid of her girlish-voice in his head. Hades, it was horrible! Nico seriously needed to make sure this lady met some Aphrodite girls for a serious makeover. Yes, it was that terrible that Nico actually had to think about makeovers! Her voice was enough to annoy, Pallismera, the retro-like daughter of Thanathos.

"Who is she?" Nico whispered to Ginny. She looked at him and sighed. "New Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. She was also there for Harry's hearing..." she frowned, and Nico knew to let the subject drop. He wasn't one to invade private subjects. Not to mention, he had bigger worries- Madame Toadie was their teacher. There was something wrong with that woman. Not just the pink clothing or her girly voice, but Nico felt a little bit of darkness radiating from her...that had never happened before. And then, there was Defense against the Dark Arts itself. Nico didn't know if he was supposed to be worried, but he supposed not. Hades was the Lord of The Underworld, not exactly...dark magic. Right?

Nico had to hold back his fist and stop it from pumping the air and saying 'yes!' after Toadie (Professor Umbridge, although he couldn't care less) shut up and the tabels filled with food. Nico didn't have much of an appetite, but he smiled at the enchiladas as he remember the satyrs. He drank a little soup, and tried this 'steak-and-liver' pudding thing that he'd never eaten before. Then he'd asked Ginny how to get to the dormitory. "Follow Ron and Hermione," she said, pointing to the couple. Nico nodded and followed them. Harry apparently didn't have much of an appetite either. Nico followed them. "What do you think about Umbridge being our new DADA teacher?" Ron asked, while leading them up the stairs. Harry groaned. "Don't even get me started! Do you reckon she'll make us all wear pink to her classes?" Nico seriously considered the possibility. "Hades, no." Nico muttered. "Who's Hades?'' Ron asked. Nico silently cursed himself. "No one. It's just common slang from our school." Ron bought it, but Harry apparently didn't. "Anyway," Nico said, anxious to change the subject. "tell me about the classes here at Hogwarts. That Professor Snape for instance..."

Di Angelo was curious, and Harry didn't blame him. He fully understood how mind-boggling Hogwarts was, and how Nico saw it as a new student. As they climbed the steps, Harry spoke to Nico and told him about all he knew- about the school, of course. He'd hoped that he would make some new friends, considering Ron and Hermione were prefects now. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were okay, but Harry noticed they were staring at him funny, and he'd had enough staring to last a life time. Neville seemed okay, but Harry just couldn't engage him in any conversation without having him switch the subject to some plants Harry had never heard of, which was a bit annoying. Nico wasn't exactly Harry's idea for the social-type, but he seemed quite alright. At first sight, Nico looked kind of creepy, with his dark clothes and all. His wizard robes somehow seemed a lot more blacker than his own. But anyone who hated Malfoy's guts was welcomed by Harry as a fellow Gryffindor. Harry didn't know how he felt about Nico just yet, he didn't exactly trust him, but he found no reason to suspect the guy. Besides, he didn't freak out and jump out of his chair when he figured out who Harry was, and that was something he was grateful for.

They finally reached the portrait of the Fat-Lady. "Passssswoooorrd," she said cheerfully. She was obviously in a good mood. Hermione muttered the password, and students started filing in. Nico and Harry were the last. The Fat-Lady squealed with delight. "A Son Of-" But Nico quickly stepped inside after Harry, looking jittery. The Fat-Lady sighed. "Oh, run away, why don't you?" she muttered. "Why do death spawns find me so scary! I get that with what happened with Thanathos and all- but, you're the scary ones, not-" Nico and Harry never got to hear the rest of that sentence because the fat lady's portrait closed shut behind them. What was that?

Harry looked at Nico, who was supposedly admiring the common room. "What was that about?" Harry asked him, suspiciously. Nico waited for a while. "What," he asked. "The lady muttering? How should I know?" Harry didn't sense any lying in Nico's voice. He sounded nonchalant, as if he thought this was a usual occurrence in the wizarding-community. Harry almost believed him, but he reminded himself quickly that he knew nothing of this new kid, and shouldn't jump to conclusions. Nico was fourteen, he knew, yet he was still in fifth-year. Something told him that wasn't really a coincidence or early-learning. He didn't know this kid. He shouldn't trust him just yet. Like Moody, Harry thought. He'd though he knew everything about him, he trusted him. Cedric had to pay the price, and Harry was not going to let that happen on his watch again.

Harry started walked up the stairs to his dorm, and Nico followed slowly. When Harry opened the door, he noticed Seamus and Dean fighting. He walked in and sat on his bed, placing down his things. "What's wrong with you two?" Harry asked. Seamus and Dean were best friends, and they woudn't fight unless the world was ending.

"Seamus's mom thinks he should stop going to Hogwarts." Dean said before Seamus could so much as open his mouth. Harry's mind went blank. "What? But why? What could possibly make her think that?"

Dean shook his head sadly. "It's not what Harry, it's who. She wants him to leave the school because of you." Harry stared at Dean in disbelief. Seamus would be leaving school because of him? But why? Wait...Don't answer that.

"Why?" he asked, anyway. Seamus explained softly how his mother didn't think Harry and Dumbledore were telling the truth. Then, he snapped. He was just so sick of it! How people would never believe him, after all he'd been through! Did they think he wanted this? He started yelled. Insults were thrown back and forth without them noticing. Only Ron took Harry's side as the others just stayed silent.

"I think it's stupid." This was a new voice. They turned their heads to see the new uninvited speaker. But to Harry's surprise, it was Nico. He was lying in bed, casually, as if he was unaware of the argument a few feet from him.

"Excuse me?" Seamus said. Nico sat right up, which made Seamus and Dean flinch a little in surprise. "It's stupid. Look." Nico started gesturing with his hands, as if that would get them to the point. "My-er- cousin, told me what the Daily Puppet-"

"Prophet," Ron corrected.

"Yeah, we have another newspaper back in America. Anyway, she told me what they say about Harry. I think it's stupid, and any idiot would see right through it. I believe Harry, the Ministry of Magic is just sugar-coating everything for you wizards."

Harry felt grateful. Nico was on his side. "What do you mean, you 'wizards'?" Dean said. Nico shrugged, unfazed. "I meant, you British wizards. Point is, Harry's telling the truth, and if you people won't get it into those thick skull of yours now, it'll come back to bite you in a nasty way." Harry heartily agreed. "Yeah-erm- thanks." Nico shrugged. "Hey, don't thank me, I'm just stating the honest, obvious, fact. Voldemort is back." Everyone flinched. Harry stared at Nico, surprised. Nico looked really young and scrawny. His arms were pale beneath his black 'Kill Pop' shirt, and he looked barely fourteen. Yet, here he was, saying the name of the all-too-feared wizard without so much as twitching an eyebrow. Not that Harry was complaining. But still...Hmmmm.

Ron threw Nico strange glances now and then, but Nico's little pep-talk had quieted them all- even Seamus and Dean. They all silently agreed they'd had enough drama for one night, especially Harry. Silently, they drew their covers and welcomed darkness. And at those moments before he lost wake, Harry had time to think: Nico Di Angelo...Yes, that guy was a mystery for the Golden Trio to solve.

At breakfast, Ron and Harry had filled Hermione up on last night's fight with Seamus and Dean. She was particularly interested with Nico, though. He was mysterious. Quite nice, though, but still an incomplete case in her eyes. Hermione was usually an easy person with relationships, but since last year, she'd learned not to trust anyone. Ginny had told her about Nico too, and how they'd crashed into each other at King Cross station. From what she told her, Nico had asked her for directions to platform 9-3/4, and she'd helped him. Also, she told her about Nico's small friendship with Nearly Headless Nick, which was a bit suspicious.

"Do you think he's a Death Eater?" Ron said, glancing nervously at Nico, who was at the far end of the table. Hermione shook her head and slapped him behind his head. "Honestly, Ron, how could he be one? He says You-Know-Who's name, stands up for Harry, gets into Gryffindor, and you suspect that?" she demanded. Merlin, sometimes, Ron was just really stupid. Ron blushed sheepishly. "Yeah...yeah, okay, but still. He's all dark and...creepy." Hermione sighed. Was she the only mature one in this group? "Seriously, Ron. That's called prejudice. He's not that bad. And it's rude to speak behind someone's back. You know what? I think I'll try sitting next to him in lunch- trying to be friendly." Ron muttered something she couldn't hear. "I think Hermione's right," Harry said. "So what if he knew Nearly Headless Nick? Who cares if he looks a little younger than fifteen? He's just a Hogwarts student." Hermione gave Harry an approving look. "Just being careful.." Ron mumbled, stabbing at his bacon. Sometimes, Hermione wondered how he got that prefect badge.

"Anyway, Harry, I've heard, Angelina's your Captain this year, huh? But you guys need a Chaser and a Keeper." Harry nodded glumly. Hermione could sense he missed Oliver Wood. Although she though Wood was a little over-kill sometimes, all he cared about was winning. Oh well...

"Ron could be the Keeper." Harry said, looking at his best friend. Hermione smirked approvingly. They both knew how much Ron wanted this. Ron blushed. "You-you really think I can-"

"No doubt."

"Definitely." Ron grinned up at them, his eyes filled with pleasure and gratitude. Hermione stared distantly, then, a blonde head caught her eye-sight. It was Draco Malfoy, and he and his goons were having a conversation-no, more like argument- with Nico Di Angelo. Hermione mentally growled. What were they doing now, picking on the new kid? Hermione stood, ignoring Harry and Ron's stares. "Where are going, 'Mione?" Harry asked. "To throw off some Slytherins," was the only reply they got.


	3. Of Letters and Muggle-borns

_**For people who don't read ANs READ THIS PLS! It's exceedingly important. Look, I write for the love of writing and all that, but I swear I'm not updating until I get solid 20 reviews. Why? Because I have half of this story up, and I want to publish that half before my thirteenth birthday (March 12, hee, hee). I'm my own person and I write because it satisfies me, because I want to, but I could totally use some encouragment on the way there. And absoluetly would love some flames and critisism, too. Tell me what's good, and tell me what's bad, that's all I'm asking. PLS TAKE A SECOND TO REVIEW. (I'm not usually an AN person, so this is probably the last one for a while.)**_

Hermione made it just in time to catch the last line Malfoy said, "...,bet your Mudblood-" "Hey, Malfoy!" Hermione said, jumping in front of him, as she stared him in the eye. She hated that little, cowardly ferret. "What are you doing here, Slytherin." she spat the word out like it was an insult. Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "Just telling your new friend here what he would get, hanging out with Mudbloods such as yourself, Granger." Hermione huffed, but Malfoy was gone before she could say anything else...The cowardly weasel. She turned her gaze to Nico and sat next to him. He looked quite calm. "You didn't have to do that, I could handle myself just fine." Nico said, not rudely. Hermione tried for a smile .She knew Nico had been tuning Malfoy out. She didn't know what she thought about Nico. Yet. "Yes, well, sorry. It's just, Malfoy would take any chance he gets to intimidate a Gryffindor." she rolled her eyes. "All Slytherins do." Either Hermione was hallucinating, or Nico indeed, did, try holding back a snort. "Okay. But what did he call you? A Mudblood? He'd said that before, but I never really caught the concept." Hermione started to look a bit angry- not at Nico, but at the purebloods and their stupid prejudice. "It means filthy-blood. He says that because they think us Muggle-borns are a stain in their 'perfect' ancestry." she frowned. Nico nodded slightly. "I understand," he said, and Hermione got the feeling he really did. "What did he say to you, exactly?" she asked him, feeling a little worried. She somehow felt responsible for Nico, who was quite obviously younger than fifteen, but she shook the feeling away. She got the strange idea Nico wouldn't appreciate it.

"Nothing," he said. "Just something about picking the right friends. The guy was practically asking me to hate him even more." Nico gave her a small smile, which she took as leverage for a new kinda-friendship. "Well, I just wanted to say- um, Malfoy is a jerk, I guess." Hermione stood up and awkwardly brushed her robes, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and smiling at Nico. "And, uh, welcome to Gryffindor, Nico." Saying so, she turned back to her friends, not noticing that she had managed to make Nico Di Angelo stare after her, amused.

-break-Line-break-Line

At breakfast, after the little frenzy with Hermione Granger, Nico had been free to read the letter Piper, Hazel, and Reyna had sent him. Draco Malfoy spotted the few drachmas they'd send him, and thought they were muggle currency. Stupid jerk. Nico tuned out most of it, really, and could've just ghostified him in a second, but decide he wasn't worth the trouble. Besides, Hermione drove him away. Nico could take care of himself just fine, but Hermione looked like she'd had some bad blood between her and Malfoy, and Nico felt like if she wanted to lose her temper, then let her. She deserved it. In other circumstances, he might have appreciated it, but he was too busy trying to read his letter without throwing a temper.

He'd petted the black raven, and it flew away, feeling proud of itself.

Nico's first class was Potions- unfortunately. He knew from the moment he'd seen Professor Snape that he would not like it. Naturally, they had Potions with the Slytherins. Great. Apart from forcing him to cut his hair over last winter, Hazel had also insisted that Nico learned to manage his anger, and it sort of rubbed off on him. But with Snape...

Then, there was another problem...Hecate may have 'loosened up' Nico's dyslexia, which meant he could read slightly easier, but she didn't completely cure it. Not to mention his ADHD. Nico, who was working beside Neville Longbottom, managed to make his potion even worse than the latter's.

"Mr. Di Angelo," Snape said, cautiously lowering his face to Nico's thick, yellow potion. "Tell me Mr. Di Angelo, can you or cannot you read?" The Slytherins snickered. Nico ignored them. "Actually Professor, I can't. I'm dyslexic. And ADHD." Snape raised his head, clearly disappointed as the Slytherins stopped snickering. "Ah," he said. "You can have one of your classmates read what's on the board for you, then." he said, and walked away. Snape figured he was Devil Spawn since then. Nico had a feeling it had more to do with than his dyslexia... Oh well, the feeling's mutual Snape.

But even worse than Potions was DADA, which hd only been a few days later. Nico kind of looked forward to seeing how the wizards defended themselves. He expected lights, and spells that would make Conner and Travis get that mischevious gleam in their eyes. He didn't know they'd just be...reading. Seriously, if Riddle attacked anyone of them, were they just going to read him to death, or what? But that's what Mademoiselle Frog-face wanted them to do after saying a rather high-pitched 'Good Morning'.

Nico raised his hand, and surprisingly, so did Hermione. The teacher ignored them. Their hands stayed raised for a few minutes before she actually decided she'd rather just answer. "Yes, Mr Di Angelo?" she asked in a high-pitch, girl voice.

"I can't read English, Professor Umbridge. Dyslexia." Actually, he could read pretty well, expect for a small headache a few flying letters. Truth was, his ADHD was killing him, and he wanted to do something. "Ah, then, what can you read?"

"Latin, or Ancient Greek." he said. She promised to get him a copy in Latin next class. Yay. "And you, Mrs Granger?" Hermione stood up. "Professor, aren't we going to use any spells?" Hermione asked. Umbridge gave a girly laugh. "Why, of course not! Why would you have to do that?" "Well, our O.W.L's are coming-" "- I only answer to raised hands, Mrs. Patil!" Parvati Patil, a Gryffindor girl, raised her hand. "How are we supposed to prepare for our O. if we don't practice spells?" Umbridge's eyebrows lifted in amusement, making her toad-like face look even more toad-like. "When your O. arrive, then you can use the spells." Nervous muttering rang out. "SILENCE." Umbridge huffed, and the noise died down. Nico raised his hand again. He was liking Madame pink-toad less and less. Umbridge gritted her teeth and forcefully asked Nico what he wanted to know. "Isn't the entire idea of this class defense? In life threatening situations, do you really expect us to perform spells we've never tried before?" Nico enjoyed immensely, as he watched her struggle not to yell. "And who would harm sweet children such as yourselves?"

"Oh, I don't know," Harry said. "Voldemort?" Whispers and gasps echoed again, but this time, Umbridge couldn't stop them. "You have been told," she started to say with an edge to her voice, as Nico laid back to enjoy her losing control. "that a certain wizard is back from the dead. I assure you, these are lies."

"Oh?" Harry said. "Are you suggesting that Cedric Diggory just dropped dead?" Harry growled. Nico frowned. He did not know about that. He was going to have to ask someone about it. Judging by the increasing whispers, it was quite a popular story.

"Mr. Potter, come here." she commanded. Nico could sense something bad coming...He knew it was stupid, and something Annabeth wouldn't let him hear the end of, but the Sorting Hat hand't placed him in Ravenclaw for a good reason."Why? If he's telling the truth, then why can't you and your Ministry of Magic stop living in your dreams and see it?" Umbridge narrowed her eyes and glared at Nico. "You, too, Mr. Di Angelo."

Oops.

_**CONSIDER-THIS-A-BREAK-LINE-OF-SOME-STRANGE-SOURCE.**_

Nico, back in the common room after his other classes, and after getting chewed out by Professor McGonagall, had decided to finally reply to the girls' message. His detention started about an hour from now, and he honestly couldn't care less.

The girls' letter had surprised Nico, and he read it again just to confirm how he would reply:

_Dear Nico,_

_I still prefer sending IMs. This is Hazel, by the way. Reyna, Piper and I were visitig Camp Half-Blood , but we were attacked by this strange wolf-thing. We're pretty sure it's not one of Lupa's. It almost killed us, but we're fine other than that. So, how's your quest going? How's the wizarding world? Lou-Ellen told me this is how you send messages. She missed you by the way. And Will says he'll personally shoot you down with his blessed archery skills if you don't write back. I hope you're eating well! And don't forget to cut your hair!_

_Write back soon,_

_Hazel._

_Hi Nico. Piper here. So, I thought I'd tell you this since Hazel didn't mention: the wolf thing- can you do some research? Lou-Ellen thinks it might be more than just a stray monster. He had this strange scar on his back, and yes, I know it's a 'his', don't ask me how, my Aphroditie skills, I guess. Jason thinks it's just a war mark, but he's not really paying attention. Percy and he are really competetive lately, you know? Something about finally setteling the old Jupiter vs Posedion thing back on our quest days. You'll probably find them sparring if you IM to check in. And the Lares of New Rome are acting weirdly. I mean, they always do, but they seem so...controlled, these days. You had better write back, Nico, or I'll make you dye your hair pink. (Trust me, I can do that. I made Gaea fall asleep again, didn't I?)_

_Keep in check!_

_-Piper._

_How are you doing, Nick?_

_Ok,I know you hate that name. Back to buisness. Just thought I'd try to sound less formal about stuff. Anyway, Piper's right. Jason and Percy and being butt-heads, and Annabeth agrees. I mean, true, most monsters fought on the bad side in the war, but if that one was wounded by celestial bronze, shouldn't it have died? We're near Camp Half-Blood. Ran into Percy, Jason, and Annabeth on the way. It was a short visit, but Chiron says we should alert you. We would have messaged either way, really, just to make sure you're not dead already. I hope you haven't ghositifed anyone, yet. _

_I know it's the first day on your quest, Nico, and you've got enough on your mind, but can you do research on this? Lou thinks it's possibly a magical creature. I 'm not as creative and Piper, or resourcful as Hazel when it comes to threats, so excuse me if I'm a bit off. Will painting your cabin white be enough? I hope so, because dying your camp-shirt yellow and replacing your skull ring with an engagment ring had been thought up. (Don't tell Lou-Ellen and Will that I told you)_

_Don't die,_

_Reyna._

He picked up his quill, then started writing back.

_Hazel, Reyna, and Piper._

_I assure you guys that I would like to find my cabin the same way I'd left it. It would certainly be great if you don't make me dye my hair pink, Piper. And Hazel, please tell Will that I'd rather walk back to camp and not have his archery set pointed at me. I'm writing back now, so I hope none of the above and the unmentioned happen._

_My quest is okay. Well, as okay as it can get. And Hazel, I'm at school now, so you can stop asking me to socialize. These are my first days, really, so I can't tell you much. As for that attack, I'm not sure. It sound like something to find in your Defense Against the Dark Arts book, but trust me, we don't have a good teacher for that subject. I promise I'll do some research in the library, too. Just give me some time, I'll figure it out. If it's not a greek or roman monster, then it's got to be magical, although I can't tell why they're interefering in the demigod world now. As for the mark, well, I've heard of curse wounds- ones that never really fade away. I'll do all I can to help you, I might even talk to Annabeth about it soon. But all I need is time. Especially on the thing with the Lares they're not exactly ghosts, you see, but they _are_ dead spirits, and I'll see what I can compare between that situation. I won't let you down._

_-Nico._

_(PS, Piper, can you smack Percy and Jason upside their heads and tell them that's from me? Thanks.)_

_**I-SHOULD-SRSLY-FIND-A-BETTER-WAY-OF-CONSTRUCTING -MY-BREAK-LINES**_

When Umbridge gave Nico the ink-less quill and smiled at him sweetly, he knew something was wrong. But once he held it, he knew it was dark, he knew it was evil, and must have been totally illegal, too. How? Nico didn't wait to find out. He summoned all his power, and practiced his new skill: to disable the quill. It was a skill he'd learned during the war while he was helping Will in the infirmary. Kim Ianston, a kid of Hephasutes, had been stung by a stray Stymphalian bird, and unfortunaetly, with a stygian iron feather. Stygian Iron was deadly to monsters, but ever more to demigods. It was dark, and powerful, capable of killing with a small scrape. When Kim was dying, Nico had panicked. He didn't know how, but in that moment, he'd summoned every bit of his will-power, every bit of his control of shadow and darkness, and vaporized the latter. Will had complimented Nico to no end, and since then, he'd been practicing that skill- removing darkness, demolishing it, instead of controlling it.

So naturally, when nothing had happened, Umbridge had freaked. Harry, who's quill had burned a word into his skin before Nico had disabled it too, looked almost amused.

"This, is _not _supposed to happen!" Umbridge yelled, getting panicky. She turned from Harry to Nico, then, since Nico's quill had never worked to begin with, she turned on him with a crazed look on her face. "_You."_ she spat out, angrily. "What did you do?

Nico tried looking at her innocently. Despite what many people thought, he was quite good at that. "Do what, Professor?" Umbridge slapped Nico's quill out of his hand, then handed him another quill. Nico didn't take a moment, and immediately rendered it usless as well. When he wrote with it, the words 'I must not support liars were in blue, clear ink.

Umbridge was driven over the edge, and Harry was speechless, but very amused, tugged at her old-fashioned hair. "You are offensing me, Mr. Di Angelo!" Umbridge decided, staring at him accusingly. "Mr. Potter, _go. _As for you, DiAngelo, I expect you to be here, at nine, for everyday up to the end of the month!" Harry stared at Nico, doubtfully.

"But, Professor-"

"Mr. Potter, _go, and I will not accept any silly Gryffindor behaviour now! You are no Hufflepuff, I'm sure. SCOOT!" _Umbridge yelled so loud that for a second there, the color pink seemed to suit her even less. Nico's head yet. His eye-sight dimmed. He shook his head to clear the feeling, but it just wouldn't go away. Harry, who had gotten up now, was looking at him in concern. What was going on? Why was he suddenly feeling nauseous?

Actually,he knew exactly why. Umbridge. Undescribable waves of anger radiated from her. So much, in fact, that Nico couldn't help but wonder: _why._

Before he knew it, he was doubled over, clutching his head.

"Nico?" He heard Harry's worried voice, but it seemed like a thousand miles away.

"...asked you to leave..."

"...needs medical attention!..."

"...detention right now..."

"...Madame Pomfery..."

"..._NOW!"_

Those bits of conversation were the only things Nico could recognize as his head swam. It was all so overwhelming. Without a warning, it was lights out for Nico.


	4. Briana Jones

**Saying I'm surprised is an understatement. I'm quite happy. So, I decided on something. The most person who can find pros and cons in my writing gets to decided on one major thing, and I swear on the river styx that it it suited me, I'll agree, and do it, I will. Like, you could ask me to do this up to book seven, and I just might. But I won't stop, or have this on HIATUS. ENJOY:**

Piper McLean wasn't usually moody, but today wasn't any day. Today, Chiron had called a council's meeting. Today, they were in deep discussion, and today, they were joined by all the Romans of the seven, and Reyna. Only one seat was empty- Nico's, the head of the Hades cabin, who was away on his quite interesting quest.

Squashed around the ping pong table, the head-counselors and the Roman praetors plus Hazel, were deep in discussion.

"Why, would a magical creature attack us? Mother keeps the boundaries safe." Lou-Ellen insisted, banging her hands on the table. She wasn't always angry, but the fact that someone accused her mom, Hecate, of not doing her job was beyond offending to her.

"Lou, we know Lady Hecate's doing her job," Hazel soothed. "That's why we're confused."

"We need Nico here," Piper started to say. "I mean, Hades is also the Lord of balance. He'd know why we lack it right now."

"Well, I thought you guys send him a letter?" Will asked, staring at Piper, Hazel, and Reyna. As if on cue, Xavia the black Raven flew in, with a letter clutched tightly in her talons.

The somewhat quiet table exploded into chatter. Chiron stomped his hooves to quiet them down. Jason controlled the air currents and brought Xavia to him just to show he can. He smirked at Percy, who just rolled his eyes.

Jason unrolled the piece of parchment and read it silently. He snorted. "What does it say?" Will asked, hopefully.

"Nothing much," Jason replied, still reading. "He's hoping you won't run him through with your arrows, Will. And he's saying he'd like to find his cabin the same way he left it. Also would appreciate it if Piper wouldn't make his dye his hair pink." The ping-pong table erupted into fits of laughter. Jason grinned at Piper, who just huffed in annoyance.

"I wanna see!" Percy said trying to grab the parchment. Jason dodged to the left to avoid Percy, only to have the parchment grabbed out of his hand by Hazel.

Hazel quickly skimmed through it, then nodded. She passed it to Lou-Ellen, who passed it to Will, who passed it Chiron, who in turn, passed it to Annabeth, who avoided giving it to Travis and Connor, and successfully handed it to Reyna, who smirked, then gave it to Piper.

Travis, Connor, and Percy groaned. Leo set himself on fire. Clovis snored, still asleep. The others who didn't get to read it waited patiently.

Piper smirked as she read the letter, once, then again to confirm.

"He says he'll do his best and research about that strange monster. He also has a request, guys." Piper's expression turned serious.

"What?" Everyone who hasn't read the letter, or hasn't read it until the end in Jason's case, asked.

"This," Piper said. Her face unreadable, she stood up, stretched her hands, and smacked Percy and Jason upside their heads. "Ow!" they said, staring at her accusingly. "That's from Nico. For being butt-heads and not keeping your heads in the game."

Everyone expect Percy and Jason cheered.

"So, we count on Nico, then?" Leo said, his hand set on fire. "How long?"

"You took about three months to come back with Calypso," Pollux said.

Leo blushed. "Totally worth it!" he demanded.

Frank and Reyna looked at each other. Should they break the news yet? "There's another problem," Frank finally said, as Piper settled down in her seat once again.

"The Lares of New Rome. They're not speaking, or anything, really. They just...exist. Floating around the place and the usual, but they don't interact with us."

Silence showered the demigods. "Well, maybe it's some sort of tradition they have?" Katie Gardner offered.

"We think they're keeping a secret." Frank reasoned. "Whenever you talk to one, they just float away, looking panicky. Reyna and I are trying to find out the golden answer: _what?_"

Reyna nodded in agreement. "That's why we need some help. Namely, we need a few children of Athena. Since we don't have any at camp." Reyna cleared her throat, then looked requestingly at Annabeth.

Annabeth, the ready warrior she was, nodded. "I'll go. Malcom, too." Reyna gave her an approving smile.

Lou-Ellen conjured a piece of parchment. "Anyone got a pen?" she asked looking around. Lou was sure she could summon one, but she wanted to break the concerning silence. Clarisse , although no one knew why she was carrying one, gave Lou-Ellen a ball-point pen.

"Thanks," she muttered. "Alright, what should we tell Nico?

_**GOD-I-HATE-MY-STUPID-BREAK-LINES.-I-HAVE-TO-BE-MORE-CREATIVE-EH-?**_

"Ah, Briana Jones, eh? From Nico's _school?_' Dumbledore said, smiling at her, brightly.

No, she wanted to say. She was not Briana Jones. She was not from any other school, and she did not know who Nico was. All she wanted was to go home. All she wanted was to stop having to swallow that horrible liquid, all she wanted was to be herself again.

"Ah, I am glad you came here, young lady. I am quite sure Nico needs help in his..._journey_?"

That, she did not understand. And she knew, neither did they. She was worried, still, about the information they were

gaining, and about what they will obviously use against them. And she could not help, but wonder, if this was all her fault.

Unwillingly, her head tilted to the side, questioningly. "I am only send to gain education, Professor. But I can help with whatever journey that thought I am absolutely sure I'm not from said person's _school._" She smiled.

Dumbledore looked at her quizzically, although not unkindly. Her gray eyes would not leave him, and she was frustrated that she didn't even have control over _that._

"I see. You have done the right thing, young lady, coming to my office. I shall inform everyone that you're a new transfer student from elsewhere. You must be sorted now." He looked at the Sorting Hat in the corner.

_No_, she thought. She didn't belong here. She didn't want to do this. She was an honorary student elsewhere, and she felt a terrible sense of guilt overwhelm her.

Her face broke into a grin. "Of course." She walked up to the hat, picked it up, and placed it on her head after settling down on her seat.

_My, my, I don't know what to think! You're a Beauxbaton! And your name is Vanessa, eh? I honestly am stumped._

_Please, Vanessa begged, feeling like she wanted to sob, but of course, she couldn't. She didn't even have control over her own body._

_I am aware. I am very sorry, but I'm afraid I cannot help you. I can only contact anyone if I'm on their head, and I'm afraid you can't tell anyone that!_

_Please help me! Please! I'm betraying my own kind, please!_

_I can hardly do. Not when you're forced to swallow Veritaserum all the time, no. And Persopheus, too. But I can tell you this: seek Nico Di Angelo. I am no advice giver, usually, but I am bound to this school, and I feel obliged to protect it. I'm afraid I can say no more, my dear. Now I must sort you. _

_Vanessa didn't reply. She felt too miserable to._

_Oh, don't be! Now, you have a lot of bravery! Quite enough for Gryffindor, but I'm afraid I can't place you there, hm? I can hardly worsen your situation, but this will, believe me. And yes, you have the sharp mind of a Ravenclaw. But that is not as noticeable as your extreme loyalty! And dear me, you are fighting very hard against this, aren't. Don't give up hope, now. I pronounce you...HUFFLEPUFF_.

Vanessa's throat closed. She very nearly sobbed, and she would have, really, if she could. But she couldn't She was forced to stay here, to betray everyone. Her heart sinking, she realized, that this must be the first time that a Hufflepuff would betray the school.

_**NOW-THAT-WAS-CHEERFUL-WASN'T- IT?-WELL-I'M-NOT-DONE-YET!-STILL-HAVE-TO-OBVIOUSLY-FIX-MY-BREAK-LINE-UH.**_

The next time Nico woke up, he was surrounded by white walls. His first thought, was that he was in the infirmary. He didn't know why...Maybe he tired himself working with will. After all, there were many demigods who frequently managed to stupidly injure themselves, including Nico himself, and Will would drag him against his desire to help him when Lou-Ellen wouldn't.

Then, he remembered. Umbridge...last night. He immediately sat up. Only to be met by Madame Pomfrey, and a pretty girl beside her.

"Is he okay, Madame?" the girl asked. Madame Pomfrey tut-tutted at him. "Lay down, now! You must be exhausted." But Nico felt fine. Really. He wanted to argue, but something about the way Madame Pomfrey looked at him told him he wouldn't get no for an answer. Sort of like Will. He would glare at his patients when they demand they're okay, then tell them to shut up and get some if they argued further, he would literally threaten them. 'I swear I'll lock you up here to work with me for a week,' in Nico's case. Or, 'I'll have Lou-Ellen keep you awake for a week." in Clovis'.

So, with slight confusion and frustration, Nico obliged. "I must say, Nico, dear, you must be glad for a friend like Harry. I _knew _from the moment she walked in, that she was nothing but trouble!" she stressed, looking at Nico worriedly. "What happened, dear? Did she do anything to you?"

"Not that I remember," Nico half-lied. In fact, Umbridge had made Nico black out, which he was still frustrated at. Percy and Jason wouldn't let him hear the end of it if they figured out a pink lady got the best of him. How, he didn't know. But Nico would find that out soon. He _would._

"What happened?" Nico demanded, still not happy about what happened.

"You fainted, dear. Harry called for me. He is quite a loyal friend, hm? Here, have this." She pushed an aqua blue potion into his hands. Knowing well what she would probably do if he the potion felt like drinking liquid helium. Immediately, Nico felt too aware of everything around him.

"Better?" she asked. Nico nodded. Some Gryffindor Nico was...He could only think of what the others would think of this. Namely Harry. Then, he thought of why he cared about what anyone else thought.

"Darling, you are quite talented in potions! But it's getting late, I fear. You may return to your dormitory." She beamed at the girl beside her

The girl smiled at Madame Pomfrey. "I'm okay Professor. I'll go back right now. I've made the Draught of Sleep potion as you've asked. It's on your desk."

"What a lovely girl you are!" Pomfrey said, smirking at her. "You will make a fine healer one day," she insisted. She gave Nico one last look, and then walked out of the room, looking proud.

The girl turned to Nico, smiling at him. She had long chocolate-colored hair and pretty gray eyes. "You're Nico Di Angelo, right?" Her eyes glinted, and she looked at him expectantly.

"Yes, I am." Nico said, sitting up straighter. "And you are?"

The glint in her eyes died a little. Her shoulders slumped. "Briana Jones." she said, as if being 'Brinana Jones' was the worst thing in the world.

"I'm Madame Pomfrey's new assistant," she said, regaining her posture quickly. "I've only joined Hogwarts a few days ago, too." She held out her hand to Nico.

Nico shook it. Briana seemed nice enough. And she was really, really, pretty. Not that it mattered, but really. Nico had seen many beautiful girls around Hogwarts, but she was different. Her beauty seemed...foreign. Like it didn't belong between the brits, but she was quite attractive, he had to admit.

"How long have I been out?"

Briana smiled at him, again. "About three hours. You just drank a refreshing potion, so you should be free to go. I made it, so...It might not be quite as good. I used to..."

Briana's eyes widened. She looked like she was choking herself, then quickly shook the feeling away.

"Are you alright?" Nico asked, squinting at her. The girl was barely his age. A fourth-year, maybe younger. He felt protective over her, like he would usually do for Hazel.

"Y-yes." Briana demanded. "I'm fine. Really." She stood up, and dusted herself. "I should be going now." She turned to leave, but gave Nico one, last, look.

"So, will I see you around?" She asked hopefully?

Nico didn't know what to think. He was in no place to do so, actually. He was still pretty overwhelmed, perhaps a little embarresed too, but if Briana was new, he thought she'd need some friends too keep her up. Why wouldn't he be one?  
"Count on it," he said, smiling. Hazel would have nodded in approvment, he knew. He was glad Piper wasn't there, though. He knew quite well what _she _would've done.

"What house are you in?"

Briana gave him a lopsided smile. "Hufflepuff. I'll be around here in my free time, usually. Good Night." And with that, she left.

Not seconds after her leaving, Nico hopped off the bed, wondering why it took him so long to do so.

**AN: Hullo. Notice: I don't do non cannon pairings. And the canon ones that I do won't go above a kiss of the cheek, holding hand, or tight hugs. I might exceed this occasionally, but it depends.**


	5. Of Potions and Monsters

** Okay, so I'm having my exams next week, and I probably won't be writing, so here's the deal: I'll let you guys review, and by next chapter, I'll choose the person who gets to request tht major change. And, as a bonus, if I have 60 reviews or so by the time I finish my exams, then I'll write a 4000+ word chapter, just for you!**

"Is not." Hermione demanded.

"Is _too."_ Ron said. "I've mixed doxy eggs with bowtruckle feet a couple times, and the solution did _not _explode."

"It melted your cauldron, didn't it?" Hermione quipped. They were trying to solve a difficult potions essay about wheter or not potions made out of atanomical pieces of magical creatures were stronger than plant-influenced potions.

"But when you mixed Python herbs with Xevia roots, your _cauldron _turned pink."

"That's not necessarily a sign of the potion being stronger!" Hermione had no idea why Ron was arguing with her about this. Usually, he would just listen to her because she was the one who read the books quite often, but for the first time, he was _willing _to argue with her, which wasn't something that happened everyday."

"Alright, alright. You're hopeless, Mi." Ron said, groaning. _Hopeless? Was Ron trying to achieve something by arguing with her?_

She huffed. She hated how Ron was never straight-forward, but then, that was what made him Ron. Harry, meanwhile, was listening to Hermione and taking down notes.

"You should stop worrying about him, you know. He won't like that." she said, in a matter-of-factly tone.

"More like it's Umbridge I'm worried about. Have you heard? She's checking in owl-letters and floo-chats." Harry said.

Hermione was aware of what had happened back at Harry's detention. Nico didn't look fazed by it though. Hermione's fellow Gryffindor had only talked to her briefly the past few weeks. Usually to borrow a quill, or for help on an assignment if he really needed it. Other than that, he'd been pretty shut-out from the world.

"We'll find a way to get around that soon enough. " Hermione replied, determined.

Vanessa Starling felt almost happy, and for that, she hated herself. Everything about her new life was so perfect that it intimidated her. She'd made friends with quite a lot of girls, and became Madame Pomfrey's assistant in her third day. She had always befriended Nico, who was really nice. Even Professor Snape said she was talented, and she had come to know he was hard to impress. But overall, nothing cheered her up, as soon as she remembered this was the school she was going to betray. _These _were the friends who were going to hate her soon. Funny. Maybe the hat was right, after all, placing her in Hufflepuff.

Yet she didn't like yet. She would have loved to study here, if not for her clearly un-optional situation. She even had a crush. He was tall, with dark hair, and sat with her in Transfiguration last Tuesday. His name was Damien Taylor. He was the nicest person to her so far, and didn't mind helping her when she couldn't transfigure her ink pot into a tissue-case. Damien was a Ravenclaw, so she didn't get to see him much, but when she did, she was usually so happy that she almost forgot she was being ruthlessly used. Almost.

She was mulling what the sorting hat had told her, over and over. Vanessa knew Nico well enough now. He often talked to her a little every lunch, and sometimes sometimes watched her work in the infirmary. When she had point-blank told him that he looked used to this, he'd smiled at her and told her he was. Vanessa liked Nico, but she couldn't see how he could help her. If only someone could help her! If she could tell anyone about the _Persopheus _she was forced to take, but she couldn't. Every time the thought of revealing something they didn't want her to crossed her mind, she could choke, and breathing would become a challenge all of a second.

For that reason, she was here, thinking very hard on _how _to alert everyone. The hat did say she had Ravenclaw brains, after all. But it was absolutely right about her loyalty. Vanessa was scared. She didn't _want _this. In truth, all she wanted was to be back at home, with her family and old friends. But she _would _stop them, even if she was alone, even if no one would help her. Even if it meant she had to pay the price. Funny. She supposed she may have been able to make it to Gryffindor as well.

Vanessa lagged behind the rest of her friends. She stopped in front of Professor Flitwick, who gave her a questioning smile.

"Professor," she began to say. Her face was beaded with sweat. They had found out. They knew what she was up to. But they would kill her yet, would they? They needed her, despite the fact that it completely disgusted her, it was true.

"May I have a signed letter to the Restricted Section, please? I need it for my Potions essay, but we don't have Potions until Friday, so I can't ask Professor Snape." She felt herself paling. Her head had began to pound all of a sudden, and she couldn't stop it.

Professor Flitwick looked reluctant, the Ravenclaw that he was. "Might I ask which books you'd like to look at?"

Vanessa, now feeling like she would faint, answered him. "I'd like to get a look _at Barley's Billion Brews_ and _Modern Potions and How To Use Them._" She said, truthfully.

Professor Flitwick smiled, at her. He conjured piece of parchment and a quill, and signed down her requests.

**OK-I-OFICALLY-GIVE-UP-ON-BREAK-LINES-BUT-I-HAVE-TO-DO-THEM-ANYWAY-UGH-LORD-HELP-ME.**

Nico had quickly learned that Hermione Granger spent most of her time in the library. He himself was forced to immerse himself there, but not because he liked it. Maybe he would have if his dyslexia wasn't killing him. He had to learn a complicated spell that translated English into Latin, and even then, he couldn't read it perfectly. Ancient Greek may have worked better, since Nico was a greek, but he figured Latin would have to do.

Hermione would always spot him there, reading a book about Magical Creatures, or _Monster Through the Ages_. He was, of course, only reading because him friends needed it. He'd gotten the letter from camp days ago. It was ridiculously long, too. Apparently, everyone took turns scribbling whatever they wanted to. Percy asked Nico to mail him blue wizard-candies. Travis and Connor requested toilet-seats from Hogwarts. Leo was mid-sentence writing what he wanted when apparently Hazel smacked him.

The more serious parts told Nico about the Lares, and more about the monster the girls were attacked by.

So naturally, when Nico was reading another one of those 500-ton books in the library the last thing he expected was to have a voice speak in his head.

_You shouldn't read that, you know? Lockhart's a fraud._

Nico jumped. He scanned his surroundings, but he couldn't see anyone other than a few girls and the Librarian.

_I'm here, silly._

Nico realized, startled, that the voice was in his mind. Some one was talking to him telepathically.

_Yes, Nico. That someone's me. Just wanted to check on your quest progress._

Nico tried speaking back. _ Wait...Lady Hecate?_

_At your service._

He blinked once. Then twice. _No offense Lady Hecate, but why are you checking in now?_

A pause._ There's something else going on here, Nico. I can't tell you. Trust me, I want to, but Apollo won't let me. He's being a real hypocrite nowadays, telling me it's his job in the prophetic realm and that I should do mine. As _if_! _

_Prophetic__?_

Nico could almost sense Hecate smiling.

_Oops. I probably shouldn't have mentioned_._ Nor should I mention that something very interesting concerning a Persopheous potion._

_You just did._ Nico thought to her, feeling amused.

_Oh did I? Well, just forget I told you anything, will you? But for now, put down that book, Nico. I'd suggest Hylla Yew's A Thousand Types of Lycanthropy. _

Nico silently agreed. In fact, the author seemed to be speaking mostly to himself. But now, there was one question: why was Hecate _really _here? There was always a greater reason behind divine visits.

_Very considerate of you,_ Hecate approved.

Nico frowned. _I know we're doing this telepathy thing, but do you mind stayig out of my thought?_

_Whatever you say, Nico. But I'm done for now. Taylor's having a concert in New Orleans! She needs a magical touch there. _

Then simply, as soon as she had entered Nico's mind, she left it. Nico put the book down, willing to get what Hecate recommended, but he was joined by a young brunette: _It was Briana._

"Hey," Briana said, but she wasn't really paying attention to him. She was looking at a tall fifth-year Nico couldn't recognize. He was surfing through books in a Ravenclaw-y manner.

The look on Briana's face was one he clearly recognized after an year of watching Hazel look at Frank.

Nico smirked. Briana reminded him so much of Hazel. Noticing the look on his face Briana quickly broke her gaze, and then put down her book on the table.

"Nico?" Briana asked, looking pale. Nico wondered if she was ill. The way she looked, it was as if she ran a marathon.

"Do you happen to know anything about-" I that brief second, her eyes widened. Her mouth hung open, and suddenly, her gray eyes seemed to darken.

"Briana?" Nico asked, worried.

She coughed, then fell to the floor, clutching her throat.

"Briana!" Nico ran to her aid, and helped her up. Briana looked like she was about to throw up. Suddenly, ever pair of eyes in the library was on them, but Nico couldn't care less.

"You need to go to the infirmary," he told her firmly. Will would have nodded in approval, Nico knew. He'd taught him that the sooner the patient gets medical attention, the faster their cure would be.

Briana scurried away from him with now-gained power. "No! Please. I'm okay. I can go there myself. Can you-can you-" Briana turned behind the shelves before Nico could stop her, covering her mouth. He knew quite well that she was throwing up.

Nico started to move towards her, but she poked her head around the shelves and said one thing that made him stop in his tracks in shock, before she passed out;

"I'll be fine. Can you put that Potion book back in the Restricted-restricted section?"

**HAHAHAHA! Cliffie! Obviously, we know why Vanessa wanted him to get that book, huh? Guesssssss!**


	6. The Lake of Patronuses

**Hullo! I know I promised to choice who'll be making the major change, but no one really reviews much, so I can't do that. So I'll do something else instead; who ever makes the suggestion I like most will have his or her idea in here. And what's more, I can do over more that one suggestion, too! PM me, or review, it doesn't matter. I'll give it a four days time. (I may or may not publish more chapters within those four days since I'm a pretty quick writer)**

**Enjoy! (It's not a 4000 word chapter, but still more than I usually have the will-power to write and re-read!)**

Two frantic wizards were grabbing at Briana's hands when Hermione got there to help. Hermione, naturally, was working on a Transfiguration essay. As usually, Nico di Angelo was there too. He always was in his free times. By far, he was even Hagrid's favorite student, but only because he didn't complain about having his face blown-up by blast-ended skrewts.

When Hermione heard Briana's frantic voice, she turned to survey the scene. Only to have her faint. Hermione had acted on instinct, when she had rushed to help her. But apparently, she wasn't the only one. Nico Di Angelo, and a boy she didn't know were there, too.

"What's wrong with her?" The unfamiliar boy asked, lifting her up but her right arm. Nico Di Angelo had a calculating look on his face. His dark eyes hovered over Briana's form for a moment before he answered.

"She looks like she's been under pressure lately, but not in a small feat. That doesn't matter now, anyway." Nico hoisted the girl up by her other arm. "She needs medical attention as quick as possible."

The boy nodded. Hermione turned to look at the two boys. "What can I do?" She asked, feeling like she should help.

"You," the boy said. "Can forget anything ever happened and go back to your book." He snapped, looking at her with angry eyes.

Hermione was just about going to decide he was a Slytherin when Nico spoke. Tall and commanding, and sounding a lot older than he looked, Nico glared at the boy. "Don't charge at her, Dalliyan."

"Damien." the boy immediately corrected.

Nico frowned. "Whatever. You're supposed to be a Ravenclaw, so what are doing, taking your anger out on Hermione?"

There was an awkward silence for a moment in which Nico continued to glare.

The Ravenclaw- _Damien- _didn't reply. He looked at the ground in a less than ashamed manner, but didn't speak with Hermione.

Hermione was torn between thanking Nico, feeling surprised, and snapping back at Damien. What kind of _Ravenclaw _was he?

"Hermione, I appreciate your offer and all that, but Bri needs to be at the infirmary right now." Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but Nico beat her to it. "I _know _you want to help," he said, looking at her with that calculating look of his. "And you can. I'm no healer, but you're-uh- resourceful. Something's wrong with Bri, and I know Madame Pomfrey can fix her in no time, but we can use some extra brains, huh?" He tried for a smile, but it came out more like a grimace.

Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it again. She nodded stiffly and watched nervously as Damien and Nico carried Briana away.

Well, that _was_ her role wasn't it? She's the one who had to do the research, to find out what was wrong. Let them do the practical work, then. Hermione was helping in her own way.

She made her way slowly to where Nico and Briana were sitting. There, sat a potions book that belonged in the restricted section. Hermione knew she wasn't supposed to read it without a note, but then again, a quick scan wouldn't hurt, huh? And, why was Briana so anxious to have it back on the shelf? Why did that book matter more than her health?

Making sure no one was looking at her, Hermione picked it up.

_**-LINE BREAK-**_

Madame Pomfrey was _not _thrilled about having her lieutenant as a patient. She probably tried to act it away, but Nico knew she favored Briana greatly.

So as she was lied there, Madame Pomfrey was fussing over her, muttering spells and rummaging for the right potions.

"What happened to her?" Madame Pomfrey muttered as she measured half a cup of a refreshing potion.

"Don't know," Nico said. "She was fine a few minutes ago, but then she looked like she was having a fever. Then she started throwing up, and blacked out right after that."

Madame Pomfrey added a few spoons of crushed dragon horns to the potion. She frowned, trying to recognize the symptoms. "That usually happens when people apply too much burning potion."

Damien shook his head quickly. "No, Madame. She's got potions with me every Monday, and we don't make burning potions. Haven't done that since second year."

Madame Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly. "She's my lieutenant, Darren."

"_Damien_!"

"That's what I said. Anyway, she makes potions for me quite often, she must have had an accidental dose, the poor thing."

Nico frowned. He didn't think so. There was something beyond, he just knew it. "Madame, isn't there anything besides excessive burning potion that matches these symptoms?"

Madame Pomfrey squinted at the potion, making sure it was measured precisely as she wanted it. "I should say, Nico dear, that these symptoms appear in any potion containing dried mermaid scales. But I can't imagine any other potions you commonly use that contain it. Others are either too complicated, or will be learnt in higher grades."

Nico nodded. He was going to have to work with Hermione on that later. Madame Pomfrey nodded approvingly, then tipped the glass to Briana's lips, slowly, carefully, and a small dose at a time.

At first, Briana's eyes blinked a few times. Then, she looked around, took in her surroundings, and put on a confused look. Memories seemed to fall into their place, and her expressions turned sour. One look at Nico, Damien, and Madame Pomfrey, and she broke into tears. Her shoulders shook violently and her sobs echoed around the small clinic.

Madame Pomfrey put a hand to her cheek in surprise. "Oh dear," she quickly walked out of the room, probably to bring a soothing potion.

Nico had no idea what to do. He'd never really seen anyone crying like that before. Besides Hazel, a few rare times, like when they thought Leo was dead. But this was foreign to him; he didn't know what to do, and how to comfort her.

Damien beat him to it. He hugged Briana so tight she stopped sobbing for a second. For a second, she was quite. Then, she started crying even worse than before. Nico could tell that wasn't the reaction Damien expected. His face fell, but he didn't let her go.

When Nico came up to Briana and looked at her, he saw something he knew too well in there. _Pain._ Nico was immediately reminded of the look on Percy's face when he figured out Nico had betrayed him to Hades, but her expression also looked _guilty._ Nico had never known why then.

_**-LINE BREAK-**_

"Mom!" Lou-Ellen protested, throwing her hands about in the air. "Mom, you can't be serious. I can't believe this." She massaged her head, and looked at her mother with plea.

Lady Hecate shook her head. "Child, I'm sorry. But this _has _ to happen and it _will._ I can't change that, but I told you now so it wouldn't come as a shock."

"No!" Lou-Ellen protested, and kicked a stone. Hecate had brought her here, to the Lake of Patronuses, and relieved horrible secret to her. But Lou-Ellen was _not _accepting it. She wouldn't. She _wouldn't!_

"Lou, dear, I knew this would-"

Lou-Ellen glared at her mom. Hecate was the controller of magic, manipulator of mist, and she was a lot looser than the other Olympians around her children. Hecate owned magic; no one controlled magic, and no one could try.

"You _knew? " _She growled. "You knew, and you _still _sent him on this quest? You _knew _and you _still _let him go?"

Hecate stared at Lou-Ellen sadly, but did not comment. "You can't restrain magic, Lou-Ellen." She raised her chin. "And I'm reminding you, this will not happen soon. Not today, not tomorrow, not even this year. But we can not prevent it. I can't at least. And you must understand-"

"Understand _what?"_ Lou yelled. A shimmering dear Patronus flew out of the river and placed itself behind her in an almost comforting manner. That didn't calm her down. "Understand _what _mother? Risking our lives to run your errands? Because that's what you've been doing these past millenia. What about Alabaster? Look what happened to him now, only because he trusted you!"  
Hecate stiffened. She frowned deeply, but didn't argue. "Your half-brother made a choice, Lou-Ellen. I only told him what was likely to happen."

"He's in exile, because of you. Because he wanted _us, _his siblings to live in peace. You've made it clear you want to repeat that. But this time, it's different. This time, Nico didn't do anything wrong like Alabaster did. And this time, it is _not our war!_" She screamed. The patronus scurried away, and hopped back into the lake.

Hecate's face grew sour, but not in anger. "Lou-Ellen, I can't help Nico. But I know who can. He'll have to dig his own way, and I can't interfere. Listen, dearest. I don't want this. I never did. Apollo wouldn't approve of me telling you, but I had to confide in one of my children. Nico _will _need you, Lou-Ellen. And soon. He'll need quite a few demigods, but mostly, he'll need _her._"

Lou-Ellen frowned. Sure he needed her. She knew he did, and she would help. But that didn't mean she had to like it, and that didn't mean she was doing it for her mother. Not this time, at least. This time, it was for Nico.

"Why didn't you send me?" Lou asked suddenly. "You know I'm immune to curses when I want to be. So are all of us. Why?"

Hecate shook her head, then smiled slightly. "You'll know in good time. Nico will do many great things at Hogwarts."

Lou-Ellen snorted in a humorless way. She glared at her mother, standing her ground unflinchingly. Hecate was right about one thing; magic could _not be _restrained or controlled. And so couldn't Lou-Ellen. "Oh, he'll do great things alright. Before he _dies_. Thank you, mother, for nothing. Remeber what you told us back at the Titan War? Magic at its purest form can not be manipulated, cheated, or countered. Expect by _one _thing. _Love _at its purest form."

Hecate looked at Lou-Ellen inquiringly. "Yes, I remember what I told you, Lou-Ellen. That is how Harry Potter survived, wasn't it? Pure love."

Lou-Ellen's hands were twitching. She took a deep breath, and forced her self not to do some accidental magic out of anger. "Yes, mother. That's how Potter survived." Lou-Ellen's eyes softened, and her hands stopped shaking. "His mother died for him. And although us demigods will readily defend one of our kind, we can not deal with magic in that way. Expect us, your children. And we can't do anything about it. We are _made _of pure magic, and we can't fight against it." Lou-Ellen took a deep breath, then let it out gradually.

"What I'm saying is, mother; Harry's parents died. Anyone of his closest friends will willingly do it anytime. Us _demigods _can't do a thing, no matter how much we want to. So, I ask, and may I; if Harry Potter's mother died protecting him," Lou-Ellen drew in a breath and continued, stone-faced. "Who's going to die for Nico? Who loves him enough in the magical world to save _him?_"

Hecate's face betrayed no emotion. But then, her eyes dropped. Her lips twitched into a wary smile. "_Who _said anyone in the magical world will save him? Who says anyone will save him at all?"

Dozens of patronuses owned by people who had died years ago formed a whirling hurricane around Hecate. The souls created by the essence of happy thoughts faded, and in the place where Lou-Ellen's mother stood seconds ago, was nothing but a purple mark on the floor.

Lou-Ellen, angry and defying, glared at nothing in particular. The irony of the place annoyed here. Right there, in that lake-river- whatever, thousands of souls purely forged of happy memories lied, proving that even the dead were happier than she was right now. She took one look at the purple mark on the floor, and knew her mood wouldn't be improving anytime soon.

Because right where her mother stood, was a sign she recognized too well. Lou-Ellen huffed. "Nice move, mother." Lou-Ellen muttered to the air. "Like I don't have enough on my shoulders." Lou-Ellen glared at nothing again, turned around, and started walking away from the scene. From the river of happiness, from the memory of the horrible conversation she'd just had with her memory, and from the dark, purple mark of the Deathly Hallows.

_**DUN! DUN! DUN! I'VE MADE A CHOICE; I'll write this up to book seven, I swear it to god and on the River Styx. Do you guys approve? I can finish this in less than three months, I can promise THAT. And I just finished my exams, so I have three weeks of freedom at home and plenty of time to write! (P.S Alabaster is not an O.C. You probably know him if you've read Son of Magic from the Demigod Diaries, written by Haley Riordan (Uncle Rick said the least he could do was let him write one story. It's quite good, I couldn't tell the difference!)**_


	7. Of Prophecies and Death

**HMMM Two chapters, in two days. I guess I just couldn't stop myself. AnyWHO, this chapter's gonna be realllly intersting, and it's the longest one so far. So...Yeah. I hope it's not too much to ask for like, ten reviews since my last chapter got like, 3. I'm lost without you guys, and I need to know if my writing's good or not. If not, then correct me. And if so, then I'll change. And I can't even pick who's choicing the 'change'! Lord, help me. (P.S do you like my new cover image? Nico looks sooo cute in it! You really gotta hand it to viria, that girl's talented!)**

It was late afternoon on Saturday, when Hecate had decided to have a little chat with Nico. He was reading A Thousand Types Of Lycathrophy, just like she'd asked him to. He had wanted to to talk to Hermione Granger about yesterday's incidents, because after, she _was _smart. But he couldn't ever catch her. Not in the common room, not at the meals. She would always run off as quickly as possible when she had the time to, and Nico had had no chance to ask her anything.

So he decided to work on his camp's troubles instead, and half-way through the first page, Hecate had dropped it.

_Nico,_ Hecate said quickly. _Oh, Apollo will kill me for talking to you now._

After getting over his his slight surprise, Nico frowned. _You're immortal._

_Mortal Terms! Listen, your favourite cousin's going to drop in after a while. Probably a long while. But she'll give you something. Take it. And don't tell her I told you. Also, you need a prophecy._

_Prophecy? What, do wizards have Oracles?_

_Nah. Or yeah. Depends on what you think an Oracle is. Start taking Divination. _

Nico's mind raced. Dozens of questions floated around his mind. _Wait? Why do I need a prophecy? Which cousin'll come? Why shouldn't I tell them?_

No answer.

_Hecate? Are you in there?_

Again, Nico got no response. Figures. He made a mental note to ask her where Taylor Swift had her concert this time next time she popped up.

Nico closed his book shut, and got up. Nico looked around the library. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were sitting at a table, chit-chatting in low voices. Nico wondered why they were here. His fellow Gryffindors didnt usually come to the library.

Nico stood up, and made his way to them silently.

"Hey," he said from behind them. Parvati and Lavender jumped at the sound of his voice piercing their chatter.

"Oh," Lavender said, turning around to look at Nico. "It's you." She grinned up at him. Parvati Patil followed suit. Nico managed a smile at them. For some reason, Parvati giggled.

"Do you need anything?" Lavender asked, absentmindedly fingering her book and not looking up.

"Yeah, actually." Nico said shortly. "Who's the Divination teacher?"

"Oh! It's Professor Trelawney. We've got class with her tomorrow." Parvati Patil said knowingly.

"Have you seen Hermione lately?" Lavender interjected. "We've got a project for Transfiguration, and she's late."

Nico shrugged. "She's been busy latelty, I've noticed."

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Lou-Ellen hated just how unfair the demigod world was. Nico didn't deserve to die. Heck, that was an understatement in itself! But Hecate made it clear he was _supposed _to. What did that mean _anyway?_

Lou-Ellen was never one to ask for help. Never. But this wasn't a normal scenario. She _needed _her help. She was close to Nico, even closer than Lou-Ellen was to him, and he would trust her. So that day, Lou-Ellen IMed the last person she would have- Pallismera, daughter of Thanathos. And here she was, now. Standing in front of her, looking angry at being called. Lou-Ellen knew she didn't like how Hecate sent Nico to Hogwarts.

_Wait until you find out the rest, _Lou thought bitterly.

"So, why have you called me here? And _why _didn't you want to tell me that through the IM." Pallismera said, tapping her feet. She was a woman of about nineteen, with light-blonde and black shoulder-lenght hair. Her eyes were golden-gray, and she wore a ridiculously old-styled red cloak. She wore a white-and-black sleeved shirt that matcher her hair, and skinny jeans. She was pale, but not as pale as Nico was. Pallismera looked beautiful; in a literally deadly way.

Lou-Ellen pulled out a small flask of a strange colored potion. She muttered a quick spell, and then tipped the flask into the huge glass-case. "IM's can be spied on. Not to mention Iris and her little protege watch over them. I couldn't risk _that_ information being wide-spread.

"Oh-kay... What does this have to do with Nico?" Pallismera asked, as she watched Lou-Ellen add a strange powder to her exotic mixture."

Lou-Ellen sighed. "Firstly, Mera, I need a part of you." Pallismera raised an eyebrow inquiringly. "A toe nail. A hair. _Something_ with your death DNA in it." Lou-Ellen explained impatiently, which wasn't like her at all. But then again, as mentioned, desperate times called for weird actions.

Pallismera put her hands on her hips. "Now, see here, Ellen, I want to know _why _right now. I'd shave if it meant helping Nikki, but I want to know why the Hades am I here before anything happens."

"Is making sure Nico stays alive a good enough reason for you? Just give me the stupid DNA sample." Lou-Ellen snapped, suddenly, almost spilling a bottle of Bowtruckle saliva.

_That _got Pallismera's attention. She sighed through her nose, and then plucked a lock of her black and blonde hair, and grudgingly gave it to Lou-Ellen. Satisfied, Lou-Ellen threw it in to the glass-container.

"You're DNA literally contains _death." _Lou-Ellen told her. "With it, and the divination potions I've made, we should be able to look into the future."

Pallismera huffed. "Why? I never though you were much of a diviner, Ellen."

Lou-Ellen sighed. "_It's LOU-Ellen. Or Lou if you must. _And I'm not much of a diviner. But if we're going to save Nico from death, we'll need to take a few occasional measures."

At first Pallismera just nodded. Then, probaby realizing what Lou-Ellen had just said, her head snapped to look at her. Her mouth fell open, and her colorful eyes widened.

"_What _the Hades do you mean save him from _death? _I thought you were using metaphor!" Pallismera yelled, throwing her arms around in the air.

Lou-Ellen shook her head sadly. "I'm not. Mother told me it's unavoidable. But she said you can help. And...well, your dad's the god of death, so.." Lou-Ellen looked hopefully at Pallismera. Then, she felt guilty about expecting her to do something. She was probably just as confused and distraught as she was.

"Anyway." Lou-Ellen continued. "Right now, we'll see how Nico will die. But please, try not to freak, okay? Nico's my friend, too. You know I care about him. So does Will. And Percy, and Annabeth. And...everyone who knows him."

Pallismera stiffened. "For you," Pallismera stated, "he's a friend. As for me, he's my family. I've been an exile most of my life, _Lou_-Ellen. That's why no one knew of my existence for years. I understand Nico. And I will _not _let him suffer like I did. Even if I haven't been there for him most of his life." Pallismera stated this firmly, like no one could argue the point. Her golden-gray eyes glowered at the floor. "Let's see what we can do."

Lou-Ellen only nodded, feeling her throat tightening. Lou-Ellen muttered a quick spell, and stirred the mixture.

"This, will be like entering a pensive." Lou-Ellen explained. She realized her mistake when she saw the look on Pallismera's face. Obviously, she didn't even know what a Pensive was. "Just follow me, okay?"

Pallismera nodded. Lou-Ellen thrusted her face into the glass-cotainer, and in a swirl of color, she found herself surveying a foreign scene. Moments later, Pallismera ws beside her, looking impressed, but serious.

They were inside a tent. In it, was a boy Lou-Ellen recognized as Harry Potter, and brunette beside him. They looked tired, out of breath, as if they had run a marathon.

"Done having fun without me?" Nico asked, looking up innocently from a book in Ancient Runes. Hermione and Harry glowered at him, but mostly Harry.

"You weren't supposed to leave, Nico." Hermione pointed out.

Nico nodded. "I'm aware of that. And _did _I leave?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh, quit acting innocent Di Angelo. It was _you _who cast that sheilding charm on us."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Nope, I didn't. I last remember Hermione casting a Stinging charm here and threatning me." Nico recalled, calmly flipping a page.

_"He's good at playing the innocent angel," Pallismera said proudly, although Lou-Ellen could clearly hear the worry in her voice._

Hermione paused for a while before saying, "You shadow-travelled." She snapped. "Admit it, Nico! We're a team, and we should listen to each other."  
Nico shut the book at that, and glared at Hermione. She must have been used to that, because she didn't flinch.

"_A team, _wouldn't treat me like a kid." Nico said. Hermione huffed, then looked a little smug at figuring Nico out. "So you _admit _you cast that spell?"

"So what if I _did, Hermione?"_ Nico snapped. "Is it wrong to try and be part of the team? Or would you rather have a giant snake eat you. I'm _not _just sitting around and doing nothing."

Harry sucked in a breath, then slowly let it out. "Nico, we're trying to keep you from killing yourself."  
This time, the glare was directed at Harry. Nico was paler than usual. He was a bit taller, a little older, but definitely not as healthy as he was supposed to be. Nico stood up abruptly. Hermione looked ready to yell at him for that.

"Why is that so, Harry? Is it because I'm not a wizard, or because you think I'm not capable because I'm younger than you are?" Nico demanded.

"_That's not what I meant!_" Harry insisted. "You were hit by the bloody _Avada Kedavra _Nico, and you're obviously not alright. For all we know, you might be..."

"_Dying."_ Nico said.

Harry looked like he was slapped across his face. "Wh-what?"

"I might be _dying_." Nico completed helpfully. "And maybe I am. In fact, I'm pretty sure I am dying. But if I am, I don't want to lay around and do nothing. I want to help you guys. And Harry, _I'm _supposed to be protecting you, not the other way around. My life doesn't really matterin the midst of the war."

_"The hell it doesn't, Nico! I swear I'll get you for that!" Pallismera yelled._

"The hell it doesn't, Nico!" Harry said, regaining his stiff posture. "You say that again, I might just kill you before that curse does." Hermione added. "We'll find you a cure, Nico. And until then, you need to stay alive."

"There is no cure, antidote, countercurse, or anything that can stop the Avada Kedavra, Hermione." Nico said calmly.

_Pallismera looked at Lou-Ellen. "Is that true?" She asked softly. Lou-Ellen nodded stiffly._

"And besides, and I'm fine for the time bei-" Suddenly, Nico fell to the ground. He started taking deep, rapid breaths, and it looked as if breathing itself hurt. Nico let out a barely audible moan.

Hermione and Harry rushed to Nico's aid.

"Okay, you seriously need medical attention now," Hermione said, helping Nico sit up, with Harry aiding her.

"I'm fine," Nico insisted again. Hermione scowled at him "Sure you are, and I'm Pansy Parkinson."

Their surroundings started to blur. Nico, Hermione, Harry, and everything around them started to disappate

Lou-Ellen tugged at Pallismera's cloak for her attention; she seemed to be in a trance of some sorts. "That's all we can see, Mera. Let's go. This potion's complicated, if we stay here too long, we might cause a...disorientation. We may even somehow mess with the order of time.

_**-LineBreak-**_

Pallismera sat on Lou-Ellen's bed, thinking things through. "I can't believe this," she growled. She took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "I won't let this happen, Lou. I won't. I'll do everything in my power to make sure Nico stays alive, even if I have to help him cheat dad."

Lou-Ellen smiled at her knowingly. "I know you will. And so will I. As long as I have magic in my blood, that boy will stay on his feet, whether he likes it or not."

"Yes," Pallismera said, sighing. "But we need help on this. We're risking something big here; it's Nico's _life _we're talking about."  
Lou-Ellen brathed through her nose. "I know the risks, Mera. And we do need help on this. By some one skilled in prophecies and smart enough to know how to handle things right."

Pallismera raised her head. "You're not planning to tell Will Solace, are you?" She asked, frowning.

"What?!" Lou-Ellen shrieked in surprise. "No way in Tartarus! I'm not telling him, or Reyna, or Percy, or Hazel. _Especially _not them. We need Athena brains on this. And the child of Athena that's had to deal with prophecy's more than any, is Annabeth Chase. She'll freak, and she'll yell, but she'll keep herself together and work with us. Unlike Percy who'll probably blow up the Atlantic, or Hazel, who'll drown our camp in jewels in mere seconds."

Pallismera nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Our advantage with Annabeth is, a) she can't do any of the things you mentioned or worse, and b) she'll help us. I'm pretty sure you can't make a physician's cure here, huh?"

Lou-Ellen rolled her eyes, but didn't reply. "Annabeth's away to Camp Jupiter with Reyna. She'll be back in a few days, but we can't, like I said, tell her anything about this on your average Iris Message.''

Pallismera nodded, again. She stood up, and brushed her red-cloak. "Until she's back, then, I'll have some small talk with dad." Her lips curled into a smile. She walked to the corner of the Hecate cabin, and descended into the shadows.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

When Nico showed up at the astronomy tower that day, he was unpleasantly surprised to have Sybill Trelawney crying her eyes out every time she looked at him.

"Is she always like this?" Nico whispered to Harry, as Trelawney started to wipe her tears.

"She's been predicting Harry's death since third year." Ron said, frowning at his crystal ball. "I honestly don't know why you'r here. The only reason I didn't drop out is because from Hermione's lectures, Arithmancy's pure torture, and if I even though about taking Muggle Studies, my father will murder me with questions."

"Trust me," Nico muttered. "I don't know why I'm here either."

Trelawney seemed to control herself enough to walk up to Nico without exploding into a rain of tears that could dilute the River Styx.

She sniffed loudly. "I am afriad you will suffer a terrible death, my dear." She sobbed, right before the bell rang. All the students started filing out quickly, probably glad to be rid of Divination, excluding a few. (A.K.A Parvati and Lavender). Harry and Ron, who were just about to head out as well, froze in their place when Trelawney's eyes got misty. She fell into some sort of trance, and her already too-wide eyes widened even more.

She opened her mouth, and spoke in a voice that clearly wasn't her own.

"_Hogwarts, Beware the curse of the desperate one._

_For it will cause pain known by none,_

_A choice determines the known one's fate,_

_Albeit__ the chooser's path is dark._

_Brave one, take heed of the Shadow's aim,_

_For that is whom the cloaked-one blames._

_Poison shall flow through the blessed one's soul,_

_Despair to heal, excluding death's present, sole._

_One shall die, and the other shall survive,_

_But with love, unknown, the previous one thrives."_

Nico inhaled feeling excitement, and concern. He'd just gotten himself prophecy.

**I swear by all the life in me you guys are NOT guessing this one! I swear! Predict all you want, and review to tell me what you think, but really, if you get it correct, or are even **_**close **_**to correct, I'll tell you. Let's see if you can guess at least a line or two. BRING IT ON!**


	8. The Unseen Assasin

**Dear Random Matt Person: Ouch. I assure you I'm not suicidal. And I have a huge crush on Nico, so I'm not likely to kill him. But since you think all my loved ones should die (and that includes Nico) Then I suppose I'll reconsider. I am reminding you that I'm twelve years old, but I still have the plot arranged in my mind. Cursing me won't change it, and please, know that I am more than capable of having this fanfiv slide smoothly. So, I beg your pardon, not to me rude and be patient. I said I can finish this quick, didn't I? If, for some reason, you decided to go on insulting me and my loved ones, then I'll have to just ignore your reviews and delete them.**

**Sincerly,**

**Ambs.**

"You're helping me."

"I'm not."

"You're going to help me save him."

"I'm not."

"You're going to spare him, then."

"I'm not."

"Alright," Pallismera sighed, glaring at Thanathos. "You'regoing to let Nico die."

"I'm not." Pallismera grinned. Thanathos, just realizing what he had said, sighed. "I'm getting easy to trick, aren't I?"

Pallismera nodded. "Isn't that what I've been telling you all these years? First, you leave the Doors of You unguarded, then you go and get yourself kidnapped."

"Insulting me won't help Nico." Thanathos pointed out.

"Well," Pallismera huffed, folding her arms. "So won't complimenting you. What am I supposed to say? Hi, dad! You look deadly today! Have you done something to your hair?"

Thanathos managed a smiled, but then quickly let it slide. "Pallismera , I've already let one soul escape me. That Valdez shrimp got lucky. I won't have this happen again. I never let souls escape willingly."

Pallismera rolled her eyes. "Oh, sure you don't!" she said. "You _definitely _let Gwen and Hazel live unwillingly, huh?"

Thanathos exhaled. "Mera,-"

"Oh, don't you Mera _me_, dad! Just...do it. You think Hades is going to be happy if Nico dies without anyone trying to stop it?"

Thanathos thought about that for a moments. "He won't _object."_ Thanathos finally said. "I've taken thousands of his children before. Including Bianca di Angelo."

Pallismera rolled her eyes yet again. "Yeah, you did. And he was all rainbows and sunshine about you killing Bianca, wasn't he?"

"He _didn't _object."

"_I _object!"

Thanathos scrunched his face. He knew very well that when Pallismera wanted something, she would get it. The hard way, or the easy way. "If I do this, then you'll stop blabbering about it?"

Pallismera's face broke into a wide grin. "Deal." she said, flipping her hair backwards.

"_But_," Thanathos said, smirking. "You'll have to do a little something for me. Remember Tskia?"

Pallismera nodded, understanding what would follow. During her exile, she'd been on many quests for her dad. This was probably just another one of them. " Yeah. The follower, the shade, blah, blah. Cheated you a million times. So, what am I supposed to do?

"You'll need to watch him closely. Tell me what he does, for whom he does it, and why." Pallismera's expression must have been priceless, because Thanathos actually smirked.

"O-oh." she stuttered, ebfore straigthening up. "Oh, stop it! I'll do it, okay?" She folded her ams. "How long?"

Thanathos smirked again. "For about a month. I know you don't want to miss your beach-party. Maybe if we cancel our deal..."

Pallismera's frown deepend. "Since when did I go to beach parties?"

"All teenagers do."

A pause. "I'm not a normal teenager. And I'll do my best to make sure Nico is as normal as a demigod can be. Even a one that's literally been through Tartarus." She ihaled deply " Bring it on, dad. Ask me to take a selfie with Nyx in Tartarus, and I will for Nico. He's like my little bro."

Pallismera, stepped into the shadows, feeling at home there, feeling she was at her strongest form. "And beach-parties, eh dad? You were always so tan-at-those." She blended into the shadows, then disappeared.

It was only minutes after that when Thanathos caught up to the meaning.

Tan-at-those._ Thanathos_. He groaned. How was he supposed to get back at her, now? _Pal-is-Mera?_ Thanathos had to admit, he really was easliy caught-of-guard. He didn't like that. He wanted to be the one getting people off guard, and not the other way around. But his daugther had, with not only her joke. For a rare moment, Death felt guility as he rememebred her words.

_I'll do my best to make sure Nico is as normal as a demigod can be. Even a one that's literally been through Tartarus._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Pallismera blended with the shadows. She camuflaged with the darkness and let herself go unseen. Her mission, her _task _was hard. But she was more than ready to do it. Nico would live. He _will _live.

Her eyes narrowed. Pallismera's quarry was talking to three cloaked men. Naturally, that traitor. __

_Tskia,_ she thought. _ The unseen assasin, he calls himself. ____Well, he won't go unseen by _ me.

Pallismera's cloak of darkness froged itself into the darkness of the shadows, and she blended deeper into them, as she practically floated to Tskia.

"The Dark Lord has heard a lot about you," One of the figures growled at him. Tskia calmly raised his eyes at him, and smirked slyly. "Oh, I know he has. I've know for a while."

The cloaked figures stiffened, as did Pallismera. Tskia simply shrugged. "Tell him the deal is on. I will help him, for the right price. And you must know, my prices are anything financial."

_Oh, I know what your prices are._ Pallismera thought. Of course she knew what they were. Tskia, child of Nemesis, and with a father blessed by Hecate as well, had his own methods of payment.

The cloaked men nodded. In a pop, they disappeared, leaving no one but Tskia and Pallismera.

For a second, Pallismera thought Tskia smirked. Then, he too, disappeared.

_**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_


	9. Anything Pink is Everything Evil

_**I've made a choice: the first two people who review this fanfic will get to choose what changes. (As long as it doesn't interfere with my prophecy pans :P)**_

_"You did what?!"_ Lou-Ellen cursed. "Di Immortales, Mera! What in Hades makes you think he'll keep his promise?"

Pallismera shrugged, and twirled her air. "My dad isn't as decieveing as _some Lou-_Ellen." she pointed sharply. Lou-Ellen sighed. "Alright, alright. So maybe my mother doesn't always warn about consequences. But that's not the point. What makes you think, for lack of a better term, that he will..._procrastinate?_"

"Listen, Ellen. Oh, sorry, _Lou-_Ellen. He's already given me this," Pallismera pulled a single, white thread, with a small symbol that looked like a water-drop with a crossed star drawn inside it. Kind of like '*'

"This is prósdesi̱s zo̱í̱s." Pallismera explained.

"Tether of life," Lou-Ellen breathe, sounding impressed. "Let me guess. This is something like, a free sample?"

Pallismera raised her eyebrows at that. "Whatever you say. Although it's supposed to be at its full power a day before I'm done with my task." Lou-Ellen wanted to ask her what said task was, but thought better of it.

She sighed. "Alright, if you're certain-"

"I _am."_

_"_But I've still got a bad feeling about this." Lou-Ellen completed, as her eyes never leaving the necklace.

"What do you mean?" Mera asked, frowning. She didn't want to think her efforts were going up in smoke.

"What I mean is, did you see that glimpse of the future? It was years from now. At least two years or an year and the half or so. Nico'd be older then, and he'll _still _be dying. Something about it seems wrong. If you had given him Prosedzo-"

"Prosedzo?" Pallismera interjected, raising an eyebrow.

"Prósdesi̱s zo̱í̱s is a long name," Lou-Ellen explained. "Anyway, if you had given it to him, shouldn't he be alright then?"

Pallismera frowned. "Are you suggesting that I give it to him in the _future_? Like, after an year or two?"

Lou-Ellen shook her head. "No. The earlier he has it, the better. I'm not anxious for him to die slowly."

"That doesn't change anything." Pallismera said. "Presedzo doesn't _heal _you. Thanathos is no god of healing, Lou-Ellen. It can only bring you back _after _you die."

Lou-Ellen bit her lip. She didn't want Nico to feel pain. But, for some reason, the fact relieved her. At least now, there was the possibility that Nico was wearing that necklace, right there and then, and he just didn't know he wasn't really going to die. But something about the line bothered her.

_Dying.I might be dying. In fact, I'm pretty sure I am dying._

Nico was a son of Hades, meaning he would sense when death was closing. What if that was what they saw: Nico sensing his own death.

"Go give it to him now," Lou-Ellen said hurriedly. On the look on Mera's face, she quickly continued. "It's be at its full power the day before you finish you task, right? Why not give it to him now? Just to be safe."

But even as Lou-Ellen said it, she though; _Just how horrible would it feel, to sense your own death? To feel your own life fading away?_

She hoped against hope, that her suspicions were wrong.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

It was in during Defense Against the Dark Arts when Nico slipped. Well, more than that, really. He was stressed; and tired. Although Nico Di Angelo was pretty good at anger managment, all that was need to trigger things off was a toad dressed in pink.

When he'd woken up that day, he had realized just how much pressure he was under.

_Monster. Camp-Half Blood. Briana. Monster. .Monster. Hecate. Quest. Camp-half Blood. Prophecy. Monster._

_Poison shall flow through the blessed one's soul._

It was strange. Nico had never been this pressured. Not that he let it show, but still. He realized just how much people relied on him now. It _all _depended on him. The girls, depend on him to find out what was up with the Lares. Not to mention, the monster. His father and Hecate- no, the _entire _Wizarding world who had sense, actually, depended on Tom Riddle's fall. He was also supposed to fulfill a prophecy for Hecate.

A _war_ was on his shoulders. Somehow, Nico felt like if anyone got hurt- if they lost the war, that it was all his fault. He didn't know what set that feeling off, he just woke up, feeling like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

Then, naturally, since the incident with the quills, Umbridge would always look at Nico strangely, as if waiting for him to do something, _horrible, horribly, _wrong.

Today, Umbride must have wished on a shooting star, because it came true.

Having learnt not that Mademoiselle Pinkie wouldn't ever be convinced, Nico resumed looking at his book, and copying down the things on the board.

But still, Nico was, for lack of a better term, feeling down. And the next thing he knew, Peeves the poltergeist broke into the class. Nico could have sworn Peeves gave him a wink and a slight bow before all Hades broke loose.

The poltergeist threw ink-pellets, dung bombs, and all kind of things at students and pink-toad alike. For a second there, all the worry on Nico's mind evaporated. He felt like a ten-year old kid again, innocent, and playing mythomagic cards.

"DISMISSED!" Umbridge yelled. "CLASS DISMISSED!"

Nico was so amazed, (not in a bad way at _all)_ that he lagged behind, giving Umbridge enough time to say, "Pardon, Mr. Di Angelo." Nico stopped in his tracks. Uh-Oh. Nico turned his head around. Peeves had floated away.

"Yes, ma'am?" Nico said, trying to keep his voice calm. Again, he felt his head floating, but forced himself not to go dizzy.

He could see Umbridge was pretty pissed off, and he couldn't care less. He'd known since day one that he was on her black-list.

"I'd understand, Mr. Di Angelo, that you are here to gain education?"

Nico, wondering why she was talking to him there and then, frowned slightly. "Yes." "Ma'am." He added quickly.

"Then, know, Mr. Di Angelo, that I do _not _appreciate _half-breeds, _and it is bad enough that such...people are here, without using your powers to terrorize your classmates."

Nico felt a hurricane of emotions swirling inside. Anger and resentment, shock and disbelief. She _knew?_ But Dumbledore said only some staff knew, and even though Nico didn't know Dumbledore well, but he didn't seem like the kind of person to trust people like Umbridge.

"I don't know what you're talking about, _ma'am_." Although secretly, Nico wanted nothing more than to show how what this 'half-breed could do.

Umbridge snorted in a unlady-ish way. "Oh, drop your game, Mr. Di Angelo. The staff here haven't said anything about you, I must say. A very good reason to press charges against the Headmaster. But I, like all high ministry officials, ambassadors, and achievers of the Order Of Merlin, know of your world. I expect you to keep yourself under control during your short stay here. Because I assure you," she glared at Nico with evil that couldn't be explained. He felt his legs growing weaker, but he steeled them and stood his ground. He would _not _go down to that evil frog. Not her.

"Detention, Mr. Di Angelo." Umbridge started walking away, and stopped when she was only a few steps away from Nico.

"With Filch." As soon as she had walked away, and Nico stopped concentrating on not blacking out, all his anger came back to him in a wave.

_Half-breed._ Nico could feel the shadows in the room rippling dangerously, they light flickering and turning back on again, the feeling of hellfire _(figuratively, duh)_ burning in his eyes. Nico couldn't do anything to Umbridge. Oh, he knew he couldn't, not matter how tempting it was.

But the son of Hades slowly reminded himself that when the time came, and Tom Riddle's rising was proved, he would let everything he was restraining break loose.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Harry Potter wondered, if for _once _in his life, he could just be a normal student enjoying a normal year. He had thought that he'd enjoy a pleasant year (excluding Umbridge, of coure). But oh, in Harry Potter's life, nothing played along the rules.

Now, he had to deal with a prophecy. He didn't know why he was worried. Trelawney was a fraud. He knew it. He known it since his very first Divination class. So what was so different now? Why was that...that _prophecy _she spoke so...believable.

Ron hadn't shrugged it away. Neithr did Harry. They, of course, planned on consulting Hermione about this, but she was _never _around these days. But today, they caugth her at lunch. She was eating as quick as possible, so she could leave quickly, they knew.

Before she could leave, however, Ron caugth her hand.

"'Mione. Where the bloody hell do you go these days?" Hermione raised her head, then rolled ehr eyes at him. "Somewhere important." she replied.

Harry shook his head at her. "Can't be more important than this." Harry quickly muttered something about a prophecy, Trelawney's eyes getting misty, and how she spoke in a voice that wasn't hers.

Hermione paused for a second, then looked up at him. "Fine, Harry." Hermione decided. "Trelawney's as truthful as troll with angel wings. But I'll talk about it tonight. At the common room."

"Is that the best you can do?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows in question. Hermione blinked, then stuck out ehr chin. "It is."

Hermione stood up abruptly, and walked out of the Great Hall. Harry and Ron watched after her in anticipation and longing.

"Where in Merlin do you think she goes?" Ron said. Harry shook his head. "Don't question Hermione's motives. If she's got something going on, then she'll tell us eventually." Harry grinned at him. "Remember third year?"

It took Ron a second to find out. "Oh, the time turner?" Harry's broad grin only widened. Hermione did know what she was doing.

"Precisely."

_**Ambie: Hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm going to do a sort of on-fic poll. Would you like it more if:**_

_**1) Nico died, then came back like the awesome hero he is.**_

_**2) He just...dies. **_

_**3) Leave it to me and let me twist the plot in such a way that will be dark and gloomy, but still have a happy ending that will satisfy you.**_

_**Results will not be given out.**_


	10. Professor Harry

_**Okay, we've crossed 60 reviews, so as I promised, here's your 4000 word chapter! (P.S, thanks to everyone who has voted, and reviewed. And finally, WhiteWinterStar and RanDomthoughtS! You two get to choose a major change as long as it doesn't interfere with my prophecy, ahem! Those who have voted for option three, remember, it will be neither option 1 (Nico died, then comes back to life) or option 2 (Nico simply dies). So, if you don't die, but also don't come back to life after you die, what do you do? (Mysterious, eh?)**_

Hermione Granger was the brain of the team. So naturally, when Harry had said 'not as important as this' she thought he had no idea what was going on. Well, of course he didn't! Days ago, back in the library, when Hermione had picked up that book, she had found an outlined potion. 'Persopheous.' It shocker her because a) Persopheous was considered a very advanced dark potion, and b) no one, no _one, _not even the bravest Gryffindors dared to mark a book, not when Pince was there glaring at them with her narrowed eyes that seemed to say, '_damage that book and you're sheesh-kebab'. _

Naturally, Hermione put it down quickly before she could get blamed for something she didn't do, but not before reading the enitre three-pages description about Persopheous.

_The Persopheous Di, or the Persopheous potion, is a potion used to pry the mind of a drinker. A bonding curse is recited, and two individuals drink two equal quantities of the potion. The first drinker, the controller, has access to all the the second drinker, the victim's thoughts, memories, and visions. They may also control their actions occasionally. If a victim of the potion tries, in any circumstances, to contest with the potion, they feel physical exhaustion or nausea. Death due to these potions has occurred several times._

_Persopheous potions are usually preferred above Imperious curses since they leave their victim emotionally scarred , and are almost never detectable. Hence, they have been used to spy on enemies during wars and rebels. There is no counter-potion to the Persopheous potion, and it cannot be stopped unless the controller willingly lets go of their victim, or unless the controller ceases to exist._

_This potion, advanced as it is, contains seven hundred and twenty three ingredients, and they are as follow..._

It took Hermione barely a minute to come to her conclusion. And then, she felt shocked. More than that. But she knew she couldn't confide in anyone, not until she got to the bottom of this. So, the past few days, she had been researching, keeping an eye out for Briana, (If that was even her real name!), and locking herself in the girl dormitory, reading, thinking, and trying to decided what she had to do. She, of course, wanted to tell Dumbledore. But, what exactly would he do, and how exactly would she tell him?

So Hermione decided she needed a better way to analyze Briana's moves. And honestly, she wanted to do this for a while. One, they _needed _good Defense Against The Dark Arts, with what was going to come up in the next few days. Two, it was the best way to get the school together. Hermione had a few people in mind for it, too.

Their next Hogmeades trip was this weekend. So that day, at lunch, when Hermione wanted to do some last-minute checks, Harry and Ron had broke the news. to her.

So, here she was, curling up in the Common Room for the first time in what seemed was _forever_, talking about the so called 'prophecy' in whispered voices.

"Alright," Hermione finally said, looking at the piece of paper she had. "So, this prophecy is,

"_Hogwarts, Beware the curse of the desperate one._

_For it will cause pain known by none,_

_A choice determines the known one's fate,_

_Albeit__ the chooser's path is dark._

_Brave one, take heed of the Shadow's aim,_

_For that is whom the cloaked-one blames._

_Poison shall flow through the blessed one's soul,_

_Despair to heal, excluding death's present, sole._

_One shall die, and the other shall survive,_

_But with love, unknown, the previous one thrives."_

"Quite obviously, there are seven people that play a role. The desperate one, the known one, the chooser, the Shadow, the cloaked-one, the brave one, and the blessed one. Or, I don't know, maybe one plays more than a role."

"And who do you think these people are?" Ron asked, staring at the prophecy carefully. Hermione sighed. "Divination is a tricky branch of magic, Ron. Prophecies, on the other hand, are the only accurate individual. But a prophecy _has_ to be completed once it's given out. And it can end in many ways. But here's my take on it: The first two lines indicate that there is someone _within _Hogwarts who's has a curse, somewhat. Not like the curse you cast with your wand, Ron," Hermione explained, seeing the look on Ron's face.

"The kind of curse that's a burden." Hermione bit her lip. She had a feeling she knew what the desperate one was.

"I'm not sure, but that's always one possibility." she said. "The known one...this one is confusing. It could mean You-Know-Who?" Hermione suggested, but it was more of a question. Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"What choice would determine _his_ fate?" Harry wondered. Hermione sighed in frustration. She hated not knowing things. "I said, it _could _mean him, Harry. But it could mean a lot of things. The known one...It could mean _you, _Harry. You're too known for your own good."

That sort of struck Harry. He quickly shook his head in denial. "I don't even _want _to know anymore." He muttered, and Hermione felt a little sympathy for Harry.

"Let's move one, then." She suggested. "The brave one...this could be any Gryffindor, or maybe not. It could mean a staff member, or another person we don't know about. But the line says 'beware the Shadow's aim'. Why do I feel that it's 'Shadow' with a capital 'S'?" Hermone muttered, mostly to herself.

Ron and Harry shared a look. "Death Eaters?" they suggested. Hermione shrugged. "Again, that's always a possibility. But still, it doesn't make much sense once you think about it. It says _Shadow. _Something about that doesn't seem right. Maybe it's a name?" Hermione looked at her two companions, willing them to contribute.

Ron, instead, started laughing. "What kind of parent would name their kid 'Shadow'?" Harry smiled. "That's even worse than' Dudley'." Harry agreed.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but her lips twitched slightly. "Yes, it is. But it could be a title of some sorts. Anyway," Hermione said, straightening up.

"There's also the cloaked-one."

"Half the population of Hogwarts have cloaks, including Harry." Ron pointed out.

"Assuming that the prophecy's refering to anyone in Hogwarts, then yes. But it might not. There's always a possibility."

Ron scrunched up his face in confusion. "Are you saying that Muggles may be involved?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not likely, no. But that's not what I was thinking. There are a lot of magical schools out there. You know, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and even Nico's school, although I don't remember him mentioning a name. Or maybe it's just...oh, alright. I'm not sure. It's confusing."

Harry though for a second. "Well, whatever this prophecy means, it's not good news." He muttered. Ron nodded.

Hermione thought, for a brief second, if it would be good to tell Ron and Harry about her suspicions, but quickly dismissed her thought. All in due time.

"That's right, Harry." she said. "Prophecies are quite...manipulating, from what I've read about them. They might take years, or even decades to be complete, you know?" Hermione stood up, and dusted her robes.

"Hey," Ron protested, looking flustered. "You haven't explained all the lines yet!" But Ron's eyes told her that it wasn't the only reason he didn't want her to leave.

"As I said, it better be left alone." Hermione said firmly. "Harry, I want you to meet me in the Hogs Head next Hogmeades trip, you too, Ron." It was more like a demand, than a request, really. But danger was closing; Hermione just _knew _it. And the least they could do was help their classmates, and anyone else get through it. Hermione smiled at him. "I'll be there with a few people."

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Nico's bad mood lasted right until Hermione Granger ran up to him at breakfast. Funny. He'd been searching for her himself. But not anymore, really. With all the pressure, he'd almost forgotten about the 'Briana' frenzy. He felt kind of guilty about that, but then quickly shook it off. It wasn't his fault...Technically.

"Hi, Nico." She said, smiling at him. Nico smiled back, although his heart wasn't in it. Still, no need to ruin everyone else's mood.

"Hey," he greeted, trying to keep his worries out of his mind for a moment.

"Nico, there's a Hogmeades trip tomorrow. I'm calling a few people there." She glanced at the corner where Harry and Ron sat. "Tell me, Nico. Do you really think Umbridge fits for a Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher?"

Caught off guard by the question, Nico quickly shook his head. Hermione smirked at him approvingly. "Good to know. Tomorrow, at the Hogs Head." Before Nico could ask anymore questions, Hermione ran off to the Ravenclaw table and started talking with someone there.

Nico considered his options. Well, obviously, Harry was doing something. And...Nico _was _sent to protect him, wasn't he? Nico hadn't really planned on going to Hogmeades, but now that it was recommended, why not? If it was an anti-Umbridge sort of club, then Nico would make sure his name was the first on the list.

_**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_

The next day, at the Hogs Head, Harry and Ron were patiently waiting for Hermione to come and tell them about why in Merlin they were there. And when Hermione really did come, panting, eyes wide, but with a triumphant look on her face, Harry and Ron couldn't help but wonder what she was up to.

'I was wondering,' Hermione said suddenly, 'whether you'd thought any more about Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry.'

'Course I have,' said Harry grumpily, 'can't forget it, can we, with that hag teaching us - '

'I meant the idea Ron and I had - ' Ron cast her an alarmed, threatening kind of look. She frowned at him, '- Oh, all right, the idea I had, then - about you teaching us.'

Harry's head snapped up. "Wait, what do you mean, me teaching you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his surprise. "I mean, literally. Ron and I-" Ron glared at Hermione. "Fine, fine. _I _had been thinking about it, and really, Harry. We need a good Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher."

"Yes, we do!" Harry agreed frantically. "But who said _I _could teach DADA?"

Hermione put her hands on her hips. She huffed. "_Well, _we-" Cue Ron's glare. "-_I _think it's a good idea. Come on, Harry. Who suit this more than you do?"

"Everyone."

Hermione huffed again. "Well, I called everyone. Too bad if I had to tell them you refused, huh?"

Harry paused. He made a face so confused that Ron had to snort that it. "What do you mean, called everyone?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just a few people. Including Cho Chang." She smirked at him. Harry felt the redness creeping into his cheeks.

'I dunno,' said Harry, playing for time. He looked up at Ron.

'I thought it was a good idea from the start,' said Ron, who seemed keener to join in this conversation now that he was sure Harry was not going to start shouting again.

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

'You know that I think of it just being a load luck, don't you? All the DADA stuff I've done?'

'Yes, Harry,' said Hermione gently, 'but all the same, there's no point pretending that you're not good at Defense Against the Dark Arts, because you are. You were the only person last year who could throw off the Imperious Curse completely, you can produce a Patronus, you can do all sorts of stuff that full-grown wizards can't, Viktor always said - '

Ron looked round at her so fast he appeared to crick his neck. Rubbing it, he said, 'Yeah? What did Vicky say?'

'Ho ho,' said Hermione in a bored voice. 'He said Harry knew how to do stuff even he didn't, and he was in the final year at Durmstrang.'

Ron was looking at Hermione suspiciously.

'You're not still in contact with him, are you?'

'So what if I am.?' said Hermione coolly, though her face was a little pink. 'I can have a pen-pal if I - '

'He didn't only want to be your pen-pal,' said Ron accusingly.

Hermione shook her head exasperatedly and, ignoring Ron, who was continuing to watch her, said to Harry, 'Well, what do you think? Will you teach us?'

'Just a few people, yeah?'

'Well,' said Hermione, looking a mite anxious again. 'Well . . . now, don't fly off the handle again, Harry, please . . . but I really think you ought to teach anyone who wants to learn. I mean, we're talking about defending ourselves against V-Voldemort. Oh, don't be pathetic, Ron. It doesn't seem fair if we don't offer the chance to other people.'

Harry considered this for a moment, then said, 'Yeah, but I doubt anyone except you two would want to be taught by me. I'm a nutter, remember?'

'Well, I think you might be surprised how many people would be interested in hearing what you've got to say,' said Hermione seriously. 'Look,' she leaned towards him - Ron, who was still watching her with a frown on his face, leaned forwards to listen too -"I'll be back in a second."

Hermione ran out of the door as quickly as she'd walked in. Ron looked at Harry, then shook his head. "She's mental." he said. Harry had the feeling he was still mad at Hermione about Viktor Krum.

In a fraction of a second, Hermione walked in again, looking please with herself.

First came Neville with Nico, Dean and Lavender, who were closely followed by Parvati and Padma Patil with (Harry's stomach did a back-flip) Cho and one of her usually-giggling girlfriends, then (on her own and looking so dreamy she might have walked in by accident) Luna Lovegood; then Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, Colin and Dennis Creevey Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff girl with a long plait clown her back whose name Harry did not know; three Ravenclaw boys he was pretty sure were called Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner and Terry Boot, Ginny, closely followed by a tall skinny blond boy with an upturned nose whom Harry recognized vaguely as being a member of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and, bringing up the rear, Fred and George Weasley with their friend Lee Jordan, all three of whom were carrying large paper bags crammed with Zonko's merchandise.

'A few people?' said Harry hoarsely to Hermione. 'A few people?'

'Yes, well, the idea seemed quite popular,' said Hermione happily. 'Ron, do you want to pull up some more chairs?'

The barman had frozen in the act of wiping out a glass with a rag so filthy it looked as though it had never been washed. Possibly, he had never seen his pub so full.

'Hi,' said Fred, reaching the bar first and counting his companions quickly, 'could we have . . . twenty-six Butterbeers, please?'

The barman glared at him for a moment, then, throwing down his rag irritably as though he had been interrupted in something very important, he started passing up dusty Butterbeers from under the bar.

'Cheers,' said Fred, handing them out. 'Cough up, everyone, I haven't got enough gold for all of these . . .'

Harry watched numbly as the large chattering group took their beers from Fred and rummaged in their robes to find coins. He could not imagine what all these people had turned up for until the horrible thought occurred to him that they might be expecting same kind of speech, at which he rounded on Hermione.

'What have you been telling people?' he said in a low voice. 'What are they expecting?'

'I've told you, they just want to hear what you've got to say,' said Hermione soothingly; but Harry continued to look at her so furiously that she added quickly, 'you don't have to do anything yet, I'll speak to them first.'

'Hi, Harry' said Neville, beaming and taking a seat opposite him. Nico waved to him when he noticed Harry's eyes diverted to his direction.

Harry tried to smile back, but did not speak; his mouth was exceptionally dry. Cho had just smiled at him and sat down on Ron's right. Her friend, who had curly reddish-blonde hair, did not smile, but gave Harry a thoroughly mistrustful look which plainly told him that, given her way, she would not be here at all.

In twos and threes the new arrivals settled around Harry, Ron and Hermione, some looking rather excited, others curious, Luna Lovegood gazing dreamily into space. When everybody had pulled up a chair, the chatter died out. Every eye was upon Harry.

'Er,' said Hermione, her voice slightly higher than usual out of nerves. 'Well - er - hi.'

The group focused its attention on her instead, though eyes continued to dart back regularly to Harry.

'Well . . . erm . . . well, you know why you're here. Erm . . . well, Harry here had the idea - I mean' (Harry had thrown her a sharp look) 'I had the idea - that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts - and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us - '(Hermione's voice became suddenly much stronger and more confident) ' - because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts - ' ('Hear, hear,' said Anthony Goldstein, and Hermione looked heartened) ' - Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands.'

She paused, looked sideways at Harry and went on, 'And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just in theory but doing the real spells - '

'You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL too, though, I bet?' said Michael Corner, who was watching her closely.

'Of course I do,' said Hermione at once. 'But more than that, I want to be properly trained in defense because . . . because . . .' she took a great breath and finished, 'because Lord Voldemort is back.'

The reaction was immediate and predictable. Cho's friend shrieked and slopped Butterbeer down herself; Terry Boot gave a kind of involuntary twitch; Padma Patil shuddered, and Neville gave an odd yelp that he managed to turn into a cough. Nico's eyes glowed with strange interest, like he finally figured out why he was here with them. All of them, however, looked fixedly, even eagerly, at Harry.

Well . . . that's the plan, anyway,' said Hermione. 'If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to -

'Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?' said the blond Hufflepuff player in a rather aggressive voice.

'Well, Dumbledore believes it - ' Hermione began.

'You mean, Dumbledore believes him,' said the blond boy, nodding at Harry.

'Who are you?' said Ron, rather glared at the boy.

'Zacharias Smith,' said the boy, 'and I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes him say You-Know-Who's back.'

'Look,' said Hermione, intervening swiftly, 'that's really not what this meeting was supposed to be about . '

'It's OK, Hermione,' said Harry.

It had just dawned on him why there were so many people there. He thought Hermione should have seen this coming. Some of these people - maybe even most of them - had turned up in the hopes of hearing Harry's story firsthand.

'What makes me say You-Know-Who's back?' he repeated, looking Zacharias straight in the face. 'I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you won't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone.'

Harry could have sworn he saw Nico nodding at him approvingly.

The whole group seemed to have held its breath while Harry spoke. Harry had the impression that even the barman was listening. He was wiping the same glass with the filthy rag, making it steadily dirtier.

'Look,' Nico said, joining the conversation again. 'I wasn't even _here _last year. And I honestly don't care what you were told or what you want to know. _I _want to stop considering Defense Against The Dark Arts looking at your book and getting detention from an old toad dressed in pink.'

A few snickers from the crowd.

Zacharias said dismissively, 'All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered, I think we'd all like to know - '

"If you want to know how anyone _died, _then Harry can't help you." Nico Di Angelo snapped at Zacharias. Harry smiled at him, feeling grateful.

So,' said Hermione, her voice very high-pitched again. 'So . . . like I was saying . . . if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet and where we're going to - '

'Is it true,' interrupted the girl with the long plait down her back, looking at Harry, 'that you can produce a Patronus?'

There was a murmur of interest around the group at this.

'Yeah,' said Harry slightly defensively.

'A corporeal Patronus?'

The phrase stirred something in Harry's memory.

'Er - you don't know Madam Bones, do you?' he asked.

The girl smiled.

'She's my auntie,' she said. 'I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So - is it really true? You make a stag Patronus?'

'Yes,' said Harry.

'Blimey, Harry!' said Lee, looking deeply impressed. 'I never knew that!'

'Mum told Ron not to spread it around,' said Fred, grinning at Harry. 'She said you got enough attention as it was.'

'She's not wrong,' mumbled Harry, and a couple of people laughed.

'And did you kill a Basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?' demanded Terry Boot. That's what one of the portraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year . . .'

'Er - yeah, I did, yeah,' said Harry.

Justin Finch-Fletchley whistled; the Creevey brothers exchanged awestruck looks and Lavender Brown said 'Wow!' softly. Harry was feeling slightly hot around the collar now; he was determinedly looking anywhere but at Cho. His eyes fell on Nico Di Angelo, who looked like the world 'basilisk' brought bad memories to him.

'And in our first year,' said Neville to the group at large, 'he saved that Philological Stone - '

'Philosopher's,' hissed Hermione.

'Yes, that - from You-Know-Who,' finished Neville.

Hannah Abbott eyes were as round as Galleons.

'And that's not to mention,' said Cho (Harry's eyes snapped across to her; she was looking at him, smiling; his stomach did another somersault) 'all the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year - getting past dragons and merpeople and Acromantula and things . . .'

There was a murmur of impressed agreement around the table. Harry's insides were squirming. He was trying to arrange his face so that he did not look too pleased with himself. The fact that Cho had just praised him made it much, much harder for him to say the thing he had sworn to himself he would tell them.

'Look,' he said, and everyone fell silent at once, 'I . . . I don't want to sound like I'm trying to be modest or anything, but . . . I had a lot of help with all that stuff . . .'

'Not with the dragon, you didn't,' said Michael Corner at once. 'That was a seriously cool bit of flying . . .'

'Yeah, well - ' said Harry, feeling it would be churlish to disagree.

'And nobody helped you get rid of those Dementors this summer,' said Susan Bones.

'No,' said Harry, 'no, OK, I know I did bits of it without help, but the point I'm trying to make is - '

'Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?' said Zacharias Smith.

'Here's an idea,' said Ron loudly, before Harry could speak, 'why don't you shut your mouth and let Harry speak?"

'Yes, well, said Hermione hastily, moving on . . . the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?'

There was a murmur of general agreement. Zacharias folded his arms and said nothing, though perhaps this was because he was too busy keeping an eye on the instrument in Fred's hand.

'Right,' said Hermione, looking relieved that something had at last been settled. 'Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week - '

'Hang on,' said Angelina, 'we need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice.'

'No,' said Cho, 'nor with ours.'

'Nor ours,' added Zacharias Smith.

'I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone,' said Hermione, slightly impatiently, 'but you know, this is rather important, we're talking about learning to defend ourselves against V-Voldemort's Death Eaters - '

'Well said!' barked Ernie Macmillan, who Harry had been expecting to speak long before this. 'Personally, I think this is really important, possibly more important than anything else we'll do this year, even with our OWLs coming up!'

He looked around impressively, as though waiting for people to cry 'Surely not!' When nobody spoke, he went on, 'I, personally, am at a loss to see why the Ministry has foisted such a useless teacher on us at this critical period. Obviously, they are in denial about the return of You-Know-Who, but to give us a teacher who is trying to actively prevent us from using defensive spells - '

'We think the reason Umbridge doesn't want us trained in Defense Against the Dark Arts,' said Hermione, 'is that she's got some . . . some mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students in the school as a kind of private army. She thinks he'd mobilize us against the Ministry'

Nico Di Angelo frowned. "Of course they'd fear him," Nico muttered. All the eyes in the room turned to him. He shrugged off the attention. "I mean, Dumbledore's got the next generation of wizards with him. If he could make you guys believe that Voldemort's back (and I'm not saying it's not true) then he'd have a lot of power at his hands."

Nearly everybody looked stunned at this news; everybody except Luna Lovegood, who piped up, 'Well, that makes sense. After all, Cornelius Fudge has got his own private army'

'What?' said Harry, completely thrown by this unexpected piece of information.

'Yes, he's got an army of Heliopaths,' said Luna solemnly.

'No, he hasn't,' snapped Hermione.

'Yes, he has,' said Luna.

'What are Heliopaths?' asked Neville, looking blank.

They're spirits of fire,' said Luna, her protuberant eyes widening so that she looked madder than ever, 'great tall flaming creatures."

Nico looked at Luna, with something like surprise and amusement.

They don't exist, Neville,' said Hermione tartly.

''Oh, yes, they do!'' said Luna angrily.

''I'm sorry, but where's the proof of that?'' snapped Hermione.

There are plenty of eye-witness accounts. Just because you're so narrow-minded you need to have everything shoved under your nose before you - ''

'Hem, hem,' said Ginny, in such a good imitation of Professor Umbridge that several people looked around in alarm and then laughed. ''Weren't we trying to decide how often we're going to meet and have defense lessons?''

''Yes,' said Hermione at once, ''yes, we were, you're right, Ginny.''

"Well, once a week sounds cool,'' said Lee Jordan.

''As long as - '' began Angelina.

''Yes, yes, we know about the Quidditch,' said Hermione in a tense voice. 'Well, the other thing to decide is where we're going to meet . . .''

This was rather more difficult; the whole group fell silent.

''Library?'' suggested Katie Bell after a few moments.

''I can't see Madam Pince being too chuffed with us doing jinxes in the library,'' said Harry.

'Maybe an unused classroom?'' said Dean.

''Yeah,' said Ron, 'McGonagall might let us have hers, she did when Harry was practicing for the Triwizard.''

But Harry was pretty certain that McGonagall would not be so accommodating this time. For all that Hermione had said about study and homework groups being allowed, he had the distinct feeling that this one might be considered a lot more rebellious.

''Right, well, we'll try to find somewhere,'' said Hermione. ''We'll send a message round to everybody when we've got a time and a place for the first meeting.''

She rummaged in her bag and produced parchment and a quill, then hesitated, rather as though she was steeling herself to say something.

''I - I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think,' she took a deep breath, 'that we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge or anybody else what we're up to.''

Fred reached out for the parchment and cheerfully wrote his signature, but Harry noticed at once that several people looked less than happy at the prospect of putting their names on the list.

''Er . . .'' said Zacharias slowly, not taking the parchment that George was trying to pass to him, ''well . . . I'm sure Ernie will tell me when the meeting is.''

But Ernie looked hesitant about signing up, too. Silence enveloped them. A sigh sounded, and Harry turned to look at who had breathed in annoyance. Nico sat, at the far end of the pub, a cup of butterbeer in his hand. He put the butter beer down, then made his way to Fred.

"Full name or signature?" He asked, smiling at him innocently. Hermione grinned triumphantly as Fred handed him the parchment and the quill.

Nico offered the parchment to Ernie again, after writing his name. Ernie, looked slightly less anxious. ''I - yes, of course I'll sign.''

Nobody raised objections after Ernie and Nico, though Harry saw Cho's friend give her a rather reproachful look before adding her own name. When the last person - Zacharias - had signed, Hermione took the parchment back and slipped it carefully into her bag. There was an odd feeling in the group now. It was as though they had just signed some kind of contract.

'Well, time's ticking on,' said Fred briskly, getting to his feet. ''George, Lee and I have got items of a sensitive nature to purchase, we'll be seeing you all later.''

In twos and threes the rest of the group took their leave, too.

"That went well!" Hermione said, grinning broadly as she watched the last person walking out.

_**Gosh! I just wrote a FIVE thousand word chapter! Alright, my next 4/5 thou. word chapter will be when I cross 100 reviews! Up until then, we'll have nice, normal, 1000/2000+ word chapters! **_

_**(I seriously love you guys)**_

_**-Turning off, Ambs.**_


	11. The Shadow

**A friend seriously let me down today. She said 'not bad for a kid'. So if you guys know better, then DON'T treat me like a kid. Judge my writing on quality, not age. I don't care if I'm sixteen, or fifty two, I jsut want to know if I'm good. If you judge soft me because you think I can't take a few harsh flames, then Avada Kedavra, buddy! Nuh-uh, I'm one tough nut of a girl, so STOP TREATING ME LIKE A 5 YR OLD.**

**Thanks!**

**WWW: Your wish is my command!**

Nico was surprised to see how thick-headed wizards could be. Heck, they were even worse than demigods!

At least demigods knew when to stand together. At least _they _knew when to drop their suspicions and fight together. From what Nico could tell, wizards considered demigods vicious and barbaric. But at least them _half-breeds _had more sense than those stick-wielding idiots.

Nico hadn't know why Hermione had called him then, but when her reasons were clearer, he signed his name in as fast as he possibly could.

But what really changed his opinion of several wizards was when Zacharias had asked Harry about Cedric Diggory. Of course Nico had heard of his death. But like wise, he didn't ask any questions. Harry would have had to seen death to see a thestral, so he knew he had. But the thing about death was, no one liked to speak about it. It was naturally an unspoken rule in the demigod word; you _never _, not under _any _circumstances, mention death. And Zacharias had done exactly that.

Of course Nico had been angry. Of course he had been. It reminded him too much Bianca, He hadn't even been _there _when she'd died (of course, that had been made up for later) but it still hurt.

Nico snorted silently as he walked across the snow-sewn paths of Hogsmeade. The word 'hurt' was a horrible understatement.

Nico, stuck in his thought, bumped into someone. He sighed, then stared up. And he almost had a heart attack once he found out who he'd just bumped into.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Tskia knew Tom Riddle though high of himself, but not to this extent. He'd arrived at Voldemort's throne room, where the big cheese himself sat on the throne, petting his pet snake.

Tskia was an assassin, a hunter of souls, and a seeker of revenge. Yet all he could think of once he saw what this 'Lord Voldemort' looked like; _Where's the creep's nose?_

Of course, he didn't voice that, though. Bad beginning for a business and all that. The snake hissed at Tskia, as if that was supposed to scare him.

The three cloaked wizards immediately bowed to their master. They kept looking at him expectantly, but Tskia just stood his ground.

"Bow to the Dark Lord," the nearest one hissed. Tskia rolled his eyes. Arrogant snakes, these wizards were.

"I bow to no one." Tskia said aloud. To his absolute amusement, Voldemort didn't look annoyed by this. Instead, he petted his snake even more, and his smile grew wider.

"Rise," Voldemort told his followers, and they obeyed. He turned to Tskia, sizing him up with new found interest.

"I see," Voldemort said. "I have heard a lot about you."

Tskia's black eyes narrowed. He could sense a strong desire, an untamed anticipation roaring from within Voldemort's soul. Oh, he _wanted _revenge, alright.

"As I'm sure, you have." Tskia replied calmly. "I, on the other hand, have heard that you need my assistance." Tskia stared at Voldemort to confirm. When Voldemort didn't react, Tskia assumed he was correct. "I give anyone my assistance, Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Voldemort's snake-slit eyes narrowed. "I have my limits when it comes to patience and mercy, Unseen Assassin." he hissed.

Tskia smirked at how mad he was making him. Obviously, he was trying to hide it, but Tskia knew how he really felt. He knew everything.

"I need neither." Tskia said firmly. As soon as he'd said so, three wands were pointed in his direction. Voldemort did nothing to interfere.

Tskia laughed at their attempt to intimidate him. "I have seen things much more scarier than the tips of your wands." he assured.

"My Lord?" One of the Death Eaters asked, looking quizzically at Voldemort. Voldemort nodded slowly.

"_Crucio!"_ the wizard said. Tskia did nothing to dodge the curse. When it got him straight in the chest, he did nothing but laugh. The occupants of the room gaped at him in absolute shock.

Tom Riddle, too. But of course, the expression on his face only stayed for a second or two before he completely veiled it.

Tskia dusted his shirt. "Before you can even get to the question, I'll take the honor of answering." he said, smirking. "As you know, I'm a special...wizard, of sorts. And my mother, being the goddess of revenge, shields me from any of its wandering blunders." Tskia smirked, knowing they had no idea what in Hades they were talking about.

"It's revenge on the wizarding world you want, not on me. Whatever anger you take out of us children of Nemesis won't be valid. We _charge _revenge, Tom Riddle. It gives us power." Tskia glared at the people in the room, daring them to say anything else.

"But I believe," Tskia said, "that we must get to our business. I believe you wanted me to complete a certain task?" Tskia looked up at Voldemort. Voldemort, still at loss of words, said: "Indeed. Fight in my army. And give me information; anything you know of that's been occurring at Hogwarts." Voldemort said, his voice still commanding.

Tskia raised his eyebrows, then smiled. "A simple offer, then. Though I must warn you, my prices are not financial. I wouldn't care for a mountain of galleons, or drachmae, for that matter."

If he had any, Voldemort probably would've raised his eyebrows. "Then what interests you?" he asked, looking at Tskia like he was an unsolved puzzle.

Tskia's lips twitched. "A certain price," he drawled. "something important." Tskia faced Voldemort. "Do we have a deal then, Riddle?"

Resentfully, Voldemort inspected Tskia one last time. His cold eyes swept through his expressions, and studied him carefully. Tom Riddle was a coward, yes. But he was not a fool. No, not always. He was careful about who he recruited. And also who he didn't. Just looking at Tskia, anyone could tell that no one owned him, or ordered him around for that matter.

"We have a deal."

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_"Mera_!" Nico almost yelped. "What in Hades are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Nice to see you too!" Pallismera said, although she couldn't hide her surprise. She regained her posture, then smirked at her relative. "I've been searching for you! Gods, it's snowing. In _October?_"

Nico looked at her like: _why is that surprising?_ "Were you expecting flowers and sunshine?" Nico said, smirking at her.

Pallismera looked at her clothes. A shirt, some jeans, and here trade-mark red cloak. She shrugged. "Maybe. Anyway, I've got something for you." Pallismera watched as a little bit of recognition flew across Nico's face.

"I'd ask how your quest is, but unfortunately, I can't. Dad's got a quest for me too, and it's annoying as Tartarus."

Nico looked up at her, amused. "Does it include taming hellhounds or so?"

Pallismera sighed. "Nah." She dug her hand into her jean's pocket and dug out the white pendant. She showed it to Nico. "Here,"

Nico stared at it, bewildered. "Why are you giving me a necklace?" he asked, staring at it warily.

"It's a _pendant." _Pallismera stressed. Why Nico and Lou-Ellen were so keen on calling Prosedzo a necklace, she would never know.

"It's _white._" Nico said, feigning disgust. Pallismera laughed. "It's a gift from me, kid. Please, Nico. _Promise me _that you'll wear it. Always." Her eyes turned so sincere and demanding that Nico had to frown at the unfamiliar expression.

He took the pendant gingerly,and tied it around his neck. Nico smiled at her, and attempted a joke."You make it sound like my life depends on wearing it." Pallismera's face turned stony. _If you only knew, _she thought bitterly, cursing Hecate in her mind.

"I gotta go," she said firmly, although in truth, she wanted nothing more but to stay and pulverize anything that would threaten Nico.

"What's your quest, by the way?" Nico asked, looking at her curiously. Pallismera smiled grimly. "Oh, nothing important." she assured him.

"Just stalking someone. A demigod called Tskia. I can't say anymore." She gave Nico a small hug. Nico returned it reluctantly. He straightened up, then stared at Pallismera with something like doubt in his eyes.

"In greek," Nico said, frowning, as if trying to remember. "Doesn't Tskia mean..."

Mera sighed. "Yes," she said, biting her lip. She remembered all the titles Tskia had. She took a few steps back.

_The unseen assasin. The Shade. The follower._

She waved at Nico, emptily, and tried for a smile.

_The predator._

She started to blend into the darkness, feeling her essence fade and her mind calming, until she remember Tskia's most intimidating title. The darkness consumed her, as the words popper into place.

_The Shadow._

_As the shadows devoured her whole, she had time enough to think: What had Tskia become? How could he turn them- turn _her _down like this?_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Funny how what you want most is what your fear most. When all your dreams come true, isn't it just intimidating how you're afraid they were just going to fall apart in the end? But oh, it's steadily worse when you _know _they're going to fall apart.

She tried her best to stay away from him, but she couldn't. Heavens know she's tried! But now they knew. They could see her thoughts, her feelings, her _memories._ And they were using them against her now.

Oh, his startling smile. The way he would always stand up to her no matter what. She hoped desperately that she would die, right here and then, just so she wouldn't have to see the hurt expression on his face.

But why was she thinking this now? They were hearing her thoughts! They knew, and the more they know, the more people they'll hurt because of _her._

Damien gently put an arm around her shoulder. "Hogsmeade is beautiful this time of the year, isn't it?" he asked, staring at the frozen lake. She choked, nodding slowly. Damien looked at her, noticing her discomfort.

His hand slipped into hers. All of a sudden, her worries evaporated, her ind numbed. What did it matter, really? He was still here with her.

"I'm glad you could come with me tonight," Damien said, and she could tell it was true.

"I-I'm glad I could come, too." she said. Her body grew tense. She couldn't see anything but him, couldn't feel anything but his hand in hers.

Damien unconsciously tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear, almost pulling off her ice-cap in the process.

"You're-you're really beautiful, you know?" Damien asked. His cheeks flushed. Vanessa's, too. He just...complimented her? She felt a flicker of happiness cross her mind, and this time, it was extinguished.

"Thanks," she managed to mutter, still flushing. Damien held both her hands and looked at her with his dark, penetrating eyes. He was close, so close, and she asked herself if he was always so much cuter up near. They was so, so near now...their hands were intertwined, their lips half an inch apart. He laughed, and she laughed with him. They were laughing so hard that Vanessa almost fell into the frozen lake.

"Woah," Damien said, chuckling, and wrapping his arms around her waist to avoid her slipping. But she kept laughing, kept cherishing the moment and locking it up where she would never forget. She steadied herself, the marks of her laugh yet to fade.

Then, it came. That painful feeling of her body moving against her will. "I-I really like this, you know?" she managed to say, before they took control. Damien smiled at her. It warmed her heart. And then, it happened. She felt her fingers twitching. She fought it, but she couldn't. They controlled her now. She was no longer Vanessa Starling, neither Briana Jones. She pulled out her wand.

"Hey," Damien said, laughing quietly. "What's that for?"

Her hand twitched. Her eyes filled with tears. He didn't know what was coming...

She smiled, playfully (not really) and pointed her wand at him. Against her will, her face turned stony, but tears poured down it nonetheless.

"I-I'm sorry, Damien." she choked, he face softening. Then, they got complete control over her. She would _never _be herself again.

Her wand shook, but they managed to force her arms into steadiness.

_"Imperio!"_

**Now wasn't **_**THAT **_**dramatic! I dare you all, to be honest. You DIDN'T see that coming did you! Ha! I'm so darn evil. You should have guessed at least a line of the prophecy by now. If not, then SHAME ON YOU! *snorts at friend* not bad for a kid, eh?**

**(Again, a chapter longer than usual...but it was FUN! I couldn't help getting a little carried away, you know?)**


	12. Too Easy

**AN: WWS: YOU ROCK. Huge applause for an awesome reviewer!**

**Another random point is, I have got no idea why people just insist that I was wrong, putting Nico in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. I'm not doing it because I'm trying to make him more 'hero-y'. And I've really got nothing wrong with Slytherin. (The talents, I mean. Not the attitude). He is NOT cunning. Nico is not even ambitious. The guy just wants to get through life without dying a horrible death (does this statement make me a hypocrite :P), and the only time he's ever show signs of cunning, was in LO when he sorta tricked Percy. But then Percy can get 'cunning' too, if that's what it means. He bribed Charon, almost killed Akhalis (did I spell that right?) etc. The only demigods I know that fit in Slytherin are Octavian and Bryce Lawrence, and if anyone even DARES compare them to Nico, I'll make sure you get it GOOD! (P.S, sorry, I just can't help but change the cover image every five seconds! Viria's pics of Nico are SO adorable!**

Nico's first thought as soon as he'd entered the room of requirment? _Annabeth would love this place._

They say that the demigods at Camp Half-Blood and/or Camp Jupiter are never safe as long as the mentioned daugther of Athena held a book in her hands. The last time Nico had tried to call her for Capture-The-Flag while she was reading, she threw her dagger at him and pinned his shirt to the wall. Pity, really. Nico really liked that shirt.

But here, anyone who wanted to get away could always shelter. Here, anyone could some alone tiWell,' said Harry, slightly nervously. This is the place we've found for practice sessions, and you've - er - obviously found it OK.'

''It's fantastic!'' said Cho, and several people murmured their agreement.

''It's bizarre,' said Fred, frowning around at it. ''We once hid from Filch in here, remember, George? But it was just a broom cupboard then. And that was just what they needed."

"Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and - er - " He noticed a raised hand. "What, Hermione?"

"I think we ought to elect a leader," said Hermione.

"Harry's leader," said Cho at once, looking at Hermione as though she were mad.

Harry's stomach did yet another back-flip.

"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly,' said Hermione, unperturbed. "It makes it formal and it gives him authority. So - everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?"

Nico, along with everyone else, put up his hand up. Even Zacharias Smith, though he did it very half-heartedly.

"Er - right, thanks" said Harry, and Nico could see his face burning red."'And - what, Hermione?"

"I also think we ought to have a name,' she said brightly, her hand still in the air. 'It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" said Angelina hopefully.

"Or the Ministry of Magic are Morons Group?" suggested Fred.

Nico thought both names sounded very tempting. But Hermione refused at once.

"We need a name that can allow us to refer to it without giving us away."

"The Defense Association?" said Cho. |The DA for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

"Yeah, the DA's good,' said Ginny. "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army, because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"

There was a good deal of appreciative murmuring and laughter at this.

"All in favor of the DA?" said Hermione bossily, kneeling up on her cushion to count. "That's a majority - motion passed!"

She pinned the piece of parchment with all of their signatures on it on to the wall and wrote across the top in large letters:

DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY

"Right,"' said Harry, when she had sat down again, "shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful -"

"Oh, please," said Zacharias Smith, rolling his eyes and folding his arms. "I don't think Expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

Nico frowned. He was liking Zacharias less and less. He had that sort of I'm-too-good-to-do-this children of Ares kind of attitude.

"The way you say it, it's as if you dueled him," Nico snapped. Zacharias turned to him, scowling. "I never said-"

"Then shut up and let Harry complete a sentence for Olympus' sake." Zacharias frowned, but didn't argue anymore.

"OK," said Harry, looking slightly more nervous with all these eyes upon him, "I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice."

Everyone started partnering with their friends. Nico ended up with Neville.

The room was suddenly full of shouts of Expelliarmus. Wands flew in all directions; missed spells hit books on shelves and sent them flying into the air.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ Nico tried, pointing his wand at Neville. Neville's wand flew out of his hand...and flew straight at Nico's right eye. With his demigod reflexes, Nico managed to catch it before it blinded him.

"Oops?" Neville said, rubbing the back of his neck. Nico half-smiled and threw him back his wand.

They went back and forth this way until Neville finally managed to get the spell right, and Nico's wand jumped straight out of his palm.

"I DID IT!" Neville yelled triumphantly. "I ACTUALLY DID IT! I NEVER DID IT BEFORE!"

"Good job," Nico said, picking up his wand.

If he was being honest with himself, Nico was kind of glad Harry started with a simple spell. Nico had gotten poked by stray wands at least five or six times, and he was glad it was only a disarming spell, not something else.

A couple times, Harry would walk past them and start inspecting how the wand-work was going. Nico had to admit, it was better than all the Defense classes he'd had with that pink frog. Nico wondered how the Aphrodite Cabin would react to Dumbridge.

While distracted, Neville managed to make Nico's wand fly out of his hand again and rock off a foe-glass.

Neville looked at Nico apologetically. Nico shrugged. He went to retrieve his wand, but couldn't help a glance at the foe-glass. A figure floated inside it, someone Nico couldn't recognize. Nico squinted. It was a young man...He had black eyes, and red hair. Literally red- not red, like Fred and George. The sort of apple-crimson. His hair seemed to move and flicker like fire. He had a muscular built, Nico noticed. But his eyes were cold and uncaring.

Before Nico could notice anymore, he heard a loud, piercing whistle. It was Harry, announcing they were done with today's DA meeting.

_**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**_

"So...it's all over?" Lou-Ellen said, doubtfully, staring Pallismera in the eyes. The daughter of Thanatos shrugged.

"I guess." She said. "Nico's not dying, so...I'm pretty sure it's all over."

Lou-Ellen frowned. She sat on her bunk and started glaring at the floor. It seemed impossible that after owrrying at this for almost two months, it was all going to be okay after all. Nico was not dying. That was really good. Great, even. But why, oh why, did Lou-Ellen feel like it was all far from done.

"Why do I still have a bad feeling about this?" Lou-Ellen muttered, looking up.

Pallismera exhaled. "Dunno. I just feel like...The Fates can't have just made things this easy, huh?"

Lou-Ellen snorted. "You bet. But he's okay now, right?"

Mera nodded. "Last I checked, yeah." She stood up again, then started dusting her cloak. Lou-Ellen knew that meant she was ready for dispersal.

"I wish you would tell me about this quest you're going on," Lou-Ellen groaned. "All you've told me is that you're stalking some shadow guy."

Pallismera shrugged. "I can't say anymore. I'm three days away from completing this stupid quest, anyway. Then maybe I can tell you. But for now, I'm incognito."

"Fine," Lou-Ellen grumbled. "Be that way. Now go dramatically descend into the shadows and swish your cloak or something."

Pallismera smirked at Lou-Ellen. "You know what?" she said, walking towards the darkness. "I like that idea. Not bad, Ellen." As Lou had suggested, Pallismera swished her cloak in a to-be dramatic way, and disappeared.

"You call me Ellen," Lou-Ellen muttered to no one in particular, "After two months of work." She rolled her eyes. Either Mera really was impossible, or she was just trying to support her 'drama-queen-exit'. Lou-Ellen liked the second option better.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**(P.S, should Lou-Ellen have a prophecy? It'll be related slightly to Nico's one, if yes)**_

**Which insult to Voldemort do you prefer?**

**1) Voldy Von Vomitface**

**2) Moldyshorts**

**3) Moldywarts**

**4) Tom Riddle**

**None of these are original, but I don't know which one I'd prefer!**

_** -We have something Voldemort doesn't have.**_

_** -What?**_

_** -Noses.**_


	13. Love Sucks

_Love is a terrible thing. It plays with your mind and makes you do thinks you normally wouldn't._

_It can hurt you in many ways. Love is your point of weakness, it makes you vulnerable._

_But at times, it also makes you stronger._

"They're going out, aren't they?" Hermione asked, looking at Briana, who in turn, was looking at Damien Taylor at the Ravenclaw table.

Nico shrugged. "I'm not sure, but last I checked, yeah. Damien asked her out to Hogsmeade."

Hermione smirked, and tossed her breakfast around in her plate. "I suppose I should have seen it coming. What could be more obvious?"

Nico thought. He looked at Hermione, then at Ron, who was sitting right beside her; stuffing his mouth. "Uh, right." Nico said, smiling to himself. It was that situation of denial again. Nico faintly rememberd the time Katie Gardner had grown a ring of roses around his cabin when he had accused her of liking Travis Stoll. One look at Hermione, and Nico decided he didn't want to find out what _she _could do.

"I wanted to ask," Nico said, quickly remembering those days when he couldn't ever find Hermione. "If you suspect there's more to Briana's sickness than it lets on. Because I do."

That got Hermione. Fortunately, Ron and Harry were engaged in a conversation about Quidditch, so they didn't notice.

Hermione seemed to hesistate. Then she spoke. "Why would you suspect that?" The tone of her voice was cautious, but almost...relieved. As if she wanted Nico to notice that all along.

Nico shrugged. "It's just a feeling. And sometimes, it's better to go with your instinct." _Especially when you're a demigod with monster trying to devour you every five minutes._

Hermione opened her mouth- she looked like she was about to day something, but just then, owl post arrived. Nico didn't know. Perhaps if Hermione had told him then, it would have changed something in what to come. But all he could notice was a black raven, Xavia, and a small piece of paper.

Nico never thought one single sentence could make less sense than that one.

_Christmas Night, in the dead hour, I'll be there- arrive, or despair._

Before Nico could try to figure out what in his dad that meant, Xavia gave him a note that he hadn't noticed. It was from Annabeth.

_Nico. We're having trouble with the Lares. They don't do-anything any more. They float, but they don't talk, move, or anything so. Christmas break, (huh...quite a school) we need you there, Nico. Please._

_-Annabeth_

And there it was again- that crushing feeling of responisbility. Nico did his best to clear his mind. Christmas was more than a month away! He had plenty of time to sort out his problems.

"What's that?" Hermione asked. She didn't try to peek a look or anything. No, she was much too polite to, but she was innocently curious.

"Umbridge's been reading mail, you know?" Hermione said, frowning.

Nico stared at Xavia. A pure creature of shadow and darkness. Xavia could simply disintegrate out of place if anyone tried to get her, that, he knew.

"I've heard," Nico said shortly, petting Xavia. But perhaps, just a perhaps, Nico needed to IM his friends for a change.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Being a Son Of Hades came a package deal. Along with the fact that you'll tend to be a creepy lone at first, you always get to do really cool stuff. Like manipulating the shadows to hide you while you try to contact your friends via Iris Message...

And although Nico may not really like shadowy-work (maybe just a little...okay, a lot. A heck lot's more like it, really.) using some shadows could come in handy in a school full of wizards if you want to keep your cover. He'd consulted Professor Dumbledore before being advised to do what he needed to do at the Astronomy Tower. Of course, there were other options. The girl's bathroom on the second floor, and the dungeons. Between Nico and himself, he wasn't keen on having a conversating in a bathroom. It would probably go something like this:

Nico: Hey, guys!

Demigods: Hi, Nico. Where are you?

Nico: Oh nowhere, really. Just some random girls bathroom.

*insert flushing sound here*

And he dfinitely didn't want to do it in the dungeons where that vampire-bat Snape and his slimy Slytherins resided. So the astronomy tower it was...

Nico muttered a quick _ Aguamenti _followed by a swift suspending spell. Moon light shown through the water, forming a rainbow.

Nico inhaled deeply. You know how hard it is to manipulate shadow and darkness when you plan on forming a rainbow? He threw a drachma, and then another for good measure.

He muttered the usual 'O Iris goddess of the rainbow, show me ...' who? Nico decided on Camp Half-Blood, then immediately regretted not making a precise choice when two demigods appeared before him.

Sparring, jabbing at each other with pointy weapons and splashing/electrocuting each other, the two stood beside the canoe lake.

Nico couldn't help but face-palm. Out of all the stupid demigods in a stupid camp with like, six hundred demigods (Romans included) he just _had _to get Percy and Jason, and while they were in their competitive sparring sessions, no less.


	14. Jason VS Percy

"Hiya, Nico!" Percy called, dodging another lightning bolt. "Wassup," Jason nodded at him as he tried to cut Percy's knee. Percy dodged to the side, aimed a blow at Jason's head, and pouted visibly as the Son of Jupiter ducked and tried to attack him with his gladius.

Nico groaned again. "Why me," he said, looking at the sky. He looked back at his two cousins. "Can you two stop trying to cut each other up for a second?"

Jason faked a thoughtful expression. "So Percy can take a dip in the lake and come out all energized while we have a nice chat? Nope." He said this why trying to run his gladius through Percy, only to have it blocked by Riptide.

"What he said," Percy agreed. "Besides, Jace and I still need to settle the old bet. It's your fault you called on us, you know."

Nico frowned. More like it was his fault he _didn't _call on someone else.

"What's up with the Lares," Nico said quickly, deciding that dealing with them was as effective as it ever would be.

"Straight forward aren't you?" Jason whistled. His whistle quickly turned into a cough after Percy doused him with water. "You've been spending too much time with the brits," Percy said, smirking at them.

Nico sighed. This just wasn't going to work. He prayed to his dad that his attempt would work, closed his eyes, and concentrated.

Two skeletal arms shot out of the sand and caught the two demigods. "Woah!" Jason exclaimed, glaring at Nico, clearly impressed, but even more so accusing.

"You've left me no choice," Nico said, looking at them with a not-so-innocent smirk.

"They're talking about the death flee!"Percy quickly said. Jason and Nico stared at him.

"What?" They said, frowning.

"The Death flee," Percy muttered again, frowning at the skeletal hands. "Annabeth IMed me. Told me not to spread it around, but you're working on it too, and I'm sure Jace can keep his mouth shut about it. That's all they could get out. Something about a soul escaping death, I don't know." Percy was ranting now, and Nico was slowly consuming the information. "And wow, dude, I didn't know you could raise skeletons from Britian. Can you let us go now?"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Jason said, frowning at Percy. "We're supposed to be bros, man!"

Percy looked at Jason apologetically. "Sorry, Jace." he muttered. "You know what Annabeth can do when she's pissed off."

"Is there anything else?" Nico said, anxious to get everything out of the two.

"Yeah," Jason said, still glaring at Percy. "Got a point there, but what's _their _excuse. I'm ex-praetor! You were only praetor for about two hours and you still get to know-"

"It more has to do with the fact that my girlfriend was with them that me being praetor, man-"

Nico rolled his eyes, and made the skeletons tighten their grip around the two.

"Ouch, dude!" Percy protested. "I don't know anything else, I swear. Now can you let me go before I lose the feeling in my legs?"

Sighing, and deciding there was no point in talking to them anymore, Nico let them go. He was just about to swipe-cut the IM, but Percy accidentally did it for him with Riptide as he lunged at Jason.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

It was Nico's first Quidditch match. Of course, he knew what Quidditch was. Apart from the fact that Hecate had installed all the knowledge of a fifth-year into his brain, the boys in the Gryffindor Common Room would never quit talking about it.

Had Hermione tried to convince Nico to go for the try outs? Definitely. How he responded? Well, he pretty much hid behind people and avoided her until he was safe from surfing on Uncle Z's territory. After his reasons became clear, she shook his head at him and called him a dunderhead. Whatever that meant, he knew it wasn't a compliment.

But of course, Nico was there to watch the match. Firstly because Hermione (who for some reason was insistent on having Nico acting like a normal 'wizard' for once) would never let him hear the end of it if he didn't. Secondly, because his conversation with Jason and Percy last had unnerved him, and thirdly, because he wanted to keep all the things he had to do off his mind for a few minutes.

But the Fates seemed to really hate Nico that day. Not that they ever favored him before...But they seemed to be in a particularly bad mood. Maybe one of them broke a nail or something.

"Ron had better not be too nervous..." Hermione muttered beside Nico, staring as the two Captains shook hands.

_Why's he nervous? _Nico was tempted to ask. _Nothing's gonna happen. It's not as though he's in danger of falling and hundred meters of the ground or dying._

Maybe Ron's nervousness wasn't due to fear of heights, but he did seem a bit jittery. One thing about being too jumpy; it could get you killed. Well, in the demigod world, at least. If you're fighting a monster, let's say, a hellhound. You can't hesitate. You have to keep your cool, run your weapon through the thing, and keep going. If you're too flustered, then the monster might just bite your head off before you get through thinking about the 'what ifs'.

Fortunately, there were no hellhounds on the Quidditch pitch, so Ron was going to keep his head after all.

Madam Hooch placed her whistle in her mouth and blew. The balls were released and the fourteen players shot upwards.

"And it's Johnson - 'Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, I've been saying it for years but she still won't go out with me - "

JORDAN!' yelled Professor McGonagall.

Nico snickered. For some reason, he remembered Coach Hedge;

" - just a fun fact, Professor, adds a bit of interest - and she's ducked Warrington, she's passed Montague, she's - ouch - been hit from behind by a Bludger from Crabbe . . . Montague catches the Quaffle, Montague heading back up the pitch and - nice Bludger there from George Weasley, that's a Bludger to the head for Montague, he drops the Quaffle, caught by Katie Bell, Katie Bell of Gryffindor reverse-passes to Alicia Spinnet and Spinnet's away - "

Lee Jordan's commentary rang through the stadium and Harry listened as hard as he could through the wind whistling in his ears and the din of the crowd, all yelling and booing and singing.

" dodges Warrington, avoids a Bludger - close call, Alicia - and the crowd are loving this, just listen to them, what's that they're singing?"

Nico frowned. He thought he could hear it too...He had the strong feeling he wasn't going to like what he would hear, and he wasn't wrong.

And as Lee paused to listen, the song rose loud and clear from the sea of green and silver in the Slytherin section of the stands:

'Weasley cannot save a thing,

He cannot block a single ring,

That's why Slytherins all sing:

Weasley is our King.

'Weasley was born in a bin

He always lets the Quaffle in

Weasley will make sure we win

Weasley is our King.'

"Oh, Styx." Nico cursed, as he realized what they were doing. Hermione's mouth fell open. Nico knew those Slytherins were good-for-nothing low-lifes, but not to this extent. He was seriously offended the hat had even _considered _putting him in that. Nico saw some Gryffindors standing up and roaring insults in disapproval.

"- and Alicia passes back to Angelina!' Lee shouted, and as Harry swerved, his insides boiling at what he had just heard, he knew Lee was trying to drown out the words of the song. 'Come on now, Angelina - looks like she's got just the Keeper to beat! - SHE SHOOTS - SHE - aaaah . . ."

Bletchley, the Slytherin Keeper, had saved the goal; he threw the Quaffle to Warrington who sped off with it, zig-zagging in between Alicia and Katie; the singing from below grew louder and louder as he drew nearer and nearer Ron.

'Weasley is our King,

Weasley is our King,

He always lets the Quaffle in

Weasley is our King.'

"- and it's Warrington with the Quaffle, Warrington heading for goal, he's out of Bludger range with just the Keeper ahead - "

A great swell of song rose from the Slytherin stands below:

"Weasley cannot save a thing,

He cannot block a single ring . . ."

" - so it's the first test for new Gryffindor Keeper Weasley, brother of Beaters Fred and George, and a promising new talent on the team - come on, Ron!"

Unconsciously, Nico and Hermione found themselves yelling at the Slytherins and encouraging Ron along with the other Gryffindors.

"He's going to get it!" Hermione said, more to herself than to anyone else, really. "He's going to get it. He's going to-"

But the scream of delight came from the Slytherins' end: Ron had dived wildly, his arms wide, and the Quaffle had soared between them straight through Ron's central hoop.

Nico cursed. He silently prayed to Nike.

"Slytherin score!' came Lee's voice amid the cheering and booing from the crowds below, 'so that's ten-nil to Slytherin - bad luck, Ron."

The Slytherins sang even louder:

'WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN

HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN. . .'

Nico couldn't resist. He yelled "SHUT UP!" Which of course, was nothing compared to the sonic explosion from the Slytherins' side.

"- and Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell tanking up the pitch - " cried Lee valiantly, though the singing was now so deafening that he could hardly make himself heard above it.

'WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN

WEASLEY IS OUR KING . . .'

''WEASLEY IS OUR KING,

WEASLEY IS OUR KING . . .'

'WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN . . .'

Nico heard Hermione groan beside him. Ginny Weasley, who was a few seats below them growled so loudly that she was heard over the noise.

"- and it's Warrington again,' bellowed Lee, 'who passes to Pucey, Pucey's off past Spinnet, come on now, Angelina, you can take him - turns out you can't - but nice Bludger from Fred Weasley I mean, George Weasley, oh, who cares, one of them, anyway, and Warrington drops the Quaffle and Katie Bell - er - drops it, too - so that's Montague with the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Montague takes the Quaffle and he's off up the pitch, come on now, Gryffindor, block him!"

"Come on, Ron!" Hermione and Ginny yelled aimlessly.

WEASLEY CANNOT SAVE A THING . . .'

" - and Pucey's dodged Alicia again and he's heading straight for goal, stop it, Ron!"

'THAT'S WHY SLYTHERINS ALL SING

WEASLEY IS OUR KING.'

Ron let in two more goals. There was an edge of panic in Harry's desire to find the Snitch now. If he could just get it soon and finish the game quickly.

"- and Katie Bell of Gryffindor dodges Pucey, ducks Montague, nice swerve, Katie, and she throws to Johnson, Angelina Johnson takes the Quaffle, she's past Warrington, she's heading for goal, come on now, Angelina - GRYFFINDOR SCORE! It's forty-ten, forty-ten to Slytherin and Pucey has the Quaffle . . ."

Nico sighed in relief. Perhaps Nike was listening after all. She may or may not have gotten over the fact that Leo and The AII crew had tied her up and put her in the ship like storage.

The thought was kind of amusing. Nico could imagine finding it on Amazon:

Item: Greek Goddess of Victory.

Quantity: 1

Shipping Method: Bronze flying ship.

Payment method: -drachmas, to be payed by Hermes Express or Credit Card.

He inwardly snickered at the thought. The Amazons would have a little trouble finding another bronze ship to deliver. The loud chorus brought Nico out of his extremely ADHD thoughts.

'WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN

HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN

WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN . . .'

Time slowed down. Nico could clearly see Harry and Draco Malfoy closing over the snitch. For the first time, Nico found himself lost in the excitement.

"Come on, come on..." Nico muttered with Hermione.

WHAM.

A Bludger hit Harry squarely in the small of the back and he flew forwards off his broom. Luckily he was only five or six feet above the ground, having dived so low to catch the Snitch, but he was winded all the same as he landed flat on his back on the frozen pitch. He heard Madam Hooch's shrill whistle, an uproar in the stands compounded of catcalls, angry yells and jeering, a thud, then Angelina's frantic voice.

At this, Nico lost it. Not only were the Slytherins low-lifes, but they were also cheaters. He knew quite well that Bludgers were NOT supposed to be aimed at SEEKERS by BEATERS.

Without even knowing it, Nico was making his way down the stands. He had not idea why. He didn't hear the roars of approval from the Gryffindors, indicating their victory. He didn't noticed when Dean Thomas tried to stop him by putting a reluctant hand on his shoulder as her climbed downwards. All he could think of was how _unfair _it was.

Before he knew it, he was beside the Quidditch team, glaring at the Slytherins. He wanted to take action, to do _something_, but he wasn't even sure if he was allowed to be there, so he satisfied himself by glaring at Crabbe, who flinched instantly.

"Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you?" Draco said to Harry. "I've never seen a worse Keeper . . . but then he was born in a bin . . . did you like my lyrics, Potter?"

"Yeah," Nico said, much to everyone's surprise. The Gryffindors had barely noticed his arrival, and the Slytherins were dumbfounded at his reply.

"If you replace Malfoy with Weasly, that is" Nico admitted, glaring at Malfoy. "But I must say, Malfoy, you're better at writing lyrics than you are at flying. They shouldn't allow young song-writers with such potential on sport teams." Nico said.

The Gryffindors snickered at this.

"You-you think you're so _scary _Di Angelo?" Malfoy spat back, still looking taken aback by Nico's words.

"At least I can make it five feet into the air on my broom. I'm surprised you've made it to Gryffindor. You should have been a useless Hufflepuff instead."

Nico could feel the shadows around them ripple a little. However, before he could come up with a reply to that, Harry beat him to it.

"The Hufflepuffs are better than you'll ever _be _Malfoy!" He yelled, taking a step forward.

Draco sneered, taking comfort in the anger he was causing. "Dear old Diggory, eh? Of course, he was better than Weasley, here."

"We wanted to write another couple of verses!" Malfoy called, as Katie and Alicia hugged Harry.

"But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly - we wanted to sing about his mother, see - "

Talk about sour grapes,' said Angelina, casting Malfoy a disgusted look.

"- we couldn't fit in useless loser either - for his father, you know - "

Fred and George had realised what Malfoy was talking about. Halfway through shaking an absentminded Harry's hand, they stiffened, looking round at Malfoy.

Nico felt his blood boiling. He took a deep breath and told himself to calm down before ghostifying anyone.

"Leave it!" said Angelina at once, taking Fred by the arm. 'Leave it, Fred, let him yell, he's just sore he lost, the jumped-up little -"

"- but you like the Weasleys, don't you, Potter?' said Malfoy, sneering. 'Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles, even the Weasleys' hovel smells OK - "

Harry and Nico grabbed hold of George. Meanwhile, it was taking the combined efforts of Angelina, Alicia and Katie to stop Fred leaping on Malfoy, who was laughing openly. Harry looked around for Madam Hooch, but she was still berating Crabbe for his illegal Bludger attack.

"Or perhaps," said Malfoy, leering as he backed away, "you can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it - "

That's when Nico, and apparently Harry, lost it. They both let go of George and lunged at Malfoy. Nico felt exactly what it was like. But the word that melted the lock, _ can't remember._

I'll show you _'can't remember', _Nico thought as he threw himself at Malfoy, fists balled.

He would _never _know how it felt like, not remember your mother's expressions, not to remember how every hug felt like, not to remember your old life. He never would, because Draco Malfoy was nothing but a pampered prat with hair that would make Annabeth understand where the 'dumb-blonde' stereo-typing came from.

_When I'm done with you Draco Malfoy, _ Nico though, _ you won't remember your blasted name._

**You guys had better appreciate this :D I want to get done with this quickly, though. The more reviews, the bigger chapters, I say! Let's get this done so I can start writing the 'Half-Blood Prince'! Was this chapter humorous enough? I find humor a very important ingredient in my writing, thanks a lot! (P.S, the mix of Harry and Nico's P. is purely intended)**


	15. Defiance

He could hear girls' voices screaming, Malfoy yelling, George swearing, a whistle blowing and the bellowing of the crowd around him, but he did not care. Not until somebody in the vicinity yelled 'Impedimenta!' and he was knocked over backwards by the force of the spell, did he abandon the attempt to punch every inch of Malfoy he could reach.

"What do you think you're doing?" screamed Madam Hooch, as they leapt to his feet. It seemed to have been her who had hit him with the Impediment Jinx; she was holding her whistle in one hand and a wand in the other; her broom lay abandoned several feet away. Malfoy was curled up on the ground, whimpering and moaning, his nose bloody, and bearing two black eyes, (a gift from a certain son of Hades Nico would not like to mention); George was sporting a swollen lip; Fred was still being forcibly restrained by the three Chasers, and Crabbe was cackling in the background. "I've never seen behaviour like it - back up to the castle, both of you, and straight to your Head of House's office! Go! Now.''

They had barely reached the door of Professor McGonagalls office when she came marching along the corridor behind them. She was wearing a Gryffindor scarf, but tore it from her throat with shaking hands as she strode towards them, looking livid.

"In!" she said furiously, pointing to the door.

She strode around behind her desk and faced them, quivering with rage as she threw the Gryffindor scarf aside on to the floor.

"Well?' she said. 'I have never seen such a disgraceful exhibition. Three on one! Explain yourselves!"

"Malfoy provoked us," Harry muttered.

"Provoked you?" shouted Professor McGonagall, slamming a fist on to her desk so that her tartan tin slid sideways off it and burst open, littering the floor with Ginger Newts. "He'd just lost, hadn't he? Of course he wanted to provoke you! But what on earth he can have said that justified what you three - "

"He insulted my parents," snarled George. "And Harry's mother." George turned to Nico, as if wondering for the first time why he'd joined in the Let's-Beat-Up-Malfoy parade.

"And you, Mr. Di Angelo?" McGonagall snapped. "I trust this had nothing to do with extreme loyalty to your two house-mates?"

Nico frowned. "No, Professor." he said, a bit too quickly for his own good. Professor McGonagall stared at him for a few seconds. She must have been one of the staff members who knew about Nico because she satisified herself with a disappointed look in his direction. Nico had to admit how _good _it felt beating that blond brat up, but immediately felt a little guilty. A little. He still didn't completely regret what he did. In fact, he would have done it again.

"But instead of leaving it to Madam Hooch to sort out, you two decided to give an exhibition of Muggle duelling, did you?'' bellowed Professor McGonagall. "Have you any idea what you've - ?"

"Hem, hem."

The trio wheeled around to be met with an especialy pink Dolores Umbridge.

"May I help, Professor McGonagall?"

Nico secretly thought that the words 'Dolores Umbridge' and 'help' wouldn't likely fit in a sentence.

Nico clearly saw that Professor McGonagall disliked her judging by the redness of her face. Nico took one look at Umbridge and saw just how _happy_ she was. Well, more like sensed, really. Pure hapiness practically radiated off of her. So apparently, she was _waiting _for the three of them to do something wrong.

"Help?" McGonagall repeated, in a constricted voice. "What do you mean, help?"

Professor Umbridge moved forwards into the office, still smiling her sickly smile.

"Why, I thought you might be grateful for a little extra authority."

_I'd be more grateful if you left the room, _Nico thought. He had come to hate pink and anyone in it because of that lady. Suddenly, Piper's threat about dying Nico's hair pink seemed horrible and cruel, and not silly anymore.

"You thought wrong,"' she said, turning her back on Umbridge.

_How can she stay so calm when she's so clearly pissed at her?_ Nico wondered.

"Now, you three had better listen closely. I do not care what provocation Malfoy offered you, I do not care if he insulted every family member you possess, your behaviour was disgusting and I am giving each of you a week's worth of detentions! Do not look at me like that, Potter, you deserve it! And Mr. Di Angelo, I expect you to make eye contact with me while I speak to you. And if either of you ever - "

"Hem, hem."

Professor McGonagall closed her eyes as though praying for patience as she turned her face towards Professor Umbridge again.

"Yes?"

"I think they deserve rather more than detentions," said Umbridge, smiling still more broadly.

_And I think if you smile any more, that too-wrinkled face of yours will crack._

Professor McGonagall's eyes flew open.

"But unfortunately," she said, with an attempt at a reciprocal smile that made her look as though she had lockjaw, "it is what I think that counts, as they are in my House, Dolores."

"Well, actually, Minerva," simpered Professor Umbridge, "I think you'll find that what I think does count. Now, where is it? Cornelius just sent it . . . I mean,' she gave a false little laugh as she rummaged in her handbag, 'the Minister just sent it . . . ah yes . . ."

She had pulled out a piece of parchment which she now unfurled, clearing her throat fussily before starting to read what it said.

"Hem, hem . . . "Educational Decree Number Twenty-five."

"Not another one!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall violently. Professor McGonagall was _so _thinking along the same lines as Nico.

"Well, yes,' said Umbridge, still smiling. "As a matter of fact, Minerva, it was you who made me see that we needed a further amendment . . . you remember how you overrode me, when I was unwilling to allow the Gryffindor Quidditch team to re-form? How you took the case to Dumbledore, who insisted that the team be allowed to play? Well, now, I couldn't have that. I contacted the Minister at once, and he quite agreed with me that the High Inquisitor has to have the power to strip pupils of privileges, or she - that is to say, I - would have less authority than common teachers! And you see now, don't you, Minerva, how right I was in attempting to stop the Gryffindor team re-forming? Dreadful tempers . . . anyway, I was reading out our amendment . . . hem, hem . . . "the High Inquisitor will henceforth have supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions and removal of privileges pertaining to the students of Hogwarts, and the power to alter such punishments, sanctions and removals of privileges as may have been ordered by other staff members. Signed, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, Order of Merlin First Class, etc., etc.""

She rolled up the parchment and put it back into her handbag still smiling.

"So . . . I really think I will have to ban these two from playing Quidditch ever again," she said, looking from Harry to George and back again.

"Ban us...from playing ever again?" Harry choked out. Umbridge smiled sweetly at him and reconfirmired.

Umbridge then turned to face Nico. "As for you, Mr. _Di Angelo_," she said, drawing out his last name. "I believe detention with Mr. Filch for the rest of everyday in the term, excluding the weekends, for those shall be saved for me. You would also not be allowed to be on the Hogwarts grounds for the same amount of time, and of course, all your Hogsmeade privelages as well." Every word Umbridge said, Nico fumed. "And of course," she added. "Temporary suspension from the school. I believe two months will be enough?"

"You can't do that!" George Weasly protested. "We did nothing worse than he did!" he said, pointing at Nico, who was trying to mentain a normal breathing rate. Harry looked dumbfounded. "You can't just-"

"Oh, I can Mr. Potter, and I did."

"Professor Umbridge," growled McGonagall. "I believe this punishment is a bit too...harsh."

"Oh, not at all, Minerva!" Umbridge said, chuckling slightly.

Nico felt something inside him crack. His anger did nothing but open the door to everything he'd been going through the last weeks. The pressure he was under, the anger, the feeling of responsiblity. His concerns, the unnerving lines of the Prophecy. It broke open something inside him. Hopefully, that was explaintion enough to what he did. Well, at least he thought so.

Nico stepped up to Umbridge. He was almost as tall as that toad despite being fourteen. Nico wouldn't leave. Not because of _her_. He had a quest to complete, friends to help, and he wouldn't stop.

"Do you have any objection, Mr. Di Angelo?"

Nico snorted. "I object to your presence, _Professor _Umbridge." Professor McGonagall opened her mouth to say something, but closed it, and pursed her lips.

Suddenly, Nico felt dizzy, It was that wave of rage radiating from Umbridge again.

Then, it clicked. That's why he had always felt so dizzy around her. Beneath those layers of pink, Umbridge hid her anger, infact, all her emotions. Nico didn't know why he could sense this, but he suspected strongly that it had something to do with a certain goddess of magic.

But this time, Nico didn't give in. He concentrated, and mentally shoved Umbridge's untamed emotions back to her.

It was sort of like when you get fed up with someone, you shove a packet of skittles to their face and say "_Eat the rainbow!"_

"Mr. Di Angelo!" Umbridge announced loudly. Then she said in a whisper, "I don't believe you _half-breeds_ have any authority over-"

"I have _just _enough authority over myself!" Nico yelled. The shadows in the room flickered visibly.

"Now," Umbridge said, looking taken aback. "You are to serve your punishments-"

"I will serve _nothing _Dolores Jane _Umbridge." _he whispered dangerously, after trying to calm himself down, having noticed his out burst.

"You are not aware of the things I can do, Umbridge." he whispered. "Right now, you and your _dear _Ministry don't control me. I'm here to assist you in the uprising war, and please spare me your denial, _Professor. _I will _not _leave this school, not by your orders, and not by the 'Minister's'." Maybe he had said that a little too loudly for his own good.

For good measure Nico added, "Us _half-breeds _have methods of persuasion, you see. I don't care if you're High Inquistor or Grandma Gracie, Umbridge. You have _never _controlled us." he sucked in a deep breath. "and as long as anyone in this school has sense, you can't and won't control _them _either." Nico said this part out aloud, and proudly.

Nico stepped away from Umbridge. "By all means," Nico said, satisified. "Expel me if you want. But I will _not _lie when I say this: no matter how much you try to make _us _weaker and break _us_, someday, you'll see how wrong you were. When the inevitable happens, you and your _dear _Ministry won't be able to stop it. Until then, I stand by all I've said so far, and if the Wizarding Community had any sense, they will, too."

Leaving four gaping people behind, Nico walked out of the room without dismissal. He would _not _listen to Dumbridge. Eat the rainbow indeed! He honestly didn't care what happened next, and he knew it didn't matter as long as he was still at Hogwarts and doing his quest. And he would, for the love of anyone who cared, not back out of this. Not because of Umbridge, and not because of anything else. Nico would complete this quest, even if it killed him. And according to the prophecy, it probably would.

_Poision shall flow through the blessed one's soul._

**Posion? What poison? If I remember correctly, Nico was dying from the AK last I saw him in the future, huh? So what is this stuff about poisions? :P. So, sorry for not updating yesterday. My bro's 8th birthday and all that. So, we've got Lou-Ellen and trouble with Mera next chapter! Of course, tid bits of Nico (cause my fanfic won't be fun without him at all!) and maybe Briana and Damien. We'll uncover a bit of the prophecy, and see some Annabeth for the first time with Reyna in new Rome about the Lares! Woah, I just realized how much I promised you to write...So maybe if I get a hundred reviews for this chap. (which I'm almost certain I will) then I'll give you our promised 4/5 K word chapter, huh? Make sure you know that I've read all your reviews, taken your suggestions seriously, and will try to make them happen if I can squeeze them in with the plot! For any questions, suggestions, and comments, please review or IM me.**

**-Ambie**


	16. Piper's Birthday Present

**_DISCLAIMER: I HERE BY CLAIM THAT I DO NOT OWN THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS, PERCY JACKSON, AND HARRY POTTER BOOKS. ONLY A FEW CHOSEN CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME._**

**Just like I promised: Enjoy!**

Lou-Ellen hated demigod dreams. They never occurred often to her, but when they did, she would wake up in cold sweat with her heart racing. It had been years since she'd had her last one, so when she had her dream that night, it came as a surprise.

Strangely enough, Lou-Ellen was in Victoria's Secret. A lady was rummaging through shelves and cases. She was picking up clothes, looking and them, and then shaking her head in denial, muttering; "No, too puffy...no, that won't work either."

The lady turned her head around, and Lou-Ellen gasped. This just wasn't any lady...she was.._gorgeous._ Her hair was chocolate brown, her skin native-american dark, and her eyes kept changing color. From magenta, to aqua blue, to light gray, and so on. In other words, she looked like an older version of Piper. Well, expect for the make-up, that is.

Lou-Ellen immediate recognized her as Aphrodite. She wasn't sure why, but she'd never really expected to see that goddess in particular.

"Oh, hello! About time you showed up, too." Aphrodite said, smiling at her in a dazzaling manner.

Lou-Ellen opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find any words. "I- Uh,"

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here, aren't you?" Aphrodite said, shoving aside another beach suit.

Still unable to speak, Lou nodded her head.

Aphrodite smiled. "Well, see, Demeter owes your mother a favor, and Poesidon owes her a favor, while Briares is still in debt of Poseidon, and Ares owes him one, and he owes Hebe, who also owes Hypnos, who in turn-"

Lou-Ellen decided she'd rather interupt than wait for decades before Aphrodite was over. "Um, Lady Aphrodite? I get it. But why does my mother need...something from me?" _Again._ Lou-Ellen thought bitterly. Ever since Hecate had used Nico to her advantage, Lou-Ellen had resented her.

"Oh, actually," Aphrodite said, seeming to inspect a new swim-suit. "she wants me to help you, and not the other way around. Of course, she didn't tell me directly, although I would have done it anyway."

Lou-Ellen frowned. Why would her mother want to give her something? If Hecate was trying to bribe her out of her anger, then she was darn wrong.

"What exactly does mother want to give me?" Lou-Ellen asked, choosing her words carefully.

Aphrodite smiled at her softly. "Oh, she wants be to sort our your problems, Lou-Ellen. She says you are having emotional difficulties. But I see your heart is in the right place."

Lou-Ellen felt her face reddening. "What- what does she mean emotional problems? I-I'm fine. I-"

Aphrodite sighed in exasperation. "Why do people always think I'm going to mess with their love-life when I show up? Of course, I've done it the few first thousand times, but this is another matter! I'm the goddess of _love, _darling. And not necessarily romantic love." She turned her head to Lou-Ellen. "I'm here about love, yes, but don't worry. I'm still trying to decide who you'll be with."

That didn't calm the redness that flushed her face. "Then-then why are you-I mean,-"

Aphrodite frowned at another suit. "Oh, they don't make beach-wear like they used to!" she complained. "But anyway," she said. "I'm here to help you. You have a difficult path ahead of you, Lou-Ellen. And honestly, you'll need a lot of friends to get through it. And of course, a lot of love, too. That goes without saying."

"I have nothing to do love," Lou-Ellen said firmly, her cheeks burning.

Aphrodite laughed at her expression. "Oh, of course you do, dear. You love more than you expect you do, Lou-Ellen."

Lou-Ellen folded her arms in defiance. "Give me a few examples, then." She realized what she had said as soon as it came out, and flushed a deeper shade of red that was due to embarrassment.

"Well, for starters, Nico Di Angelo." Aphrodite said, throwing aside more clothes. "You don't love him?"

Lou-Ellen's hands unfolded. "Well, of course I do. Like a brother, I mean. That's why I'm trying to help him. And Mera, too."

Aphrodite nodded her head in approval. "And you love Alabaster?"

Lou-Ellen nodded. She loved her half-brother, and there was no point denying it. He'd sacrificed a lot for them, so why wouldn't she love him?

"You have a lot of love to share, Lou-Ellen." Aphrodite said wisely. She finally seemed to find the perfect swim-suit and tucked it into a plastic bag, looking pleased with herself.

"Oh, Piper will love these! A perfect gift for a sweet-sixteen. Anyway," she turned to Lou-Ellen, and smiled again, showing her perfect pearly-white teeth.

"I'm going to advice you Lou-Ellen; when the time comes to make a decision, don't be afraid to love. Let your heart lead you to the right direction, and don't be scared." She stood up happily, her Victoria's Secret bag in hand.

Lou-Ellen was lost for words. She didn't know what to think of this visit, nor did she know what to feel. Sensing her discomfort, Aphrodite set down her bad and made her way to the flabbergasted daughter of Hecate.

She put a hand on her shoulder. "You are capable of great things, Lou-Ellen." Then she put her perfectly manicured hand on Lou-Ellen's forehead.

"Your heart will lead you to the right place, Lou-Ellen. Know this. And when you are in need of my help, remember this; Love conquers all, no matter how much people would like to deny that. " Lou-Ellen felt a warm sensation fill her body.

Aphrodite took her hand away, but the sensation didn't fade. Aphrodite's sincere expression melted into one of happiness.

"Ooh, Piper will love these!" she said again, picking the bag up. "All my children, the girls, mind, simply adore this place. And they have good taste!"

Lou wondered if she should tell Aphrodite _exactly _how Piper would feel about that gift, but shut her mouth up immediately. She didn't want to interfere in family matters. And besides, the expression on Piper's face would be _priceless._

"Bye!" Aphrodite said, waving her hand. The store, along with Lou-Ellen's dream, faded into the darkness.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

"Hey, Annabeth!" Malcom called. Annabeth tore her eyes away from the Lares and looking at her half-brother inquiringly.

"Annabeth, haven't you noticed something?" Annabeth raised her eyebrows again.

"Noticed what, exactly, Malcom?"

Malcom panted, "The Lares. We know a soul's escaping death or something, but why are they so worked up about it? I mean to say, remember when you guys had the physcian's cure? Why weren't they that way, too, when Leo came back?"

Annabeth frowned in concentration. She hadn't exactly thought about that. It was all the more true, but all the more confusing. No matter; there wasn't anything that would stump a daughter of Athena.

"I'm not sure," Annabeth said, scrunching her face. "It must be different...Where'd that thought come from, anyway?"

Malcom shook his head, looking slightly amused. "A Lar, his name was Vitellius I believe, was like the other Lares,"

"So?" Annabeth said. "Isn't that why we're trying to find out what they're so secretive about?" she inquired.

Malcom shook his head. "Well, of course! But he looked kind of..well, disgusted. I asked him why, and he went all defensive. But with some flattery and praise," Malcom smirked slyly, and Annabeth rolled her eyes at him, although good naturally.

"I got him to mutter how unfair it was and all. Said it shouldn't be allowed. Kind of weird, don't you think," he said, raising his eyebrows in question. "The other Lares started throwing looks at him, and he shut up and floated away."

Annabeth thought about the information Malcom had just handed her. She frowned, trying to come to a conclusion with. So apparently, the Lares were mad about someone being able to escape death. That was obvious. But why hadn't they acted this way with Leo? What was different about this situation, and the question that had been nagging Annabeth most, _who _was going to escape death? There was a reason none of them wanted to spread the news.

The only people who knew about that as far as Annabeth could tell were Reyna, Malcom, Frank, Piper, Hazel, Percy, and she. They'd decided not to spread it out until they could dig deeper into the matter. The extra information might just cause demigods to panic, or get suspicious, which was the last thing anyone needed.

"I'm not sure, Malcom," Annabeth said, frowning. She hated not knowing things. "Tell Reyna and Frank. They might be able to speak the Lares further on this, being Praetors and all, though I do doubt they'll cooperate."

Malcom nodded, understanding Annabeth's logic, and ran off to tell Reyna.

As she watched her half-brother run away, Annabeth thought about all the missing pieces of the puzzle- piece that would form their future.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Vanessa bit her lip, feeling extremely down. "You must really hate me, don't you?" she told Damien, who was sitting beside her (probably against his will).

The teenager didn't move. He gave no indication of having heard her. He just sat there, staring into the emptiness.

"I'm really, really, sorry." she muttered, staring into nothingness as well. Not that he acknowledge what she said, but she felt better that way. At least then, she could pretend that he was mulling over her apology and trying to figure out what he thought of her.

"Not that it matters," she said. "I know it doesn't. I know saying sorry won't bring you back, and I don't it won't take me back in time to stop myself but-but, I'm really sorry. I hope someday you'll believe me." she looked at him, hopefully. Damien didn't respond.

She sighed, feeling tears sting her eyes. Of course, when they were done with her, and after she died, he'd probably hate her. But she would have liked him to know, just for her sake, that she didn't meant it.

Vanessa was used to people looking at her in different ways. She'd been an international student of sorts. Se almost never stayed for one year at a school. From Cairo's Ancient Magical School, to Berlin's High German Academy for the Magically gifted, to Beauxbatons, to- well, here. But this was new experience. And Damien was, too.

She had never felt that way about anyone else before, and she hated herself for that. It was just a reminder that even her feelings could get her and all those she loved in trouble.

"Hello," a voice said from behind her. A girl with bush brown hair placed herself next to her.

Vanessa looked up. "Hi," she said, choosing her words carefully.

She looked at Damien, who didn't respond. "Are you alright?" she asked softly, the way a sister might ask her sibling.

"I- yes, why wouldn't I be?" she asked defensively. She didn't want to grow closer to anyone ever again, for she might just hurt someone else. Great. Now they knew what she thought...

"Hey," Vanessa said despite herself, recognizing the girl. "You're Nico's friend, aren't you? I always see you with him and your friends at meals."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, then nodded. "Yes, I am." she said firmly. "Although he's acting too stupidly, really. And well, don't tell him I'm told you, but he's a little anti-social." she rolled her eyes, and Vanessa managed a smile.

The girl sighed. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." she held out her hand, and reluctantly, Vanessa shook it.

"What are you so anxious about?" Vanessa said, then mentally kicked herself for it.

Hermione huffed. "Well, talking about Nico, you won't believe what he did!"

Vanessa looked up, confused. "What did he do?"

Hermione looked a little taken aback by the fact that Vanessa didn't know. "The whole school's talking about it!" Hermione said.

Vanessa smiled a little, feeling sad. "Well, sorry about not knowing. I was kind of stuck in my own world the last few days." Or, like, the entire school term.

Hermione smirked. She looked at Damien, the frowned, as if remembering something. She then pursed her lips and turned to Vanessa.

"He well, sort of rebelled over Umbridge."

"What?"

Hermione shook her head in dismay. "Exactly what I thought. From what Harry and George told me, he was so angry that the lights and shadows started flickering. Interesting bit of accidental magic, don't you think? Anyway, he told her that the Ministry would just see how stupid they were when V-Voldemort came back, and told her we ought to stand together and all." Hermione sighed.

"Of course, that was very sensible, but I wouldn't say it to her face, really. He would be expelled. In fact, he even defied her and refused to serve detention and his punishments."

Vanessa pursed her lips. "That's very...Gryffindor of him."

Hermione nodded sincerely. "Fred and George, two of my friends, practically adore him now. Ron thinks he's gone of the rocker, and Harry- well, I'm not sure what he thinks."

Vanessa nodded absentmindedly. She wished she could defy those who controlled her now- but she couldn't, and it just made her feel worse ten-fold. Her eyes started pricking again.

"Hey," Hermione said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Oddly, Hermione didn't seem to find Damien's trance strange.

"Briana, if you need anything, then I'm always there, you know?" she stood up, dusted herself, and smiled at her tightly.

The next thing Hermione said almost gave Vanessa a heart attack.

She turned to walk away, but before she did, her smile turned into one of recognition and determination. "Madam Pince almost killed me for trying to return your book, by the way. But I managed to do it anyway-" she looked at her again, amber eyes seeming to hold a secret she was glad to know, and walked away.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Surprisingly,Nico had heard nothing of Umbridge for the next two days. When he'd see her in the hallways, she'd throw him a piercing look that clearly said '_You wait and see what I'll do to you when I can' _but nothing else, really. And as for Defense Against the Dark Arts classes? He missed them. Simple. Nico being a so-called-student at Hogwarts didn't mean he had to listen to her. However, what did surprise him ever more were the reactions to what he did.

The Weasley twins seemed to have new found respect for him. After Fred'd found out, they had sort of announced it out to the Common Room as if he had won the lottery. (Clapping and all included, and stares of astonishment from the other Gryffindors)

"We're planning on dropping out of here," Fred Weasley had whispered to him one day.

"We're scheming a lot of pranks!" George had added enthusiastically. "We could totally use some fresh minds, eh, Di Angelo?" he wiggled his eyebrows at him expectantly.

On the other hand, Ron Weasley would look at him like he was mentally challenged, shake his head, and whisper something to the closest person. Hermione Granger looked at him after she had heard about the incident, slapped his behind his head and said; "You're an idiot, Nico."

The Slytherins, however, seemed to hate him even more than they did before, but never went close to him. Not that he was complaining. In fact, for the first time since Nico came to Hogwarts, he felt pleased with himself.

So he sat there, totally enjoying how he was breaking the rules again, at the Astronomy Tower, after curfew. No one bothered him. If any Professor caught him (excluding Umbridge) they'd probably ignore him. Truth be told, he'd run into Flitwick accidentally the day before, and he actually _winked _at Nico and gave him the thumbs-up.

There was no doubt about it, everyone at Hogwarts (excluding a few) hated that pink-clothed toad-faced hair-stylist insulting, beauty-abusing excuse of a teacher. She was almost a bad as Dr. Thorn, and he was a _manticore._

_It's a beautiful night, isn't it? _Hecate said, scaring Nico half out of his wits.

'Um, yeah." he said aloud, accidentally.

_Mhmm, _Hecate said.

_That was quite the rash behavior you did, by the way. I can't say I'm not glad you did it though._

Nico didn't know what to say, so he just said,

_Thanks, I guess. Wizards really are idiots, sometimes._

_I can't argue about that one, _Hecate admitted. _But they need our help, and us theirs. Nico, I've glimpsed the future. It's one of chaos and death for both of us, if Tom reigns control._

Nico frowned.

_Well, if it really is the future, then what's the point of it all? Of the deaths and the agony, Why do we even try?_

Nico, of course, didn't mean to sound pessimistic or anything. He was just saying what he thought made sense. And he was angry. Very. All his life, the Olympians had toyed with him and his friends. They tossed them around to do their errands, and when they did, and _they _had to pay the ultimate price, and _they _were the ones that had to mourn and suffer, the gods would be like; _'Okay, ride's over. Good Job on not dying!'_

Hecate paused. Nico wondered if she was still snooping around his thoughts, or if she had stopped when he'd asked her to.

_The future is not set in stone, Nico. You make it. It depends on your choice,s and the things you do._

Nico was skeptical. _But, what about the prophecies?_

Nico could sense Hecate mentally sighing. _Prophecies can end in multiple ways, Nico. Do you really think the Fates sew your lives _precisely? _ No, Nico, they don't . There will be several things the future can turn out to be, and we should hope for the best. What determines your future is ; you. The choice you make, and so. I'm sure many demigods already know this, but keep blaming the Fates anyway for the relief of having someone to complain about._

Nico mulled that over. The information was kind of calming, but also stressing at the same time.

_I still don't get it, _Nico said. _ If there are many paths to take in life, don't the Fates decide which one we'd take?_

Another pause.

_Nico, let me give you an example. Your cousin, Thalia Grace. If she hadn't joined the Hunters of Artemis, there would have been a good chance she would have been the child of the prophecy. But she chose to join Artemis, and Percy had to complete the prophecy. I'm trying to show you Nico, that _you _can make that choice; the choice that will alternate the end. Otherwise, what's the use of life, really? What would your time in the world mean if it was all written down; what would define you if you didn't get a choice- a chance to influence your life?_

This time, it was Nico who was silent. Truth be told, he had been thinking along those lines for years. He wondered how his opinion had changed about the life after he'd heard this.

_I...well, that's good to know. (Notice the understatement there?)_

He could almost sense Hecate smiling triumphantly. _Yes, well, it's good to tell, too. I hope that helps you later on._

_Hecate?_ Nico asked suddenly, remembering a question he'd wanted to ask her. He felt much better after their short conversation about life, though.

_Was it your, well, blessing that lets me sense emotions? And why? Is it normal?_

No response. Hecate's job was done, and Nico hated how she would always leave when he needed her answers most...

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

It was Mera's last day of stalking that miserable traitor, Tskia. And honestly, she was nervous. She just had the undying impression that something strange would happen. But she was too distracted by the thoughts of Nico and how he was safe now.

Her target talking to three men in black cloaks- wait, not men...Pallismera would have gasped, had she not been undercover. She gaped, still completely camouflaged by the shadows. That..._traitor. _ She never knew he'd stood low to that level. Talking to _dementors._ Creatures of Tartarus itself. She would never know why her father had assigned her to this quest.

Dementors were not, to say in the least, _civil_, but Tskia seemed to have no problem talking with them.

Pallismera closed in...Why in Hades Tskia was talking to two dementors outside Azkaban, she had no idea. But she knew it was for no good. The past month, she had learnt that he was working with that Moldycords (a name she had embraced since Tskia had taken to calling him Tom Riddle) guy, and he was talking about some pretty dark stuff.

As she got closer, Tskia, she could hear he wasn't actually talking in words; but in chatter.

_Shadow-speak, _she thought. She couldn't help but feel a pang of betrayal, but forced it to the back of her mind. She didn't know him anymore; not since he' gone to the dark side.

The dementors wasted no time in floating away after Tskia had finished talking to them. The only things she caught was; _Prophecy, Ministry, _ and _Soon._ She felt her heart wrench at the words, but forced herself to focus. She watched at Tskia smugly leaned against the prison's walls as the dementors floated off. A smile spread across Tskia's face; his fiery hair flickered.

In a quarter of a second, the shadows ejected Pallismera out, much to her shock; it was as if they were rejecting her. The darkness faded, and she fell onto the ground at Tskia's feet. Shocked, he seemed to have frozen.

_"Petrificus Totalus_," and she was frozen in that position. Tskia lowered his face to hers, smirking as he did so.

"Hello, Mera." he said, with something like extreme amusement shining in his eyes. "Long time no see, darling."

**Is it odd that I hate a character I created? Hm, guess not. Well, if you've guessed, Mera and Tskia go way back, even thought Thanatos pretends not to know. I'm so evil...Darn. What do you guys think? Poor Nico...Prophecy, quest, Lares, Vanessa, Monster, and his relative's d****isappearance? Actually, poor me, once I think about it. I'll have extreme trouble making Nico juggle all of these together. P.S, you guys must have known who the blessed one is by now, eh? I wonder how Piper will react to her mom's gift...hmmmm?**


	17. Thestrals

**Oh, Matty boy! You have no idea what fangirls are, do you? Of course we put our fave characters into a lot of misery so they can come seem like awesome heroes when they get through it all! Seriously! And whatever you say, I'm sticking to my plot, but none of you are going to be upset by the end of it, I promise. **

**Kay, guys, well, I'm pretty upset about not going as far as I expected, and I talked to my friend about it. She say I update too quickly...Maybe I do? Anyway, I hope things get better because honestly, I'll have to update once every couple weeks if things keep going this way. Next chapter'll be intersting, I promise! But for now, I just hope you enjoy this:**

It was a very intersting Care of Magical Creatures class Nico was headed for that day. Of course, most of their classes since term began were with Professor Grubby-Plank, but since Hagrid was back in the game, Nico knew he favored him. Not that he did anything- he was just more used to magical creatures than the rest of his classmates were. Today, however, no matter how interesting their lesson was, Nico had resist to urge to shadow-travel as far away from there as possible (he might just ghostify her if he wasn't too careful, therefore staying away being a better option), because Professor Dumbridge would be there.

As much as Nico loathed her, he knew he couldn't do anything about her. Not now, at least. Of course, the toad wouldn't show up right away, so they would have five minutes of a decent lesson.

"Ready?" said Hagrid cheerfully, looking around at the class. "Right, well, I've bin savin' a trip inter the Forest fer yer fifth year. Thought we'd go an' see these creatures in their natural habitat. Now, what we're studyin' today is pretty rare, I reckon I'm probably the on'y person in Britain who's managed ter train 'em."

"And you're sure they're trained, are you?" said Malfoy, the panic in his voice even more pronounced. "Only it wouldn't be the first time you'd brought wild stuff to class, would it?"

_Coward, _Nico thought angrily.

The Slytherins murmured agreement and a few Gryffindors looked as though they thought Malfoy had a fair point, too.

"Course they're trained," said Hagrid, scowling and hoisting the dead cow a little higher on his shoulder.

"So what happened to your face, then?"demanded Malfoy.

"Mind yer own business!" said Hagrid, angrily, at the same time that Nico said, "_That's _ not your problem." Hagrid gave Nico half an aproving smile.

He turned and strode straight into the Forest. Nobody seemed much disposed to follow.

They walked for about ten minutes until they reached a place where the trees stood so closely together that it was as dark as twilight and there was no snow at all on the ground. With a grunt, Hagrid deposited his half a cow on the ground, stepped back and turned to face his class, most of whom were creeping from tree to tree towards him, peering around nervously as though expecting to be set upon at any moment.

"Gather roun', gather roun'," Hagrid encouraged. "Now, they'll be attracted by the smell o the meat but I'm going ter give em a call anyway, 'cause they'll like ter know it's me."

He turned, shook his shaggy head to get the hair out of his face and gave an odd, shrieking cry that echoed through the dark trees like the call of some monstrous bird. Nobody laughed: most of them looked too scared to make a sound.

Hagrid gave the shrieking cry again.

A minute passed in which the class continued to peer nervously over their shoulders and around trees for a first glimpse of whatever it was that was coming. And then, as Hagrid shook his hair back for a third lime and expanded his enormous chest, Harry nudged Ron and pointed into the black space between two gnarled yew trees.

A pair of blank, white, shining eyes were growing larger through the gloom and a moment later the dragonish face, neck and then skeletal body of a great, black, winged horse emerged from the darkness. It surveyed the class for a few seconds, swishing its long black tail, then bowed its head and began to tear flesh from the dead cow with its pointed fangs.

"Why doesn't Hagrid call again?" Ron Weasley whispered.

Most of the rest of the class were wearing expressions as confused and nervously expectant as Ron's and were still gazing everywhere but at the horse standing feet from them. There were only three other people who seemed to be able to see them besides Nico, a stringy Slytherin boy standing just behind Goyle was watching the horse eating with an expression of great distaste on his face, Neville, whose eyes were following the swishing progress of the long black tail, and Harry who had an expression of mild relief on his face.

"Oh, an' here comes another one!" said Hagrid proudly, as a second black horse appeared out of the dark trees, folded its leathery-wings closer to its body and dipped its head to gorge on the meat. 'Now...put yer hands up, who can see 'em?"

Nico raised his hand. Neville, Harry, and the Slytherin boy followed suit.

"Yeah . . . yeah, I knew you'd be able ter, Harry. Of course, Nico, bin expectin' yeh too see 'em, too." he said seriously. "An' you too, Neville, eh? An' - "

"Excuse me," said Malfoy in a sneering voice, 'but what exactly are we supposed to be seeing?"

Before Nico could answer, Hagrid pointed at the dead cow.

The whole class stared at it for a few seconds, then several people gasped and Parvati squealed. Nico understood why: bits of flesh stripping themselves away from the bones and vanishing into thin air had to look very weird.

"What's doing it?" Parvati demanded in a terrified voice, retreating behind the nearest tree. "What's eating it?"

Thestrals,' said Hagrid proudly and Hermione gave a soft "Oh!" of comprehension at Harry's shoulder. 'Hogwarts has got a whole herd of 'em in here. Now, who knows - ?"

"But they're really, really unlucky!' interrupted Parvati, looking alarmed. They're supposed to bring all sorts of horrible misfortune on people who see them. Professor Trelawney told me once - "

Nico frowned. "That's not true," he said. "It's just a superstition. Not everything dark is bad, you know?" Why, oh why, did people think that everything from the Underworld brought negative results? It was so...well, discriminating, and stereotypical.

"Right yeh are, Nico." Hagrid said, looking pleased with himself for setting up today's lesson with Thestrals.

Two more horses came quietly out of the trees, one of them passing very close to Parvati, who shivered and pressed herself closer to the tree, saying, "I think I felt something, I think it's near me!"

"Don' worry, it won' hurt yeh,' said Hagrid patiently. "Righ', now, who can tell me why some o' yeh can see 'em an' some can't?"

Hermione and Nico raised there hands.

"Go on, then, Nico." Hagrid encouraged. Hermione put her hand down, looking a little displeased.

"Only people who have seen death can see Thestrals," Nico explained.

"Good, good. Ten points ter Gryffindor."

'Hem, hem.'

_Oh, great!_ Nico thought, goraning.

"Oh, hello!" Hagrid said, smiling, having located the source of the noise.

"'You received the note I sent to your cabin this morning?" said Umbridge, in a loud, slow voice, as though she were addressing somebody both foreign and very slow.

"Oh, yeah," said Hagrid brightly. "Glad yeh found the place all righ'! Well, as you can see - or, I dunno - can you? We're doin' Thestrals today - "

"I'm sorry?' said Professor Umbridge loudly, cupping her hand around her ear and frowning. 'What did you say?"

Hagrid looked a little confused.

"Er - Thestrals" he said loudly. "Big - er - winged horses, yeh know!"

He flapped his gigantic arms hopefully. Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows at him and muttered as she made a note on her clipboard: "Has...to...resort...to...crude...sign ...language."

Nico opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione;s hand on his shoulder stopped him. He scowled at her and mouthed 'That's not fair.'

Hermione nodded, and mouthed back, 'I know.'

"Well . . . anyway . . " said Hagrid, turning back to the class and looking slightly flustered, "erm . . . what was I sayin?"

"Appears...to...have...poor...short...term...memory,"muttered Umbridge, loudly enough for everyone to hear her. Draco Malfoy looked as though Christmas had come a month early; Hermione, on the other hand, had turned scarlet with suppressed rage. Nico frowned at her. Hermione shook her head, as if reading his mind.

"Oh, yeah," said Hagrid, throwing an uneasy glance at Umbridge's clipboard, but ploughing on valiantly.

"Yeah, I was gonna tell yeh how come we got a herd. Yeah, so, we started off with a male an' five females. This one,' he patted the first horse to have appeared, 'name o' Tenebrus, he's my special favorite, firs' one born here in the Forest - "

"Are you aware," Umbridge said loudly, interrupting him, 'that the Ministry of Magic has classified Thestrals as 'dangerous'?" Umbridge pointedly looked at Nico after saying 'dangerous'.

Nico was fuming, but Hagrid merely chuckled.

Thestrals aren' dangerous! All righ', they might take a bite outta yeh if yeh really annoy them - '

"Shows...signs ...of...pleasure...at...idea...of...violence,' muttered Umbridge, scribbling on her clipboard again.

"No - come on!" said Hagrid, looking a little anxious now. "I mean, a dog'll bite if yeh bait it, won' it - but Thestrals have jus' got a bad reputation because o' the death thing - people used ter think they were bad omens, didn' they? Jus' didn' understand, did they?"

Nico nodded solemnly. He looked at Hagrid, and gave him a tight smile of both appreciation and encouragment, and Hagrid looked relief that Nico at least understood.

Umbridge did not answer; she finished writing her last note, then looked up at Hagrid and said, again very loudly and slowly, "Please continue teaching as usual. I am going to walk," she mimed walking (Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were having silent fits of laughter) "among the students' (she pointed around at individual members of the class) 'and ask them questions." She pointed at her mouth to indicate talking.

Hagrid stared at her, clearly at a complete loss to understand why she was acting as though he did not understand normal English. Hermione had tears of fury in her eyes now.

"You hag, you evil hag!' she whispered, as Umbridge walked towards Pansy Parkinson. "I know what you're doing, you awful, twisted, vicious - " Nico threw her a look that said 'I told you so!'

'Erm . . . anyway,' said Hagrid, clearly struggling to regain the flow of his lesson, 'so - Thestrals. Yeah. Well, there's loads o' good stuff abou' them . . .'

'Do you find,' said Professor Umbridge in a ringing voice to Pansy Parkinson, 'that you are able to understand Professor Hagrid when he talks?'

Just like Hermione, Pansy had tears in her eyes, but these were tears of laughter; indeed, her answer was almost incoherent because she was trying to suppress her giggles.

'No . . . because . . . well . . . it sounds . . . like grunting a lot of the time . . .'

Umbridge scribbled on her clipboard. The few bruised bits of Hagrid's face flushed, but he tried to act as though he had not heard Pansy's answer.

'Er . . . yeah . . . good stuff abou' Thestrals. Well, once they're tamed, like this lot, yeh'll never be lost again. 'Mazin' sense o' direction, jus' tell 'em where yeh want ter go - '

'Assuming they can understand you, of course,' said Malfoy loudly, and Pansy Parkinson collapsed in a fit of renewed giggles. Professor Umbridge smiled indulgently at them and then turned to Neville.

'You can see the Thestrals, Longbottom, can you?' she said.

Neville nodded.

'Who did you see die?' she asked, her tone indifferent.

"You can't just ask him that!" Nico growled. Umbridge ignored him.

"My...my grandad," said Neville.

"And what do you think of them?' she said, waving her stubby hand at the horses, who by now had stripped a great deal of the carcass down to bone.

"Erm," said Neville nervously, with a glance at Hagrid. "Well, they're . . . er . . . OK . . ."

"Students . . . are . . . too . . . intimidated . . . to . . . admit . . . they . . . are . . . frightened," muttered Umbridge, making another note on her clipboard.

"No!" said Neville, looking upset. "No, I'm not scared of them!"

"It's quite all right," said Umbridge, patting Neville on the shoulder with what she evidently intended to be an understanding smile, though it looked more like a leer . "Well, Hagrid," she turned to look up at him again, speaking once more in that loud, slow voice, "I think I've got enough to be getting along with. You will receive" (she mimed taking something from the air in front of her) 'the results of your inspection' (she pointed at the clipboard) "in ten days' time.' She held up ten stubby little fingers, then, her smile wider and more toad-like than ever before beneath her green hat, she bustled from their midst, leaving Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson in fits of laughter, Hermione actually shaking with fury and Neville looking confused and upset.

Nico glared at Hermione, but he couldn't manage to stay angry at her for long; not when she was crying.

"I hate her," Hermione muttered, watching Umbridge walk away. "I hate her, so, so, much!"

"Don't we all?" Ron asked, frowning.

**Next chapter'll be interesting! It will include, St. Mungos, Arthur Weasley, and one kick-ass son of Hades! If I'm satisfied and not feeling too lazy, then I might update tomorrow.**


	18. Of Visions and Phoenixes

Nico woke up to the sound of screaming. Naturally, he was a really light sleeper, unless of course, he was too exhausted after a particularly long shadow-jump. But usually, due to his reflexes and demigod stimuli, he woke up at the slightest sound. So to have someone scream louder than Coach Hedge was definitely significant.

Nico sat up upright in bed. Apparently, the yelling was loud enough to wake his dorm-mates up as well.

In a second, all Hades broke lose.

"Harry! HARRY!" Harry was yelling his head off, clutching his scar and looking deeply anguished. His skin was paler than usual, and he looked as though he was about to be violently sick.

Ron was standing over him looking extremely frightened. Dean, and Seamus were at his side in seconds, and Nico didn't hesitate.

Then, Harry turned to the side ans threw up. Right, no doubt about it. Definitely sick.

"He's really ill," Neville said, sounding scared."Should we call someone?"

But before anyone could react, Harry pushed himself off the bed, looking like he was trying hard not to throw up again.

Nico could almost hear Will's voice yelling in disapproval.

"Your dad," he panted, his chest heaving. "Your dad's . . . been attacked . . ."

"What?" said Ron uncomprehendingly.

"Your dad! He's been bitten, it's serious, there was blood everywhere..."

"I'm going for help,"said Neville, and he ran out of the dormitory.

"Harry, mate," said Ron uncertainly, "you . . . you were just dreaming.."

"No!' said Harry furiously; it was crucial that Ron understand.

"It wasn't a dream . . . not an ordinary dream . . . I was there, I saw it . . . I did it . . ."

"Listen to him," Nico interupted suddenly, recognizing the signs of drems similar to those demigods usually had.

"Did...did you feel a presence of some sort? Did it seem more vivid that usual?" That was a damn good way to break his cover, but right now, he didn't care. Someone was in danger.

Harry nodded, and frowned slightly, although wether it was because of suspiscion or illness, Nico couldn't tell. Harry starting retching all over the floor again, and Ron jumped out of the way.

"Harry, you're not well," he said shakily. "Neville's gone for help."

Nico knew was classifed as sane as rag doll in Ron's book since the Umbridge incident, but this was just too much. "The hell with help!" Nico half-yelled. "This isn't just a dream! You're dad's in danger!"

Before Ron could answer back to Nico, Professor McGonagall. Neville's voice said,"'Over here, Professor.", as he caught up to her.

Professor McGonagall came hurrying into the dormitory in her tartan dressing gown, her glasses perched lopsidedly on the bridge of her bony nose.

"What is it, Potter? Where does it hurt?"

"It's Ron's dad,' he said, sitting up again. "He's been attacked by a snake and it's serious, I saw it happen."

"What do you mean, you saw it happen?" said Professor McGonagall, her dark eyebrows contracting.

"I don't know . . . I was asleep and then I was there . . ."

"You mean you dreamed this?"

"No!" Nico exploded. He could help it. Wizard were so...He sighed, and took a calming breath. McGonagall looked at him expectantly.

"It was a vision...a glimpe of-"

"Of the future?" Seasmus Finigan interupted skeptically. It was no secret he hated Divination and didn't trust anything to do with it.

"Of the present," Nico corrected. He looked at McGonagall, hoping that was enough to convey the message.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips intoa thin line. "Very well. I believe you Mr. Potter. Put on your dressing gown-we're going to see the Headmaster." she gave Nico a piercing look that told him he had better come, too.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

'Weasley, you ought to come too,' said Professor McGonagall. She looked at Nico. "Mr. Di Angelo." McGonagall didn't say anything else. She just nodded in his direction, as if that set it.

They walked out of the portrait hole, through the corridors, and wove their way to the Headmaster's office.

If Nico wasn't in such a hurry, he would have taken a moment to admire the biazarre room.

The room was in half-darkness; the strange silver instruments standing on tables were silent and still rather than whirring and emitting puffs of smoke as they usually did; the portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses covering the walls were all snoozing in their frames. Behind the door, a magnificent red and gold bird the size of a swan dozed on its perch with its head under its wing.

"Oh, it's you, Professor McGonagall . . . and . . . ah."

Dumbledore was sitting in a high-backed chair behind his desk; he leaned forward into the pool of candlelight illuminating the papers laid out before him. He was wearing a magnificently embroidered purple and gold dressing gown over a snowy white nightshirt, but seemed wide-awake, his penetrating light blue eyes fixed intently upon Professor McGonagall.

McGonagall cleared her throat. "Headmaster, Mr. Potter here had...well, a nightmare."

"It wasn't a nightmare!" Nico and Harry demanded angrily.

Professor McGonagall looked round at Harry, frowning slightly.

"Very well, then, Potter, you tell the Headmaster about it."

"I . . . well, I was asleep . . .' said Harry, sounding desperate. "But it wasn't an ordinary dream . . . it was real . . . I saw it happen . . ."He took a deep breath, "Ron's dad - Mr Weasley - has been attacked by a giant snake."

Dumbledore locked eyes with Nico. Nico nodded, and Dumbledore broke his twinkly blue eyes from Nico's line of vision.

Ron looked from Harry, to Nico, to Dumbledore, white-faced and shocked.

"How did you see this?" Dumbledore asked quietl. Nico was about to ask him what it mattered, and why was he keen on making Harry nervous but Harry quickly beat him to it.

"Well . . . I don't know," said Harry, looking angry."Inside my head, I suppose - "

'You misunderstand me,' said Dumbledore, still in the same calm tone. "I mean . . . can you remember - er - where you were positioned as you watched this attack happen? Were you perhaps standing beside the victim, or else looking down on the scene from above?"

Harry seemed a little reluctant at this. "I was the snake," he said. "I saw it all from the snake's point of view."

Nobody else spoke for a moment, then Dumbledore, now looking at Ron who was still white-faced, asked in a new and sharper voice, "Is Arthur seriously injured?"

Nico felt like tearing his hair apart. What was this guy playing at?

"Yes," Harry answered gravely.

Dumbledore stood up, so quickly it made Nico almost jump, and addressed one of the old portraits hanging very near the ceiling. "Everard?" he said sharply. "And you too, Dilys!"

A sallow-faced wizard with a short black fringe and an elderly witch with long silver ringlets in the frame beside him, both of whom seemed to have been in the deepest of sleeps, opened their eyes immediately.

"You were listening?" said Dumbledore.

The wizard nodded; the witch said, "Naturally."

" The man has red hair and glasses," said Dumbledore. "Everard, you will need to raise the alarm, make sure he is found by the right people - "

Both nodded and moved sideways out of their frames, but instead of emerging in neighbouring pictures (as usually happened at Hogwarts) neither reappeared. One frame now contained nothing but a backdrop of dark curtain, the other a handsome leather arm-el" air. Harry noticed that many of the other headmasters and mistresses on the walls, though snoring and drooling most convincingly, kept sneaking peeks at him from under their eyelids, and he suddenly understood who had been talking when they had knocked.

"Everard and Dilys were two of Hogwartss most celebrated Heads," Dumbledore said, now sweeping around Harry, Ron and Professor McGonagall to approach the magnificent sleeping bird on his perch beside the door. "Their renown is such that both have portraits hanging in other important wizarding institutions. As they are free to move between their own portraits, they can tell us what may be happening elsewhere . . ."

"But Mr Weasley could be anywhere!" said Harry, and Nico could not help but agree. He narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore. What was he planning to do? Couldn't wizards, like, cast charms to inform them where a particular person was?

"Please sit down, all three of you," said Dumbledore, as though Harry had not spoken, "Everard and Dilys may not be back for several minutes. Professor McGonagall, if you could draw up extra chairs."

In a few seconds, they were all seated down, waiting for something to happen.

Moment later,Everard had reappeared in his portrait., panting slightly.

"Dumbledore!"

"What news?" said Dumbledore at once.

"I yelled until someone came running," said the wizard, who was mopping his brow on the curtain behind him, "said I'd heard something moving downstairs - they weren't sure whether to believe me but went down to check - you know there are no portraits down there to watch from. Anyway, they carried him up a few minutes later. He doesn't look good, he's covered in blood, I ran along to Elfrida Cragg's portrait to get a good view as they left - "

"Good,"said Dumbledore as Ron made a convulsive movement. "I take it Dilys will have seen him arrive, then - "

Things happened so quickly that Nico had no time whatsover todo or say anything. Moments afterwards, the silver-ringleted witch had reappeared in her picture, too; she sank, coughing, into her armchair and said, "Yes, they've taken him to St Mungo's, Dumbledore . . . they carried him past my portrait . . . he looks bad . . ."

"Thank you," said Dumbledore. He looked round at Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva, I need you to go and wake the other Weasley children."

"Of course . . ."

Professor McGonagall got up and moved swiftly to the door. Nico cast a sideways glance at Ron, who was looking terrified. Nico couldn't blame him.

"And Dumbledore - what about Molly?" said Professor McGonagall, pausing at the door.

" That will be a job for Fawkes when he has finished keeping a lookout for anybody approaching,"said Dumbledore. "But she may already know . . . that excellent clock of hers . . ."

Dumbledore was now rummaging in a cupboard behind them. He emerged from it carrying a blackened old kettle, which he placed carefully on his desk. He raised his wand and murmured, "Portus!" For a moment the kettle trembled, glowing with an odd blue light; then it quivered to rest, as solidly black as ever.

Dumbledore marched over to another portrait, this time of a clever-looking wizard with a pointed beard, who had been painted wearing the Slytherin colours of green and silver and was apparently sleeping so deeply that he could not hear Dumbledore's voice when he attempted to rouse him.

"Phineas. Phineas."

The subjects of the portraits lining the room were no longer pretending to be asleep; they were shifting around in their frames, the better to watch what was happening. When the clever-looking wizard continued to feign sleep, some of them shouted his name, too.

"Phineas! Phineas! PHINEAS!"

He could not pretend any longer; he gave a theatrical jerk and opened his eyes wide.

"Did someone call?" At this point, Nico had to admit that nothing surprised him anymore.

"I need you to visit your other portrait again, Phineas," said Dumbledore. "I've got another message."

"Visit my other portrait?" said Phineas in a reedy voice, giving a long, fake yawn. "Oh, no, Dumbledore, I am too tired tonight."

The portatis of Hogwarts started protesting, yelled at Phineas and demanding things, reminding him they were pledged tos erve the headmaster.

"Shall I persuade him, Dumbledore?" called a gimlet-eyed witch, raising an unusually thick wand that looked not unlike a birch rod.

"Oh, very well," said the wizard called Phineas, eyeing the wand with mild apprehension, "though he may well have destroyed my picture by now, he's done away with most of the family - "

"Sirius knows not to destroy your portrait," said Dumbledore. Harry and Ron jumped. They looked at Nico with wide eyes, then at Dumbledore. Nico had no idea what was wrong with them. He gave them a questioning look, and they turned away at once. 'You are to give him the message that Arthur Weasley has been gravely injured and that his wife, children and Harry Potter, and Nico Di Angelo will be arriving at his house shortly. Do you understand?"

"Arthur Weasley, injured, wife and children Harry Potter, and aDeath Spawn coming to stay,' repeated Phineas in a bored voice. "Yes, yes . . . very well . . ."

He scurried away so fast that he missed the accusing look Dumbledore threw at his direction.

Thw Weasley children were rushing through the door in a second, asking about their father. Dumbledore assured them he was at St. Mungos. They all seemed either too worried or too confused to acknowledge Nico's pressence.

"Professor Umbridge must know you're out of your beds . . . Minerva, go and head her off - tell her any story - "

Professor McGonagall was gone in a swish of tartan.

"He says he'll be delighted," said a bored voice behind Dumbledore; the wizard called Phineas had reappeared in front of his Slytherin banner. "My great-great-grandson has always had an odd taste in house-guests."

Then, it struck everyone. They stared at Nico in shock.

Ron and Harry were staring at Dumbledore as if he'd lost his marble.

Dumbledore sighed, as if he got that glance alot. He looked at Nico. "Mr. Di Angelo," he said, looking grim. "I believe you have some explaining to do. You know about the Order?"

Then, it hit Nico. Of _course! _He had it all in his head. But for some strange reason, that oart of his mind was untouched until then. So to put it clearly, he didn't know. But now he did.

_Sorry about that. _A small voice spoke in Nico's head.

"Yes, sir." Nico said firmly. He looked at Harry, then frowned, trying to grasp the memories and beliefs Hecate had installed into his mind. "It's Sirius Orion Black you're talking about, I suppose? Uh, accused murderer?"

Five pairs of eyes locked on Nico, shocked. Nico didn't know if this meant his cover was offically blown, but then he caught Dumbledore's eyes, and they seemed to say; _Not yet._

And he was right. Now, they had to see Arthur Weasley- to make sure he was alive

**HA! You really thought I was gonna let Nico's cover drop that easily? No way, it's way too fun when no one know's just how awesome it is. The moment of truth, in my mind, is reaallly dramatic and awesome! Don't think they'll figure out his identity with little slips or catching him IMing or anything. I don't do much cliche, babe!**

***Does a little victory dance because I want to.***

**SUPPORT OREOS!**

_There's my baby! Now review, or I'll raise Tartarus to your face ;P_


	19. Sentimental Ron

"You will be taking a Port-key," Dumbledore said.

"Wait, but he's coming too?" Ron asked, looking pointedly at Nico. Dumbledore gave a silent sigh. "Yes, Mr. Weasley." he said. "Mr. Di Angelo...will explain shortly after you get there." He looked at Nico, and his penetrating eyes said; _We'll talk._

The Weasley children didn't pay Nico much attention, and nor did Harry; probably because they were too anxious to know how their dad was. Be worried now, and be suspscious later.

None of them even realized that Nico wasn't going for the portkey. As soon as the five worried faces disappeared, Dumbledore turned to Nico.

"Sir?" Nico asked, confused about what Dumbledore wanted to talk about. He had clear orders to maintain his cover, and he wasn't about to let it drop so quickly. What was going on?

"Mr. Di Angelo," Dumbledore nodded. He seemed a lot more different than that happy ancient man Nico had seen on his first day. He slumped back into his chair, sighing. He had his head in his hands, looking distressed.

"The reason for my requesting you to stay behind, is because I can sense dark days coming, my boy."

Well, that much was obvious. What else did he want to tell Nico? His eyes were rapidly losing their twinkle, and for a second there he looked like nothing but an old man who has suffered a rough life.

Nico said, "Yes, sir. That's the reason we demigods are going to aid the wizarding community. We work together, or we lose." Nico was familiar with this strategy; he'd been in two wars, and was a fairly major part in both of them. Either they fight together; or-well, perish.

Dumbledore looked up at Nico, and smiled at him. "I am aware. But unfortunately, the Wizarding World is not. To gain the others' trust, I am afraid you will have to be straight-forward."

Nico slightly tilted his head in question. What did he mean? Did he seriously want Nico to walk up to the others and say, 'Hey, by the way, I'm a demigod!'?

"Mr. Potter, Nico, is not to know of your- ah- status under any circumstances. Unfortunately, so shouldn't Mr. Ronald Weasley and Ms. Granger. The three are like peas in a pod, you see. If one knows, the others must. And if it happens so that Ms. Granger and Mr. Ronald Weasley know, Mr. Potter may feel left out."

Nico nodded, but was still slightly confused. "Does this mean I should tell the _others _my, _status_ as you put it, sir The rest of the Weasley kids I mean?"

Dumbledore paused. "Not unless it's absolutely necessary. You see, most wizards have trust issues, I'm afraid. Indeed the past years have been ones of deceiving. A friend betraying a friend. So, if it is needed, then by all means, tell them what you have to."

Nico thought about that. Dumbledore had just told him that Wizards were subjected to a great amount of betrayal the past few years, and thus have trust issues. So in short, no one would completely trust Nico unless they knew they entire truth about him. He could accept that; he had trust issues himself.

Nico nodded. "I understand, sir. But I have the feeling that even the Ministry of Magic will highly object to my presence?" He inwardly smiled as he thought of Umbridge's face when he had fought her down.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled- however dimly- at the mention of the Ministry. "Ah, indeed." he agreed. "They are aware of your presence, I assure you, but as long as you are here at Hogwarts, and as long as I can call this school mine- they cannot by any means expel you."

Nico nodded appreciatively.

"Thank you," Dumbledore exhaled. "You may leave now."

For a second, Nico was confused. Then, he cursed himself for losing it, nodded once at Dumbledore, and blended into the shadows.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Unlike popular belief, Ron Weasley _did _think occasionally. Nico Di Angelo may be absolutely insane, weird, dark, and maybe a little scary sometimes, but he knew he was a good guy. That much was pretty obvious. He had that Gryffindor bravery about him- he stood up to Umbridge, stood up _for _Harry and Hagrid, and even Hermione seemed to find him okay. Ron's circle of trust did not extend easily, but come October, and the way he was looking back on it, the thought of Nico being a Death Eater made him blush. He didn't know _why _he had thought that, but there was something about Nico- _an aura _about him that particularly screamed 'death'. But like Nico and Hagrid had stated, not everything unfamiliar and dark was evil.

Ron didn't like deep thinking much. It twisted things around and made everything complicated. There were _possibilities, _and pros, and cons, and a lot of things that made his head hurt. All the trio's sleuth came mainly from Hermione ad Harry. Ron was not dumb. He just let them do the thinking. To put it short, he didn't want to give matters a lot of thought in case he was wrong. With Nico, he was. But no matter how much Ron knew Nico to be a good person, he also had a right to suspect him after that day.

Of course, now he knew that Nico knew about the order, and they probably won't say a word about it. Nico wasn't a normal Saturday-evening student. But for some reason, he couldn't come to care now. He didn't pay attention to it then, and now, worry was crushing him.

But honestly, at that time, he hadn't given the matter a lot of thought either. He was worried about his dad; was he really in Harry's dream? And why-what did that mean? Why would a snake attack his father?

Honestly, though, it's hard to not have your brain jump back to the point when someone you weren't expecting just appeared next to you.

He was sitting alone in one of the countless rooms of Grimmauld place. He didn't want his siblings to see him so messed up with guilt and concern, so he took a room to himself. He was sitting calmly there, left to his thoughts until...

"Bloody hell!" Ron cursed loudly, jumping out of his seat quickly. Something heavy had just fell on him whilst he was busy feeling concerned for his dad.

The person who had fallen onto the dusty seat didn't seem to happy about it, either. Cursing, he sat up, muttering something that sounded like "...losing my touch."

Temporarily disorientated, the boy looked up, then cursed again. "Styx," he said.

Ron blinked, trying to get over his slight surprise. "And people say _I _should mind my language." he remarked, although he wasn't sure what he had meant.

"Sorry," Nico said.

"For the language?" Ron asked, confused.

Nico raised his eyebrows. "For falling on top of you. You literally must have had enough of your shoulders, and I'm not exactly as light as I look."

"Yeah," Ron said, rubbing the back of his neck. He sat down beside Nico, sighing. "I figured. Thanks, by the way." And he meant it.

Nico was looking at him, and his lips quirked a little. "For apologizing?"

Ron bit his lip nervously. He didn't know how to approach Nico, so he decided to do what he was good at- being straight-forward and flat-out honest.

Ron said, "For being a git. You-you and Harry, you practically saved my dad. And I was really being stupid- I don't know, I guess-" he took a deep breath "for judging you a bit too quick. That was a really brave thing you did, standing up to Umbridge. I don't know what you're doing Nico, but I know you're on our side." He looked at Nico, then quickly diverted his line of vision because he couldn't stand to stare into Nico's penetrating dark eyes.

Nico waiting for a second, as if deciding what to make of all of this. Ron played with his fingers nervously, clenching and un-clenching them on his lap, seeming more interested in them than Nico's face.

"It's alright," Nico said. Just like that, Ron abruptly looked up. What? Why was Nico forgiving him so readily? It reminded Ron of Harry; people always judged him and blamed his for things he didn't even think about doing. Why was he letting it go so smoothly? Ron knew _he _wouldn't.

Ron blinked again. Somehow, forgiveness from Nico seemed strange...wrong, even. Did he even deserve it? He felt like he was back in his fourth year again, with Harry- his best mate for the past years - looking at him with pure hatred. But just like Harry, Nico forgave him.

"That's...that's good." Ron said, determined not to offend Nico by sounding too surprised.

Nico's lips twitched again. "I can't tell you a lot," Nico said. "But I can tell you that you weren't wrong when you said I was on your side.

At that moment, and before Ron could grin stupidly or something as such, Sirius walked in, probably to see who was cursing out loud.

Nico stood up and dusted himself. At first, Sirius just looked at him warily, then, realization seeming to dawn on him. He nodded at Nico.

"Ah," he smiled, his eyes gleaming with something like relish. "our friend downstairs?" Sirius asked rather formally, making Ron consider if Azkaban really _did _make him go bonkers after all.

"More like his son, but yes," Nico said, nodding back in a similar manner. Sirius held out his hand, and Nico shook it.

"So," said Sirius, grinning broadly. "tell me all about you. Must be interesting where you 'study', eh?"  
Nico stared for a moment, looking slightly confused. Sirius could do that to you. Even Ron had to wonder how someone locked in prison for twelve years could manage to be cheerful.

"Uh, sure, Mr. Black." Nico said, unsure of how to talk to Sirius. Ron stood up as well. Sirius was looking past Nico, and at him, with a look that clearly said; _Get the heck out of here._

Confused, he started to head reluctantly toward the door.

"Oh, quit with the 'Mister'. Call me Sirius." Then, he threw his arm around Nico's shoulder like he was welcoming an old friend. Nico stiffened. Ron had to suppress a snicker at his expression. He looked baffled.

However, not wanting to meet Sirius's wrath, he walked out, his worries out of his mind for a brief second. He was afraid they would all come crashing back at him, but not before he heard Sirius say to Nico; "So, Styx? Is that a curse, and are there others? Can you give me the pleasure of teaching me some?"

However confused, Ron was glad that he was able to smile and ease his worries for a fraction of a second; his dad would be okay. He just knew it. He was a survivor, and those didn't go away easily.

**There! Ta-ta! I guess I should really work on my word fluency. I think I'm not good enough at it. But I'm pretty sure I'm good when it comes to sentimental stuff! Anyway, just wanted to show you guys that Ron is **_**not **_**as dumb as he sounds, and even Crabbe and Goyle can see Nico's a good guy. I'm just so damn confused at to why most fanfics show him as the one who's all like 'NICO'S A DEATH EATER!' even thought he does something that proves he isn't. So, did I do a good job? Any suggestions and request are, as always, more than welcome.**

**Next 4/5 K. word chapter at 160 reviews, and thanks for getting me this far, guys! Love you all!**

_"I'm not lying to you- I'm just alternating the truth."_

_-Ron Kurby._


	20. Plans & Convicts

"You think we'll get to see dad at St. Mungos, Harry?" Ron asked, biting his lips nervously.

In a tone as soft as he could manage, Harry said, "Yeah. You have a right to. Mrs. Weasley'll lose it if she couldn't see Mr. Weasley, and I think there's no point you shouldn't."

Ron slumped back into his seat, sighing. Harry could clearly hear Ginny and the twins arguing with the Sirius about wanting to go see their dad _now. _Harry couldn't blame them. In fact, he was just as itchy as the rest of them to see Mr. Weasley and make sure he was okay. The horrible vividness of the dream stuck to his mind, reminding him of how he...no, the snake, had sunk it's razor sharp fangs into...He shuddered. No, he wouldn't think like that.

"Sorry," Harry muttered. "We're delayed because of me, probably. What with the 'protection' and all."

Ron stared at him with a look that said; _Are__ you daft?_

"Mate," Ron said. "If it weren't for you, dad would be dead now. And it's not like everyone's out of it. Sirius looks happy enough."

Harry couldn't help but frown at that. More secrets; more things the order was keeping away from him.

"Why am I not surprised," Harry started to say, "that the Order's keeping yet another secret?"

Ron looked at him, baffled. "You mean you don't trust them?"

"It's more like they don't trust _us_." Harry said. "I mean, at the start of the term, did we ever suspect Nico was anything but a normal student?" Harry couldn't help but point out. "I'll bet you they _won't _tell us anything."

"Well, he-he's a good bloke," Ron said, looking at Harry as if to see if his answer satisfied him.

Harry thought about that. Ron had a good point. Nico _was _a good person. Harry didn't know him much, but he knew it was the truth.

"I know," Harry sighed. "I just wish I knew _why_. One moment, he's our house-mate, the next he's officially part of the Order."

Ron replied, "We don't know that for sure."

"_What _do we know for sure?"

Ron didn't answer that one. "Look, mate, I'm not Hermione, and I can't come up with something comforting to say to you or anything, but I suppose we're just lucky we know what we do know right now."

And just like that, Harry felt guilty. Ron's father was hurt right now, probably _dying, _and here he was, complaining about feeling left out. It was _Ron _that needed comforting. Harry shouldn't have expected anything, let alone some philosophical comment that would make him feel better. Not when Ron was in need of something to make him feel better himself.

He thought about something to say, but decided against it. "Where's Sirius, by the way?" Ron asked, trying to change the subject.

"Trying to calm everyone down, I'd guess."

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

"What kind of magic do you use at your pavilion again?" Sirius asked, looking like a kid who'd just been offered candy. "Oh, and are your house-elves as bad as mine?" Sirius wondered aloud.

"Which reminds me...KREACHER! KREACHER!" But Kreacher didn't answer the summons. "Damn that elf," Sirius muttered. "Di Immortales..." He looked at Nico, apparently pleased with himself for remembering that particular curse.

For a person who'd spent years in prison, Sirius looked pretty happy. He had been asking Nico questions since yesterday (after calming the Weasley kids down), and Nico honestly was amused by him. He answered all his questions carefully, and Sirius would always be more than happy with the answers.

"Uh, we don't have house-elves." Nico said. Honestly, that was a fact he took in with relish. House-elves were...well, he didn't really know a lot to be fair, but if all of them were like Kreacher, then he was pretty glad not to have any back at camp.

"Nymphs do most of the work at the Roman Camp," he answered slowly, careful not to relay a lot of information. Of course, Sirius and all of the Order knew about the demigod world, but he somehow felt better just answering what he was asked.

"Does magic work the same way, though? You know, with the children of Lickatree or whatever." Sirius asked, squinting at the bacon and lowering his face to the pan carefully to see if it was hot enough. He had denied Harry's help and told him he had to keep with his friends and comfort them, dragging Nico along instead.

Sirius jumped away abruptly as the oil started to crackle. "I'll never know how Molly does this stuff," he muttered, staring warily at the bacon.

Nico couldn't help but smile a little as he answered. "Hecate," he corrected. "And no, not always. I think they can use wands, but they pretty much do stuff directly."

"Wandless magic?" Sirius asked, looking excited.

"Something as such," Nico replied, remembering Lou-Ellen and her pig-balls.

"MUDBLOODS! CREATURES OF FILTH! THE SHAME! BLOOD TRAITORS IN MY HUSBAND'S HOUSE!" Nico jumped.

"And that," Sirius said, sobering up a bit and turning off the stove, "Is how my dear mother welcomes visitors."

_Nice lady, _Nico thought.

He could hear footsteps growing closer and closer until a vaguely familiar woman with red hair he remember seeing from King Cross Station came running in.

The woman Nico recognized as Mrs. Weasley came running up to Sirius. She threw her arms around him and hugged him so tightly that Nico felt sorry for Sirius.

"Oh, Sirius!" she sobbed, with something like relief. "Thank you so much for taking care of the children." She pulled away, her eyes shining with tears of gratitude and relief. "Oh, when they told , Arthur." she sighed.

Then, all Nico's sympathy for Sirius quickly morphed into self-pity as Mrs. Weasley advanced on him as well. When she hugged him, Nico felt like every bone in his body was being crushed into dust.

"Thank you!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "You have played a role just as important at saving Arthur."

Nico drew in a lot of air once she let go.

"You must be Nico!" she said, wiping her eyes. "Oh, Dumbledore tells us a lot about your world. I must say, very chivalrous of you to send us help while we most need it."

"T-thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Nico said, grateful that his ribs hadn't cracked. Even Sally's hugs weren't that tight. Nico couldn't have pulled away even if he'd wanted to. His ADHD brain wondered how Clarisse would have reacted...

"I do really owe you, Sirius. Thank you for letting them stay the night. Of course, that may mean we'll be staying her for Christmas.."

That, snapped Nico out of his thoughts.

"Christmas?" he said, baffled. "I-I can't stay here that long."

"Why ever not?" Mrs. Weasley asked, sniffing.

Nico thought about what Annabeth had said- they _needed _him at the break. They needed his help with the Lares. Of course, he was still mad at her for not keeping him up to date with what they knew, but maybe she was just planning to tell him everything in person.

And, he needed to be at Hogwarts on Christmas. He guessed that the 'dead of the night' part had to do with midnight. Although it was pretty cliche, it fit. Someone wanted to meet him, and at night, too, so that no one knew about the meeting. Although Nico didn't know _who _he was supposed to be meeting, he also felt like it was important. It was simply an instinct not to ignore things like this. Because a) Either the mysterious person wanted to tell him something important, or b) a wild card that could mean anything from starting a war to setting up a blind date (Reminder: Pollux and Drew don't make a good couple).

He wanted to sign the form, confirming he would being staying for Christmas, but he was pretty sure he wouldn't get the chance to, now. Looking back on it, he was kind of glad. It would be easier to sneak into Hogwarts at Christmas Eve and stay there for an hour or two than to answer everyone's questions, as to where he had been all break if he had signed the list to stay at Hogwarts. He wasn't sure how long he'd be at Camp Jupiter with Reyna, Annabeth, and Malcom.

"I- have things to do." Nico said, uncertainly.

Sirius looked disappointed, but Mrs. Weasley nodded in understanding. " Of course, dear. Quite understandable that you would want to spend time with your family."

Nico opened his mouth to tell her he _wasn't _going to go see his family, and that he was on serious business, but he shut up immediately. No need to dampen Mrs. Weasley's holiday spirits, especially not when her husband was wounded.

Nico pursed his lips.

"Well, we can't head into St. Mungos without breakfast, can we?" Sirius asked, as cheerfully as he could muster. "Of course, including the fact that I almost burned my eyebrows off cooking the bacon."

**TA-DA! I hope I didn't make Sirius too OOC...I just felt that he ought to be a bit cheerful about his godson and the Weasley brood coming to stay when he had no one but Kreacher for company! **


	21. Memories & Stiches

She didn't know where she was anymore. She didn't even think she knew her name. Who was she again..._M...Mera...Pallismera?_ What was she doing here? Why couldn't she remember? Where was 'here' anyway?

She just remembered bits a pieces of her past...a few people. There was someone called...someone called..._Thanatos._ And there was a boy, a boy named _Tskia. _Who else was there? So may people, so many places, yet she couldn't put names to them...

But there was _one _boy, one that she _needed _to see. But why? Why did she want to see him, again? She didn't know why, she just knew he was in danger. She needed to warn him about something. But how could see, when she didn't even know his name.

Mera stood up, stumbling slightly. She had to find that dark-haired boy. Why? No idea. But she had to. It was her priority. Why? No idea, again.

She looked down at her self. Her clothes were torn and ripped; what happened to her? She could faintly see cuts on her arms where her sleeve has been ripped. Her stomach churning, she crumbled to the floor. She was exhausted.

Her top was red with blood that has been dry for a while...How long was she here again? Why was she was weak, so cut-up and exhausted?

She suddenly had an impulse- a faded hint of a memory. She reached behind her back, grasping for something. Her hands fell upon a red cloak.

She brought it up to her, inhaling its scent- it was her only comfort. In fact, that cloak rang a bell. It was so...so familiar. So _, so, _familiar.

A distant memory over took her...

_She was young- about fourteen at least. She sat surveying the beautiful scene in front of her... the scent of flower, and several fruits. It was nice of...of... (what was her name again?) Persephone to let her in the garden. _

_"Hey," a voice said from behind her. She turned around, surprised. The garden was her usual spot- no one interrupted her there. Persephone didn't let anyone. _

_But behind her, stood a boy of about her age. He was tall, and had flaming hair. Literally. It flickered and shone, and was crimson red. It wasn't really on fire or anything, it just gave that impression. He had black eyes, darker than anything she'd seen before._

_She was still shocked that someone had found her place, but she was more surprised that anyone came here at all._

_"Who are you?" she said warily, staring at the mysterious boy._

_He excused himself to a seat beside her. "I'm Tskia," he said, smiling. He held out his hand to her. "Child of Nemesis. You?"_

_She looked at his hand. Mera barely saw any other demigods. She wanted to, oh she did, but her dad had warned her. He said that the others won't welcome her, and won't accept her because she was his daughter. But here was Tskia, holding out his hand to her._

_She very reluctantly shook it. "I'm Pallismera. Daughter of Thanatos." There. She said it. Pallismera closed her eyes tightly, waiting for a reaction. He would probably run away, or tell her he didn't want to stay anymore. Silently, Pallismera waited for an explosion that never came._

_"Nice to meet you," Tskia's smooth voice said. Pallismera opened her eyes. Tskia was still right where he was a few seconds ago. She relaxed slightly._

_"Your name's long, though." he said randomly. Pallismera couldn't help but laugh at that._

_"I know," she said. "My dad calls me Mera sometimes." A new question forming in her mind, she looked at him curiously. "Why are you here, though? What's a child of Nemesis doing in the Underworld?"_

_Tskia shrugged. "My mom, Nemesis, she says I probably won't find a home at Camp. You know where that is?"_

_Mera nodded. She had, of course, heard about the Camps where demigods stayed. (Although now, she had no idea...)_

_"But you're a child of Nemesis." she pointed out._

_"And you're a child of Thanatos," he replied. "Mom says we don't have cabins. So...Well, Demeter owes my mother. She tried to get her revenge after Hades kidnapped Persephone..So she sent me here. For a while, anyway." He turned to Mera. "Mother says I'm not like my other siblings. She keeps going on about being the mortal embodiment of revenge and all, but I honestly don't want to do that. She thinks that if she sent me here while my other siblings are out there suffering in the mortal world, then I'll do it for her." He ended with a snort._

_Mera took in all this information and starting thinking for a while. "I take it you don't like your mom?" she concluded._

_Tskia laughed. "What gave you that idea?" he said sarcastically. Then, he sighed, his sarcastic expression falling. "I just want her to leave me alone, you know. But she's basically imprisoned me here now. She thinks she's doing me a favor, but...I just really want to go out and explore the mortal world." he clenched his fist determinedly. "I can survive like the rest. I just want one chance to prove it."_

_Mera bit her lip nervously. She didn't know what to think about Tskia and his story, but she knew she had found herself a new...well, friend. Right?_

_"You can shadow-travel," she suggested finally. Tskia turned to her, looking confused._

_"Sorry? Shadow-what?" he inquired._

_"Shadow-travel," Mera repeated, a little surprised that he didn't know. "I can do it. You just, you know, back into the shadows and think of where you want to go. Can't you do it? What with your name, and all.."_

_Tskia looked at her, confused. "I can't shadow-travel," he admitted. "And my name's just a stupid alias. I don't even know my real name."_

_He turned to Mera, smiling with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Can _you _shadow-travel?"_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_"Ouch!" Tskia complained, falling behind a clothes rack. Mera fell beside him, rubbing her head where it hit the floor._

_"Sorry," she said, smiling at him apologetically. "You know I'm not good at-"_

_"Landings, yeah, yeah. You've told me that the first fifty times we've shadow traveled somewhere." Tskia stood up, careful not to knock down some clothes. He held out his hand to Mera and helped her up._

_"Where are we, anyway?" he asked, looking around._

_Mera frowned, trying to remember the name of the place. "Er, Mark and Spencer's, I think..."_

_"Another mall?"_

_She shrugged at him. "I always end up landing in those. Honest. I swear I was aiming for Baskin' Robins."_

_"Why aren't you that good at shadow-travel? Er, no offense or anything."_

_"None taken," Mera assured. She sighed, and managed to get them away from the racket, hoping two fifteen-year olds that popped out of nothingness didn't look that suspicious. _

_"Children of Hades shadow-travel better than us, children of Thanatos," she explained, trying to find the exit while pulling Tskia along._

_"And.." Mera said, biting her lips. She paused, wondering if it was the right thing to say. But Tskia was her friend- what wouldn't she tell him?_

_"I'm kind of afraid of the dark."_

_Tskia stopped dead, a look of absolute horror on his face. "You," he said, softly. "Child of death, who grew up in the Underworld. _You _ are afraid of the dark? Why?"_

_"I.." Mera sucked in a breath. "I'm not like, afraid of darkness in general, but in shadow travel, it's kind of...well, darker darkness. Like it's compressing on you, you know?"_

_"You're claustrophobic? Afraid of small spaces, then?"_

_Mera thought about it. It made sense. In the end, she nodded._

_Tskia looked around, making sure no one was looking at them. Slowly and stealthily, he pulled a red, shimmering fabric from a shawl basket. Th cloak was taller than Mera herself._

_"What are you doing?" she hissed, her embarrassment forgotten. "We can't pay for that!"_

_"I'll pay them back...afterwards." Tskia touched the fabric carefully. It flickered, and contracted, folding itself several times and taking a form of a beautiful cloak with a hood. _

_"How-how did you do _that?"_ Mera stuttered. _

_Tskia blushed visibly. "My dad...he was a, well, I'll tell you when we get back. Okay?" He was still holding the cloak. It was amazing, and it seemed to absorb light and reflect it at the same time, kind of like a glowing flash-light (torch, for you brits)._

_He handed it to her sheepishly. "You said you're claustrophobic..So..when you shadow-travel next time, this should make you feel safe. It...it has a shielding power." he held it out to her, looking hesitant._

_"It's...it's amazing." Mera said, smiling at him. She threw her arms around him in a tight hug._

_"Thanks," she murmured. Mera pulled away from him, and took the cloak. It was truly irreplaceable. She put it on. Indeed, it was about a two feet longer than she was, but she wore it anyway._

_She would wear it forever._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Why couldn't she throw it away? Why couldn't she just dump it in the trash and forget? She didn't like him anymore. She didn't even know him anymore._

_But why, for the past years, did she keep it close to her?_

_Pallismera glared at her cloak hatefully, but she found that she couldn't do it. She couldn't throw her only hope in the bin- yes, that was what her cloak was. A sign that there was hope to change him back again- he was once her best friend, but now, she pretended not to even know him._

_The Unseen Assasin was traitor, the Shadow was treacherous._

_But Tskia? Tskia was her friend._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Disorientated and exhausted, Mera stood up, taking the cell she was being kept in. She had to warn him...She _had _to warn him...Nico. That's right...he was in danger. She had to warn him now...If only she could shadow-travel out of there...

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

A CLEAN CAULDRON KEEPS POTIONS FROM BECOMING POISONS and ANTIDOTES ARE ANTI-DON'TS UNLESS APPROVED BY A QUALIFIED HEALER. There was also a large portrait of a witch with long silver ringlets which was labelled:

Dilys Derwent

St Mungo's Healer 1722-1741

Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

1741-1768

Dilys was eyeing the Weasley party closely as though counting them; when Nico caught her eye she gave a tiny wink, walked sideways out of her portrait and vanished.

Meanwhile, at the front of the queue, a young wizard was performing an odd on-the-spot jig and trying, in between yelps of pain, to explain his predicament to the witch behind the desk.

"It's these - ouch - shoes my brother gave me - ow - they re eating my - OUCH - feet - look at them, there must be some kind of - AARGH - jinx on them and I can't - AAAAARGH - get them off." He hopped from one foot to the other as though dancing on hot coals.

" The shoes don't prevent you reading, do they?" said the blonde witch, irritably pointing at a large sign to the left of her desk. "You want Spell Damage, fourth floor. Just like it says on the floor guide. Next!"

Nico, Harry, and the Weasley brood moved forward.

Mrs Weasley moved forward to the desk.

"Hello," she said, "my husband, Arthur Weasley, was supposed to be moved to a different ward this morning, could you tell us - ?"

"Arthur Weasley?" said the witch, running her finger down a long list in front of her. "Yes, first floor, second door on the right, Dai Llewellyn Ward."

" Thank you,"said Mrs Weasley. "Come on, you lot."

They followed her through the double doors and along the narrow corridor beyond, which was lined with more portraits of famous Healers and lit by crystal bubbles full of candles that floated up on the ceiling, looking like giant soapsuds. More witches and wizards in lime-green robes walked in and out of the doors they passed; a foul-smelling yellow gas wafted into the passageway as they passed one door, and every now and then they heard distant wailing. They climbed a flight of stairs and entered the **Creature**-Induced Injuries corridor, where the second door on the right bore the words: **'Dangerous**' **Dai** Llewellyn Ward: **Serious** Bites. Underneath this was a card in a brass holder on which had been handwritten: Healer-in-Charge: Hippocrates Smethwyck. Trainee Healer: Augustus Pye.

"We'll wait outside, Molly," Tonks said. "Arthur won't want too many visitors at once . . . it ought to be just the family first."

Mad-Eye growled his approval of this idea and set himself with his back against the corridor wall, his magical eye spinning in all directions. Harry and Nico drew back, too, but Mrs Weasley reached out a hand and pushed them through the door, saying, "Don't be silly, Harry, Arthur wants to thank you. Nico, don't even think about it."

There were only three patients. Mr Weasley was occupying the bed at the far end oi the ward beside the tiny window. Harry was pleased and relieved to see that he was propped up on several pillows and reading the Daily Prophet by the solitary ray of sunlight falling on to his bed. He looked up as they walked towards him and, seeing who it was, beamed.

"Hello!" he called, throwing the Prophet aside. "Bill just left, Molly, had to get back to work, but he says he'll drop in on you later. I believe Charlie's coming too."

"How are you, Arthur?" asked Mrs Weasley, bending down to kiss his cheek and looking anxiously into his face. "You're still looking a bit peaky."

"I feel absolutely fine," said Mr Weasley brightly, holding out his good arm to give Ginny a hug. "If they could only take the bandages off, I'd be fit to go home. Oh," Mr. Weasley said, frowning slightly. "Oh, how are you. It's Nico, is it not? Heard load about you...Really nice of your lot to-" Mrs. Weasley threw him a glare, and that silenced him immediately.

"Pleasure to meet you." Mr. Weasley said.

"You too, Mr. Weasley. Nico said, nodding at him

"Why can't they take them off, Dad?" Fred interrupted awkwardly.

"Well, I start bleeding like mad every time they try," said Mr Weasley cheerfully, reaching across for his wand, which lay on his bedside cabinet, and waving it so that six extra chairs appeared at his bedside to seat them all. "It seems there was some rather unusual kind of poison in that snakes fangs that keeps wounds open. They're sure they'll find an antidote, though; they say they've had much worse cases than mine, and in the meantime I just have to keep taking a Blood-Replenishing Potion every hour. But that fellow over there," he said, dropping his voice and nodding towards the bed opposite in which a man lay looking green and sickly and staring at the ceiling. "Bitten by a werewolf, poor chap. No cure at all."

"Werewolf did you say, Mr. Weasley?" Nico interrupted suddenly. Could it be...?

"Why, yes." Mr. Weasley said. "Horribly bad luck, I dare say."

Nico nodded in agreement, while in reality, he thought of something Piper, Reyna, and Hazel had said to him...Something that seemed _ages _ago...A monster that looked like a wolf, with a scar...hmmm.

The rest of the Weasley brood and Harry started conversing with Mr. Weasley, but Nico was lost in his thoughts. Could the answer be that simple? But the greeks had werewolves, too. If they eve looked _remotely _alike, wouldn't his friend have noticed?

Harry poked Nico's arm. He turned to Harry, confused.

"I think I fancy a cup of tea, too. You coming, Nico?" He said it in a loud and unconvincing manner. Nico frowned in confusion. What?

"Uh, no thanks." Nico said. Harry shrugged at him and hurried out. It was only then did he realize that no one was there in the room but Mrs. Weasley and him.

And it was seconds later that he realized his mistake.

"ARTHUR WEASLEY! WHAT IN HEAVEN GAVE YOU THE IDEA THAT SEWING YOUR SKIN WILL HEAL YOUR INJURY! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW BETTER! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THE CONSEQUENCE OF MUGGLE AND MAGIC INTERACTING!"

"Molly, dear!" Mr. Weasley said, looking frantic. "I'm sharing this room with people, you know?"  
Mrs. Weasley stopped, fuming, her face as red as her hair.

Nico felt _very _out of the picture, and wished desperately that he could flee away from the scene.

But both Mrs. Weasley and Nico stopped what they were doing/thinking when Mr. Weasley winced painfully.

"Oh, dear." Mrs. Weasley muttered, sitting beside him once again. "Arthur dear, are you all right?"

"Peaches, Molly." Mr. Weasley assured. Nico doubted it. He could sense Mr. Weasley dying...literally. His life source was fading, and quickly. Nico knew aht he had to do.

"Mr. Weasley," Nico said, with a hint of panic in his voice. "You're...you're, well, you're not all right. I can sense that."

"You can?" Mr. Weasley said, his expression turning into one of innocent curiosity.

"I-I can help with that," Nico said, although doubtfully.

Mrs. Weasley hurriedly budged away from Mr. Weasley, giing Nico free space. Nico advanced on Mr. Weasley.

"Stay still, Mr. Weasley." Nico said.

Mr. Weasley obeyed. "You have healing skills?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking pretty amused for a man who was dying.

"Not exactly," Nico replied, putting his hand out Mr. Weasley injured shoulder gently, barely touching it, in fact.

It was there. A lot of darkness- a lot of, and a lot of it. It wasn't the injury that attracted it, it was the poison. Tom Riddle's snake had something evil in it- and although it wasn't exactly poisonous, it did inject liquid in Mr. Weasley, meaning a part of Mr. Weasley now included something that snake hat left him- like a mark, a souvenir take unwillingly. If Nico managed to manipulate that darkness, Mr. Weasley may be able to heal easier. Nico tried to summon all the dark power- the _black _magic, to him. But it wouldn't work like it did with the blood-quills- this was something bigger. This was an _injury. _Like Kim. And this time, Nico had to deal with it alone.

He manipulated the dark power toward him and contained it. He wouldn't be able to keep this up for long...he had to do something..Shadow-travel, maybe. He couldn't just keep it in him much longer.

He held his breath, as if that would help. "Is that better Mr. Weasley?"

Mr. Weasley looked up at him, with wonder in his eyes. "Actually, yes." he said, looking at his shoulder and then at Nico. "I think the blood flow is thinning, and it doesn't hurt quite as much as it used to. In fact, I haven't felt better since I've been brought here. Wonderful!"

Nico nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. "Glad it helped Mr. Weasley!"

Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about to hug Nico again, and he was grateful for the excuse to avoid that.

"If you'l excuse me," Nico said, feeling like a balloon about to burst from the pressure of keeping all that dark-power inside.

He found himself a shaded place, and shadow-traveled to Hades knows where.

**Hope you like this chapter! It's surprising I made it this long, really, but I couldn't help myself. You might be wondering why Mera accepted her quest, or why Thanatos acted like she didn't know who Tskia was, or why **_**she **_**acted that way. You'll get your answers. Now, random shadow-travelling never ends well, does it? Where do you think Nico end up THIS time? **

**Work with me, I work with you! I'm really excited, having reached almost a hundred and fifty reviews. Keep on giving me your opinion, and I'll keep giving you thinks to judge! Special thanks to WWS, you're really awesome. Siriusly :D.**

**Hey, guys, am I the only one that noticed this sign at St. Mungos?**

**Creature**

**Dangerous**

**Dai**

**Serious.**

**Read that aloud. Kreacher-dangerous-die-Sirius. GOD, Jo is a troll! Why Sirius? WHYYYY!**

_"Stop! It might be dangerous!"_

_"It's a book, Kira."_

_"Exactly!"_


	22. Playing With The Future

**HowlingRain: Most definitely! Here you go:**

Nico arrived at Grimmauld place- wet, and shivering. He made a silent oath to _never _not in a _million _years shadow travel randomly.

He crashed into a couch, still shaking with cold. How _he wished _he could use his wand to dry himself now. But noo...According to the Decree of Restriction of Underage Magic blah, blah, blah.

_I'm chronically eighty-four years old, _he thought stubbornly.

At that moment, someone walked in to see who was causing all the racket. It was a boy Nico had never seen before; he was fairly short, and had scars all of his body. The boy was lean and muscular, and had the trade-mark Weasley red hair. Nico had never seen him before.

The boy's eyes widened slightly at seeing him. "You're the half-blood, aren't you?" he asked curiously.

Nico's muscles relaxed; it was someone who knew. He wasn't forced to put up a facade, which would have been mentally exhausted considering the situation.

Nico nodded. "Nico Di Angelo," he said. He didn't offer his hand, though, he was _that _exhausted.

"Charlie Weasley," the boy said. He didn't offer Nico his hand either. Whether that was payback, or realization and understanding to Nico's exhaustion, he wouldn't know.

Charlie pulled out his wand. "You look like you could use some warmth," he said with a smirk. Charlie muttered a quick spell, and warmth spread through Nico's body, leaving him mildly relieved.

Nico nodded his thanks and gave the second-oldest Weasley kid a smile.

Charlie conjured at seat (Nico suspected he did it just to show he could, considering there was plenty of room) and slumped down.

"Mum's worrying her apron off. Said you were missing for half an hour."

Nico nodded, shivering at the memory. "Hard to find shadows in Antarctica..." he muttered.

Charlie chuckled. "You apparated to Antartica?"

"Shadow-traveled, and yes."

"Right, shadow-traveled." Charlie corrected himself. "But then why were you damp?"

Nico looked at him weirdly. "It's hard to concentrate when you're being attacked by penguins, feeling cold, and trying to find a shaded area. And when I finally managed to get away from there, I ended up in the freaking. Pacific. Ocean. Do I even have to tell you have hard it is to found some shadows _there?_" Nico complained.

Charlie was silent for a few seconds. Then, he exploded, letting out a hurricane of laughter. In fact, he laughed so much that Nico could almost see the tears forming in his eyes.

Nico found that pretty harassing. Being attacked by penguins wasn't as funny as most people thought- thy could be deadly when the circumstances called.

"Sorry, mate," Charlie said, finally catching his breath. "Reminded me of an incident with a Shorckle-horned dragon."

Nico scrunched up his face in confusion. "Dragons...you're Charlie Weasley, like, Ron's brother in Romania, huh?"

Charlie nodded, curiosity taking over his expressions. "Little brothers talk about?" he asked, with a hint of pride.

Nico thought. Well, technically; yes.

"Yeah," Nico said. "But Hagrid does most of the talking. Says you were good at Care for Magical Creatures."

Charlie looked smug, but tried to play it down. "Nah, Hagrid exaggerates. I only managed to get an O at my NEWT level. I got at E at the OWLs." he said, trying to look modest, and failing miserably.

And just like that, a bulb lit in Nico's head...Charlie was good at Care of Magical Creatures. Couldn't there be...

"Charlie?" Nico asked, and Charlie turned to him with an inquiring look.

"You don't happen to know anything about...about Werewolves, would you?"

Moments later, Nico was launching into his story.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Lou-Ellen hated not knowing things. Not like, the Athena children's I-must-be-all-knowing kind of hating not to know, the kind of I-feel-like-it's-staring-me-in-the-face-and-I-can't-get-it kind of not knowing.

Pallismera was gone three days, and there was no sign of her whatsoever. Lou-Ellen feared something must have gone wrong- but Mera didn't tell her _anything _about the quest. How was she supposed to help? Besides, it wasn't only her life that quest might endanger, but Nico's, too. She had that undying feeling that something wrong must have happened.

Not that she expected Mera to drop in for a visit, no, not at all, but she had to at least keep her up to date.

Didn't she say that she might tell Lou-Ellen about her quest after she was finished with it?

"This is crazy, Lou." Rachel said. "You know I can't just spew prophecies on command. Besides, Nico's on a quest there.."

"Calm down, Ray." Lou-Ellen said. "It's not like I'm going to go study there or anything. No, I can accept that it's Nico's quest and his alone. But I feel like I have to do something."

Rachel said, "And Alabaster? Shouldn't you at least take someone else with you on this quest?"

Lou slung her backpack over her shoulders, shaking her head. "Alabaster's my half-brother. He won't hurt me. I know he's bitter towards camp, but nothing's going to happen. I'll just drop by for advice, and then head to Nico for a talk. I can apparte...most of the time."

Rachel sighed. "There's no pulling you out of this, is there?" Lou shook her head.

"Fine, then. Ask me something."

"I need a quest. A quest to...to help Mera. And Nico. I need to find my half-brother, Alabaster. Guide me, Oracle of Delphi."

For a moment, Lou-Ellen thought nothing would happen. Then, Rachel's eyes went misty. A green fog surrounded her, making Lou-Ellen step back a little.

_A soul of a fighter, betrayed and forsaken, Whose old love is still in regard._

_A drop, a signle one- is all it has taken, To leave the drinker scarred._

_Beware the deadly curse of he, For it will cause despair._

_And while one of two shall heal, Forgiveness shan't breach the heir._

_As the final strike ends loathe in a Lar, Lack thereof drives two apart_

Rachel stilled, and fell backwards (fortunately) into Lou-Ellen's arms. Lou-Ellen frowned. What the Hades did she just get herself into?

**There you are! I hope this had been satisfying to you all! Well, I hope things aren't getting confusing...Two prophecies, a connection, a monster, a spy, a conflict blah blah blah. Anyone, our first prophecy should be clearer now. Let's recount some things, shall we?**

**"**_**Hogwarts, Beware the curse of the desperate one.**_

_**For it will cause pain known by none,**_

_**A choice determines the known one's fate,**_

**_Albeit_**_** the chooser's path is dark.**_

_**Brave one, take heed of the Shadow's aim,**_

_**For that is whom the cloaked-one blames.**_

_**Poison shall flow through the blessed one's soul,**_

_**Despair to heal, excluding death's present, sole.**_

_**One shall die, and the shall survive,**_

_**But with love, unknown, the previous one thrives."**_

**Tell me your take on it NOW, and let's see if you're right... I hope Charlie isn't too OOC. We don't see enough of him, you know?**

**For more information o my OCs, please check my profile.**

_"The truth hurts...Can I interest you in a sarcastic remark?"_


	23. Game On, Life

Charlie had given Nico plenty of info- after, of course, Nico told him that it was required and could tip the balance of the magical and demigod world. Reluctantly, then, he told him about things he doubted he'd be able to find in the library- Lycanthropy, lunar-scars, and a particular potion called Wolf's Bane that could render a werewolf harmless on the day of the full moon. Nico was aware that one of the order members, Remus Lupin, was a werewolf. He would've asked him about it too, but it seemed awkward enough what with Mr Weasley's state. Nico wouldn't miss that opportunity, in fact, he would take it- just not now.

The night atmosphere had an eerie feeling about it. Nico had always liked darkness, and not only because he was a son of Hades. It sort of gave him a feeling of privacy. Maybe, Nico had been reckless when he made his decision about going back to Hogwarts one last time before heading to Camp Jupiter. But he was glad he made that choice anyway.

Enveloped in darkness and shadow, he sat in his usual spot at the astronomy tower. He had grown quite fond of the place. Besides, Nico knew that some huge inevitable war was going to break out- how often would he get a moment of peace like this if that ever happened? Better enjoy life now because you may not get the chance to do it later. That was one of the rules demigods played by- enjoy small victories, because no matter what, some divine force would come mess up your life soon. Nico himself was one of the living examples. They win the war with Kronos- okay, cool. Then, BAM. You get thrown into Tartarus, imprisoned for five days in a bronze jar with nothing but five pomegranate seeds, then why not go on another crazy quest to retrieve the Athena Parthenon?

Yep. Live life when you still can. Nico was just pondering whether he should leave, or stay for a few minutes when Hecate decided to have a little conversation. He was pretty much used to her by now, so he didn't fall off the astronomy tower when she called this time.

_Nico, we have to have a conversation- now._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lou had been trekking around for the past couple of days. Survival came naturally to her. She manipulated the mist to keep undercover (which helped ward off most monsters) and apparated now and then. Ironically though, she wasn't very good at apparation. Not at all, in fact. The other children of Hecate had no problem, but Lou found herself more skilled in direct magic like 'wandless' transfiguration, and maybe Legilimency. However, following Alabaster needed more than those usually handy skills.

As far as she knew, Alabaster was on the move. Thankfully, he'd taken on Lameia with the help of some man Lou-Ellen didn't know the name of. He was...well, as happy as you can get, when you're practically an exile, and resented Percy Jackson for defeating Kronos, thus making him an exile.

She admired her half-brother because even though she only knew him for a while, he was strong and protective, and very determined. He would help her, surely he would. As far as she could tell, from the connection the children of Hecate had, he was in Seattle.

Stopping, and feeling utterly exhausted, Lou-Ellen panted. She readjusted her backpack and stood up a little straighter. It was time to apparate a little further.

Steading herself for that horrible, compressing feeling, Lou-Ellen took a deep, almost calming breath before walking into nothingness.

The world was nothing but a blur of sound and color, and Lou was nothing but an essence, being slowly pushed through a tiny, tiny, space. And then, all of a sudden, she was more than that. Lou-Perfectly-Solid- Ellen felt her feet hit the ground again. Stumbling slightly, and wondering if she'd ever get used to apparation. It was simply wasn't her thing.

Blinking to ward off the sunlight, Lou blindly walked forward (which she should have know was never a good idea) only to fall face first into water.

As her exposed skin came in contact with the somewhat cold water, Lou-Ellen gave a small involuntarily yelp, which was thankfully followed by a sharp intake of breath before her sank underneath.

"Watch out!" she heard someone yell after her.

Lou-Ellen spent about fifteen entire seconds before someone pulled her out of the water with a firm grasp and a surprisingly strong-but gentle, haul. She found herself on the floor, gasping for air- sputtering and coughing, blinking water out of her managing to calm her breaths to a normal rate, Lou-Ellen raised her head to meet her savior.

It was a boy, who looked about twenty or so. His thick, brown hair was plastered to his face, and his blue ' Mo Telddir' shirt stuck to his chest-dripping with water which fell to the grass in an comprehensible pattern.

"You okay?" the man asked, panting, and pushing his hair out of the way.

Lou-Ellen, still shivering from the water looked at him incredulously, hoping that his question was rhetorical.

"Fine, thank you." she said, anyway, thinking it wouldn't do too well to disappoint the guy who'd pulled her out of the water. The man smiled at her reassuringly, although he looked less than convinced with her reply.

"You shouldn't go wandering too close to the waters." he chided in a to-be nonchalant voice. "You know they can go randomly deep here in Magnuson Park of all places."

Lou perked up expectantly at the mention of her location. "Magnuson Park? Magnuson Park, Seattle?"

The guy looked at her, dumbfounded. "Uh, yeah." he said. "Didn't you already know that? I saw you fall into the water while I was walking up here with my girlfriend. Thought you might have slipped or something. Now that I think about it-"

Lou bit her lip nervously, steadying herself a little bit. She had to play it dumb before he could wonder how she appeared out of thin air "Just...visiting my brother in Woodinville. Nothing else." She snapped her finger in frontof his face, calling the mist to her aid.

In a matter of seconds, she and the random guy were dry, while the latter was displaying a blank expression his face, looking he had just woken up from a deep, deep, sleep.

Behind Lou, a voice yelled in a rather demanding manner.

"ALEX! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SHOW ME- Oh, there you are. Why did you take off all of a sud-" the girl's eyes fixed on Lou-Ellen, and her eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" she asked warily, sizing Lou up, head-to-toe. Her eyes scanned the daughter of Hecate slowly, looking for any signs of emotional reaction.

"No one," Lou said quickly, before the blond girl could accuse her of something. "I'm not one. I was _never _here." She demanded, snapping her finger again.

"Now," Lou drawled steeping back to admire her work. "You ad your boyfriend are on a nice date, whereas I'm going to meet a certain brother of mine." she muttered to herself.

Oh, she hated life, alright.

**Thanks for all your comments. I'm glad you like my OCs, but take care - non of them are anything other than characters who fill the gaps, although they are quite fun to write. I am reminding my readers that this fanfic is Nico-centric and will always be that way, and I have no intention of giving my Original Characters the spot-light.**

**Tips:**

**1) Reviews make Ambie happy, thus making her write more chapters soon.**

**2) Death threats are welcome.**

**3) The best person to come up with the worst insult for Voldy with get an honorary shout-out from me.**

**4) Alabaster is not an OC, and I strongly suggest you read Son Of Magic in the Demigod Diaries if you do not know that.**

**5) Nothing to state here, but the number fives sounds official...**

**C-YA!**

**(P.S, anyone noticed that'Mo Telldir' is just the word 'Tom Riddle' written backwards? And now, Alex has nothing to do with anything, I promise.)**


	24. Pine Lane

Her stomach could take no more appartion after the event in Magnuson Park. For all she knew, she might end up falling into a sewer next. Not to mention that she wasn't really too eager to see Alabaster.

Of course, this was not because she didn't like her half-brother. She really did admire and look up to him, but she wasn't sure he'd just like her showing up on his doorstep. Lou know how she felt about him, but what did he feel about _her?_ How would he react to seeing the sister he hadn't see in almost two years? Wishing the bus would go a little slower, Lou-Ellen sank in her thought, feeling worried. She had just realized how _involved _she was in this war. The past two wars, she wasn't exactl that in. During the Giant War, all she did was make a few alertness potions to help warriors, until the last moment, when she felt as usleless as floo powder in microwave. Lou wasn't warrior-built like some children of Hecate. She was stealth and quiet, but not all that skilled in combat. That's why she had volunteered to go with Will Solace and that other demigod she didn't know the name of.

That was her first real role of significance. And it had been with Nico. He was _so _different back then. Snappish, with a short fuse, and a knack for being creepy and dark. But that was just his nature. With a little acceptance from everyone, Nico had opened up. Will had credit for most of that, really, but Lou liked to think she helped with it two. It was because of that misson, however, that Lou-Ellen truly came to respect and actually like Nico. And she realized that she no longer had to be that silent (however rebellious) girl who sat in the corner and brewed potions. Will and Nico had given her a chance- a chance to prove she could do more than that. And she had taken it.

So technically, it was a very different Lou-Ellen that was riding the bus to her brother's new residence in Seattle. That, however, did not stop her stomach from churning with concern, as the veichle came to an abrupt stop.

"Woodinville, Pine Lane." The Driver's bored voice said. Lou pulled her backpack onto her shoulder and slowly climbed out of the white bus, watching gloomily as it drove away as soon as she stepped down. Gathering up her courage, she recited a carefuly and barely audible directing spell. A silver arrow of mist pointed toward a house across from where she was standing.

Number Sixteen, Amber Mirrage, PineLane, it read. Steeling herself and forcing ehr legs to ove forward, Lou took a deep, supposedly calming breath.

The concept wasn't so nervewrecking when she came up with the idea . Maybe she could leave now. Maybe if she apparated away, she could get back to camp and try and forget about Alabaster.

Shaking her head, she raised her hand to knock the door, but before her fist came in contact with the mahogany wood, she was standing face to face, looking at a brown haired- freckly child of Hecate who looked less than pleased.

_**-O-**_

"Don't. Just, don't." Annabeth said, holding her temples in confusion. "Seriously, Nico. It's not making any sense. Do I get this right- Hecate wants you to _apologize _to the Lares? Why?"

Nico shrugged. After arriving at Camp, and being greeted by a few hugs from Annabeth and Reyna, confirming with Malcom that his cabin was still as un-white as ever, and making sure Will Solace was not going to be handling his bow and quiver once Nico was at camp, they had gotten straight to business.

"That's what she said," Nico responded calmly. It felt strange, yet so calming to be back at camp without wizard robes. Nico's wand, however, was tucked safely into his pocket. It was quite a habit he couldn't grow out of- he knew, of course, that should he be engaged in a battle with demigods, he would have to use his powers and rely purely on his dueling skills. Of course, most of the demigods now knew about the Wizardring world, but none of them had any idea exactly how anything worked, and according to Chiron, the wizardring community would not be too pleased if Nico had showed some of their 'skills' in front of demigods, which would probably be considered treachery since none of them really trusted demigods.

"Okay!" Annabeth said with a reproachful look. "Let's go apologizing to spirits for reasons unknown and trust goddesses who threw us into a world we didn't know without a reason! Why not? It'll be awful fun, won't it?"

Nico knew quite well that Annabeth did _not _trust any divine forms of any kind. Not since the Giant War, when Hera sent pooping cows after her and practically literally Percy's memories after having him comatose for about eight months. He couldn't exactly blame her, but he had a feeling that Hecate knew what she was doing. After all, this goddess in particular had blessed his sister, Hazel, which had save dher life in several situations. Besides, it wouldn't exactly hurt to try, would it?

"Annabeth, I know you don't exactly trust g-"

"Trust them? Of course I don't! Don't you know what happened to Percy the last time that happened? One word could turn things upside down, Nico. This scenario's unstable. I can't figure out what the Lares are mad about exactly, and anything can go wrong. This just doesn't make any logical sense to me, and do you know many hazards and hinders that could cause? The Lares have ancient powers, do you really understand what would happen if you said something you shouldn't to them? I do not think you get-"

And so on...Annabeth ranted and ranted and ranted, and Nico finally understood what had her so worried. Of course, there was the fact that she didn't trust the Olympians, but there was more so the fact the fact that she couldn't make head not tails of this situation- she couldn't deal with it. Annabeth, being a daughter of Athena, like to solve things with all the calculations, possibilities, scenarios, and consequences listed down so she knew what she was getting in to- she didn't like going into thing blind-folded. She would go insane if the results were not what she expected them to be.

"Annabeth," Nico tried, but to no avail.

"- I don't exactly trust Hecate, Nico, but even so, what if she doesn't know what she's getting into? It's the Hera-decision all again! Things probably won't go as planned!" What-"

"Annabeth?"

"-It's Daedalus' labyrinth all over again! You turn a corner, and you're not sure what'll be waiting for you around it! That's why we have to take things carefully, you know? That why we have to-"

Nico ha had absolutely enough. Sighing in exasperation, Nico made sure no one was around for a good twenty meters, pulled out his wand, and muttered a quick _'Silencio'._

It was quite a while until Annabeth noticed that Nico wasn't listening to her rant. She fumed red, and yelled some more. Nico was grateful he couldn't hear what she was saying- it was most probably not very nice.

"Sorry." Nico said, smirking. "You were worrying too much. There's only one way to get ahead with this, Annie- forward. I don't know what's gotten into you, really. The last time you went into a rant like that was when you Drew rearranged your cabin."

Annabeth sighed, looking exhausted for a second there. Once Nico was a hundred percent sure she wouldn't be yelling anymore, her undid his spell, and heard her sigh.

"Sorry, Nico." Annabeth muttered, rubbing her head. "I just had this...most unpleasant vision, if you could call it that. It really unnerved me."

"A vision?" Nico said, frowning slightly. "Was it of unsolved math equations. How horrific! No wonder, Annabeth, I should've cut you some slack there."

Annabeth slapped the back of his head, but smirked at him. "It's nothing, really. It was a few days ago, and totally had me of balance. I was losing my mind there. Lou gave me a dreamless sleep potion. I wanted to IM for another vial, but she wasn't there."

"She...wait what?" Nico said, all his demigod reflexes alarming him. There was something odd going on...

"No one knows where she is, apparently. Chiron said she asked for permission to go out into the mortal world, and no one knew where she wandered off to since. But Kye offered to brew me some potion instead. Why are you asking, by the way?" she said, looking at Nico pointedly. Annabeth was perfect at reading emotions and body language, but so was Nico at hiding the former and controlling the latter. He tried to look casual about it, and act as if Hecate hadn't mentioned something about dangers in the mortal world.

"Just curious." Nico said, shrugging."May I ask what your vision's about? It may be-"

"It's nothing, Nico. Believe me." Annabeth's voice was firm, and Nico knew there was no point arguing with her anymore. One this daughter of Athena put her mind up to something, she wouldn't give in easily. But another thing Nico knew about Annabeth was that she was extremely prideful, and although she had tried to fix that once it landed her in Tartarus, she still had problems with her hubris. Nico made a point to ask Percy about it later- Annabeth told him everything.

"Right," Nico said, trying to look like he wasn't up to something too devious. "I'll go check on the Lares before popping up with the golden statement, shall I? Just lead me to a particularly stupid one."

Annabeth rolled hers eyes, smiling slightly, but Nico could have sworn she was staring at him and right through his cover with those penetrating gray eyes of hers. Annabeth however, quickly looked away and scribbled something on here note-pad, frowning and muttering things like "doesn't make sense," or "absolutely worthless," as she did.

Annabeth sighed, looking ready to throw the pen she had all across New Rome.

"Hold on," Nico said, realizing something so comical it should have been funny. "Are you writing with Riptide?"

Annabeth smirked at his expression. "Glad you noticed." she stated. "I've grown quite fond of it. Sneaked it out from Percy when he came to visit with Mrs. O'Leary yesterday. I've grown quite fond of it, and the demigods at Camp Half-Blood won't have to be harassed by their sparring sessions anymore."

Nico was baffled. "How did you managed to get around the enchantment? The one that gets Riptide back to his pocket whenever he loses it?"

"Piper just about had it with their duels, too. She and the Aphrodite cabin made sure to replace all the jeans he had for pocket-less ones, and we IMed Sally just in time to confirm she wouldn't give him any with pockets, either." Annabeth grinned, all signs of concern disappearing. Nico had to admit it was quite the job she did- and a good thing for everyone, too.

"Anyway," Annabeth said, her expression turning grave. "There was this Lar Malcom was talking about...Vitellius, or something? Maybe you can talk to him."

**SHOUT OUT TO MARISSATODD! WOOOOOOOH! Everyone else with insults for old Voldy, please don't hesitate to comment!**

**As for those who haven't read Son Of Magic, then I'll see if there's any online website where you can read it. As far as I know, there's an audiobook on YouTube, but it's really hard to find- I was lucky to come across it. You can try to find it by yourselves, however, if you could. It's a really, really, good book. I mean, writing clearly runs in the Riordan blood. GO HALEY RIORDAN!**


	25. A Time for Family

"Let me get this straight," Alabaster said, his hands shaking as he clutched his cup of Swevian Tea. Lou's own cup was untouched.

"You need my help- on a quest? Most particularly, you need..._it._ The very thing _I _cannot use to it's full power. Explain yourself."

Lou stared guilty at the ceiling, trying to come up with a good response, and not getting it straight forward. What would she tell him- that she was on an illegal quest just because she had a strange untamed gut feeling that may or may not be valid? What would he think of her then?

"I...I need to help someone. It's the wizarding world- we're on the brink of a war, as I said. Mom may have told you- she doesn't keep much things secret, these days, does she?" Lou hadn't planned on it, but she spat out the last part.

Alabaster seemed to pick on it, and raised an eyebrow, seeming to get over his slight annoyance with her story.

"What did she do this time?" Alabaster sighed, his muscles relaxing. He finally took a sip of his tea, looking at Lou with a quite obviously inquiring look.

Lou clenched her eyes shut, and decided that if she would re-gain her half-brother's trust, she had to be frank with him. She launched into her story.

Lou talked and talked for what seemed like hours. She ranted about Hecate, her Revelation of Nico's soon-to-be death. She talked about how she and Mera had work on that case, about Prosedzo, about Mera's disappearance and her strange feeling of dread whenever she thought about it. With a lurch, she even told his about how they had planned on telling Annabeth, as she finally remembered they were intending to do that. Lou began to notice just how much things she had been planning had gone stray.

As Lou talked, Alabaster listened, taking occasional sips of his beverage as he did, eyes never leaving her. He had a thoughtful expression on his face. His brow was scrunched, but his posture remained considerably relaxed compared with when he'd discovered Lou-Ellen at his door.

"Alright," Alabaster said, setting down his cup and clasping his hands together. "I believe you. I'll admit, Lou, that I didn't feel very pleased to see you- but you'll have to forgive me for that. Years as an exile..." he sighed, shaking his head. "It makes me a little...not me. I understand that you need my help, and I understand why- maybe I just got a little angry at figuring you were showing up for my help when no one exactly asked about my whereabouts for nearly two years." He tilted his head to the side. "I'm sorry I blew up at you." Alabaster ended this with a shrug.

Lou felt her heart clench at his words, and realized what this had meant to him- her just showing up after a couple years and asking for his help. Lou's actions were an impulse. Her eyes pricked ever so slightly. Without even realizing it, she jumped across the short table, dropping her mug and not caring about the spilled tea or the broken glass, as she threw her arms around Alabaster.

"I'm sorry," Lou-Ellen muttered, struggling not to cry. "I really, really I am. I tried to help get you back- I swear it on the River Styx, I did-" Thunder rumbled in that cloudless day in Woodinville. "-but no one would listen. I tried to reach you out- but IM's wouldn't reach and-and-and I-" She broke down completely, not making any noise, but simply digging her face into his shoulder, and letting her tears flood. After moments of flabbergastation and hesitation, Alabaster hugged her back tighter, and tried to soothe her.

She wondered how everyone would feel about watching her cry- Lou-Ellen, the daughter of Hecate with her stealthy, sly, witty and silently powerful personality, breaking down because she had realized what a complete idiot she was. Feeling like a kid again, she let Alabaster calm her down, relaxing in his grip.

He pulled her off, having both hands on her shoulders as he did so.

"Hey," he said, sounding genuinely surprised. "Calm down...It isn't your fault- it never was. And I'm okay now..I have friends- I have a life."

Lou sniffed, nodding, and feeling slightly less guilty. "I just didn't want to loose-to loose another person that means a lot to me. And...I'd understand if you can't help but-but-"

"But I will help," Alabaster interrupted firmly. "I _trust _you. You can use this well." He guided her back to her seat and waved his hand. Another cup of something brow- Swevian _Hot Chocolate _ appeared out of the mist. He pushed is forcibly into her hands. "Drink," he commanded. "it'll make you feel better. I'll got get what you wanted." And go he did.

Lou sipped a little of her warm beverage, surprised to learn it was quite delicious, and warmed her to the root.

In mere seconds, Alabaster appeared, holding a golden vial. Despite having asked him for it, Lou never really expected him t give it to her. She gasped at the exotic liquid as her brother handed it to her.

"Is this...is this really-?" she stuttered.

"Yes," he said, smiling somewhat proudly. "It's my experimental Exilir. It sure can't make you _live _longer, but it heals extreme and fatal wounds."

"This-this wouldn't happen to work against the AK, would it?" Lou asked, a little desperately.

Alabaster's eyes darkened slightly. "Lou, nothing can work against the Avada Kedavra. Nothing- I mean it. It's too dangerous already the way it is- this Exilir is extremely delicate. One drop, or bit, or speck of dust would ruin it completely- it would turn the solution into Apothermegyi."

Lou's hands shook and she stared at the innocent looking liquid that could kill her in seconds.

"This- this could turn into a magic destroyer?" she asked shakily.

Alabaster nodded solemnly. "It' deadly to us, children of Hecate- for a wizard, it will corrupt your magical core, rendering you a Squid for a while before it recognizes the pattern of the magic that used to flow through their veins and in their bloodstream, and then the potion starts following the route,leaving a mark on- it _litters _your blood, slowly killing you as painfully as possible." As he spoke those words, he stared intently a the potion, which glittered harmlessly, not knowing it posed such a great threat.

"And if you were a child of Hecate?" Alabaster whispered ominously. "It destroys your existence- because we _are _magic. Magic in us is more than just a natural core- it's a birthday right. Magic is a part of our soul, of our essence. If you, for example, take this potion?" he looked up at her, his eyes half closed in concentration. "It 'd be like...like erasing a part of your being, and then letting you sort of fade out of existence on your own. It's brutal, this potion is- the only reason I made it is because cures tend to come in handy in situations when you're out here, away from a safe haven, and being tracked down by monsters often."

Lou nodded, understanding the danger behind the golden glints of the Exilir.

"Wait- hold on, how did you find out I had this?" Alabaster said, looking puzzled.

Lou laughed shakily- the conversation had unnerved her. "I didn't..at first. But... this may seem weird, but when I saw you, I- I had a sort of..in sight. A knowledge of something I didn't use to know."

"Mother," Alabaster muttered. "Of course. She must have altered your thoughts- made you think it was necessary to do what you did."

"I wonder what else she altered." Lou said bitterly. "I don't think I really have any use for this."

Alabaster shook his head no. "You'd better keep it- loathe as I may be to admit it, she must have a reasonable excuse for this- keep it close."

Lou-Ellen reluctantly agreed. She was really glad that Alabaster had a life in the magical world to look forward to even if he was banished from the demigod one.

"A question though," he said. "If you didn't come for _this," _he pointed to the Exilir. "Then _why _did you come."

Lou bit her lip nervously. "That night...when mom told me about Nico, I was angry. I blamed her for a lot of things, including your exile. And then, when Aphrodite was talking to me, she asked me if I loved you- and I said yes, of course I did. Your mentions? I don't know, they just sort of stirred up something inside me, and it felt...right to come to you now."

Alabaster smiled, with a new light shining in his eyes. "I love you too, sister. I just hope your troubles are worth it. If I can help with anything, then let me know it.

Lou grinned brightly. "Will do. I hope my troubles are worth it, too. I swear, if I have to apparte again.."

Alabaster laughed for the first time since she came.

_**-O-**_

The response Nico got from Vitellius was instantaneous- the Lar nodded at him approvingly.

"Quite thoughtful, Ambassador of Pluto, sir." the ghost said. "I mean, a permission from Death _himself? How absurd!"_

Nico mentally smirked, but he was also confused. He opted the logical respone. "Uh, yes, absoultely."

Vitellius seemed delighted that Nico was agreeing with him. "How unjust, indeed! This is messing with the natural balance of things, I say, and I know it's not your fault, My Lord, no, I never said it was! But what an annoying feeling of unbalance- us Lares can look briefly into the future you see, and the things we saw, I shall not repeat!"

Nico nodded, sipping the much, missed hot chocolate of New Rome and paying close attention- Vitellius seemed to relish that, basking in the attentiveness.

"Yes, yes thank you! I see you finally understand. Us Lares must silently show our disapproval of this. Of course, us Romans don't complain, so we opt this method." He looked down at Nico proudly, as the other Lares sent them suspicious looks, but didn't dare approach them when Nico was there.

"Right...of course. I'll try and deal with your problem. Thank you for your cooperation- I mean, for your opinion on the matter. Uh, dismissed." The Lar floated away, looking rather proud of himself, and ignoring the glares of his fellow Lares.

Nico had some very interesting news to tell Annabeth, that night.

_**-O-**_

Christmas that year was different. Nico wasn't really one to have a holiday spirit, because it reminded him too much of Bianca on celebrations. But today, it was totally, definitely different. A pile of gifts stood on his bed in the fifth cohort, the one he'd been using since he'd arrived to investigate what they called 'Project Lar'. Annabeth had been fascinated with the amount of information he'd pulled out of Vitellius, and admitted that the idea may not have been so ludicrous after all. He hadn't really tried anything else- the Lars were considerably more looser after Nico had reassured them he would find some sort of miracle solution to their problems. Annabeth had told him that she and her crew would take it from there, claiming that Nico already had enough on his plate with being in yet another war.

The surprise at seeing so many gifts piled on top of another drove most of those thoughts away. Still shocked, he cautiously reached for a wrapped present as it might explode.

It didn't explode, fortunately, but it had the same affect as a dynamite when he read the note.

_'Hermione Granger,- to Nico. _

_Merry Christmas! I hope you're happy, wherever you are. I dropped by at Grimmauld Place, and I've been told what happened. I really do hope you can trust us with your secrets whatever they may be. I'm not stupid (_Nico snorted_) I know something's up. I just really, really want you trust us enough to tell us, sooner or later. Anyway, Mr. Weasley's doing great, and Sirius is happier than usual. _

_Stay Safe!_

_-Hermione._

As Nico put down the note with a look of typical surprise on his face, Hazel strode by.

"Happy Holidays, Nico!" she said cheerfully, and walked over to kiss him on the cheek. "I see this school of yours had decent people. Be sure to check out my gift, too!" And then she walked away, looking genuinely pleased.

Nico was warm inside, too. It was his first Christmas with Hazel, and Camp Jupiter. He tore open Hermione's gift.

It was a book labelled _'Creatures through The Centuries'. _Hermione must have noticed he'd been reading about magical creatures. It was true. Nico had quite a liking to magical creatures now- they weren't like other animals. Nico was usually not too good with other living beings, but all the magical ones seemed alright. Not that he would know- they were just weird like that.

Hagrid had apparently wanted to send Nico Blast-Ended Skrewt eggs, but he didn't know if they were allowed at Camp, so he brought him a mole-skin backpack. Even Gred and Forge had brought him a few samples of their Skiving Snackboxes and requested he show them to 'Cravis and Tonner Stoll'. Apparently, they had been secretly pen pals since November when the twins remembered Nico mentioned them, and they had taken an instant liking to each other.

Ron had brought him a broom-care set, which he didn't really know what to do with since he neither had a broom, nor will ever have one. He didn't even think he knew how to ride one, but he shrugged it off, deciding that Ron was just trying to be himself.

Harry's gift was more rational- apparently, Sirius suggested it, because it was the movie, "The Man in the Iron Mask" coming with an audiobook CD which was charmed to play and actually view little holographic figures that fought each other. He called Hazel, and they snuggled up by the greek-fire, well, fire-place and watched the 'movie' play out.

By the end of it, Nico knew exactly why Sirius and Harry had sent him this.

"That was...crude." Hazel said. "But it wasn't bad. Everyone's happy in the end, aren't they? Philippe's a good king, isn't he?"

Nico nodded, but argued a little. "I think the point, Hazel," he said calmly, "is that Philippe had to stay in prison all his life- only because he was Louis' twin brother, and for no other reason. Him being innocent simply didn't change the fact that he suffered all the same."

"But Louis is in his place now. And...and D'Artagnan married Louise, didn't he? It all fits."

Nico shrugged. "On the bright side, it always means that in the end, you have to choose what's right and not what's tempting. D'Artagnan choose to help his friends instead of staying loyal to the King because he knew it would be best for everyone, then."

Hazel looked at him seriously. "Yes," she said. "D'Artagnan reminds me of someone who gave up..gave up what he loved most in the world to help save it." She kissed him on the cheek again, and then stood up to leave.

Nico thought about her words, his thoughts wandering off to Bianca, and then to Mrs. Weasley's words.

_Quite understandable that you want to spend time with your family._

Huh. Turned out he _did _want to spend time with his family. He went back to unwrapping Reyna and Percy's gifts, trying, and failing, not to think about midnight, at Hogwarts, as he shoved one of Ms. Jackson-Blofis' blue cookies into his mouth.

_**-O-**_

Nico shadow travelled to Camp-Half Blood, searching for Travis and Conner to deliver Fred and George's message.

The Stolls were ecstatic about it.

"A package-" Travis started.

"-from Gred and Forge-" Conner continued, jumping.

"WICKED!" they both exclaimed, running off with the sample of Skiving Snackboxes.

Only an hour later did Nico realize his mistake. Katie Bell's hair was green, much to her horror. Pollux had passed out, and claimed that he found himself in the attic of the Big House with about seven Firewhiskey bottles, and had no idea how in Hades he'd gotten there. Nobody really believed Pollux the Son of Dionysus was drunk, however, because several other demigods had fainted, too, recalling that the last thing they remembered was Travis or Conner sweetly offering them a candy. Percy was sporting an unstoppable nose-bleed which Leo kept pestering him about, saying that Gaea must have needed a lot of his blood, but that was perhaps because Leo's hair was bright pink , and Calypso was howling with laughter about it, hence he wanted to drag Percy along into the embarrassment. She, however, soon discovered she had her own problems to worry about when she discovered that she had a severe fever which turned her face bright red, due to the fact that she most likely drained down something the Stoll Brothers put in her beverage because she kept insisting that she wasn't stupid enough to take anything from them. Meanwhile, Will was having a hard time at the Infirmary because several of the Ares and Apollo kids were puking their guts out and he couldn't get them to stop. Apparently, since the Hecate and Athena Cabins knew too well to be owned, Travis and Conner made sure that their cabins smelled like dung all day long.

By the end of the day, everyone except the Hermes Cabin was pissed off at them. Nico watched in disbelief as he saw Piper laughing her head off at Jason, whose head had inflated to five times its usual size. Percy, who was still unhealthily nose-bleeding, was laughing along with her.

"You've got a big head, Jace." he quipped.

"And you've got a bloody nose." Jason retorted.

"Air-head."

"Blood tap."

"Human hot-air balloon."

"Uh...alright, I'm out of insults about nose-bleeds."

All in all, the Campers were all ready to go down on the Stoll brothers with pitchforks and torches, but Nico thought that the Stolls had really taken it too far when he saw what made _him _almost want to cower behind a tree.

A very orange-colored Reyna was chasing the Stolls, with her sword raised high, and several Roman and Greek victims of the pranks behind her (though not as intimidating as Reyna herself, and not to mention Annabeth who was standing beside her, eyes narrowed) yelling, "Twelfth Leigon Fulminata! Demigods of this Camp!" Her orange face twisted dangerously. "We unite again against a common foe. Romans and Greeks- CHARGE!"

About a hundred demigods charged after the Stoll brothers, who found Nico and begged him to Shadow-travel them away.

"We'll tell them you gave us the stuff if you don't!" Conner threatened.

"That," Nico said, glaring at him. "is so low." Nico, however, didn't feel like facing a hundred demigods and Reyna and Annabeth, so he let his self-preservation kick in, and Shadow-traveled them all back to Camp Jupiter, where it was thankfully quiet.

Although he may never admit it, it was the best Christmas in Nico's life.

**Right. Sorry for not updating in a while and all, but it school's open and all, and mom won't let me **_**near **_**anything electronic except on weekends, and you know how moms are. I just hope this is enough- I intended this chapter to be amusing and funny, with a lot of family fluff. You know, Lou and Alabaster, Nico and everyone else, The Stolls and the Weasleys. In case you're wondering if they'll ever meet, then yes, the next fanfic, year 6, Travis and Conner will finally get to meet their pen-pals, Gred and Forge, at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes! But guys, I need your help on something- I'm planning to get Nico an animal, next book, but I don't know which of these :**

**1) An owl, which I'll probably call Helio, OR**

**2) A cat, which I'll call Emerald Midnight, Em, for short, OR**

**3)Something else...Make your suggestions.**

**A random reviewer said she/he doesn't think that 'Lar' is the singular or 'Lares'. Yes, thank you for trying to point that out, but I've done some research on Wikia, and it says 'Lar' is needed the singular or 'Lares'. 'Laris' sounds like it could be that too, although I haven't exactly heard about that one before, but I'll check. Thank you, I appreciate that you try to point out my flaws and I hope everyone else does that too. Oh, and just because it annoys me how everyone gets it wrong, it's pronounced 'Dar-ta-nyaan' not 'Dar-ta-genan'. Learn Francois, people!**

**WAZZAHM!**

**-Ambs out, See ya soon, once I manage to update!**


	26. A Midnight Desicion

It was a really dark. Like, really dark. Which was fine by Nico since that was just what he needed. He didn't know where he was going to be meeting the mysterious person who had set up that appointment but he had to do it pretty quickly, too. He was due to talk to Annabeth tomorrow about some conclusions, and shadow travelling across the world from Long Island would be exhausting. Not including the fact that Annabeth was literally red-faced (he had to remember to throttle the twins for giving Travis and Conner skin-coloring pigments) , the situation was indeed quite very interesting. Nico was glad Annabeth didn't really bombard him with questions and solutions because he already had enough to worry about (although he wouldn't admit that).

Cloaked in shadow and darkness, he advanced. A pop beside him made him cautiously avert his eyes. Instead of tensing, though, Nico found himself sighing in relief at the sight of Xavia, the black Camp raven he'd been lent. Xavia had pretty much grown on Nico, but he felt like he needed and animal of his own- an owl, most probably, which could be considered his, just in case. Maybe when things cleared up, he could get one.

Xavia crowed soundlessly. She spread her dark wings, letting a breeze ruffle her ebony feathers, and took off. Nico, unsure of what to do, and deciding it was better to follow before his dark friend camouflaged even mroe into the shadows, swiftly started walking after Xavia.

She led him through flights of stairs, alongside portraits which were pretending to be asleep, and on top of the castle, all the way to the astronomy tower. Nico was surprised to be stopping at, what was coincidentally, his favorite spot at Hogwarts. A bright half-moon shone down on demigod and raven, casting even more mysterious shadows that before.

"Is this the palce?" Nico whispered to Xavia, feeling kind of stupid, but convincing himself that he'd done weirder stuff. Xavia looked at strangely, and then dispersed, leaving only curling black wisps of darkness where she ones flew.

Another popping noise startled him out of his thoughts. This time, he snapped up to the sort of the voice to see a cloaked figure. Nico raised an eyebrow in surprise. He was pretty sure no one could apparte on Hogwarts grounds. But then again, what _did _he know about his new...ah, what was this unknown person mean to him, anyway?

"You came?" said the silky voice. It was smooth, but not old- a late teen, maybe? He couldn't tell since the stranger was covered by a cloak as dark as his own one made of shadows.

"Only because I had to," Nico said calmly. "What do you want?"

The figure seemed to smirk behind his hood. Probably deciding it was way too boring to be incognito, he ripped off his cloak. It swirled in the cold night air, but didn't fall to the ground- it blended into the blackness, and simply became one with the air currents.

The stranger's head seemed a dark auburn in the dark, but it might have been red in clear day light- it was flickering and moving,nd not just dancing in the wind. He had a fairly muscular build, but not as much as Percy or Jason or some of the demigods Nico knew- or heck, even Charlie. With a black leather-holder, a golden Celestial-Bronze dagger was strapped to his waist, with two wands a little further from it. Nico's guess about the guy being a late-teen was correct- he was nineteen, twenty at most. His eyes widening, Nico realized that this was the figure he had seen in his foe-glass.

"To make a deal." he spoke. "A choice- I was _not _lying when I said you would despair if you didn't come. Evidently, you decided not to take the risk." Nico opened his mouth to say something, but the man from his foe-glass spoke instead.

"I'll answer your questions. Yes, I'm a demigod. Yes, I am always a wizard. Of course, that is possible, and my name is Tskia, although I go by many others."

"Tskia?" Nico said, narrowing his eyes. It didn't take his much to believe a demigod _and _a wizard could exist...What were they, demiwizard? Wizagods? He'd grown used to weird things, but he faintly recognized the name...

Nico realized that this was the guys Mera was supposed to be stalking- of course, he wasn't stupid enough to point that out, least the daughter of Thanatos' quest be for naught, but he took caution with that fact, and decided he couldn't trust this guy. His hand twitched toward his Stygian Iron blade, until he remembered he didn't have it, and then he realized he still had his wand, which he could use. However, he decided to begin with a threatening gesture- he had to see what Tskia was up to.

Tskia laughed quietly. "I'm not here for a fight- trust me, I've got a lot on my plate these days. My whole life is practically an entire war plot-" he looked at Nico with a strange gaze, as if wishing he could pick up on something-",but I'm here to make a deal. The next few weeks, something unexpected will happen. Something that could screw up your quest- yes, I do know about that. I'm going to offer you something now- I'll change your path, and I'll make sure to alter events, and in the end, no matter how rough the road, you'll be able to go smoothly. Have we come to an agreement, then?"

Nico laughed humorlessly. "You must think I'm stupid," he stated, all previous signs of a laugh fading. "I don't trust you- who ever you were. And I suppose you aren't answering how you supposedly know this?"

Tskia shrugged aimlessly. "I'm a son of Nemesis- her mortal heir of revenge. She lets me look into the future. And if you won't believe me now, let me tell you this- someone you deeply care for shall die. I swear that on the River Styx. _You _can save them." The strange light in Tskia's eyes intensified . Thunder boomed in the distance, confirming the oath.

Nico sighed reluctantly. "How can I trust you?"

Tskia's eyes were burning now. "You can't. You'll just have to take the risk- or tell me, do you care so less about your friends that your not ready to take a simple risk for them?"

Tskia had hit a nerve there- Nico's eyes hardened. He pondered this for a few seconds, not willing to take an unnecessary risk- but he knew he would do anything to protect someone he cared about. Nico just couldn't afford losing anyone else. But was it a rash decision? Was Tskia really bating him, and using a soft spot to provoke him into agreeing.

"What's in it for you?" Nico replied cautiously.

Tskia breathed loudly through his nose, then let it out slowly. He said, "That doesn't matter right now. Do you agree, or not?"

Deciding it was probably the stupidest decision of his life Nico stared at Tskia carefully. "I'm not...disagreeing."

Tskia smiled, evidently satisfied. "He pulled out one of his wands, and Nico reached for his immediately. "This is only the first step to start the process, Di Angelo." Tskia explained patiently. "Follow the shadows, Nico Di Angelo. This time, they will guide _you." _

Without further warning, Tskia slashed at Nico with his wand, and a searing pain exploded across his chest. The Son of Hades let out a sharp gasp and tumbled backwards, which was clearly a mistake- the next thing he knew, he was falling off the astronomy tower. Panicking for a brief moment, he called the shadows to him- every bit of hollowness and darkness was being summoned. Trying his best to ignore the creeping pain that was slowly spreading into his body.

_Let the shadows guide you, _he thought, as those very same shadows enveloped him.

**Woooh! So, thanks every one for the suggestions! Yes, don't worry I won't name his cat em, if I give him a cat. I'm a cat person, and a girl, but I have to remember that Nico **_**isn't. **_**I've got this strange strike of information, and decided Nico needed **_**two **_**animals- they're birds, but I still can't choose which kind. I just have a general appearnce in mind- one if bright fiery orange-red, and one is dark purplish-black. I've thought through names, and I find that the names Helios and Nyx are pretty cool for them. What do you think? Of course, I'm still thinking about it, so suggestions are open! (I know Nyx is not really the best of goddesses, but you've gotta admit the names have a ring to them!)**

**Here are some answers to reviews- **

**Kerowyn6: Thanks for your amazing reviews! Oui, je parle française, but only a little bit- I think I scored a ninety-something precent on the mid-year exams, though. Anyway, yes, D'Artagnan is sooo cool. I might name something else after him. I'm imagining Harry doing that right now, and smirking like crazy! And about the Lares? I'm so glad you're picking up on it- but have you ever thought about it a little more? Wouldn't you think it's a bit too obvious for me to have them mad over **_**that? **_**Vtellius says it **_**isn't **_**Nico's fault, but he's somehow involved isn't he? And okay, I'm foreshadowing way too much! Lou-Ellen's around 16-17, and Nico's as fourteen as ever- I'm taking a wild guess and saying his birthday's somewhere around winter since in BoTL, he was 11 and it was winter... So maybe, he'll be fifteen on Jan? Just deal with me, kay? Oh, the GT will definitely be suspicious, just not in a way that they suspect Nico of being a traitor or something, Like Fouquet did with D'Artagnan. As for why Dumbridge didn't try egtting him expelled? Well, I'm waiting forthe right moment- when she's headmistress. Do you honestly think she'd let him stay at Hogwarts after that? And do you honestly think she'd just stop at innocently expelling him and not something worse? Oops. More foreshadowing! **

**Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay and all, but, CIAO, PEOPLE!**


	27. Rhyming Time

The next time he was conscious, Nico felt cool liquid sliding down his throat. His eyes shot up immediately, and he sat up abruptly.

"Where-Astronomy tower-"

"Oh, shut up." a very relieved voice greeted him as Lou-Ellen sighed. "When will you stop getting yourself killed?"

"Lou?" Nico asked, confused. He rubbed his head, which was throbbing uncontrollably. Blinking, he took a better look around. He was in a small alley-way somewhere. His senses sharpened, nd her pierced Lou-Ellen with his gaze. "You're-you've been gone for a while...Where am I?"

Lou sighed again, shaking her head. "News get around, huh? Well, I was jsut going back to camp- I promise. But then you suddenly appear out of the shadows in front of me with a bleeding curse-scar, and I just have to stop nd take care of it."

Nico looked down at his shirt. True to her words, his shirt was soaked with blood. Memories fell into their places, and Nico groaned, internally cursing himself for being so stupid. But it didn't hurt anymore- his new scar ws just that- a scar. It didn't even feel like he'd gotten it. Nico slowly slipped his hand under his shirt before Lou-Ellen could stop him. He felt his chest, his racing heart, but there was no mark at all. He looked at Lou-Ellen curiously.

Lou sighed in relief. "It works," she muttered.

"What works?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. "Just...an invented potion- and Exilir."

"An Elixir?"

"No, Nico, an Exilir. Now shup up. Can you stand? Can you shadow travel, or should I apparate us?"

Nico pursed his lips, and attempted to stand, waiting for the burning pain- but it never came. He was able to stand, and he was perfectly fine. He looked at Lou-Ellen.

"Thanks. For..healing me, I suppose."

Lou still looked immensely relieved- she linked her arm with him and pressed herself against him, muttering a barely audible 'you're welcome'. Nico stared at Lou-Ellen, who was crushing herself against him even more.

"What?" she asked him, raising her eyebrows. "You think I'm going to apparte while you're here- no way. I swear I'm going to throw up if I have to do that again."

Nico was slightly surprised- he thought children of Hecate were specifically good at all types of magic, especially since Lou-Ellen was seventeen herself, which was considerd of-age there. But apparently, not.

"Why did you need to Apparate? Where are we now? What were you doing?"

Lou averted her eyes to sky, and pursed her lips. "Nothing that would kill you if you didn't know it. Now shdow-travel me out of here or I'll have a bone to pick with you- bad enough I missed Christmas trying to get back to camp."

Shrugging it off, but taking a note to find out more later, Nico shadow-traveled, surprised at the amount of energy he still had after have fell off the Astronomy Tower.

_**-O-**_

Christmas break came and went in the blink of an and Lou-Ellen had made a sort of truce- she wouldn't tell anyone Nico had managed to end up bleeding (yet again) in an alleyway, and he wouldn't tell anyone that she was working on a healing potion because it was 'not quite ready yet'.

The Camp welcomed them back, and they spent the rest of their break together. In the end, Lou was extremely glad to have missed most of the break after seeing some of the lasting effects of Travis and Conner's pranks. She did, however, mail something to someone on Xavia, smiling as she did. Nico knew it wasn't his business who she was exchanging gifts with, so he let if slide.

The only eventful thing thing that happened throughout the rest of the break was the exact ngiht before Nico would be leaving for Hogwarts. Travis and Conner had decided to back-stab him, and target him when he expected it least. When a pissed-off Will Solace stormed the Hades cabin, scaring Nico half out of his wits since he had been asleep, things got messy.

"What the HECK, NICO!"

"Whaa-wassut? Will? Wha' you doing here?" Nico had groaned.

"YOU KNOW I WAS JOKING WHEN I SAID I'D HUNT YOU DOWN, RIGHT? RIGHT? YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FREAKING BURN THEM DOWN WITH HELL FIRE, DID YOU?"

Will was the gentle, sweet kind of guy who would offer you flowers or something, but when angry, he was absolutely terrifying. Nico jumped out of bed and backed into the wall as Will advanced on him.

"WHAT THE HADES, NICO! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF NOW! NICE MOVE TO, COMING BACK HERE AND PRETENDING TO BE INNOCENT. I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU COULD CONTROL HELL-FIRE! YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON FOR BURNING DOWN ALL OUR WEAPONS, BECAUSE AS HEAD OF THE APOLLO CABIN, I CAN'T LET THIS SLIDE!"

"I didn't do anything!" Nico swore. "Look, will, I swear it on the River Styx- I _did not _burn down your weapons!" Thunder rumbled, and Will's face fell.

"Oh," he said dumbly. "But then why did you tell me it was you?"

"I didn't!"

"Then...but you...Oh." Will scratched the back of his head.

"Well, Travis came running up to me, saying you were playing with black fire in the weapon shed, and then I went to check on you, and you were really there...Well, obviously not _you, but then..."_

" It was Conner, you dolt!" Nico exclaimed. "Can you close the door? I'm feeling cold." Nico slapped an alarmed hand to his hand, looking at Will, shocked.

"What the hades, will? Don't you believe me, still?"

"No, I believe you!" Will said, flushing bright red. "Sorry, Nico- it's Lynn. She must have cursed you with poetry...sorry! I'll try to get her to ix tat, but the last time that happened to the Ares cabin, it lasted a week."

"Are you kidding me- a week?! Lions eat meat and steak!"

"Um, yes, they do." Will said awkwardly.

"So I'm just going to start yelling random things? Catapult, monkeys,yellow sphinx!" Nico's face was burning with embarrassment. He buried his face in his hands- was he going to Hogwarts like _this? _

"You might find it more convenient to talk less."

"I need a pill. I'm going to kill you, Will."

Will's face drained of all color. "Please tell me that you were just rhyming. You didn't mean that, did you?"

"I'm going to murder the Stolls. And then I'll dump your body in the stalls."

Will gulped, and backed in door. "Um, I'd better just...Bye!" He ran out as fast as he could, leaving a very distraught son of Hades.

_**-O-**_

"So...Nico. How was your break?" Hermione, smiling. Nico tried to smile back, The three were trying to include him in their conversations as much as possible, while he was doing just the opposite. He tried to get the message to her with a shrug, but she huffed haughtily.

"What's wrong, Nico." Ron asked, raising his eyebrows. "Did Crookshanks eat your tongue."

"Stop accusing him of irrational behavior." Hermione said. She turned to Nico again, apparently still awaiting a response. Nico sighed.

"Great, I spent it with my mates."

"Hey!" Ron grinned. "That rhymed!" Hermione rolled her eyes at him with a look that said 'duh'.

But in fact, Nico's break was more than good- it was amazing. It was practically his first real Christmas without Bianca, and it had gone fine. Expect the little poetry-incident on his last day

"Good. So, where did you spend it?"

Nico pondered a little, and decided it wouldn't hurt to let _that _part spill. After all, what would it hurt?

"Camp. Thanks for the book, by the way. It was really good. I put it on the shelf next to my black-hood."

Hermione beamed at him, looking proud of herself for picking such a thoughtful book, and completely ignoring his poetry, which Ron seemed to be picking. "I liked yours, too. Amazing, really, those facts about Greek and Roman wars. I've noticed you can read Greek- are you from there?"

Nico had taken Hermione's pleas for his trust quite seriously, and he decided to start throwing about hints for the trio- just facts and pointers, and who knew? The might figure it out in the end, and then Nico wouldn't have to tell them- that didn't count as _telling _them, did it? If they were going to win this war, then they needed to have complete trust in each other, and Nico had to start it.

"Partly," he said with a twitch of his lips. Fortunately, he managed to muffle any rhyming-escapades.

"Hm."

"Hey, did you like my Quidditch-Care set?" Ron interjected enthusiastically.

Hermione giggled, and Harry rolled his eyes at him- apparently, everyone but Ron had noticed he didn't like Quidditch.

Nico said, "I don't play Quidditch. I'd rather fall in a ditch."

Ron gaped at him. "You. Are. Mental. And mate, you can stop rhyming now, you know? You've been doing it since you came here. At first I thought it was funny- Hi, and pie, and all that. But you should stop doing that now, it's getting old."

"It's not my fault! Mini ball-hault!"

"What?" Harry asked, confused. "Are you under a charm, or something?"

Nico nodded, having had enough embarrassment with words.

"Say 'month'." Hermione suggested, petting Crookshanks.

Nico frowned thoughtfully. "Why? I'd rather die." Ron looked at him if horror, but Hermione remained unfazed.

"Just say it- trust me on this, okay?"

Nico rolled his eyes, but sighed. "Month." he said. Nothing happened. "Month," he said again. The corners of his mouth twitched as he realized the charm had been broken.

"How'd you do that?" Harry asked. Hermione looked proud of herself. "No word in the English language rhymes with 'month', so it was naturally supposed to break the charm. And it worked, evidently."

"Thanks!" Nico said...But then, "Butter pants!" he clapped a hand to his mouth again as Ron and Harry snickered. Hermione huffed, saying "Well!"

Of course- the Apollo kids would have found a way around that little complication- it must have happened several times.

"I'm going to _kill _Fred and George." Nico muttered darkly.

"...Blue butterflies and a torch."

**HELLO! Well, I've had so many suggestions, and so many preferences that I made a final decision- Helios and Nyx, which will most probably be Nico's animals, are going to be shape-shifters! They can be owls, or any birds, really, to deliver his messages. They can be ferrets to provide comic relief as one of my reviewers has very kindly offered. They can me by personal favourite- Cats, and make Crookshanks' 9 lives a living where-cats-that-do-bad-things-go. (AKA, Cat hell). They can be snakes, phoenixes, you name it! Isn;t that SO COOL?**

**Another little detail I want your suggestions on- should Nico be a Parslemouth?**

**SHOUTOUT TO SOMEONE WHO HAD AN INSULT FOR VOLDY: LORD MOLDYBUTT. SORRY, YO, I'M TOO LASY TO CHECK THE REVIEW LIST AND COPY DOWN YOUR NAME, I PROMISE I'LL DO IT NEXT TIME, THOUGH!**


	28. Nico's Happiest Thought

"Come on, Nico." Harry groaned. He grabbed hold of Nico's wrist, and lifted his had a bit higher, making a point to raise his wand's tip a bit too. "There. No- don't drop your wand, just make that impression. Flick it upward. Yep."

Nico glared in annoyance. He would never, ever, ever, get the hang of the Patronus Charm, and he knew it. The theory was simple enough. He made a point to memorize it. Nico wasn't that bad at charms either, and the wand movements were actually very easy with a little concentration, but somehow, he never managed to get it right. Never. He'd grasped what happy memories he could- memories of Camp, of that Christmas, of finding Hazel, and sometimes, even memories of Bianca when he got desperate. But none of it worked- he just couldn't conjur a patronus-not even a visible wisp of silvery smoke.

And that made him mad. Very, very mad. Madder than the news that'd gotten yesterday from camp, telling him C. Half-Blood had been attacked by two more strange creatures yet again. Angrier than learning that the fact that Travis and Conner's prank-gone-wrong Poetry Fiasco had him suffering up to that day. The teachers had pretty much gotten used to that fact, and had quickly learnt that no spell could help Nico speak without a rhyming scheme in his words, while his classmates seemed to find his situation very amusing. Fueling his anger further Professor Snape was taking advantage of Nico's case, constantly drawing points from Gryffindor for Nico's 'cheek' and 'irresponsibility'. Nico had to agree with Snape on the latter- he _wasn't _responsible for talking the way he did, but he knew the word meant another thing in the Potion Master's dictionary. To worsen things by 50 shades of Pink, Doll-o-Piss Dumbwitch, (as some of the students had taken to calling her behind her back now) gave him that evil look and sick, oddly satisfied smile in the hallways, as if she was brutally picturing his death in her mind, which Nico reminded himself, she probably was. He still didn't attend Defense, which no one really pestered him about, in fact, they seemed to envy him about it. In his free time, Nico spent most of his time in the library, trying, to no avail, to find out something that would help him with the new monster attacks. Then there was Briana, a girl whom Nico had grown to know, but suspect even more. Oddly, and as if Fate had been planning it, something would surface as soon as he had the chance ad presence of mind to bring it up to Hermione, who seemed to know something. His poetry-curse wasn't helping, either. Nor were his IM, which needed a lot of water to on the other side to be received (AKA, the canoe lake) which was usually inhabited by Percy and Jason, who very always sparring there, making Nico wondering if they bunked at the canoe lake or something. It was really annoying how OCD (Obsessive Competitive Disorder) they were about their fights, and he could only zombie-grab them so many times without them coming to expect it.

Harry scratched his head uncomfortably, and Nico noticed that he was still glaring, though none of what happened to him the last few days was really his fault, so he stopped.

Huffing in irritation, Nico raised his wand and muttered, _"Expecto Patronum!"_ Nothing at all emerged from his wand, and he muttered, barely enough for Harry to hear 'Alecto is a bum' which Alecto wouldn't really be pleased to hear, but she could thank Travis and Conner for that.

"Um, how about trying to get your emotions in order?" Harry suggested. Nico frowned at him, annoyed, tired, and not even sure he understood what Harry had just said. Thankfully, the latter seemed to pick up on this, and he said, "Try thinking what makes you happy most- then what makes you scared most. You know- figure out what makes you sad, or what gets you impulsive. Categorize your emotions about ordeals, and the it's supposed to be easier to sort out."

_Worth a try, _Nico thought, nodding at Harry, and not really willing to speak since he would end up rhyming it with something he probably wouldn't like. He could force his words into something more sensible if he made enough of an effort, but he was too exhausted and annoyed to really care to try anything.

Nico thought. What _scared _him most?

Vegetables. Dentists. Anything with a low level of sugar, caffeine, and anything that wasn't McDonalds food- practically anything that was healthy. Wrongly labelled mythomagic cards. Clowns.

On the more serious note, though, there were other things that honestly freaked his out.

One of them was obviously watching someone he loved get hurt. On the more person level, though, there was alway that _place- _Tartarus. Nico had gone through it _alone, _and to that day, memories of it sent shivers down his getting out of there, he'd been silently tormented by the thoughts of getting back there once again, but he had gotten through it. He had decided a long time ago that fearing something would only make things worse, and he had gotten over it in a fair amount of time. But thinking about the helplessness of his situation at that time still made his feel unsettled and disturbed, like he could do something about it, so he quickly dismissed the thoughts.

It depressed him more than anything to be rejected by everyone, which he has managed to hide pretty well. Nico was human. Well, half human, technically, but those were just causalities that all demigods put aside. The fact was, he wanted to be accepted and welcomed like everyone else, ad it still irked him how long it had taken him to be able to.

The hardest thing had come- what made Nico _happy?_

He thought hard, thinking nothing would surface, but then, an image rose in his mind. He saw Percy and Jason teasing each other after being pranked by Travis and Conner, with Piper following them, making sure to miss an 'eye-roll' moment. He saw Will in the infirmary with the puking Ares and Apollo kids making him unsure where to turn his head and who to tend to. He visualized, in his mind, Lou Ellen's face when she realized that her Cabin smelled like dung after getting back from wherever she was. He saw a pink-haired Leo, who was helping all the campers light their torches aflame as the majority of both camps (Jupiter and Half-Blood) where rioting on the Stolls, led by none other than the orange-and-red faced Reyna and Annabeth leading them. He saw himself snuggled up beside Hazel, watching the Man In The Iron Mask as they drained their Roman hot-chocolate beverages. All at once, he felt a furious wave of protectiveness sweep over him. He would travel to the pits of Tartarus again, he would fight ever magical, Greek, and Roman monster ever seen, and he would do a dozen times in a row if meant his family would be safe. And that's when Nico realized, that it didn't matter what he _lost._What mattered was what he _had, _and what he would do to make sure it wasn't lost.

Barely aware of what he was doing, Nico raised his wand, with a ferocious kind of determination burning inside him, strengthening him to the core. _"Expecto Patronum!"_ he yelled, drawing every eye in the Room of Requirement onto him. But he didn't notice, right then. All he saw was the blindingly bright light that swept across the room, causing almost everyone to shield them and look away. Even the charm he was under seemed to be shocked into non-rhyming.

As soon as this had been done, every single head in the room was directly snapped towards the sort of the light. A shimmering, unnaturally bright Patronus floated. It seemed strangely drew to Harry, and Ron and Hermione, who were standing close to each other, and Nico thought he knew why. The trio were friends of his, too. Not officially part of the family, since that was a place especially reserved for people who'd been beside him in the most difficult of times, but maybe, and just maybe, they would get close enough someday.

Nico took the first direct look at his Patronus. It had been glowing too bright to see its form a few moments ago, but as it headed toward Nico then, he could make it out vaguely, but more clearly as it approached its owner.

Nico's Patronus was a wolf. It floated to him, placing itself ext to him like a strangely cute bodyguard, and looking very,very, protective.

"A wolf," Hermione breathed in disbelief. "And not just that, Nico. It looks strangely like...like a pack alpha, don't you think?"

"Oh, it's a pack alpha, all right!" muttered someone from the back of the crowd.

"It's corporeal! I can tell it is! How did you manage to pull that off?" Another voice said.

Harry was beaming at Nico, looking extremely proud, the way Chiron might have looked at someone if they had done something to please him to a large extent.

Nico reached to touch his Patronus, and he found that he could. The silver wolf leaned in to his touch. Feeling its hair felt like moving his fingers through strangely solid-liquid-is light, which was weird since most of Nico's powers involved darkness, but that did not mean the silvery-white patronus was not a welcome addition to his magical life.

The wolf regarded everyone in the room with its sparkling eyes, then turned to Nico again, realizing it wasn't really needed since there were no dark forces in the room. It looked around once more just to confirm, then gently disappeared, turning into silver wisps of light that quickly faded into the air.

Nico smiled, turning toward them.

"Good job!" said Hermione, elbowing him as Ron gave him two thumbs-up. "Would you like to start your demonstration, now, by the way?" she said, glancing at her watch. "It's almost time to leave."

"Oh, that- almost forgot I said I'd do it. All right." Nico said. He waited. And waited. Then..."Hey- hey, I think I'm not rhyming anymore!" he could help but grin at that.

Harry ad Ron were snorting, but Hermione looked genuinely pleased at the news.

Nico frowned, having thought of something. "Where am I supposed to-" something rumbled deep inside the strange core of existence of the Room of Requirement. a huge mahogany box that was attacked to a wall fell out of nowhere. DA members curiously approached.

"There are swords in here!" called Angelina Johnson, warily picking up a long, sparkly combat sword.

"Well, duh." said George Weasley, pulling out a sword, too, at the same time as his brother did. "I heard Ronnikins, Harry, and Hermione talking about it. I couldn't tell if he was serious or not, what with the entire rhyming-thing and all, but it looks like he was."

"He's going to, what, train us in combat?" sneered Zacarias Smith.

"Nico's school was mainly combat." said Harry coolly. "I know because Professor Dumbledore told me." Or more like, Sirius told him, but he wasn't going to tell his DA mates that it was okay to have Nico give them a demostration because his convicted murderer godfather had told him it was.

"We'll be useless without our wands, so we managed to convince Nico to give us a few basics. There aren't only swords in there, besides." Hermione muttered, leaning over the box. "There's pretty much everything- daggers, small spears, and even staffs. That's good- it means you'll just have to grab anything you find." Hermione turned to give Nico an approving look.

Nico's face colored slightly. He was actually used to sparring in training sessions and whatnot to give new demigods the idea, but that didn't mean it would be easier teaching a crowd of wizards who didn't know the tiniest midge about combat.

"A short demonstration." Nico agreed silently. "Just considering the fact that you may not always have your wands with you. So...well, my school was prepared for worst-case scearios and we're pretty high up on defense standards, and I just thought I'd share some of that stuff since...well, you know." he ended with a shrug.

"That's a great idea!" Fred said, grinning. "Cravis and Tonner forgot to mention you can duel, but we'll check into later."

"Who're Cravis and Tonner?" said someone.

Five minutes later, they were all armed with their weapons of choice. Nico took another sword, since he couldn't really think what to answer if someone asked him why he had a sword with him, and since a single scratch of Stygian Iron could drain out a victim's life force.

"All right," he said, clearing his throat awkwardly. "I'll need someone to volunteer- no, it won't be a real duel or anything, just the basics. So, anyone..want to try?"

Several reluctant hands rose into the air. In the end, Nico chose to demonstrate with the help of Katie Bell, just because he couldn't exactly think straight. Katie held her sword tightly as she stepped toward Nico.

"Okay," Nico sighed. "I'm going to try to gently disarm you with this- you try to block me. I won't be giving you any guidance for this part, but we'll talk about it after this. Ready?"

Katie nodded, gripping her wand tightly, her lips pursed. It turned out Katie was a good fighter-not that it was a real fight- and she could have done a lot better with a few more practice sessions, but she was reluctant to hurt Nico since she didn't know the level of his skill, and it possibly didn't help that he was about two years younger than her, and painfully short, even for his age. Nico, to his credit, also didn't let too much of his skill show. He wanted to be fairly good, not _really _good. It wasn't like he was going to teach them how to duel for real- just enough to keep them going in case they lost their wands somehow. Besides, he also felt slightly possessive over the demigod fighting techniques. Wizards didn't want demigods using their magic in front of their own kin- and likewise, Nico didn't feel like showing off. It wasn't that he thought anything bad would come out of it, he just didn't think it was a good idea. He was used to holding back before his true strength show, which always caught the enemy by surprise.

In a matter of two minutes, and only that long because Katie was fairly good at defense maneuvers, her sword clattered to the floor. All the eyes at the room of requirement turned to him with strong curiosity and impressed expressions.

"You held your sword too tightly," Nico told her. "I mean, considering it's your first time dueling...is it? Oh, okay. Considering it's your first time, you've been good with the defense. Most people take offense immediately, and that's always the wrong move. But whatever you're going to go for, you need to have a relaxed grip." Nico picked Katie's sword of the ground ad handed it to her. "There...keep your grip firm, but relaxed. It won't jump out of your hand, you know? Well, it will, if someone disarmed you but...Anyway, holding onto it too tight will make your hand movements sluggish and slow. Relaxing your grip will making switching sides easier when you need to. And when you're going for offense, you held your sword too high. It gives your enemy ope opportunity to attack you and harm you when you least expect it if you keep on repeating that- it gets predictable, even if you do it accidentally or out of impulse, but that doesn't change the fact that your pattern with be recognized. Dodging can only keep you on the ground for so long, too. You've got to take offense more often."

Katie nodded, giving Nico an admiring smile. "Nice job, Nico." she added, winking.

Nico taught them a few more basic techniques- how to block a blow without giving your opponent time maneuver-attack you, causing you to faulty make a defensive block, only to be surprised and distracted by their trick, how to take on offense without lacking the essential defense postures and how to disarm your opponent if need be. By the end of it, he'd dueled with almost everyone in the DA. Neville especially, seemed to be taking Nico's advises to heart and really trying with them, very much surprising Nico with his slices that cut air apart and his agility in moving it and maintaining a tight, but not too firm hold, though he was a bit on the defensive rather than offensive. They were just dividing into groups later, practicing their new dueling tips with their friends, and the sounds of clattering ad the clashing of metal against metal was quite distracting, that Nico almost couldn't notice Harry's alarmed look.

He blew his whistle loudly. "EVERYONE, GO, GO, GO! THREE AT A TIME- SOMEONE RATTED US OUT!"

**First of all, thank you all so, so, so much for helping me get here!** **I seriously love you guys! 211 reviews? Wow. Really, I wasn't expecting this much. You can be certain another chapter will be up sometime soon! Thank you all for this great support! (GRANDMA JUST GAVE ME 200 EGYPTIAN POUNDS CAUSE SHE SAID SHE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO GET ME FOR MY BIRTHDAY! YAAAY!) Imagine how many McFlurrys I can buy with **_**that?**_** So, to show you how awesome you are, I've decided to give a big chunk of foreshadowing out... or, more like indirect spoilers.**

**SPOILER ALERT THAT ISN'T REALLY A SPOILER ALERT SINCE IT'S TECHNICALLY NOT A SPOILER.**

**1) Tskia has a lot behind him. You'll find out around year 6 or 7...**

**2) I'm thinking about having two character deaths in year 6. I'm not sure about the second one, but I'm bored, and unless that changes, which I sincerely doubt it will, rest assured that I'll most probably kill off two of my characters.** **Or...maybe not. I'm really too bipolar. I might kill them off in book 7, or maybe never at all, but I'm really not one for cheesy happily-ever-afters. Or maybe I am. I'm thinkig of killing three now.**

**3) A little bit about Nico will spill in this book, but not the entire he-is-a-demigod-son-of-Hades crap, just enough, really. The entire truth will come out by the middle or ed of book 6.**

**4) Demigod appearances will continue- it's Nico-centric, yes, but it won't be ALL Nico. It's supposed to be a fairly measured cross-over, so different characters will be showing up throughout the series, although none are going to enroll in Hogwarts as far as my imagination goes- that part of the story is for Nico and Nico alone. Be sure to hear from Percy and Jason and several others during year 6, and I just had this awesome idea a few weeks ago for Leo in year after repeatedly listening to Burning up by Jonas Brothers (Actually, Alex Goot cover) and decided that... well, in the Harry Potter universe, there are only two known ways to destroy horcruxes, but who said anything about the demigod world? **

**5) Lou-Ellen and Pallismera won't be as big a presence as they were in this year during year 6- I feel like we've had too much of them. **

**6) Harry's summer is not too bad, sixth year...**

**THANK YOU, AGAIN, FOR BEING AWESOME, ALL OF YOU!**

**LOVE,**

**AMBS (P.S, I hope you liked Nico's Patronus- it just seems right. Maybe a small piece of credit should go to one of my reviewers for giving me that inspiration, though, so thank you)**


	29. Obliviate

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE LONG AND BORING, BUT PLEASE READ EVERY SINGLE BIT OF IT AND BE SURE NOT TO SKIP ANYTHING, OR ELSE, YOU'LL PROBABLY MISS SOME IMPORTANT STUFF. THANK YOU, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT.**

DA members immediately started to panic. Three by three, they all started to clear off the Room of Requirment anxiously, until only Neville, Luna, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Nico were left. Neville and Luna were supposed to be leaving with Nico, he knew, but he was reluctant to leave.

"You go without me," he whispered to them. Neville and Luna looked like they wanted to argue, but Harry was gesturing at the doors, looking very, very annoyed and stressed. A few good moments after they walked out, Harry quickly turned on Nico, but before he could open his mouth to yell at him to get out- Nico's sharp ears caught distant footsteps.

He raised his hand and pressed a finger to his lips. Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly nodded and skipped out of the Room of Requirement.

"You and Ron, get a move." Harry whispered quickly to Ron and Hermione. "It'll be too suspicious if they see the four of us- Nico and I'll be close behind. Go!" The two didn't need to be told twice- they ran for it, just turning around the corner and leaving.

Nico could hear footsteps as well...He nudged Harry to try and warn him something was coming, and Harry, picking up on it, tried to look as innocent as he could be. They were just turning to leave, pretending not to be involved in anything too serious while..

Something caught Harry around the ankles and he fell spectacularly, skidding along on his front for six feet before coming to a halt. His eyes widening, Nico turned to see Malfoy, laughing. Harry rolled over on to his back and saw Malfoy concealed in a niche beneath an ugly dragon-shaped vase.

"Trip Jinx, Potter!" he said. "Hey, Professor - PROFESSOR! I've got two of them! _Petrificus Totalus!"_

But Nico's reflexes were too quick for him. _"Protego!" _Nico yelled, casting a shield charm that dissipated the spell.

He went to help us Harry, watching Malfoy warily in case he might be stupid enough to cast another spell.

"What the hell, Malfoy? You're not exactly on my Top Ten Favourite People list, but you've got no business jinxing us!" Nico shouted at him, putting on his best irritated expression as Professor Doll-O-Piss Dumbwitch came running up, looking ruffled.

"Drop the act, Di Angelo." Malfoy sneered. "We both know you were up to something." Malfoy raised his wand at Nico and Harry, clearly enjoying power right then and there. Nico lifted his wand at him, while Harry gripped his tightly. He glared at Malfoy to confirm that he, too, had a wand, and he wasn't afraid to use it.

Professor Umbridge's eyes had a wicked sort of gleam in them. She looked delighted, and the waves of her emotion affected Nico- they didn't weaken him or anything, he just felt them. The waves of glee radiating from her were enough to beat Leo's after an ice cream marathon, and somehow, Nico felt that if Dumbwitch was happy about something, that something was not likely a thing he'd like very much.

"It's them!" she said jubilantly at the sight of Harry and Nico, "Excellent, Draco, excellent, oh, very good - fifty points to Slytherin! I'll take them from here...come on, you two!" "You hop along and see if you can round up any more of them, Draco," she said. "Tell the others to look in the library - anybody out of breath - check the bathrooms, Miss Parkinson can do the girls' ones - off you go - and you," she added in her softest, most dangerous voice, as Malfoy walked away, "you can come with me to the Headmaster's office, Potter, Di Angelo."

Nico glared. He didn't have to listen that _toad-_ he could prove her wrong. He could play innocent or whatever. And he would. Still glaring, Nico opened his mouth to argue- to speak out loud and tell Umbridge they did nothing wrong, or maybe try one of those spells he had learnt recently on her, but Harry put a hand on his shoulder, and gave him a look that said they had better , and since Nico knew very well that he could have been only digging them in deeper trouble, he silently agreed, and followed the fat toad.

Within minutes, they were at a stone gargoyle, which was were Nico guessed the Headmaster's office was."Fizzing Whizzbee," sang Umbridge; the stone gargoyle jumped aside, the wall behind split open, and they ascended the moving stone staircase. They reached the polished door with the griffin knocker, but Umbridge did not bother to knock, she strode straight inside, still holding tight to Harry, who was making sure not to let go of Nico incase he had a sudden change of heart and decided that it would simply be easier to hex Umbridge into oblivion rather than sort things out rationally or whatever, he knew. The office was full of people. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, his expression serene, the tips of his long fingers together. Professor McGonagall stood rigidly beside him, her face extremely tense. A fairly plump man with weird clothes whom Nico did not recognize, was rocking backwards and forwards on his toes beside the fire, apparently immensely pleased with the situation; Kingsley Shacklebolt, whom Nico recognized as a member of the order was beside a tough-looking wizard with very short wiry hair, were positioned either side of the door like guards, and the freckled, bespectacled form of a strangely annoying, but even mroe strangely Weasley-looking man hovered excitedly beside the wall, a quill and a heavy scroll of parchment in his hands, apparently poised to take notes. With a sudden flood of comphrehension, Nico recalled Mrs. Weasleys sadness when he had left Grimmauld Place after talking with Charlie. She had said something about 'almost' the entire family being there, but Nico had simply dismissed that. Now, though, he had a hunch which he hoped was wrong...

The portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses were not shamming sleep tonight. All of them were alert and serious, watching what was happening below them. As Harry and Nico entered, a few flitted into neighboring frames and whispered urgently into their neighbour's ear.

Harry pulled himself free of Umbridge's grasp as the door swung shut behind them. The plump man, whom Harry had whispered to Nico was the Minister of Magic, was glaring at them with a kind of vicious satisfaction on his face.

" Well," he said. "Well, well, well..."

Harry replied with the dirtiest look he could muster, a look Nico had never seen on his face before, but Nico was not going to let Harry glare all by himself. Nico kept his cool, however, as he glared down everything and everyone who was looking at him the wrong way.

"They were heading back to Gryffindor Tower," said Umbridge. There was an indecent excitement in her voice, the same callous pleasure Nico had heard as she watched Professor Trelawney dissolving with misery in the Entrance Hall, the other day. "The Malfoy boy cornered them."

Cornelius Fudge's lips turned upward. "Ah, I see...I must remember to tell Lucius, yes. Do you know why you are here, boys?"

Nico remained silent. He wanted to let his wand do the talking, and Harry seemed much the same, but after looking at a strange-seeming Albus Dumbledore who Nico noticed wouldn't meet Harry's eyes, Harry seemed to have a change of mind.

"Ye-no." he said firmly.

"I beg your pardon?" said Cornelius Fudge, looking at Harry more intently.

Nico was really, really, really, annoyed now. He glared at the direction of the Minister of Magic of Magic, feeling very snappish, but deciding to keep calm incase his anger gave away anything.

"He said,_no, _Minister of Magic, sir. I think that would be clear enough of a respone."

"Ah," said the Minister, leaning back. "Mr. Di Angelo, was it? I see. You might want to cooperate better if you are enjoying your stay at Hogwarts, I dare say." That did nothing to keep Nico's irritation in check, and he had to struggle more to maintain a calm ad expressionless face, and to keep his hand from twitching toward his wand, which was getting really homey with him.

"Sir, I believe I will be staying at Hogwarts for as long as I have to, and nothing's going to change that, so you might as well drop the threats."

"Yes, yes." Fudge huffed. "But it is the Ministry that agreed to accept you here, and we can take back that offer, Mr. Di Angelo. Keep that in mind- I honestly don't know why we agreed in the first place, your presence is absolutely superfluous, I assure you."

"Not as much as you would think." Nico growled.

Fudge ignored him. "Getting back on track, Mr. Potter was hesitant, I noticed." he pointed out.

"But of course he was!" Nico said irritably. "You've brought us here and started question us randomly, why wouldn't we be hesitant?"

Harry nodded frantically, aiding Nico's point. McGonagall was giving Nico a slight proud, slightly disapproving look, and he knew that he was treading on thin lines, but he didn't care, in all honesty. The Ministry could do a thing to him. They couldn't expel him, even if they attempted to, because Hecate would not allow it. And what other option did they have besides that, really? "You don t know why you are here?" repeated Fudge suspiciously. "No,we do not," Harry and Nico said together, with such certainty that Nico almost managed to convince himself they were just innocent kids who happened to be out of bed and got caught.

"So you have no idea," said Fudge, in a voice dipped in sarcasm, "why Professor Umbridge has brought you to this office? You are not aware that you have broken any school rules?"

"School rules?" said Harry, in what Nico thought was an impressively unconvincing confused and innocent expression "No."

"Or Ministry Decrees?"amended Fudge angrily.

"Ministry Decrees? No, not last I checked." Nico huffed, not bothering to hide how harassing he found this situation.

"So, it's news to you, is it," said Fudge, his voice now thick with anger, "that an illegal student organisation has been discovered within this school?

"Yes, it is," said Harry, hoisting an unconvincing look of innocent surprise on to his face, that Nico almost winced at. He needed to teach Harry how to lie better...

"I think, Minister,"said Umbridge silkily from beside him, "we might make better progress if I fetch our informant." Nico felt his blood run cold, and his demigod instincts yelled at him, telling him something horrible was about to happen. Something horrible would happen to whoever spilled the beans to the pink witch.

"Yes, yes, do," said Fudge, nodding, and he glanced maliciously at Dumbledore as Umbridge left the room. "There's nothing like a good witness, is there, Dumbledore?" Nico didn't understand what that meant, but decided it didn't concern him.

"Nothing at all, Cornelius," said Dumbledore gravely, inclining his head.

There was a wait of several minutes, in which nobody looked at each other, then Nico heard the door open behind him. Umbridge moved past him into the room, gripping by the shoulder Cho's curly-haired friend, Marietta, who was hiding her face in her hands. Umbridge was reassuring her, telling her that the Minister himself would tell her parents what a very, good girl she was, Nico noticed, his blood boiling." Marietta's mother, Minister,"Umbeidge said, looking up at Fudge, "is Madam Edgecombe from the Department of Magical Transportation, Floo Network office - she's been helping us police the Hogwarts lines, you know."

'Jolly good, jolly good!' said Fudge heartily. 'Like mother, like daughter, eh? Well, come on, now, dear, look up, don't be shy, let's hear what you've got to - galloping gargoyles!'

As Marietta raised her head, Fudge leapt backwards in shock, nearly landing himself in the fire, which Nico really, really, wished he did. He cursed, and stamped on the hem of his cloak which had started to smoke. Nico smirked, until amusing thoughts of the Minister of Magic's robes of fire were interrupted as Marietta gave a wail and pulled the neck of her robes right up to her eyes, but not before everyone had seen that her face was horribly disfigured by a series of close-set purple pustules that had spread across her nose and cheeks to form the word 'SNEAK'. As much as Nico felt she deserved it, he was pretty made at Hermione at that moment- she should have taught him how to perform that curse. Harmless, but still very scarring. He found that his thoughts were a little too violent for his taste, sighed, and grudgingly stopped thinking. Umbridge tried to convince Marietta to accept her ugly face and spill the truth, but she didn't manage to.

"Oh, very well, you silly girl, I'll tell him," snapped Umbridge. She hitched her sickly smile back on to her face and said, 'Well, Minister, Miss Edgecombe here came to my office shortly after dinner this evening and told me she had something she wanted to tell me. She said that if I proceeded to a secret room on the seventh floor, sometimes known as the Room of Requirement, I would find out something to my advantage. I questioned her a little further and she admitted that there was to be some kind of meeting there. Unfortunately, at that point this hex," she waved impatiently at Marietta's concealed face, "came into operation and upon catching sight of her face in my mirror the girl became too distressed to tell me any more."

Fudge asked Umbridge if they had a cure for Marietta's pimpled-face, but Umbridge grudgingly said she didn't. Nico felt both pride ad annoyance at Hermione- how could she have kept such a handy jinx form him? He could _totally _use that to get back at Travis and Conner for making him recite poetry for weeks. He made a mental note to ask her later. But he didn't hold that grudge for long- Umbridge proceeded to tell them that she a sort of spy at the Hog's Head, who had heard every word they had hastened, to which McGonagall snapped a snarky response at. Harry looked shocked, and Nico was seriously considering the lying classes now...They would, of course, justify this little piece of evidence if Harry was looking disbelieving at their discovery, which would only make their situation ten times worse.

"I think you'll find you're wrong there, Dolores," said Dumbledore quietly, peering at her over the half-moon spectacles perched halfway down his crooked nose. Nico wondered curiously what the eccentric Headmaster would do the weasel them out of that situation- it seemed like a tricky one, he had to admitted.

"Oho!" said Fudge, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet again. "Yes, do let's hear the latest cock-and-bull story designed to pull Potter out of trouble! Go on, then, Dumbledore, go on- Willy Widdershins was lying, was he? Or was it Potter's identical twin in the Hog's Head that day Or is there the usual simple explanation involving a reversal of time, a dead man coming back to life and a couple of invisible Dementors?'

Percy Weasley, as Nico finally recognized, let out a hearty laugh. "Oh, very good, Minister, very good!" Nico could simply not disagree more.

"I think, Minister Fudge, that you should listen to what Professor Dumbledore has to say." Nico said, struggling to maintain calm. Harry nudged him, but he ignored the action. "Professor Dumbledore has yet to see what he wants to, and forgive me, because I don't claim to be skilled in political Minister-of-Magic-y things, but it's to my knowledge that people in general, especially someone as _high-prestiged _and _well-respected _as the Minister himself tend to let Headmasters, and ones that have agreed to host you in their school, no less-"

"I am the Minister of Magic!" snapped Fudge. "I am welcome where ever I go!" Nico ignored.

"complete their sentences and then very kindly look into their opinion before deciding anything."

Fudge's mustache was twitching, and he was looking very red in the face, where as Umbridge looked horrified, but her face took a look of sick satisfaction laced with surprise. Fudge was opening ad closing his mouth like a fish out of water, and looking like he had no idea how to respond to that. Nico turned to Percy Weasley next, looking at him with something like disgust as he put two and two together- Percy had abandoned his family. And for what? Being in a higher position? Or was Percy simply too cowardly to accept that what was coming was coming, and took a place under the ministry's wing? It was truly sickening. Percy betrayed the people who loved him while Nico had to work very hard to get a family in the first place. He stopped thinking of Percy as Percy, because that made it hard not to compare this Percy with Percy, his cousin, the Son of Poseidon whom family meant everything to. Nico really wanted to give Percy a piece of his mind- he really did- but now was not the time.

"I'm sorry...Mr. Weasley, is it? Well, if you are here to stay silently in a corner and take notes about this, I'll have to tell you you're not doing a very good job- make a better attempt, please." Nico growled at him, trying to add spite to his fairly polite words.

Percy Weasley blushed, but kept silent, where as Fudge did was just starting to form a sentence when a very amused-looking Dumbledore started saying that they didn't know for sure that D.A meetings were going on for the past six months. Umbridge asked Marietta about it, and Nico thought it was too suspicious to glare her into silence, so he didn't. Fortunately, though, she shook her head after a moment of though, and Nico could just see Harry, still alarmed, give a barely noticeable sigh of relief.

"What do you mean by shaking your head, dear?" said Umbridge in a testy voice.

"I would have thought her meaning was quite clear," said Professor McGonagall harshly, "there have been no secret meetings for the past six months. Is that correct, Miss Edgecombe?" Marietta nodded.

"But there was a meeting tonight!" said Umbridge furiously." There was a meeting, Miss Edgecombe, you told me about it, in the Room of Requirement! And Potter was the leader, was he not, Potter organised it, Potter - why are you shaking your head, girl?"

"Well, usually when a person shakes their head," said McGonagall coldly, "they mean "no". So unless Miss Edgecombe is using a form of sign-language as yet unknown to humans - "

Nico smirked. He decided he was really glad McGonagall was Head of Gryffindor House.

Professor Umbridge seized Marietta, pulled her round to face her and began shaking her very hard. A split second later Dumbledore was on his feet, his wand raised, Nico immediately reached for his; Kingsley started forwards and Umbridge leapt back from Marietta, waving her hands in the air as though they had been burned.

"I cannot allow you to manhandle my students, Dolores," said Dumbledore and, for the first time, he looked angry. Nico felt furious respect for the man- he was willing to hex the Hight Inquistor if it meant protecting one of his students, and Nico didn't know many people who would have done that.

"You want to calm yourself, Madam Umbridge,' said Kingsley, in his deep, slow voice. 'You don't want to get yourself into trouble, now."

"No," said Umbridge breathlessly, glancing up at the towering figure of Kingsley. "I mean, yes - you're right, Shacklebolt - I - I forgot myself." But Nico didn't shove it aside like most of the room did- if Umbridge would go as far as intimidating her students, she could do a lot worse, he knew.

Marietta was standing exactly where Umbridge had released her. She seemed neither perturbed by Umbridge's sudden attack, nor relieved by her release; she was still clutching her robe up to her oddly blank eyes and staring straight ahead of her.

Umbridge collected herself, spoke a few words, and then, to Nico and Harry's shock and terror, she pulled out from her pocked the list of names that had been pinned upon the Room of Requirement's wall and handed it to Fudge.

"Excellent," said Fudge, a smile spreading across his face, "excellent, Dolores. And . . . by thunder . . ."

He looked up at Dumbledore, who was still standing beside Marietta, his wand held loosely in his hand.

"See what they've named themselves?" said Fudge quietly. "Dumbledore's Army."

Dumbledore reached out and took the piece of parchment from Fudge. He gazed at the heading scribbled by Hermione months before and for a moment seemed unable to speak. Then he looked up, smiling.

"Well, the game is up," he said simply. "Would you like a written confession from me, Cornelius - or will a statement before these witnesses suffice?"

Harry saw McGonagall and Kingsley look at each other. There was fear in both faces. Nico's mind went blank all of a sudden as he began to comprehend what Dumbledore had said.

"No," Nico whispered, his cool facade dropping all of a sudden. Harry looked at him, ad mouthed, 'what is it?'. But Nico couldn't contain himself. He looked at Professor Dumbledore, and he had an emotion that he couldn't recognize flooding his veins and making him stop thinking for a few moments-

"NO!" Nico yelled. "Professor, please, you can't-" but Professor Dumbledore held up his hand to Nico, making him stop talking. Nico stuttered something incomprehensible while Harry seemed to be finally getting it, based on the look of horror starting to form on his face.

"Statement?" said Fudge slowly. "What - I don't - ?"

"Dumbledore's Army, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, still smiling as he waved the list of names before Fudge's face. "Not Potter's Army. Dumbledore's Army."

"But - but -"

Understanding blazed suddenly in Fudge's face. He took a horrified step backwards, yelped, and jumped out of the fire again. Nico was too distressed to even find that amusing.

"You recruited these students for - for your army?"

"Tonight was supposed to be the first meeting," said Dumbledore, nodding. "Merely to see whether they would be interested in joining me. I see now that it was a mistake to invite Miss Edgecombe, of course."

Marietta nodded. Fudge looked from her to Dumbledore, his chest swelling.

"Then you have been plotting against me!" he yelled.

" That's right," said Dumbledore cheerfully

"WHAT? NO!" shouted Harry, finally getting it. Nico had already had his shout- his body seemed to have locked up instantly, ad he found himself unable to move.

"No - Professor Dumbledore - '!"

"Be quiet, Harry, or I am afraid you will have to leave my office," said Dumbledore calmly.

"Yes, shut up, Potter!" barked Fudge, who was still ogling Dumbledore with a kind of horrified delight. "Well, well, well - I came here tonight expecting to expel Potter and instead - "

"Instead you get to arrest me," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It's like losing a Knut and finding a Galleon, isn't it?"

"Weasley!" cried Fudge, now positively quivering with delight, "Weasley, have you written it all down, everything he's said, his confession, have you got it?"

"Yes, sir, I think so, sir!" said Percy eagerly, whose nose was splattered with ink from the speed of his note-taking.

" The bit about how he's been trying to build up an army against the Ministry, how he's been working to destabilize me?"

"Yes, sir, I've got it, yes!" said Percy, scanning his notes joyfully.

" Very well, will now be escorted back to the Ministry, where you will be formally charged, then sent to Azkaban to await trial!"

"Ah," said Dumbledore gently, "yes. Yes, I thought we might hit that little snag.:

"Snag?" said Fudge, his voice still vibrating with joy. "I see no snag, Dumbledore!"

" Well," said Dumbledore apologetically, "I'm afraid I do." Nico's breath hitched in anticipation of what was going to happen.

"Oh, really?"

" Well - it's just that you seem to be laboring under the delusion that I am going to - what is the phrase? - come quietly. I am afraid I am not going to come quietly at all, Cornelius. I have absolutely no intention of being sent to Azkaban. I could break out, of course - but what a waste of time, and frankly, I can think of a whole host of things I would rather be doing."

Umbridge's face was growing steadily redder; she looked as though she was being filled with boiling water. Fudge stared at Dumbledore with a very silly expression on his face, as though he had just been stunned by a sudden blow and could not quite believe it had happened. He made a small choking noise, then looked round at Kingsley and the man with short grey hair.

"Don't be silly, Dawlish," said Dumbledore kindly. "I'm sure you are an excellent Auror - I seem to remember that you achieved 'Outstanding' in all your NEWTs - but if you attempt to - er - bring me in by force, I will have to hurt you."

The man called Dawlish blinked rather foolishly. He looked towards Fudge again, but this time seemed to be hoping for a clue as to what to do next.

"Enough of this rubbish!" said Fudge, pulling out his own wand. "Dawlish! Shacklebolt! Take him!"

A streak of silver light flashed around the room; there was a bang like a gunshot and the floor trembled; panicking, Nico grabbed the scruff of Harry's neck (at least, he hoped it was Harry) and forced him down on the floor as a second silver flash went off; several of the portraits yelled, Fawkes the Phoenix screeched and a cloud of dust filled the air. Coughing in the dust, Harry saw a dark figure fall to the ground with a crash in front of him; there was a shriek and a thud and somebody cried, "No!" (which seemed to be the most repeated word that day); then there was the sound of breaking glass, frantically scuffling footsteps, a groan . . . and silence.

Nico blinked the bright light out of his eyes, ad looked beside him. He had ended up getting Marietta instead of Harry, but was glad to see that Professor McGonagall had pulled his friend out of harm's way.

"Are you all right?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes!" said Professor McGonagall, getting up and dragging Harry, Nico and Marietta with her.

The dust was clearing. The wreckage of the office loomed into view: Dumbledore's desk had been overturned, all of the spindly tables had been knocked to the floor, their silver instruments in pieces. Fudge, Umbridge, Kingsley and Dawlish lay motionless on the floor. Fawkes the phoenix soared in wide circles above them, singing softly.

|Unfortunately, I had to hex Kingsley too, or it would have looked very suspicious," said Dumbledore in a low voice. "He was remarkably quick on the uptake, modifying Miss Edgecombe's memory like that while everyone was looking the other way - thank him, for me, won't you, Minerva?"

So _that's _why, Nico thought. It wasn't because Marietta had had a sudden change of heart and decided she wouldn't betray her group- it was because Kingsley Shacklebolt had modified her memory.

"Now, they will all awake very soon and it will be best if they do not know that we had time to communicate - you must act as though no time has passed, as though they were merely knocked to the ground, they will not remember -"

"Where will you go, Dumbledore?" whispered Professor McGonagall. "Grimmauld Place?"

"Oh no," said Dumbledore, with a grim smile, "I am not leaving to go into hiding. Fudge will soon wish he'd never dislodged me from Hogwarts, I promise you."

"Professor Dumbledore . . ." Harry began.

"Listen to me, Harry," he said urgently. He leaned in next to Harry, and Nico shuffled to give the privacy. He started whispering frantically.

The man called Dawlish was stirring. Dumbledore seized Harry's wrist ad whispered more urgently.

Fawkes circled the office and swooped low over him. Dumbledore released Harry, raised his hand and grasped the phoenix's long golden tail. Before anything else could happen, Dumbledore's eyes landed on Nico, who was too shocked to move. He held out his hand.

"I'm sorry for the situation I've put you in, but there was no other choice. The Ministry will not want you here, now that they think you were willing to participate in an army against them. But I'm giving you a choice, Nico- come with me. We don't have much time- take my hand, and come with me. It's the best thing you can do to ensure your safety, for now, you are not only an ally of war- you are my student, and I will never be able to forgive myself should something harm you. I say, again- come with me."

Fudge groaned.

Nico felt a strange lump form in his throat. He stared at Dumbledore's outstretched hand, heard Fudge give another groan, and knew they wasn't much time. It was true, of course, and he knew it. Going with Dumbledore now would be his safest option. The other students were probably going to be excused, and taken as innocent victims who didn't know what they were getting into. But Nico was a different case. Nico was a _demigod_, and they would think he was involved largely, or perhaps even came up with the idea. They would most likely somehow twist the plot of events, and make it look dangerous to themselves- they would think Nico had not come to help in the war against Voldemort, but simply used that as a pseudo-excuse to be able to join Hogwarts and plan to form an army of students against the ministry alongside Dumbledore, and they would most definitely either deport, or imprison him, because wizards had so little trust in Nico took one look at Harry's face, and he found that he couldn't care. Harry was Nico's friend- he was supposed to protect him. And, Nico realized, that he wasn't just doing it because it was his quest- but because he owed it to Harry, as a friend. He couldn't put his quest aside and run along with Dumbledore. By the looks of it, once he went with him, it would be a point of no turning back, and he didn't know how long Dumbledore would need to stay in hiding. And he didn't care, not when Harry was looking at him with desperation. So many people there at Hogwarts had managed to befriend Nico, and although he slightly doubted the number may decrease if they got to know him a little better, he was still willing to protect them. Because no matter what the Ministry would do to him, he would always hop back in the game. Nico had made his choice.

"No," he said firmly. "I'll be fine, Professor." He swallowed a knot in his throat. "I'll...I'll protect Hogwarts. I'll stay here- because...because I feel like I have to. Go." Nico said, as he watched a smile playing on Dumbledore's lips, and he could have sworn he saw unshed tears in his eyes, too.

Fawkes chirped loudly,and Dumbledore nodded at his pet Phoenix.

"_May the gods be with you, _Proffesor." Nico said in Ancient Greek as the duo disappeared in a flash of red light.

At that moment, the adults and Aurors immediately, and quickly started looking for Dumbledore, coming to the conclusion that he couldn't have Dissapparated."The stairs!' cried Dawlish, and he flung himself upon the door, wrenched it open and disappeared, followed closely by Kingsley and Umbridge. Fudge hesitated, then got slowly to his feet, brushing dust from his front. There was a long and painful silence.

"Well, Minerva," said Fudge nastily, straightening his torn shirtsleeve, "I'm afraid this is the end of your friend Dumbledore."

"You think so, do you?" said Professor McGonagall scornfully, and Nico very much agreed with her.

Fudge seemed not to hear her. He was looking around at the wrecked office. A few of the portraits hissed at him; one or two even made rude hand gestures.

"You'd better get those three off to bed," said Fudge, looking back at Professor McGonagall with a dismissive nod towards Harry, Nico, and Marietta.

Professor McGonagall said nothing, but marched them to the door. Nico cast one last look at the ruined office. He sighed, knowing that it wouldn't take too much time for them to come to the conclusion he feared they would as he walked outside. However, as the door swung closed behind them, Nico could make out Phineas Nigellus's voice.

"You know, Minister, I disagree with Dumbledore on many counts...but you cannot deny he's got style..."

Nico smirked.

-O-

Somewhere deep inside Hogwarts, Hermione Granger gently closed the door of the girl's lavatory behind her. A group of Slytherins had started chasing her and Ron, and they had had to separate. She ha found the loo, rushed in, and closed the door. Now, hear she was. She was alone, there, and no one appeared to be occupying any stalls...expect for the last one. She very cautiously approached in case it turned out to be that hag Pansy Parkinson, but quickly dismissed the thoughts as she heard sobs...Sob. Shaky, terrified, sobs that made her heart ache.

Hermione slowly and soundlessly made her way to the stall. She very awkwardly knocked on the door, holding her breath. The sobs stopped abruptly.

"Leave me alone," moaned the girl inside. "...Please, leave me alone."

"Come out, now." said Hermione, as softly as she could. "I-I can help you. Please. Let me try, okay?"

She could hear sniffling from the door. "No one can help me. Please leave, Hermione. You'll only make it worse for yourself."

"B-Briana?" Hermione whispered, recognizing the voice. "I-I just want to-"

"JUST GO! YOU NEED TO LEAVE, NOW! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Hermione sighed. She would have to use '_Alohomora' _on the door if Briana kept refusing to open it. She quickly pulled out her wand, ready to whisper the incantation. Before she could do so, however, Briana threw open the door. Her face was pale and ashen- her eyes were tear-filled and somber, but her expression was stone-hard and emotionless. Hermione dropped her wand in shock- it clattered noisily and feel under a sink, but she couldn't care less.

For a second, though, Briana's face took an expression that only horrified her even more- terror. Absolute fear. She choked, "Help me." before her features turned steely again. She raised her wand again, and before Hermione could even think about diving under the sink to retrieve her own wand, she pointed it under her chin and whispered one, small, four-syllable word that caused a load of trouble.

_"OBLIVIATE!"_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

NEXT CHAPTER:

_"NO!"_

_"LET HIM GO!"_

_-O-_

_"I've had enough of this...I'm not letting my emotions get in the way again!_

** Hm...6,791 words...My longest chapter yet. may write a longer one with enough encouragement and inspiration! Ah...The good old holidays when I had the opportunity to update once each day. I miss the good ol' times. Anyway, I'm thinking about this clip in year 7 when Leo does something wicked awesome, and I can't figure out what battle cry I want to choose, so YOU GUYS can choose for me!**

**1) HOT-SAUCE VALDEZ!**

**2) TEAM LEEEEEOOOOOOO!**

**Yes, I'm Team Leo, and PROUD! Anyway, I apologize if this chapter is kinda boring and whatnot, but I had to include all the parts that I did, and trust me when I say it could have been a LOT longer, had I not cut off some things I deemed unnecessary.**

**Review for more! At least, like, ten reviews! Or something unSPEAKABLE will happen.**

**Right...so, how the Matermind knew that Hermione knew? Here- Briana couldn't help but understand Hermione. Mastermind senses this and obliviates her...so, yeah. I also felt it's kind of too suspicious and unlike Hermione to keep something like this away from someone. She can't direct involve the staff because let's face it- what can they do? No one could have really accessed Dumbledore without catching Umbridge's attention, who definitely would have investigated or something if no one told her about it. Hermione tried to avoid telling her friends in case they made it too obvious, but they're her last resort and n the end she'd have to tell them. So. Now she's obliviated. Question: Will she get this memory back? Yes and No.**

**OMGs, we're getting closer to the end! Inf act, guess what? I think that we'll be over with this in less that five chapters if I double my effort, which I'll be willing to do if you guys give me enough encouragement.**

**But I gotta warn you guys- I've got exams on the 15th of March. Yeah, right after my birthday, which is the twelvth (weekend doesn't count since I'll have to spend it studying) and that seriously sucks, you know? I mean, how am I supposed to enjoy finally being thirteen if I've got exams! And I'm really sorry, guys, if I can't update like this next weekend- I'll bet you galleons and drachmas that mom will tak my laptop and anything basically modern and cool and non-boring away from my life until the exams are over on March 19th, but I promise I'll update after that. Ugh...Mid-term exams suck.**

**Love,**

**-Ambs**

**RR:**

**Finwich: GOOD JOB ON FIGURING THAT OUT! *Thumbs up***

**Senkohasogaua: Not a lot, but enough. Nico's ability to raise the dead, perhaps.**

**Kerowyn6: Oh, I won't kill characters just because. I like a happy ending just as much as everyone, honestly, but I do have a reason to kill my characters off, and I'm not doing it because I enjoy it or because I think it's dramatic, or even because I'm in a mood *Glares at Jo Rowling for killing Sirius*. But I'm doing it because it will somehow change and enhance the series. Hope that answers you!**

**MarriaTodd: *smirk* Oh, we'll see about that! He can't just shadow-travel in front of witnesses, can he? **

**Matt: WHAT WHAT WHAT? THERE ARE ACTUALLY PEOPLE WHO SHIP THAT STYX? *Mentally gags* Oh, darn. Some people really, really, have messed up minds, don't they? Rest assured that I will NEVER EVER even CONSIDER such a terrifyingly horrifically stupid idea. Di AngRiddle...*shudders* Ah, now it's stuck in my mind!**

**Winterlover6: Uh...AH back?**

**Guest: I don't know- maybe. I don't do a lot of couples if I can help it, but I suppose it can spice things up. I've never tried writing slash before, and writing sappy romance honestly isn't my style...expect when it comes to Caleo...I'm just so happy for Leo that I can't quit squealing about it, but I'll consider your request.**

**Pokemonever1994: Ooooh, SHOUT OUT TO YOU! That may not even be a direct insult for Voldy, but you deserve it! Heh...Wormtail and Mc. Jck...Hehehe...**


	30. Shadows

"Hermione? Hermione? Hey, 'Mione, what in Merlin's wrong with you?" Ron said, waving a hand in front of Hermione's face.

The latter blinked several times them turned to Ron. The Trio were seated at the back of the History of Magic class, their first period, and Ron had been trying to get Hermione's attention for the past minute.

"What?" she said, confused. "Oh, sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me, honestly. Yes- what did you want to tell me?"

Harry sighed. "I told you that I was worried about Nico- remember? He said something about protecting Hogwarts- Professor Dumbledore even asked him to come with him. And he called him an ally of war. He said it would be too dangerous to stay here- what d'you think's up?"

Hermione frowned, as if trying really, really, really, hard to concentrate on something, which wasn't like her at all. "I don't know- well, Nico's school is trained in combat, isn't it? We know that. They might have sent him here to report about the war, maybe even help in it if need be, or maybe just to alert the older students that there's battle so they can know and come help us." Hermione said thoughtfully. "And of course, being an 'ally of war', with a Ministry like ours that doesn't even believe there's a war, they would think he came here to destabilize the Ministry, and it will probably end up being a huge political mess after that." she continued.

"Makes sense," Ron muttered. "But why'd you think they'd send a kid...If I didn't know better, I'd say Nico was a third year." He looked at Nico, who was sitting at the back of the classroom, arguing with Dean Thomas about something.

Hermione shrugged, then turned to stare at nothing again, which really wasn't like her- she paid attention in every class, even History of magic.

"Hermione, are you feeling all right?" Harry asked worriedly, but Hermione didn't respond. "Should you go to Madam Pomfrey?" That seemed to wake Hermione up a bit.

"No..I'm fine."

But Hermione was not fine. After History of Magic, they had Charms, and Hermione had graciously forgotten her wand, and claimed that she couldn't remember where she left it. Since they didn't exactly know where it was,Professor Flitwick suggested using a tracking charm before summoning it in case it was concealed beneath a hard surface. Hermione agreed, cast the charm (which was NEWT level, of course) and came back five minutes later, declaring to have found her wand in the girl's lavatory.

"How'd it get there?" Ron wondered. Hermione got a strange, dazed look on her face, as if trying very hard to remember something she just couldn't grasp.

"I don't know." she decided. "I don't even remember going to the loo, in fact." Ron and Harry were trying to revive Hermione's memory as they walked to Defense, but nothing could help her figure out why her wand was under a sink in the sixth-floor Girl's Bathroom.

The Trio settled in at Defense Against the Dark Arts, fully expecting the worst, when Harry gaped at someone at the end of the very back of the classroom.

"What's he doing here?" Harry hissed to his friends. "Nico _never _attends Defense. Never." And not only that- Nico was looking slightly pale- not as in, scared of something, but as if gone white from sick anticipation, which had Harry worrying even more. Even Neville, who had placed himself next to Nico (looking surprised at his presence, too) seemed concerned about his fellow Gryffindor's health. He struck up a conversation with him, which Nico was absentmindedly following.

"Well, considering Umbridge's the Headmistress now..." Hermione trailed off, as the big cheese herself strolled into the classroom, with a sick grin on her face that Harry knew brought trouble. He just couldn't tell what was worse- her staring at Nico, or Nico glaring at her defiantly. The entire class was tense, looking at the exchange between the two of them, but no one dared to interrupt the staring match between student and pink-toad, should they accidentally involve themselves in something they wouldn't find pleasant.

"Good Morning, class." said Umbridge, finally, breaking eye contact with Nico. The class drawled out a hollow greeting, with the exception of Nico, who remained dead silent.

"Today's lesson will be a tad more practical, you see." she smiled sickly at them.

The entire class gaped at her with wide eyes and stutters of disbelief. A _practical _Defense class? Harry was growing more and more suspicious by the second- and the sick satisfied smirk on Umbridge's face proved his uneasiness in its place. Umbridge held her hands behind her back and started pacing

"Throughout this year, we have been learning about safe Defense techniques and how to abide by the law by using them. But it has come to my notice, that we have not discussed the consequences of who do not follow the law that our Ministry puts up."

The class was silent as she paused for effect, and stopped pacing about. It was s silent that you could hear the rustling of the wind and the hitched breath of everyone- even the shuffling of a few nervous students in their seats was audible. Umbridge continued.

"Our Ministry takes extreme measures to ensure your safety, and I am very sorry to admit that there are some people who are not showing gratitude to our efforts. Your Headmaster, is a good example."

"Professor Dumbledore did _everything _to ensure _our _safety." growled Harry. The scar on his hand seemed to tingle- _I must not tell lies. _None of his friends knew this- but Umbridge had been giving Harry extra detentions, and when he had them alone, the quills actually did work.

"Like using you to form an army against the Ministry? Do you call that ensuring your safety, Potter?" she sneered.

"Professor Dumbledore- he-he-he didn't-"

"-know what is best for you." finished Umbridge. "We do. We take extreme measure- you may or may not approve of them now, but we assure you that it is for the best."

"What are you trying to do, now?" demanded Ron, glaring.

Umbridge only smiled in a direction- Harry turned to see she was looking at Nico, who was about five times paler than he usually was, but was still glaring at her.

Umbridge snapped her fingers- immediately, the door flew open. Drawlish and Kingsley emerged from the door, but with stern looks on their faces. Drawlish approached Nico, and Kingsley, in an attempt to keep his cover, followed unwillingly. Both men grabbed Nico by his arms- Harry could tell that by Nico's amazing reflexes, he would've have dodged them easily, but he didn't.

Hey gave an indignant, "Hey!", as the class was shocked in silence.

"Mr. Di Angelo,here," Umbridge said, strolling casually about as if she didn't notice two Aurors manhandling a student. "Is a fair example. When the Ministry detects danger- it exterminates it."

"WHAT?" Harry, Ron, Hermione, ad most of the class yelled in unison. Neville, backed away, but had a crazed look in his eyes, one Harry had never seen before.

"What's the meaning of this?" yelled Dean Thomas. "But 'im down! Nico didn't do anything!"

"He was a big part in plotting against the Ministry," said Umbridge calmly, with a mad look of glee on her face.

"HE WASN'T!" Seamus exploded. "WE WERE ALL PART OF IT! NICO WAS JUST AS INVOLVED AS ANY OF US!"

"I believe not." said Umbridge cheerfully- she was too happy to yell at him, or even take points from Gryffindor.

"Professor, what are you doing with him?" Parvati asked, her voice etched with fear. Nico himself, however, appeared to be calm, however annoyed and pale he was. Harry stood up abruptly, with so much force that his chair hit the floor.

"The right punishment." she smiled. "What every _half-breed _such as himself deserves. He poses a danger to all of you. This is for the best." Umbridge's smile grew and Kingsley and Drawlish shuffled, getting ready to move out, dragging Nico along.

"Half-breed? What in Merlin do you mean!"

"NO!" Half the class yelled.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"LET HIM GO!" were shouted as loudly as possible, but Umbridge paid them no mind as the two Aurors pulled their classmate out of the class. The shadows started flickering-the lights were turning on and off, and a few desks had been overturned. Nico pulled his arms free of their grasp, glaring at the two Aurors so forcefully that they didn't attempt to hold him again.

Nico turned to his classmates. Harry had unconsciously drew his wand, along with (surprisingly) Neville, whose had was shaking, Hermione, and Ron. Dean Thomas and Seamus seemed like they were actually considering this idea.

Nico turned to his classmates at the last moment. He gave everyone with a wand in their had looks that clearly ordered them not to get themselves in trouble for something like this.

"I'll be back." he promised loudly enough for the entire class to hear- his words seemed to echo in every wizard and witch's mind- a confirmation that not matter what, Nico would always be coming back to Hogwarts.

His words from the night before replayed themselves in Harry's mind.

_"I'll protect Hogwarts...Because...Because I feel like I have to."_

The Aurors pushed Nico out of the classroom, leaving distraught students wondering about the fate of their classmate and friend.

It took a good five minutes after Nico's exit to get everyone to stop yelling curses, pointing wands, and destroying the class with accidental magic. It took quite a while to get everyone to sit, too, after having been convinced that they would only be digging Nico in deeper trouble, which none of them wanted. By the end of the day, the entire school knew about what had happened. Everyone was either scared, or outraged. Harry couldn't help but feel extremely sorry for the first-years. _This _was what their first experience in Hogwarts was like- the Headmaster going to god-knows-where, Dolores Umbridge taking over, and the last straw; a student probably shipped off to Azkaban. What would they think? DA members, and people from older years were absolutely out-raged with the news. Fred and George were especially devastated. Harry could hear them whispering and plotting something in the Gryffindor Common Room that night. They had unnaturally serious expressions on their faces, and mostly communicated with nods and looks, which made him even more flustered about what they were planning to do- he didn't what any of his friends getting in trouble any more. Ron and Hermione, and even Harry himself, talked less and cursed more, wishing they could do something. But they decided to wait- to trust Nico and wait for him. He said he would be back, and Harry had the strange feeling that he _would. _So they waited, and waited, and waited for Nico to come bolting into the Great Hall, and dramatically slamming the huge oak-doors, grabbing everyone's attention. They got more than they bargained for.

**-O-**

They threw Nico in Azkaban- _without a trial. _Dumbledore may have been given one because he was a well respected indivisual and Hogwarts' (ex-)Headmaster, but demigods like Nico were immediately guilty just because of what they were.

Well, he _may _have been given a trial...He honestly couldn't tell, because the dementors were sucking out all of his optmistic thoughts. Suddenly, everyone he loved was dead. The world was all black. Everyone he ever cared about was screaming, being tortured, and he could do nothing about it, because he was in Azkaban, locked in a cell without a trial. He wondered how long he'd been there- was it a year? A decade? Perhaps a century had gone. Had he grown a beard?

Nico had no way of knowing. All he knew was that he shouldn't have been there- he didn't do anything wrong, did he?

No...he _did _have a trial. It consisted of a lot of yelling, shouting, and arguing, and he remembered that he was barely allowed to finish a sentence. There were tall, stern-looking wizards, he remembered, including a slightly kind-face one named Madam Bones, who said Nico might as well have been thirteen. Then he remembered the Minister saying something, and the Wizengamot shutting up immediately...Then, he was...here. For days...for weeks. The dementors had sucked up all his optimism, and he knew he didn't have much of that in the first place- but he was still thinking, trying, and plotting ways to get out of there. It wasn't like he could actually plot prison-break, but he felt less hopeless trying.

_Snap out of this, Nico. _he scolded himself. _ Dementors are creatures of the Underworld...you control _them, _not the other way around._

He shakily got to his feet, trying to see if he could shadow-travel- but he was mentally too weak to even try. He was just about to slump on the floor and try to think of something else when he noticed something weird. The shadows near the walls were stranger- _darker _and thicker than they should have been. Nico frowned, remembering something he'd heard on Christmas...

_Follow the shadows. This time, they will guide you._

He didn't know why he felt those words were so true, especially after their speaker slashed at him with a wand, but he could just tell-positively confirm in his mind, that that advice would somehow help him.

Nico inspected the unnaturally shaded area, moving his hand over it to see if that would darken the shadows, but instead- they did something even stranger. Nico's eyes widened as he witnessed the shadows dancing oddly, weaving their way higher accros the cold stone walls and twisting themselves, darkening until they became as dark as black ink, and moving beautifully to form words.

_**I am your guardian when all is dark,**_

_**When despair surrounds you I make my mark,**_

_**Pure light and delight is what had made I,**_

_**Just whisper and call me, into the night.**_

Nico only had to think about it for a few seconds- the answer was obvious, of course, but he couldn't help thinking it was too easy of an answer.

"Are you...a Patronus?" he whispered, struggling not to fall into despair again. The shadows turned and changed form again. But this time, a couple verses fading, leaving only one verse left.

_**Just whisper and call me, into the night.**_

But Nico didn't have his wand. Any hope left abandoning him, ico sighed deeply, wondering where he would be going from there.

_Hecate? _he tried to call in his mind. _If you can hear me, then...I need help. Help me do wandless magic, will you? Please?_

No response.

Nico sighed again. The shadows curled themselves into a fancier script, as if hinting at something.

_**Just whisper and call me, into the night.**_

Well, it was worth a try, wasn't it? Nico awkwardly raised his right hand- he closed his eyes, took a deep, hopefully calming breath, and let if out gradually.

_"Expecto Patronum." _he said dully, concentrating on his best memories. Nothing happened. Not even the tiniest silver wisp of smoke emerged. ico was frustrated.

_Think, _he told himself. _Come on, you have to do this!_

He thought of Umbridge- he thought about what she had nearly done to Harry, and what she would do to any of his friends if she stayed Headmistress. He even remember Filch the other day, running around wildly and kissing a paper that was apparently permission to literally whip students into shape. No. He couldn't let that happen.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_ he half-yelled. A silver wolf burst of of the tip of his finger. Nico panted, feeling exhausted, but stood up and greeted his Patronus with a smile, thanking Hecate. His Patronus seemed very confused where to go, and which Dementor to charge first, but Nico didn't want that- that would attract too much attention he knew. "Lead me out of here," he whispered to his Patronus. The wolf gave a small wolf-ish howl of acceptance, and then, to Nico's surprise, it bolted toward the shadow-created letter, pacing around the area of the wall and ruffling its light-originated hair against the words as if to erase the words. The shadows took the shape of something- strange cylinder, Nico recognized. Then it started to change color- it turned a violent shade of auburn instead of shadow-black. The cylinder seemed to solidify, and then...

...it dropped onto Nico's lap, as solid as ever. Curiously, and thinking that nothing could honestly surprise him even more, he looked at his Patronus, which sided by him and gave a motion not unlike a shrug as if to say, 'Well...'

Nico touched the cylinder, and the top portion of it fell off, revealing a small interior with a letter stuffed inside. Curiously, and completely unaffected by the dementors now that his Patronus was beside him, Nico pulled it out of the cylinder. It read-

_Keep this list with you no matter what- it will help you years from now._

_Mauna Loa- The Sword of Hephaestus_

_Lacus lumine formas- The Javelin of Rhea_

Nico frowned, slightly catching up with the Latin...The lake of _Light-forms? _Nico's Partronus nudged him. At first, he was distracted, but then, it clicked.

"The Lake of _Patronuses?_" ico whispered, slightly surprised. "Oh, well..." he continued reading the list.

_Mt. Everest- The staff of Aeolus_

_Forges of the Underworld-Stygian Iron_

Nico fingered that word, absently thinking of his sword.

_-Presence of Four destroys what most should be. _

Nico hurriedly stuffed the letter into his pocket, breathing heavily in excitement. Then, he looked curiously at the cylinder...but not too long, because he felt a tug, as if a hook was inserted into her collar-bone ad was pulling his through everywhere and nowhere, until he landed on the ground with a thud.

A portkey. A godsdamned portkey. Nico didn't know what would surprise him anymore, but he couldn't risk jinxing his luck. Nico made an effort to pull himself off the floor, and ended up thinking that he like the floor about ten times better than the scene that met his eyes-

Pallismera, the nineteen year-old daughter of Thanatos was slumped against a corner in what seemed to be a darker than the average dark cell (Nico could see through darkness, being a son of Hades ad all that, including the fact that he was in the cell). Her usually slick black platinum hair was darker and dirtier, and slightly longer. Her clothes, which were usually black and white, where a sick shade of red. The only thing that was perfectly unaffected was her trademark red cloak **(AN: I know, I know. I said it was tattered. But I have a reason, be patient) **which seemed like it was fresh out of the washing machine.

Her eyes were starting to blink open-Nico could see they were tired and bloody-shot. For a moment, there was only confusion in Mera's eyes- but then something else surfaced- terror. Fresh, concentrated terror.

She stood up abruptly, scaring Nico half out of his wits, and she gave a scream of protest, before her legs gave away.

"He sent you here." Mera whimpered, and Nico's declare that nothing in the world would surprise him anymore immediately vaporized.

"That's...that's it." Mera took off her red cloak, shocking Nico even further, and threw in onto the dirty cell-floor.

"For months," she cried. "I...I thought about it for _months _since I've been here. I won't let my emotions get in the way again. I won't!" she forced herself onto her feet, spat, and then stepped on the cloak as hard as she could.

"I'm sorry, Nico." she said, tears forming in her eyes. She fell to the floor, crawled into the corner, and hid her face in her crossed arms. Nico didn't know what to say- he didn't know what to do. Normally, he would have comforted anyone who needed it, but Mera was _older, _and...well, she didn't look like the kid to ever need comforting.

Nico looked at his feet, trying to decided what and and what not to do. He jumped when he realized he was bleeding- his shirt dark shirt was stained and wet and stuck to his chest. A few crimson droplets were hanging from him aviator jacket (which he had changed into since he didn't fancy wearing robes to a trial...too formal and respectful) Mera was still crying in the corner, and Nico's wound didn't hurt at all...That was unhealthy-he was getting way too many surprises in one year.

Ignoring the pain, or lack therof, he moved to try comforting Mera, but in that process, several drops of blood fell on the cloak, which Nico realized with yet another start, was now tattered and torn, unlike how it looked seconds ago. **(AN: There! That's your explanation!)**

Fusing with Nico's blood, the cloak shimmered, and disappeared. Mera raised her head all of a sudden, and Nico noticed it too- it was like a viel had been lifted away from the place, as if it hade became ten times brighter and the room was no longer dark.

Mera sniffed, and looked at Nico. "Can you shadow travel? Are you alright?"

Nico would have laughed had it not been a serious situation. He had somehow broken out of Azkaban, found a strange note in a cylinder which turned out to be a portkey and brought him to where Mera was. _She _was the one who was looking as though she had been tortured for months, and she was the one who had just broken down crying, yet she was asking _ him _if he _he _was okay?

"I'm fine." he said, looking at his bleeding torso (which didn't even sting in the slightest) with a strange sort of fascination- what the Hades was going on?

"Good," Mera breathed, rubbing at her eyes. "I..I need to go do something. Will you be...?"

"I'll be all right. Will you?" Nico assured. He wanted to know where she was going- what was she going to do, even after her being hurt- what was so urgent that it needed her attention to _that _extent? But he didn't ask- Mera was mentally traumatized, and seemed to be desperate for something to an extent. He didn't pry because he shouldn't.

"I-I will be." she said. Her eyes hardened, and all former despair disappeared. Nico saw a crazed look in her eyes- a look of absolute coldness that he'd never seen on ehr face before.

"Stay safe." she pleaded as the shadows devoured her.

And as soon as she left, Nico felt stupid. His muscles relaxed, and threw himself backwards, laughing hollowly at Fate.

Tskia gave Nico some sort of curse wound. Nico got taken to Azkaban. Several weeks later, the shadows gave him a message. His patronus helped him unravel it, and he got another one of those mysterious you'll-know-later messages. The cylinder was a portkey. It transported Nico there- wherever they were. Mera was there- tormented and miserable. Nico's blood, from the curse wound that he'd gotten, which Tskia had given him, had undid some sort of spell or whatever that stopped them from shadow-travelling. Tskia had known this- he had known it all along, and had planned it bit by bit- he really did see the future. Now Mera was off to...gods know where. He was too exhausted to shadow travel, but he'd be damned if he stayed one more second there willingly.

ico lifted himself up, still laughing humorlessly, and wondering if things could be any more vague- the question was- who was an ally, and who was a foe? It seemed as thought things would never turn out easy in Nico's life.

_If this works, Percy_ Nico thought. _ Then I owe you big time_

Nico raised two fingers to his lips, put them in his mouth, and whistled loudly.

-The shadows around him rippled and moved, and he smiled, knowing it had worked. A dark figure emerged from the shadows, panting happily.

The figure licked Nico's face, probably noticing how exhausted he looked.

"Hey, Mrs. O'Leary." Nico said, as he hoisted himself onto the hellhound. Mrs. O'Leary jumped around gleefully, and this time, Nico laughed softly, with an actual amount of mirth as he held on tight. "Nice to see you too, girl. Let's go- I hope you don't mind shadow-travelling to Scotland."

**I surprised myself after finishing this...like, really. So, I'm going to have to ask you guys for twenty reviews- hey, I bet my friend that I'd have 280 r. by the end of this (on a packet of Cheetos..Have some sympathy!) And by the looks of this, I'm going to be done with this story after like, two mega-chapters, which I can totally write! I'm so proud of myself! And I really should thank you guys for most of this- I appreciate it! When I couldn't find even ONE complete Nico-goes-to-HG. fanfic, or a complete one that includes Norse Gods, which is really freaking confusing, I decided I'd write one, ad swore I'd finish it. We're closing the end of year 5, and I'll be writing year six before you can recite the dictionary by heart! YAAAAYY!**

**As for the stuff in the cylinder- well, lake of Patronuses= water (kinda), Mauna Loa= Fire, Mt. Everest= air, and Forges of the Underworld= land (well, DUH!) I added all the elements of Nature and all that.**

**So...I have an important question to ask you guys- on a scale of one to ten, how good or bad are my OCs? I'm just asking, because I notice many stories suck if the OCs are too invovled/Mary-Sue-ish, and I'm asking so I can correct myself if my characters are any of the mentioned... Thanks!**

**RR.**

**Princess Of Flames: DOUBLE SHOUT OUT! You, my friend, are very talented in the area of insulting dark lords who have killed plenty of people- I congratulate you on this!**

**MarissaTodd: I have a question...are you related to Jason Todd- like, Red Hood? No? Okay...yeah, hope you got your answer!**

**HowlingRain: Oh, Nico's not going to use that cry in battle...even thought it's called a Battle-Cry, but whatever. I think Hot Sauce Valdez would have fit you more if you knew the plot. *cough* *cough* Mauna Loa is *cough* *cough* a *cough* *cough* a volcano. Although Leo running at someone with a flaming sledgehammer and yelling TEAM LEO is a pretty cool mental image...I think I'll squeeze that into my plot!**

**P. Percabeth Rules: Oh, don't worry! Year 6 and 7 will be up in my usual update time! I already have my plots set up, so you won't wait long!**

**Happybear: Indeed!**

**Matt: Well, the author said the fic. was supposed to be funny..and crack. It's kind of disturbing, though, really, because Voldy is seventy four and Nico is, what, a teen? So I can politely ask this author to please delete the story because I have a feeling him/her wouldn't respond well if I started insulting him/her.**

**DOD: Your welcome :). I always thought of Nico as a Gryffindor, too. People keep sorting him in Slytherin because he's a Son of Hades, and that's a prejudice. I'm not a Gryffindor myself, really, I'm a Ravenclaw (AND PROUD!), so it's not like I'm favoring the house of anything.**

**SenkoHasegawa: 7000 words chapter not long...Fine, then, I'll double my efforts! :D So, did you predict anything that happened in this chappie?**

**WinterLover: I have no idea why, but I always find your reviews amusing. Really- you're cool, WL.!**


	31. The Not-so-Party Ponies

Mrs. O'Leary burst into a scene Nico would never forget- it horrified him greatly.

Umbridge was holding up her wand at Harry, who looked like he didn't believe what was going on, and was just muttering a spell that Nico knew brought trouble (_Crucio!)_

"HEY!" Eight heads whipped to Nico immediately- he didn't blame them. Ginny, Neville Hermione jumped back in horror as Ron and Harry gaped at Mrs. O'Leary, backing away cautiously- Umbridge looked like she was torn between screaming or running off to Australia.

"You-you're supposed to be in Azkaban!" Umbridge squealed. "You can't-you-you!"

"I said, I'd be back," said Nico warily, glaring at her as he climbed off Mrs. O'Leary. "And I did, just at the right moment, too."

Hermione, whom Nico noticed had tear-tracks on her face, like she was crying (or faking tears) ran up to him and gave him a hug that gave Sally Jackson and Molly Weasley a run for their money. Ginny came next, and then Neville, who finally managed to tear his eyes away from Mrs. O'Leary and Nico, stuttered a greeting.

"What's going on here?" Nico demanded, surveying the scene- the ruined office and the ash-ridden fire-place, the terrified looks on his friends' faces, and the look of craze on Umbridge's face.

"Oh, I'll tell you what's going on!" screeched Umbridge, pointing her wand at Nico- Nico immediately reached for his,, but then remembered it wasn't there and groaned inwardly.

"Your friends here are speaking about a dangerous weapon that must not exist in the first place- the weapon you and dear old Dumbledore were planning to use against the Ministry! And I will use any necessary means to find out where it is and exterminate it!"

Mrs. O'Leary growled, causing Umbridge's hand to shake, but she didn't let down her wand.

"Weapon?" Nico asked, frowning. He'd heard of it, sure- the Order spoke of it several times, but he was ever told what it was, and nor did he really ask. He knew his mission-what he had to do- and there was nothing else that concerned him, unless the Order thought it did. But ico knew one thing- if Umbridge knew about the weapon, then they were in big, big, big trouble.

"What weapon are you talking about?" Nico said, staring at the wand in her hand defiantly. "And really? You were planning to torture them for infirmation they have nothing to do with?" he narrowed his eyes. "You disgust me."

"Nico," Hermione said, she gave Nico a look that blankly said 'just play along'. "she knows...She knows about it-and-and-" Hermione broke into tears again, and Ginny was fake- comforting her as Luna gazed dreamily at Mrs. O'Leary.

Mrs. O'Leary nudged Nico- he sighed, making a big show of it.

_Fine, I'll play along._ Nico thought, as he put on his best annoyed expression.

"What did you tell her for!" he yelled at them, looking at them with play-anger. Umbridge's expression turned smug, though her hands were still shaking. She gave a high-pitched laugh.

"Yes, yes I know! And you, di Angelo, along with your little friend here, will lead me to it!"

"Over my dead body!" Nico spat.

"Or over theirs..." Umbridge said with a sickly smile, pointing her wand towards Luna and Ginny, who stared at her in horror.

"You wouldn't-"

"Oh, try me!" Umbridge said gleefully. "It was I who sent the dementors after Potter here, wasn't it? Going a little further won't do me any harm...And once I tell them about Dumbledore's weapon and di Angelo's escape from Azkaban- why, I may even get a promotion for this!"

"You're sick!" Nico said. "Fine- I'll show you where it is, but when I do, you'll regret ever considering the idea." he swore.

Umbridge slowly lowered her wand, looking smug. Mrs. O'Leary, who looked like she didn't want to be left out of the game, growled at her with narrowed eyes.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Umbridge chided. "I don't want your hound with us di Angelo- don't want it jumping me, do we?"

_Oh, we do. _Nico thought, but didn't say anything. He looked at Mrs. O'Leary, who was performing the equivalent of pouting for a hellhound, and looking like she understood every word of what they were saying.

"Go on, girl." Nico encouraged."I'll be fine." Mrs. O'Leary waved her huge tail, scattering about things in Umbridge's office, and causing said person to screech on duck. Mrs. O'Leary then jumped off into the shadows, as if she had never been there in the first place.

"That was odd..." Luna said dreamily. "I like it."

Now that there was no danger to her anymore, as she was facing five wandless teenagers, lowered her own wad, looking visibly ecstatic.

"Let's see this weapon, shall we?"

_**-O-**_

"Is it Hagrid's hut?" said Umbridge with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"Of course not!" said Hermione scathingly. "Hagrid might set it off accidentally!"

Umbridge snorted cruelly. "Yes, he would, the half-breed oaf." she looked at Nico pointedly while saying the word _'Half-breed'. _Hermione threw him a questioningly glance, but he shook it off.

"It's in the forest...we had to keep it somewhere students wouldn't wander off to." Hermione said.

"Of course, of course." Umbrdige muttered as they trudged deeper into the forest. "You three stay ahead of me."

Nico felt a flood of anger moving through his veins at her cowardice- she would readily use an Unforgivable curse that caused inexplainable pain on a teenager, yet she herself didn't want to be put it danger- that was more than just dangerous; it was hypocritical. Low.

"Can we have your wand, then, if we're going first?" Harry asked cautiously, and Nico was, for a third time, considering giving Harry lying and persuasion lessons.

"No, I don't think so, Mr. Potter." she said sweetly. "The Ministry values my life more than yours, I'm afraid."

Nico's muscles tensed. "It's not that, is it!" he found himself yelling. _ "You _value your life more than his! You're-you're-_inhumane_."

"You're the one to speak, di Angelo?" she retorted. Nico glared at her, but she was unmoved, and kept ushering them forward. Oh, if only Nico had his wand..if _only._

They walked in silence for a few seconds, with nothing bu the roaring wind and the rustling of trees to keep them company. Nico was fairly sure than running off into the Forbidden Forest, which was clearly Forbidden for a reason, was quite stupid- but since this was Hermione leading them, he played along without hesitation. They ran through thick trees, which Hermione leading the way and sprinting so quickly that Umbridge had trouble catching up with them- Nico really hoped they would lose her and leave her there, lost in the Forbidden forest. At first, he thought that perhaps this may have been Hermione's original plan, but although she moved quickly, she made sure the others caught up, although that could have been because Harry and Nico had no idea where she was going.

It was Nico's first time in the Forbidden Forest, but he didn't notice much because there seriously wasn't a lot to notice in the first place- the trees were thick sometimes, and thin sometimes. Sometimes they bonded together, wrapping their branches around each ther in a strange manner, almost covering the night sky- sometimes they were straight and parted from each other, visibly viewing the stars. There noises in the forest- growls and howls that made Umbridge jump way higher than Nico would have thought she could. Other than that, though, it was just like some of the deeper areas of the forests around Camp-Half Blood, so there was nothing remarkably new or anything that could his attention.

"Is it very far in?" Umbridge squeaked after a nearer sounding howl was voiced.

"Do you think Dumbledore will want it on the edges of the Forest where someone might accidentally cross it? Do you think he wanted some Quidditch crazed fools to notice something while riding their brooms and go wandering to investigate in here?" Nico sneered- he was surprised at his own lie, and how convincing it sounded. Hermione looked at him approvingly, and Harry blinked twice to indicate he was keeping up.

"Yes, I understand." snapped Umbridge, but it came out more as an annoyed squeak. "It's well hidden."

As they went deeper into the forest, Nico noticed Harry's troubled look- he seemed to be constantly trying to catch Hermione's eye, as if he knew something was coming ahead, and he didn't like the sound of it. Nico caught his eyes and tried to comminucate through looks. _ Just keep playing- she'll know something's wrong if you don't._

Harry gave him a look, like- _Got it- just have a bad feeling about this. _Nico could tell by his pursing of lips that he was going to be play along, but by the frown on his face that he wasn't completely comfortable with this, either." Er - are you sure this is the right way?" he asked her pointedly.

"Oh yes," she said in a steely voice, crashing through the undergrowth with what Nico thought was a wholly unnecessary amount of noise. Behind them, Umbridge tripped over a fallen sapling. Neither of them paused to help her up again; Hermione merely strode on, calling loudly over her shoulder, "It's a bit further in!"

"Hermione, keep your voice down," Nico heard Harry muttered, as he started hurrying to catch up with her. "Anything could be listening in here - "

"I want us heard," she answered quietly, as Umbridge jogged noisily after them. "You'll see . . ." That, caught Nico's attention. Apparently, Hermione wanted someone to hear them- but who, or more likely what, did she know in the Forbidden Forest? And why was she so sure it- or he, or she, whatever, was/were going to help them? He wasn't stupid enough to voice this question, of course, but the thought still haunted the back of his mind.

They walked on for what seemed a long time, until they were once again so deep into the Forest that the dense tree canopy blocked out all light. Nico's demigod senses immediately picked up on something, suddenly- he felt a prick at the back of his neck, the way he usually felt when he knew someone was watching him

"How much further?" demanded Umbridge angrily from behind him.

"Not far now!" shouted Hermione, as they emerged into a dim, dank clearing. "Just a little bit - "

An arrow flew through the air and landed with a menacing thud in the tree just over her head. The air was suddenly full of the sound of hooves; Nico could feel the Forest floor trembling; Umbridge gave a little scream and pushed Harry in front of her like a shield -

He wrenched himself free of her and turned. Around fifty centaurs were emerging on every side, their bows raised and loaded, pointing at Harry, Hermione and Umbridge. They backed slowly into the centre of the clearing, Umbridge uttering odd little whimpers of terror. Nico looked sideways at Hermione. She was wearing a triumphant smile.

Let's get someonething straight. The only centaurs Nico knew were Chiron, and the Party Ponies, who were naturally likable. As far as Nico knew, Roman centaurs were not as awesome as the Party ponies, but that wasn't his concern.

A pack of centaurs that looked like they were about to drive their arrows through their hearts, however, _was _his concern.

Nico had heard tons about the forest centaurs from the books about Magical Creatures he'd been reading, and from what he'd read, they were rather hostile- they were prideful, and quite protective of their home, which happeed to be the forbidden forest. The only forest centaur Nico knew was Firenze, who taught Divination after Trelawney had been kicked out of the post, and he didn't really fit the description of forest centaurs.

"Who are you'" said a voice.

Nico looked left. A chestnut-bodied centaur was walking towards them out of the circle: his bow, like those of the others, was raised. On Nico's right, Umbridge was still whimpering, her wand trembling violently as she pointed it at the advancing centaur.

"I asked you who are you, human," said the centaur roughly.

"I am Dolores Umbridge!" said Umbridge in a high-pitched, terrified voice. "Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic and Headmistress and High Inquisitor of Hogwarts!"

"You are from the Ministry of Magic?" said the centaur ("Morganian," Harry mouthed), as many of the centaurs in the surrounding circle shifted restlessly.

"That's right!" said Umbridge, in an even higher voice, "so be very careful! By the laws laid down by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, any attack by half-breeds such as yourselves on a human - "

Nico had time to think, _Wrong move, Umbridge, _before the centaurs gave sounds of protest and stomped their hooves impatiently, as if they just couldn't wait to stampede Umbridge.

"What did you call us?" shouted a wild-looking black centaur. There was a great deal of angry muttering and tightening of bowstrings around them.

"Don't call them that!" Hermione said furiously, but Umbridge did not appear to have heard her. Still pointing her shaking wand at Magorian, she continued, "Law Fifteen 'B' states clearly that 'any attack by a magical creature who is deemed to have near-human intelligence, and therefore considered responsible for its actions - "

"Near-human intelligence?" repeated Morganian, as the black centaur and several others roared with rage and pawed the ground. "We consider that a great insult, human! Our intelligence, thankfully, far outstrips your own."

Umbridge, shaking with fright and indignation, had had it when Morganian had rightfully asked what they were doing in 'their' Forest.

"I should remind you that the Ministry permits you certain land-"

_WOOSH._

Slicing through the air, and arrow flew so close to Umbridge's head that it caught her mousy-hair- she let out a deafening scream, shouting and cursing. "Filthy half-breeds! Uncontrolled animals!"

Ropes flew out of midair like thick snakes, wrapping themselves tightly around the centaur's torso and trapping his arms: he gave a cry of rage and reared on to his hind legs, attempting to free himself, while the other centaurs charged.

Panic flooded Nico as he threw himself onto the Forest floor, dreading the sounds of trampling hooves- Harry, he knew, who was closer to Hermione, had grabbed her and pushed her onto the floor. The centaurs had fortunately leapt over them, shouting and bellowing with rage.

"Nooooo!" he heard Umbridge shriek. "Noooooo . . . I am Senior Undersecretary . . . you cannot - Unhand me, you animals . . . nooooo!"

Nico saw a flash of red light and knew she had attempted to Stun one of them; then she screamed very loudly. Lifting his head a few inches, Nico saw that Umbridge had been seized from behind by Bane and lifted high into the air, wriggling and yelling with fright. Her wand fell from her hand to the ground, but before Nico even had time to hope for reaching it, the black centaur's hooves came down on the wand, snapping it in two. Umbridge's screams grew fainter and fainter, and Nico could tell she was disappearing out of vision-shot

Nico felt himself being lifted up to his feet- sensing no real danger, he cracked an eyes open, and saw two other centaurs who were holding Harry and Hermione, but unlike they did him, the centaurs didn't put them on the floor, though they were giving him looks that said he better not interfere.

"And these?" said the hard-faced, grey centaur holding Hermione.

"They are young," said a slow, doleful voice from behind Harry. "We do not attack foals."

"They brought her here, Ronan," replied the centaur who had such a firm grip on Harry. "And they are not so young . . . he is nearing manhood, this one."

He shook Harry by the neck of his robes, causing Nico to give him a look of protest, which he ignored deliberately

"Please,"said Hermione breathlessly, "please, don't attack us, We don't think like her, we aren't Ministry of Magic employees! We only came in here because we hoped you'd drive her off for us."

Nico knew at once, from the look on the face of the grey centaur holding Hermione, that she had made a terrible mistake in saying this. The grey centaur threw back his head, his back legs stamping furiously, and bellowed, "You see, Ronan? They already have the arrogance of their kind! So we were to do your dirty work, were we, human girl? We were to act as your servants, drive away your enemies like obedient hounds?"

"No!" said Hermione in a horrorstruck squeak. "Please - I didn't mean that! I just hoped you'd be able to - to help us - "

But she seemed to be going from bad to worse.

"We do not help humans!" snarled the centaur holding Harry, tightening his grip and rearing a little at the same time, so that Harry's feet left the ground momentarily. "We are a race apart and proud to be so. We will not permit you to walk from here, boasting that we did your bidding!"

"I thought you do not hurt the innocent!" said Hermione, real tears starting to slide down her face. "We didn't do anything to you, we-"

"Hey!" Nico demanded- he just couldn't not interfere anymore- they were clearly planning to drive away his friends, which he did not want to happen.

"You do know that is not what she meant, don't you?" he said softly. "Believe me, if not them. I-I've been taught by Chiron, and I'll let you know he'd perhaps the wisest living creature that I know, let alone centaur. What my friend here's been trying to say is," he took a deep breath, pausing. "we were simply trekking through the forest, trying to loose Dolores Umbridge in here so she wouldn't hinder us anymore."

"The girl said you were awaiting our arrival." sneered the centaur with Harry, although he seemed the tiniest bit reluctant.

"You make her nervous." Nico said simply. "But we won't be lying to you- it is true that you have helped us more or less." he said, breathing heavily with anticipation.

"We will not harm you, half-blood." said the centaur, finally. "But these two-"

Hermione never got to complete that sentence, for at that moment,there came a crashing noise on the edge of the clearing so loud that all of them, Harry, Hermione and the fifty or so centaurs filling the clearing, looked around. Harry's centaur let him fall to the ground again as his hands flew to his bow and quiver of arrows. Hermione had been dropped, too, and Harry hurried towards her as two thick tree trunks parted ominously and the monstrous form of a giant appeared in the gap.

The centaurs nearest them backed into those behind; the clearing was now a forest of bows and arrows waiting to be fired, all pointing upwards at the enormous grayish face now looming over them from just beneath the thick canopy of branches. The giant's lopsided mouth was gaping stupidly; they could see his brick-like yellow teeth glimmering in the half-light, his dull sludge-colored eyes narrowed as he squinted down at the creatures at his feet. Broken ropes trailed from both ankles.

He opened his mouth even wider.

"Hagger."

"What the-" Nico couldn't even think of what to say- he reached for his wand, which of course, wasn't there.

Hermione gripped Harry's arm tightly; the centaurs were quite silent, staring up at the giant, whose huge, round head moved from side to side as he continued to peer amongst them as though looking for something he had dropped.

"Hagger!" he said again, more insistently.

"Get away from here, giant!"' called Morganian "You are not welcome among us!"

These words seemed to make no impression whatsoever on Grawp. He stooped a little (the centaurs' arms tensed on their bows), then bellowed, "HAGGER!"

A few of the centaurs looked worried now. Hermione, however, gave a gasp.

"Harry!" she whispered. "I think he's trying to say 'Hagrid'!"

"What?!" Nico breathed. "Why would he- I mean-"

"Thta's Hagrid's half-brother." Harry explained breathlessly. "On the giant side, obviously. He's-"

But at this precise moment Grawp caught sight of them, the only three humans in a sea of centaurs. He lowered his head another foot or so, staring intently at them. Nico could see Hermione shaking as Grawp opened his mouth wide again and said, in a deep, rumbling voice, "Hermy."

"Goodness," said Hermione, gripping Harry's arm so tightly it must have been growing numb and looking as though she was about to faint, "he - he remembered!"

"HERMY!" roared Grawp. "WHERE HAGGER?"

"I don't know!" squealed Hermione, terrified. "I'm sorry, Grawp, I don't know!" Nico stared at them, not knowing what to do, and bot exactly planning on anything.

"GRAWP WANT HAGGER!"

One of the giants massive hands reached down. Hermione let out a real scream, ran a few steps backwards and fell over. Devoid of a wand, Harry braced himself to punch, kick, bite or whatever else it took as the hand swooped towards him, before even Nico's reflexes could interfere, and knocked a snow-white centaur off his legs.

It was what the centaurs had been waiting for - Grawp's outstretched fingers were a foot from Harry when fifty arrows soared through the air at the giant, peppering his enormous face, causing him to howl with pain and rage and straighten up, rubbing his face with his enormous hands, breaking off the arrow shafts but forcing the arrowheads in still deeper.

He yelled and stamped his enormous feet and the centaurs scattered out of the way; pebble-sized droplets of Grawp's blood showered Harry and Nico as they pulled Hermione to her feet and trio ran as fast as they could for the shelter of the trees. Once there they looked back; Grawp was snatching blindly at the centaurs as blood ran down his face; they were retreating in disorder, galloping away through the trees on the other side of the clearing. Harry, Nico and Hermione watched Grawp give another roar of fury and plunge after them, smashing more trees aside as he went.

"Oh no," said Hermione, quaking so badly that her knees gave way. "Oh, that was horrible. And he might kill them all."

"He'll be all right," Nico thought firmly. He had not idea why, but somehow, the fact that Grawp was Hagrid's half-brother seemed to have made him have a little sympathy for the giant.

"I'm not that fussed, to be honest," said Harry bitterly.

The sounds of the galloping centaurs and the blundering giant grew fainter and fainter.

"Smart plan," he spat at Hermione, with so much anger that Nico frowned at him, thinking it was unfair. "Really smart plan. Where do we go from here?"

"It's not her fault, you know." Nico said softly. "And her plan did work after all. Don't-"

"We need to get back up to the castle," interrupted Hermione faintly.

"By the time we've done that, Sirius'll probably be dead!" said Harry, kicking a nearby tree in temper. A high-pitched chattering started up overhead and he looked up to see an angry Bowtruckle flexing its long twiglike fingers at him.

"Sirius?" Nico's head snapped towards Harry as he gaped unconsciously. "What happened to Sirius?"

"I had a dream- he's being tortured, okay? Voldemort's got him- and-and it's my fault that he's-" Harry turned away, so they couldn't see his face.

Nico didn't even know what to think- Sirius, the cheerful ex-prisoner, under the mercy of the cold, heartless Tom Riddle was enough to make him shudder.

"Well?" Nico said, his voice lightly higher than usual. "Are you going after him? If you are, then I'll let you know that I'm coming, too." he said firmly.

Harry turned to him- he opened his mouth, as if to say something, but then-

"Yeah, we were just talking about that." said a familiar voice from behind her.

The three moved together instinctively and peered through the trees.

Ron came into sight, closely followed by Ginny, Neville and Luna. All of them looked a little the worse for wear - there were several long scratches running the length of Ginny's cheek; a large purple lump was swelling above Neville's right eye; Ron's lip was bleeding worse than ever - but all were looking rather pleased with themselves.

"So," said Ron, pushing aside a low-hanging branch and holding out Harry's wand, "had any ideas about getting to London from Scotland?"

"How did you get away?" asked Harry in amazement, taking his wand from Ron.

"Couple of Stunners, a Disarming Charm, Neville brought off a really nice little Impediment Jinx," said Ron airily, now handing back Hermione's wand, too. "But Ginny was best, she got Malfoy - Bat Bogey Hex - it was superb, his whole face was covered in the great flapping things. Anyway, we saw you out of the window heading into the Forest and followed. What've you done with Umbridge?"

"She got carried away," said Harry. "By a herd of centaurs."

"And they left you behind?" asked Ginny, looking astonished.

"No, they got chased off by Grawp," said Harry.

"Who's Grawp?" Luna asked interestedely.

"Hagrid's little brother," said Ron promptly. "Anyway, never mind that now. Harry, what did you find out in the fire? Has You-Know-Who got Sirius or - ?"

"Sirius is alive." Nico and Harry said at once- they looked at each other, blinking twice.

"How do you know?" they said in unison, again.

"Long story- and you have a longer one to tell, don't you?" Ron interrupted, staring blankly at Nico.

"And I will." Nico promised- he could feel his heart beating harder than even against his chest. He had definitely missed a lot while he was gone, and it was quite an important bit, too. If anything, he was really, really, really glad he made it on time.

"Just...not now. Let's go help Sirius first."

"We'll have to fly, won't we?" Luna said dreamily.

"OK," said Harry irritably, rounding on her. "First of all, 'we' aren't doing anything if you're including yourself in that, and second of all, Ron's the only one with a broomstick that isn't being guarded by a security troll, so -"

"'I've got a broom!" said Ginny.

"Yeah, but you're not coming," said Ron angrily.

"Excuse me, but I care what happens to Sirius as much as you do!" said Ginny, her jaw set so that her resemblance to Fred and George was suddenly striking.

"So do I!" Nico interjected, not wanting to suddenly be missed out.

"We were all in the DA together," said Neville quietly. "It was all supposed to be about fighting You-Know-Who, wasn't it? And this is the first chance we've had to do something real - or was that all just a game or something?"

"No - of course it wasn't - " said Harry impatiently.

"Then we should come too," said Neville simply. "We want to help."

"That's right," said Luna, smiling happily.

"Hey," Nico said, forcing on a smirk. "If you know me a lot, you know that I'll come with your approval, or without it- I still haven't taught Sirius all the Greek curses I know, he can't die just yet."

"Look," said Ron, barely containing his anger, "you might be able to fly without a broomstick but the rest of us can't sprout wings whenever we - "

There are ways of flying other than with broomsticks,' said Luna serenely.

"I s'pose we're going to ride on the back of the Kacky Snorgle or whatever it is?" Ron demanded.

"The Crumple-Horned Snorkack can't fly," said Luna in a dignified voice, "but they can, and Hagrid says they're very good at finding places their riders are looking for."

Harry and Nico turned around simultaneously. Standing between two trees, their white eyes gleaming eerily, were two Thestrals, watching the whispered conversation as though they understood every word.

"Yes!" Harry whispered, moving towards them. They tossed their reptilian heads, throwing back long black manes, and Harry stretched out his hand eagerly and patted the nearest one's shining neck.

Nico moved forward and patted another one- he felt a strange sort of connection to it- maybe because it was a creature of the Underworld, or maybe he was just cool like that. Then, he remembered Hagrid saying something so, so long ago...

_"...name O' Tenebrus...He's my special favorite, first one born in the forest."_

"O'Tenebrus, huh?" Nico whispered, smiling. The Thestral neighed softly, leaning into Nico's touch.

"Is it those mad horse things?" said Ron uncertainly, staring at a point slightly to the left of the Thestral Harry was patting. "Those ones you can't see unless you've watched someone snuff it?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"How many?"

"Just two."

"Well, we need four," said Hermione, who was still looking a little shaken, but determined just the same.

"Five, Hermione,"said Ginny, scowling.

"I think there are seven of us, actually," said Luna calmly, counting.

"Don't be stupid, we can't all go!" said Harry angrily. "Look, you three - ' he pointed at Neville, Ginny and Luna, and Nico was glad he didn't point him out. "you're not involved in this, you're not - "

"_You _don't be stupid, Harry." Nico protested. "We can't all not go. D'you honestly think we'd be able to live with ourselves if we didn't?"

The group gave more protests, until Harry finally, and quite desperately, said, "OK, OK...It's your choice, but if you go, we need more Thestrals."

"Oh, more will come." Ginny said calmly. "Because if you haven't noticed, you, Hermione, and Nico are covered head to toe in blood, and we now Hagrid draws them with raw meat."

Nico looked back to see she was right- a Thestral was licking Harry's sleeve.

"OK, then," he said, a bright idea occurring, "Ron and I will take these two and go ahead, and Hermione can stay here with you three and she'll attract more Thestrals - "

"I'm not staying behind!" said Hermione furiously, And Nico was feeling even more mad at the thought of Harry thinking he would agree to staying back.

"There's no need," said Luna, smiling. "Look, here come more now . . . you two must really smell . . ."

Harry turned: no fewer than six or seven Thestrals were picking their way through the trees, their great leathery wings folded tight to their bodies, their eyes gleaming through the darkness. He had no excuse now, Nico thought, smirking.

"All right," he said, defeated, "pick one and get on, then." But before he even finished that sentence, Nico was smiling down at the rest, having place himself on O'Tenebrus, adrelanin shooting through his veins, and feeling like his ten-year old self again.

**There! I'm soooo glad I managed to update today! So, I just had my German test today...totally sucks. French is WAY easier than German, I'll let you guys know. So...what else is new? OH YEAH, IT'S MY BIRTHDAAAAAYYY! My thirteenth birthday, so I'm offically a teenager now! YEZ! Mum's on the way, and we're gonna eat out and all...Hey, BTW, I don't know what to get her for mother's day- anyone got an idea? I want to get her something special, and I don't know what. Suggestions welcome! P.S, I don't know how many of you exactly ship Tskiera, but if you do...well, that's seriously unexpected!**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, and thank you for sticking by me this long!**

**RR:**

**SenkoHasegawa: Hm...thank you! Well, the Ministry can't be too happy, right? We'll see, next chapter! Thanks for reviewing again, and I'll be sure to re-read and re-write this fic after I finish it!**

**Princess of Flames: Nope, he can't. Yes, he is the only Son of Hades, and that's what makes his awesome. That's part of why Mera was angry at Tskia for talking with Dementors- they're creatures of the underworld, but no one orders them around. They're just a basic embodiment of misery, hopelessness, and fear. Yes, Tskia and Mera...I really don't know what to make of their relationship now, but it is a bit too way up to friendship and what not..**

**Neon Wish: Hello! Awesome name, By the Way!**

**HowlingRain: Haha! Totally agree with the Luna thing, but that just makes her cool...Thank you! I really wanted something original for this fic.**

**personunknown686: Yes, it would...I agree, but I had a little time, and a lot to write! I'll have more time later!**

**Winterlover6: There! Your wish, is my command!**

**pandasuar727: Thank you for reviewing, and your measures are appreciated!**

**Guest: There :).**

**NICO PERCY JACKSON: Thnaks for reviewing!**

**Daughter of Demeter The Hufflepuff: Oh! And I'll let u know I spent the last minute hyperventilating because urs hyperventilating on my reply to yourr review- trust me, it's only the decent thing to do- if someone asks u a question, you shouldn't ignore it! And yes, the Son-of-Hades prejudice is quite a problem, isn't it? That's why Nico's a Gryffindor here. Yes, be proud of Hufflepuff! There is nothing wrong with being one, unlike many people so unpleasantly protest! Jo Rowling herself is a Hufflepuff, you know? And what kind of a question is that- OF COURSE I'LL READ YOUR STORIES ONCE YOU GET THEM UP! I like to think myself either a daughter of Hermes, or Athena, btw. PS, I don't really plan to kill off Nico- there, I told it off, but he will be, ah...Momentarily dead? Not like Harry or anything, because that's his own part of the story and I don't want to steal the spot light from him or anything, because most stories with half-bloods show Harry as a helpless bloke which he certainly isn't, but I'll shed something strange upon Nico's 'death'. And yes, the tragic death of Fred Weasley... *crys* Was Sirius' death not enough? Did she have to kill off Fred, too?**

**P. Percabeth Rules: Thanks! Oh, my OCs are just for personal amusement, really. I could rewrite the story without them if I had enough patience. This story is Nico centric, and it'll always be that way. (PS, did I tell you how cool your name is?)**

**Hunter of Artemis: Sure! Thank you for taking the time to review, and I really do try to spice this up and make things original!**

**Kerowyn6: I really like how you're dead honest with me- a hard reviewer to impress, which just forces me to improve more. Thank you for taking the time to review!**

**Fangirl2471999: Thank you for taking the time to review- here's your update!**

**Bookworm: Thanks! I try to be as original as possible.**


	32. Beyond The Veil- Way too Much

Nico tightly gripped O'Tenebrus' mane, leaning forward as the wind swept past his face. It was a cold night- clear, too. He wondered how mortals/muggles could miss seven teens flying on skeleton-horses...or technically, on thin air, unless they've seen someone die.

They'd only started flying about five minutes ago, but none of them felt like talking- the sight of the Forbidden Forest stretched before them like a maze of thick, green vines was flabbergasting, and there was uncomfortable silence from those who rode the Thestrals albeit them being invisible.

"So," Ron broke the silence, warily. "I guess we'll have to exchange stories...you or us, Nico?"

"You." Nico said immediately. "Mine will be longer."

And so they launched into their story, with Harry and Ron reciting most of it, along with the others jumping in to add the parts they missed. Harry told Nico (and he listened grimly) about his dream- Sirius being tortured by Voldemort. He then explained how since Umbridge and the Ministry were watching over all the floo-conversations, they had to use her own fire-place. Hermione took the story from then on- explaining how they were planning to clear the corridor of people to put their plan into action.

"Wouldn't someone notice if a corridor was empty, much less the one with the Headmistress' office in it?" Nico asked curiously. Hermione glared, which shut him up immediately. She did _not _want Nico finding faults with her plan there and then.

Ron picked up their misadventure from there- he went into detail about how their plan had admittedly not gone quite as planned, and how they ended up with a bunch of Slytherins holding them down and a lot of questions to answer to Umbridge.

Ginny took the puppet strings in turn- she told Nico about how Umbridge had asked them who they were contacting, even stretching as far as to use Veritaserum when Severus Snape stopped by. Snape had told her he was out of stock, and couldn't brew any because it needed a month to mature.

Getting desperate then, Umbridge had dismissed the Slytherins, and drawled, saying that the Cruciatus Curse 'ought to loosen your tongue'. With a tone of pride in her voice, Ginny told him how Hermione had whipped a new formed planned into action, and that was when Nico appeared.

The six turned to Nico next- the attention made him slightly nervous, but after all, they had told him what was going on, and it was only fair to keep them up to date in turn.

So he launched into _his _story. He told him what little he gathered about his trial- which wasn't a lot. Basically just Fudge snapping, the Wizengamot arguing ("I can sympathize with that," Harry muttered) and a lot protests and debates. He zeroed in on his actual time in Azkaban, how the soul-sucking Dementors seemed to surround every inch of the place.

The faces of his friends were sour at this point. "That's not reasonable!" Hermione snapped. "That seriously could have affected your stability."

Luna and Ginny nodded along with her, (the first time Luna and Hermione agreed on something).

"I'm fine," Nico assured them, brushing it off as he was ready to resume narrating, completely oblivious to the stares of inconvenience the others were giving him. Nico nicely glossed over the part with his Patronus, mentioning only that a cylinder apparently popped out of nonexistence and turned out to be a portkey, which transported him to Hogwarts.

"Well, that's strange." Ginny mused. "Almost like...someone _wanted _you to get out. Maybe the Ministry, so they could maybe place more dirt on you?" she voiced, frowning, as thought she didn't think much of that idea.

"Big load of good it's doing them if that were the case." Ron snorted.

"It's not the Ministry." Hermione said immediately. All heads turned to her.

"Why not?" Neville asked curiously. Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation, as if that should have been obvious.

"Then they'll have to figure out how he got out, and it wouldn't do a lot of good pinning the blame on Dumbledore when he's not here, would it? Besides, we all know Dumbledore can hide well if he wanted to, and if Nico was with him, he wouldn't go out of his sight. Besides, if they do let him out, they probably know he's never going to be found again, and that's not what they want, is it? They think Dumbledore and Nico are plotting something, and I reckon the reason they put Nico there in the first place was because they wanted them apart." she finished.

Sour faces at the mention of Nico's stay in Azkaban took over the cautious (did it really matter that much to them?... he thought). "All right...Go on, Nico."

Nico shrugged, uncomfortable with the fact that his friends were trying to guess things that he already knew. It made him feel like a sort of traitor to their group.

"That's it, I guess. Then..I just dropped off, ironically at the right place-"

"Hey!" Neville interrupted suddenly, causing Nico to sigh. "Sorry Nico, I just thought- what if it was Dumbledore who sent the portkey?"

"Interesting theory..." Hermione mused, getting that ever-familiar thoughtful expression on her face again.

"Can I continue, please?"

"Right, sorry. Go on."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Soo." he told them about the events in the forest, and managed to get up to the centaurs until-

"Oh, I just remembered- who's Chiron?" Hermione said. She shrank under Nico's glare. "Sorry, Nico. Just wondering."

"Our Acitivities Director at Camp." Nico sighed. "He's a centaur-not like yours, mind. Can I complete my story? Thanks-" He continued talking about how Grawp the giant ("NO! Don't interrupt me!) had caused them to bathe in blood, and then smoothly moved up to their current position, flying on Thestrals.."And now I'm here, just chillin' on O'Tenebrus. The End. Shall I roll by the credits, now?"

Most of them looked confused, but Hermione, who was Muggle-born, smiled. Harry showed no signs of having listened to them- he was silent most of the ride. Nico vaguely knew how he felt- Nico had felt sick with worry about Hazel after Pasiphae had trapped her in the maze that was the Labryinth, and he couldn't even see how she was doing, or if she was hurt, because he was too busy fending off monsters with Roman ghosts (Frank was great there, he had had to admit).

"What's O'Tenebrus?" Neville asked curiously.

"Hagrid's Thestral..he said it was the first one born in the forest, remember?"

The girls started giggling like crazy as the guys stared at them like they were just that- crazy.

"Oy, what's so funny?" Ron asked clueless. He started feeling his face. "Is there something on face?" That only fueled their laughter.

"It's Nico!" Luna giggled.

"There's something on Nico's face?" Neville asked, looking at Nico, who was unconsciously raising his hand to feel his face as well.

"No, the Thestral's name isn't O'Tenebrus. It's just Tenebrus!" Luna laughed. "O's an abbreviation for 'of' in Hagrid language." That sent the guys laughing as well. O'Tenebrus- _Tenebrus _neighed in protest, as if to say, _Eh, wha's so funny 'bout me name?_

Nico felt his face heat over. "How was I supposed to know?" he defended himself. "Who says 'Name of Tenebrus' anyway? Quit laughing! You got used to him- I mean, you've known him for four years before I did, and I just joined this year and-" But Nico's anger only seemed to be wood to their fire of laughter, which even extended to Harry, who couldn't help but smile.

Nico had never so much felt like his younger self until then- just having someone tease you casually, and laugh along with you, even if it was at your expense, was a bliss and something of a great value that no one really appreciated. But Nico, who had been deprived of that simple right, was definitely grateful to acknowledge how many people he was at ease with now.

"Fine." Nico growled. "I got the Thestral's name wrong. Big deal."

The laughter died down a few seconds after that, but the mood was still considerably light.

"Nico?" Hermione asked again, frowning slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Talking about magical creatures...you said you port-keyed here. What was that...dog-thing with you, then?"

"Oh, yes." Luna said with a dreamy smile. "Roahl-Juggle Nocstraws aren't supposed to leave their native homes..they're quite terrestrial."

Before Hermione could open her mouth to tell Luna that there was no such thing, Ron beat her to it.

"Look- first off, that thing doesn't look like it can Juggle, and it _definitely _doesn't look like a straw."

Nico snorted. "That's my cousin's pet...Mrs. O'Leary. She comes when called- and I was in trouble, so I just..called out to her."

The wizards paused, as if trying to comprehend how Mrs. O'Leary could possibly be a pet. Nico was afraid that was a bit too creepy for there liking when Neville squeaked in..

"Mrs O'Leary...not Mrs. _Of Leary?_"

Everyone, save for Nico, almost fell off their Thestrals laughing at that, including Harry. ico was happy to see him laughing, but he couldn't help but be annoyed.

"It's Mrs. O'Leary." he demanded hotly.

Nico was starting to worry the Ministry of Magic would know they were coming- he would be quite surprised if every citizen of London hadn't heard their hysterical laughter.

**-O-**

After several minutes of much serious flight, (much to Nico's relief), he could feel his stomach flipping over- Tenebrus had changed directions- It plummeted at the speed of a comet down, like the fastest roller-coaster ever- it was worse than anything he'd ever had the displeasure to experience before.

A vision flashed across Nico's eyes- himself, helpless falling into the endless dark, painful abyss that was Tartarus- the coldness, the darkness, the feeling of hopelessness overcoming every inch of his body, making him feel that perhaps, it was just time to give up now-snapping back to reality, Nico had the sudden mad urge to scream it out, as many of his other friends were. But his throat tightened instead, and he had a death-grip on Tenebrus' mane, shutting his eyes impulsively and waiting for a a crash that never came.

The Thestral touch down as softly as a shadow, descending down to earth. Nico had his eyes shut tight for a few moments before he told himself to get a grip on it and open them. He reluctantly cracked his eyes open- Tenebrus neighed softly and nuzzled his head against Nico. The Son of Hades was too distraught to mind, or even noticed. Shakily, he slid off the Thestral's back on shaky feet, feeling like he might just fall unconscious.

"Th-thanks for the ride." Nico said, not forgetting his Thestral despite the dizziness. "I think I know why Hagrid likes you so much."

Tenebrus neighed again, like- _Ah, nothin' any decent Thestral wouldn't do...All right, I may have been a little more awesomer but..._

He wasn't exactly speaking in his head, but he just somehow understood the Thestral. He turned to look how the others were doing-

Ron landed a short way off and toppled immediately from his Thestral on to the pavement.

"Never again," he said, struggling to his feet. He made as though to stride away from his Thestral, but, unable to see it, collided with its hindquarters and almost tell over again. "Never, ever again . . . that was the worst - "

Hermione and Ginny touched down on either side of Harry, who was a little distance ahead of Nico; both slid off their mounts a little more gracefully than Ron, though with similar expressions of relief at being back on firm ground; Neville jumped down, shaking; and Luna dismounted smoothly.

"Where do we go from here, then?" she asked Harry in a politely interested voice, as though this was all a rather interesting day-trip.

"Over here," he said. He gave his Thestral a quick, grateful pat, then led the way quickly to the battered telephone box and opened the door. "Come on!" he urged them.

Nico cast one more look back at Thestrals, communicated his gratitude through a smile at the creatures, and watched as they flew into the night, spreading their skeletal, yet strangely nocturnally majestic bat-wings as they took of to the Forbidden Forest again.

They followed Harry into s strange phone booth, crushing themselves in it- what made Nico most uncomfortable was that he was closest to the door, so someone may just move to scratch their nose or something, and he'd probably be kicked out of there, unable to use his hands to break ay fall that would come.

"Whoever's nearest the receiver, dial six two four four two!"Harry said.

Ron did it, his arm bent bizarrely to reach the dial; as it whirred back into place a cool female voice sounded inside the box.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger,' Harry said very quickly, 'Ginny Weasley, Nico di Angelo, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood . . . we're here to save someone, unless your Ministry can do it first!"

"Thank you," said the cool female voice. "Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes."

Seven badges slid out of the metal chute where returned coins normally appeared. Hermione scooped them up and handed them mutely to Harry over Ginny's head. Nico got his own badge- it said, _Nico di Angelo- Rescue Mission_

"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wands for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium.'

"Fine!" Harry said loudly and Nico could hear a definite tone of annoyance in his voice. "Now can we move?"

The floor of the telephone box shuddered and the pavement rose up past its glass windows; the scavenging Thestrals were sliding out of sight; blackness closed over their heads and with a dull grinding noise they sank down into the depths of the Ministry of Magic. For some reason, Nico thought their entrance to the Ministry would have been much more dramatic. What if a Muggle had accidentally dialed the number and got access, but there must have been magical wards to prevent that. If not, well- the Ministry of Magic ought to be dubbed the Ministry of Hypocrisy.

A chink of soft golden light hit their feet and, widening, rose up their bodies.. The light was dimmer than it had been by day; there were no fires burning under the mantelpieces set into the walls, but as the lift slid smoothly to a halt he saw that golden symbols continued to twist sinuously in the dark blue ceiling.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant evening,"' said the woman's voice.

The door of the telephone box burst open; Harry toppled out of it, closely followed by Neville and Luna. The only sound in the Atrium was the steady rush of water from the golden fountain, where jets from the wands of the witch and wizard, the point of a centaur's arrow, the tip of a goblin's hat and a house-elf's ears continued to gush into the surrounding pool.

Nico took a better look at the fountain. "That's just disgusting," he said, his nose scrunching up. "None of these are true, especially not the centaurs- I'd know. In fact, the only one that makes the tiniest bit of sense is the house-elf, and I honestly can't imagine Kreacher looking at any wizard or witch besides Miss Black's portrait like that."

"Agreed," said Luna, looking at the creatures sadly and Neville and Hermione absently mumbled their agreements, too.

"Come on," said Harry quietly and the seven of them sprinted off down the hall, Harry in the lead, past the fountain towards a deserted desk.

Everything about this screamed wrong- why weren't there any people at the Ministry?

Without a word, the group rushed into a big, shiny golden lift.

Nico saw Harry press the nearest 'down' button and a lift clattered into sight almost immediately, the golden grilles slid apart with a great, echoing clanking and they dashed inside. Harry stabbed the number nine button; the grilles closed with a bang and the lift began to descend, jangling and rattling. Nico wondered if Harry knew how noisy the elevator was, despite there being no security guard in vision's-shot, Nico doubted there wasn't any in the building- yet when the lilt halted, the cool female voice said, "Department of Mysteries," and the grilles slid open. They stepped out into the corridor where nothing was moving out but the nearest torches, flickering in the rush of air from the lift.

Harry turned towards the plain black door, and since none of the others knew anything about the Ministry of Magic are where on earth they were going, they followed.

"Let's go," he whispered, reminding Nico very much of some secret agent slipping into some evil dude's liar to disable a sort of world-domination device as he led the way down the corridor, Luna right behind him, gazing around with her mouth slightly open.

"OK, listen," said Harry, stopping again within six feet of the door. "Maybe . . . maybe a couple of people should stay here as a - as a lookout, and - "

"And get lost? Seperated? Get ourselves captured?" Nico volunteered helpfully.

"And how're we going to let you know something's coming?" asked Ginny, her eyebrows raised. "You could be miles away."

"We're coming with you, Harry," said Neville.

"Let's get on with it," said Ron firmly.

Harry still looked like he did not want to take them all with him, but it seemed he had no choice. He turned to face the door and walked forwards, it swung open and he marched over the threshold, the others at his heels.

They were standing in a large, circular room. Everything in here was black including the floor and ceiling; identical, unmarked, handleless black doors were set at intervals all around the black walls, interspersed with branches of candles whose flames burned blue; their cool, shimmering light reflected in the shining marble floor made it look as though there was dark water underfoot. Nico was strongly reminded of his father's throne room in the underworld, despite the difference in prsentation- his father's palce was replica of Olympus. Here was...well, just all black. But somehow, it still linked a similarity above the color itself- Nico felt like there was a strange atmosphere above the room- like the air they were breathing itself was tinged with mystery, with secrets, with things he didn't know..

"Someone shut the door," Harry muttered, snapping Nico out of his thoughts.

Neville obeyed. But, wthout the long chink of light from the torchlit corridor behind them, the place became so dark that for a moment the only things they could see were the bunches of shivering blue flames on the walls and their ghostly reflections in the floor. Well, expect for Nico, that was. He could still see the clear out line of the room, though he knew it was dark. Another advantage of being a son of Hades.

"What was that about?" whispered Ron fearfully.

"I think it was to stop us knowing which door we came in through," said Ginny in a hushed voice. Smart, Nico thought. And he knew she was right.

"How on earth are we going to find our way out?" Neville whispered.

"I'll help-" Nico said at once. All eyes turned to him...or where they though he was, anyway. Neville and Ginny had him right, but the others were all looking in different directions.

"I can see in the dark..mostly. I still can't recognized where we came from though...Too many doors." A pause.

"Just how much don't we know about you, Nico?" Hermione whispered.

"A fair lot...But maybe less once this is over. That doesn't matter now, though, does it?"

"He's right.. and we won't need to get out till we've found Sirius - "

"Don't go calling for him, though!" Hermione said urgently; but Harry had probably never needed her advice less- anyone who would yell out the name of an accused murderer in the middle of the Ministry of Magic with a fifteen year-old Azkaban escapee who was accused of plotting against the Ministry on his side was just plain stupid.

"Where do we go, then, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't -" Harry began. He swallowed. "In the dreams I went through the door at the end of the corridor from the lifts into a dark room - that's this one - and then I went through another door into a room that kind of . . . glitters. We should try a few doors," he said hastily, "I'll know the right way when I see it. C'mon."

Harry marched straight at the door now facing him, the others and Nico following close behind him, set his left hand against its cool, shining surface, raised his wand ready to strike the moment it opened, and pushed.

It swung open easily.

After the darkness of the first room, the lamps hanging low on golden chains from this ceiling gave the impression that this long rectangular room was much brighter (Nico had to sheild his eyes for a few seconds), though there were no glittering, shimmering lights as Harry had said he'd seen in his dreams. The place was quite empty except for a few desks and, in the very middle of the room, an enormous glass tank of deep green liquid, big enough for all of them to swim in; a number of pearly-white objects were drifting around lazily in it.

"What're those things?" whispered Ron.

"Dunno," said Harry.

"Are they fish?: breathed Ginny.

"Aquavirius Maggots!" said Luna excitedly. "Dad said the Ministry were breeding - "

"No," said Hermione. She sounded weird. She moved forward to look through the side of the tank. "They're brains."

"Brains?" Nico asked incredulously.

"Yes . . . I wonder what they're doing with them?"

Harry joined her at the tank. Sure enough, there could be no mistake now he saw them at close quarters. Glimmering eerily, they drifted in and out of sight in the depths of the green liquid, looking something like slimy cauliflowers.

"That's just...wrong. What are they keeping a batch of brains here for, anwyay?" Nico said, feeling absolutely disgusted.

Hermione shrugged. "Unspeakables work here, after all. It's the Department of Mysteries. You just don't know what to expect."

"Let's get out of here," said Harry. "This isn't right, we need to try another door."

"There are doors here, too," said Ron, pointing around the walls. Seriously,how big was this place?

"In my dream I went through that dark room into the second one," Harry said. "I think we should go back and try from there."

So they hurried back into the dark, circular room.

"Wait!" said Hermione sharply, as Luna made to close the door of the brain room behind them. "Flagrate!"

She drew with her wand in midair and a fiery 'X' appeared on the door. No sooner had the door clicked shut behind them than there was a great rumbling, and once again the wall began to revolve very fast, but now there was a great red-gold blur in amongst the faint blue and, when all became still again, the fiery cross still burned, showing the door they had already tried.

"Good thinking," said Harry, and Nico couldn't help but marvel at Hermione's brains. "OK, let's try this one - "

Again, Harry strode directly at the door facing him and pushed it open, his wand still raised, the others at his heels.

This room was larger than the last, dimly lit and rectangular, and the centre of it was sunken, forming a great stone pit some twenty feet deep. They were standing on the topmost tier of what seemed to be stone benches running all around the room and descending in steep steps like an amphitheatre, or the courtroom in which Nico had been tried by the Wizengamot. Instead, of a chained chair, however, there was a raised stone dais in the centre of the pit, on which stood a stone archway that looked so ancient, cracked and crumbling that Harry was amazed the thing was still standing. Unsupported by any surrounding wall, the archway was hung with a tattered black curtain or veil which, despite the complete stillness of the cold surrounding air, was fluttering very slightly as though it had just been touched.

"Who's there?" said Harry, jumping down on to the bench below. There was no answering voice, but the veil continued to flutter and sway. Nico's mind screamed at him, but he didn't know what to do.

"Careful!" whispered Hermione.

Harry scrambled down the benches one by one until he reached the stone bottom of the sunken pit. His footsteps echoed loudly as he walked slowly towards the dais, with Nico quickly following him. The pointed archway looked much taller from where he now stood than it had when he'd been looking down on it from above. Still the veil swayed gently, as though somebody had just passed through it.

"Sirius?" Harry spoke again, but more quietly now that he was nearer. Nico felt the strangest thing he'd even felt since practically reading Umbridge's emotions...the Viel had more to it that they knew. He just knew it- could feel it in his bones, his very existence, yet he didn't know what was so attracting about it...

Gripping his wand very tightly, Harry edged around the dais with Nico tailing him, but there was nobody there; all that could be seen was the other side of the tattered black veil.

"Let's go," Nico said softly, not at all trsuting this strange...thing. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder, but the latter looked like he couldn't have noticed less- his eyes were gazing at the tattered veil, as if simply absorbed in it.

"Harry, let's go, okay?" Nico said a little more forcefully.

"Okay," Harry said, but didn't move at all. With a jolt, Nico heard what Harry must have been hearing, too.

"What are you saying?' he said, very loudly, so that his words echoed all around the stone benches."

"Nobody's talking, Harry!" said Hermione, now moving over to him.

"Someone's whispering behind there," he said, moving out of her reach and continuing to frown at the veil. "Is that you, Ron?"

"I'm here, mate," said Ron, appearing around the side of the archway.

"Cant anyway else hear it?" Harry said, growing desperate.

Nico was frozen in shock, his hand still on Harry's shoulder. "I-I can hear it." Nico whispered so only Harry could here. "Let's go Harry- I don't have a good feeling about this." Much to Nico's horror, Harry put a foot on the dias- Nico immediately pulled at his arm, backing Harry draw it back, but shrug off Nico's hand, and then step toward it again.

"I can hear them too,"breathed Luna, joining them around the side of the archway and gazing at the swaying veil. "There are people in there!"

"What do you mean, 'in there'?'"demanded Hermione, jumping down from the bottom step and sounding much angrier than the occasion warranted, "there isn't any 'in there', it's just an archway, there's no room for anybody to be there. Harry, stop it, come away - "

"No!" said Nico, his voice getting a little too loud- his friends stole a look at him- Nico immediately pulled Harry away from the dias, his eyes wide. "It's not just a veil!"

Because beyond it, Nico could see what _they _could not. Souls of the death- souls that very beautiful, misguiding veil had led to their end. They were whispering, mumbling a lullaby, luring in more victims like a siren's song. If Nico didn't know better...he was a goner. The veil was terrifying. It was beautiful. It was _lurring._ The voices wavered and sang, whispered and persuaded.

_Join us, _they seemed to whisper. _ Be a thread in our fabric...No pain, no misery. Just a second...in just a quick, painless second..._

"N-Nico?" Hermione said uncertainly. Harry fought himself out of Nico's grip- Nico tried to hold him back, but, too mesmerized by the Veil's lure, Harry pushed Nico off- he fell onto the ground, eyes wide. Harry however, did not even acknowledge what he did. Ron and Neville ran up to help him

"Harry- stay away from that Veil- it's getting scary here!" Ginny called desperately. Harry didn't respond. Nico stood up straighter, trying to stop Harry again, but knowing it would do no good.

"What about Sirius, Harry?" Nico found himself yelling- memories played in his mind like an old video tape- him, at Camp-Half Blood, dreaming, turning in bed, having sleepless night, Dreaming about Bianca- his every instinct telling him she would die, but him ignoring it...Staying at Camp-Half Blood, learning new things with fascination, while he suspected his sister would die...He could have stopped her. Without even realizing it, tears of emotion were running down Nico's face- he made no attempt to rub them off.

"Nico?" Ginny said softly, at his side in a second. "Is there something-"

"WHAT ABOUT SIRIUS?" Nico demanded, a fresh wave of anger filling his veins, Hermione, Luna and Ginny were looking concerned, while Neville and Ron looked grim; Harry's back was still turned.

"ARE YOU GOING TO STAY HERE, STARING AT THE STUPID ARCHWAY, AND HE'S BEING- WE DON'T EVEN _KNOW _WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HIM NOW!"

Finally, as if a spell had been broken, Harry turned away to look at them- with a look of confusion, fear, and shock mixed together.

"Sirius," he whispered, taking a few quick steps away from the veil. Nico hastily rubbed away his tears, taking in a sharp breath to relief himself.

"Nico?" Ginny said unceraintly. "Are you okay."

Nico turned away from them, ready to search for another room. "Let's-let's just go."

**Originally, I was to combine this with the next chpt. but I thought I'd rather end this on a dramatic note...Thanks fr reviewing the last chappie, by the way! So...here are a few things I'd like your opinion on.**

**1) Nico had a place in the epilogue...Also, part of he first Albus Potter series with a demigod in it, but there won't be any demigod references, just Nico. (Series uploaded after end of NAH series) Yeah, he's a teacher at Hogwarts...an option subject for third-years called Practical Defense Techniques.**

**2) The two character deaths in book seven? Yeah, well, I've found away around my plot wthout killing them off...I really like those characters, too. Guess I was just grumpy, but I really did need them dead...But now I've found a way around that.**

**3) Characters you may recognize from my Albus P. series- Alexander Vaness Taylor (guess whose kid is that!) and of course, Nico...no other half-bloods for that may ruin my series.**

**4)Sorry guys...anyway, exams over, SOOOO GLAD! WOOOOH! **

**RR:**

**Kindstar: You..you..what *faints***

**P. Percabeth Rules: Oh, yes it is! Anyone who even unknowingly cheering the amazing pairing of Percabeth (and Caleo) has my ultimate respect!**

**Princess of Flames: Thanks! So...Nico wll really have a lot to answer if someone asks him why he has a sword with him...And, I know it can absorb light and kill with a scratch, which is exactly why I don't want him killing anyone...neither does he. And no, it was actually 'to London from Scotland' I checked it...thanks, though!**

**alealea: Keep reading, and thanks! Merci! Danke!**

**Darsassan: Yes, I read your story- didn't have time to review, sorry- momy caught me mid-read. I think you have a lot of potenial, and I'm not giving you any styx aand compliments- I meant it. But you have to learn how to balance between dialouge and actions (reactions, too) because that's important. Guess I shouldn't speak since I myself aren't too good at it myself, but I really try...And sorry, no, I'm afraid I can't make Sirius live..I follow this plot perfectly as it is, and there's no one that was so angry and sad about Sirius' death more than myself, but I just can't change it..**

**Fangirl2471999: Thank you for your thank yous! I just wrote Nico like I saw he should be in my mind...thanks. And I really don't think Nico's cover should be undone just yet...Half-Bloof Prince will have that. And Trio thinking Nico's suspicious...PPPPFT. I hate how that's so overdone. I try to tone it down, but keep it up to a reasonable amount, too.**

**Winterlover6: *wink***

**Hunter of Artemis: Done!**

**HowlingRain: Yep- clever thinking on JK. Rolwing's part. I wonder what happened to poor Grawp...**

**Kerowyn: You know what? I seriously like you now. You're hard to impress, and I always like a challange!**

**MarissaTodd: Nico was fourteen when he came to Hogwarts...and I checked it up, Nico's birthday's January 28th, so he's technically fifteen now..**

**Neon Wish: WELCOMSIES!**

** : Really? Thanks! I honestly hate it when people underestimate other because of their age. Bah. It's soooo weird being thirteen, really. I almost wish I'm twelve again. Almsot. And don't worry- you teens are..well, teens. Better enjoy it before things get serious and you have to grow up for real and have kids and stuff...I'm trying to enjoy my childhood, too...Because after all, every year just brings us closer to maturity...and death**


	33. Hurting All Over---Quite Literally

"Get out of the way!" said Hermione sharply. She pointed her wand at the place where a lock would have been on an ordinary door and said, "Alohomora!"

Nothing happened.

"Sirius's knife!" said Harry. He pulled a strange unfamiliar knife Nico couldn't recognize out from inside his robes and slid it into the crack between the door and the wall. The others all watched eagerly as he ran it from top to bottom, withdrew it and then flung his shoulder again at the door. It remained as firmly shut as ever. What was more- the blade had melted

"Right, we're leaving that room," said Hermione decisively.

"No kidding.." Nico muttered. He hadn't spoken in a while, what with what happened the last time he did...But he had cooled down. It was embarrassing enough that he had cried...he didn'tremember the last time he did that. The last time he was close, it was with Leo's death, and even then, he had only managed a tightly constricted throat, and deep regret and guilt at not being able to save him, but nothing else, really. But he couldn't help it then- couldn't help crying. It..._hurt. _There was no other word for it. It had to be some effect of the veil, he reasoned, but it still pained him terribly.

And for the first time, this pain wasn't self pity. It wasn't for Bianca- it wasn't for her death. It was for...someone else. Harry, he supposed. He reminded Nico too much of himself-all he had was Sirius after his parents' death as far as Nico knew, and he just didn't want Harry, or anyone else for that matter, to feel the pain of loss, after loosing the closest thing you had to family...of course, he had no idea how the ex-convict managed to take care of Harry while on the run...or...or while at Azkaban. The gears turned in a different directions as they walked towards another door...Now that he thought about it- all those years Sirius was at Azkaban, where _was _Harry? The twelve years before Sirius escaped Azkaban, _where _was the Boy Who Lived? He couldn't ask now, of course, but he pondered on it nonetheless.

The wall slid to a halt as Harry opened the next door- then he froze, as if recognizing the room.

Once he could a better look, Nico had to momentarily shield his eyes again, until his eyes adjusted.

The room was torture on his eyes- bright, sparkling dancing lights teased his vision as they seemed to bounce across the walls, reminding him why he was no morning person; it was like something that would come into existence if Thalia and Jason decided to ave a light show off with their hands tied behind their backs, and if Leo joined for some fun.

"This way!" Harry said breathlessly before Nico could take in anymore, and he followed him.

He led the way down the narrow space between the lines of desks, for the source of the light, the crystal bell jar quite as tall as he was that stood on a desk and appeared to be full of a billowing, glittering wind.

"Oh, took!" said Ginny, as they drew nearer, pointing at the very heart of the bell jar.

Drifting along in the sparkling current inside was a tiny, jewel-bright egg. As it rose in the jar, it cracked open and a hummingbird emerged, which was carried to the very top of the jar, but as it fell on the draugth its feathers became bedraggled and damp again, and by the time it had been borne back to the bottom of the jar it had been enclosed once more in its egg.

"Keep going!' said Harry sharply because Ginny showed signs of wanting to stop and watch the egg's progress back into a bird.

"You dawdled enough by that old arch!" she said angrily, but followed him past the bell jar to the only door behind it. Harry blushed and turned away as if not fond of the reminder, but he looked in a struggle to tone it down.

" This is it," Harry said again, "it's through here - "

He glanced around at them all; they had their wands out and looked suddenly serious and anxious. He looked back at the door and pushed. It swung open.

They were there, they had found the place: high as a church and full of nothing but towering shelves covered in small, dusty glass orbs. They glimmered dully in the light issuing from more candle-brackets set at intervals along the shelves. Like those in the circular room behind them, their flames were burning blue. The room was very cold- and there was something there too. Just like the archway, the veil and the rectangular room- it had strange feeling to it. This time it was tinged with...mystery. A mocking mystery- like a riddle with its answer staring you right in the face, and you still can't figure it out. To put it simply, Nico hated it.

Harry edged forward and peered down one of the shadowy aisles between two rows of shelves. He was squinting, as if trying to see something as Nico came up beside Hermione.

"You said it was row ninety-seven," whispered Hermione.

"Yeah," breathed Harry. Beneath the branch of blue-glowing candles protruding from it glimmered the silver figure fifty-three.

"We need to go right, I think," whispered Hermione, squinting to the next row. "Yes . . . that's fifty-four . . . "

"Keep your wands ready," Harry said softly, reminding Nico more than ever that he didn't have a wand.

They crept forward, glancing behind them as they went on down the long alleys of shelves, the further ends of which were in near-total darkness. Tiny, yellowing labels had been stuck beneath each glass orb on the shelves. Some of them had a weird, liquid glow; others were as dull and dark within as blown light bulbs.

They passed row eighty-four . . . eighty-five . . . Nico was listening hard for the slightest sound of movement...If Harry's prophetic dreams were true, then Sirius must have been here, or somewhere really close anyway...Prophetic. Funny word, really.

"Ninety-seven!" whispered Hermione.

They stood grouped around the end of the row, gazing down the alley beside it. There was nobody there.

"He's right down at the end," said Harry, whose mouth had become slightly dry. "You can't see properly from here."

"Nico can, can't you?" Ginny said simply, but cautiously.

"Nico can't see for the rest of us, can he?" Ron said, a hint of irritation in his voice.

Nico raised his eyebrows at them- they'd been walking on egg shells around him since he'd had that out burst, expect for Luna, but he was glad that was over now.

"I can." Nico admitted. "And as far as I know, I can't make out anything, exactly... Just, really dark shapes. Weird actually- but this is the Department of Mysteries, and this is the Whatever-Creep-Name-it-Has room, which seems to sort of hinder me...or maybe the figures are just-dark."

"Dark?" Harry said, gulping. "Like...wearing Death Eater robes."

Nico stopped in his tracks, as did his companions with the looks of horror on their faces now. He took a while to take in what Harry had just said. Part of the reason was to inwardly shake his head at how cliche it was- seriously? Evil master that kills people, awkward names and nonsense about either having a feast with Thanatos, or eating Thanatos himself, and last of all, they have the way too cheesy black robes that some evil super villain in Marvel and DC would be wearing while dragging his victim into his doom. Images of Voldemort and his followers sitting around a camp fire with Thanatos above it, tied to a thick stick that was anchored by two others and rotating by magic as the Death Eaters held out their plates eagerly. The thoughts were so disturbing, even by Nico's standards, that he actually shuddered, and brought himself to the real problem...Hecate was surely messing with his brain- what the Hades?!

Harry led them between the towering rows of glass balls, some of which glowed softly as they passed, gladly distracting Nico as he cursed in his mind.

"He should be near here," whispered Harry, convinced that every step was going to bring the ragged form of Sirius into view on the darkened floor. "Anywhere here . . . really close . . ."

"Harry?" said Hermione tentatively, but he did Harry didn't seem like he wanted to respond.

"Somewhere about . . . here . . " he said, but Nico was having a hard time believing him.

They had reached the end of the row and emerged into more dim candlelight, There was nobody there. All was echoing, dusty silence.

"He might be . . ." Harry whispered hoarsely, peering down the next alley. "Or maybe . . ." He hurried to look down the one beyond that.

"Harry?" said Hermione again.

'What? he snarled.

"I . . . I don't think Sirius is here."

Nobody spoke. Nico looked about nervously- he knew Harry probably didn't want to hear anything they said, but he also knew Hermione was probably right- the Ministry of Magic was huge, true, but Nico couldn't make out any sign of Sirius' life force...he tried, even going as far as to ignore every other life essence and focus on only Sirius, but he found.

Harry ran up the space at the end of the rows, staring down them. He ran the other way, back past his staring companions. There was no sign of Sirius anywhere, nor any hint of a struggle.

"Harry?" Ron called.

"What?"

"Have you seen this?" said Ron.

"What?" said Harry, but eagerly this strode back to where they were all standing, a little way down row ninety-seven, but found nothing except Ron staring at one of the dusty glass spheres on the shelf. Nico, curiously, walked, with Hermione at his heels toward them

"What?" Harry repeated glumly.

"It's - it's got your name on," said Ron nervously. Nico took in a sharp breath, pushed his way in, and got a better look. He saw Ronw as right.

"My name?" said Harry blankly.

In spidery writing was written a date of some sixteen years previously, and below that:

S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D.

Dark Lord

and Harry Potter

Nico stared at it- it had a strange feel about it, but Nico couldn't tell what- and it annoyed him to no end.

"What is it?"Ron asked, sounding unnerved. "What's your name doing down here?"

He glanced along at the other labels on that stretch of shelf.

"I'm not here," he said, sounding perplexed. "None of the rest of us are here."

"Harry, I don't think you should touch it," said Hermione sharply, as he stretched out his hand.

"She's got a point." Nico admitted. "For all we know, it might be a trap..."

"Why not?" he said. "It's something to do with me, isn't it?"

'Don't, Harry,' said Neville suddenly. Nico spared him a glance. Neville's round face was shining slightly with sweat. He looked as though he could not take much more suspense.

"It's got my name on," Harry said defiantly. Nico scowled.

Looking crazily reckless, Harry closed his fingers around the dusty ball's lifted the glass ball down from its shelf and stared at it.

Nothing whatsoever happened. The others moved in closer around Harry, gazing at the orb as he brushed it free of the clogging dust.

Nico's demigod senses, blazing, snapped his attention to feather soft footsteps that no one else would have heard...Out of the corner of his eyes, he could make out shocking platnium hair. Nico was thrown across the room by a powerful force of magic which hit him in the gut like a bowling ball,causing him to go slamming into several silvery balls, breaking them apart, and falling to the floor with a loud, crashing voice. Nico drew in a sharp breath and stuggled not to make a sound as glass, glass that was definitely not normal and stung a thousand times worse, dug into his skin, drawing blood. Foam rose into the air around him, but that wasn't what paniked him worse-behind him, he could make out a drawling, bored, voice-

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me, and no one is going to get hurt. Not yet, at any rate."

**Er...So, see, this is kinda embarrassing, but my laptop's had it though, and I had to sort of start it anew and all my files got deleted and such...There won't be any delay in updating, but my chapters will be slightly less longer because it's so frustrating having to write them again and I don't think I can muster enough patience. Sorry. But the good news is, I have some Chapters on mom's lappie, (Year 6 ones) so there won't be any delay with that. SO moody today...and, yeah, next (sigh) will be fun...I hope the entire Thantos eating thing isn't too disturbing...*wince***

**Remember**** when I said I had inspiration for a scene in Year 7 when Leo does something awesome, and I was inspired by burning up, Jonas Bros? Well, here!:**

_**I'm hot**_

_**You're cold**_

_**You go around**_

_**Like you know**_

_**Who I am**_

_**But you don't**_

_**You've got me, on my toes**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**I'm slipping into the lava**_

_**And I'm trying to keep from going under**_

_**Baby**_

_**Who turn the temperature hotter**_

_**Cause I'm burning up**_

_**Burnin up**_

_**For you baby**_

**Pretty hot, huh? Anyway, here are my replies to your reviews, and really, thank you all! I'm not loosing a packet of Cheetos after all! *cheers!* I would vouch on more, but Cheetos is too precous to loose-**

**RRs:**

**alealea: Thanks! I appreciate your reviews, and it's you readers that always keep me going!**

**Neon Wish: Nico wishes you a happy birthday right back!**

**Winterlover6: Thanks for reviewing, and thank you for flattering me, but I'm really not that good. I read some of my first chapters and...ugh, I feel like deleting each and every one of them! I'll go mad rewriting after this!**

**HowlingRain: Thanks for leaving a review, and your opinions! Yes, don't worry, someone will definitely die in book 6 (besides Dumbledore, obviously) but just not the two characters I had been intending earlier.**

**Kerowyn6: Thanks! And yeah, no real answers for the veil, just thought I'd make it something special. As for why DOM keeps it there- GOOD THINKING, I HAVE NO IDEA! I mean, seriously! Who keeps a murdering curtain in the middle of he ministry? But after all, they ARE the Department of Mysteries, and only Unspeakables are supposed to be and work there, that assuring they know what the veil is and stay away from it- so it's not really their fault, but I do find it frustrating nontheless...Gr. Never gonna work there, I think I'll stay in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Rights of Magical Creatures with Hermione...Well, in 2017, I'll be 15, o I'll be sure to pass my CoMC OWLs.**

**Guest:Ah...School work, our torture techniques. I swear these essasys will kill me one day. And thank you for such flattery, and giggling and blushing, so thanks for doing what you did!**

**PrincessOfFlames: Yep. Agree 100%. My chocolate wrappers glitter, but they're not gold. Unfortunately. And thank you, for leaving a review! Your reviews are encouragent!**

**fangirl2471999: Oh, well, we'll see...And yeah, I totally agree with you about Nico in disguise...I mean, hell! You make Nico sound like he's on his first mission! If he wasn't good at keeping his cover the entire mortal/muggle world would've known! And Damien and Bri? Well, see, you won't be seeing much of them the rest of this book, or the next, or the next...but in book 6, something does happen.**

**Finwitch1 : Er...sorry, what? Well, as you see, they got the prophecy. So...thanks for leaving a review!**

** .: I...I guess. Is becoming an adult that bad? I'm getting scared now- responsibility! *Shudders*...My bane of existence.**


	34. World of Pain

Nico thought his situation couldn't worsen, but he was only jinxing his luck as if it the next, dull, timeless minutes, he felt nothing but blinding agony. Then he saw someone through blurry vision, one one of his friends, he had assumed due to their height and build though he may have just been hallucinating- he yelled at them with what he hoped was a clear, coherent 'GO! KEEP GOING!' but at that point, it may as well have been 'I HEART RED SOX.' or the entire American national anthem, and he wouldn't have known the difference. And it only kept getting worse when he felt the battle intensify before his eyes. He knew there was something more major going on, and he could only hope that his friends were out of it and that the Order had arrived. He wanted to jump in, to take part in the battle, but every part of his body screamed its refusal to obey him.

His forcibly wide-open eyes stared into the battle scene- he could see, but he could not comprehend. He could hear the whizzing sounds of spells slashing through the air, the noises of indigence ejected from anyone who had been unfortunate enough to get hit by a star spell, but he could barely understand any of it. He couldn't even move. It was as if is body ad completely shut down and refused to obey him, and he was instead forced to watch a battle unravel itself before his eyes. He hated it. Hated how he couldn't rush to his allies and aid them, hated how his eyes wouldn't blink so to distract himself and try to focus of moving instead, but he knew he had no choice either way. The glass embedded in his skin stung as though he had several cuts all across his body that had been bandaged with lemon juice and concentrated acids, making it even harder to focus. Many times, he noticed figures looking as though they were trying to run his way, but they were always thrown of track by a well-aimed jet of light. And then, for one horrible moment, he thought he was dead...

...Then thought it was the most ludicrous thing that crossed his mind because if was, he would have felt it. Or at least he thought so. He was having second thoughts though as he felt himself being lifted by someone- his first instinct was to kick out, but of course, that wouldn't do.

"Merlin's tutu, you're in a right state!" said a voice, and Nico thought he caught a grimace as well as a bit of pink hair and slightly feminine features. A streak of green light flew toward them, and he felt himself being thrown sideways, once again completely loathing his helplessness and inability to control his own actions.

But, as Nico's head hit the floor, he gave a sharp, involuntarily gasp. The pain was still there, and it was agony to move, but it was good he could move at all. He tried to raise his heavy-feeling head, then immediately lowered it again despite his body's protest and the amount pain it brought him, because another dreadfully green jet of light soared toward him.

"Wotcher, Nico!" said Nymphadora Tonks, an order member whom Nico vaguely knew. For some reason, she reminded him of Frank, and he wondered if the son of Mars could possibly turn in to people as well as animals, too, because that was definitely an advantage.

Nico slowly gave a nod of acknowledgment, trying not to strain a lot since they were quite obviously already in the middle of a battle. But surprisingly, the pain was starting to fade away...or not really fade away as much as numb, really, it was like he was feeling too cold and frostbitten to feel any pain at all, or maybe it was just the adrenalin. He spared himself a quick glance- there were still several shards of glass in his skin though he felt very little pain, right there and then. There were also several stains of blood on his clothes and every part of his body felt like it had the trickling crimson liquid sliding down it. His face- he realized, quickly rubbing at it- was wet with sweat despite not moving at all.

"You sure you can move, Nico?" Nymphadora- or rather Tonks, as most of the Order members who valued their life called her - said worriedly.

"'M fine." Nico muttered, allowing Tonks to help him up. They dodged a few more stray spells, and Nico was determined not to let the numbness affect his reflexes. Tonks and he dodged behind another column of the ball-stuff. He noticed out the corner of his eye, Mad-Eye Moody dueling some Death Eater the other kept calling 'Yaxley' or something, and he also saw, to his immense relief, Sirius, well and un-tortured, fighting back to back with Remus, and from their position, he could tell it felt like the most natural thing in the world for one to lent the other his back.

"Just wandless." he muttered.

"Oh, sorry, just a minute there." Tonks said sheepishly. She pointed her wand at a particularly ugly-looking Death Eater and yelled,

"Stupefy!" the Death Eater dodged swiftly, and aimed his wand at her in a threatening gesture and cruel sneer. "Cruc-"

"STUPEFY!" Remus had distracted himself to furiously stun Tonks' attacker, a wild, light dancing in his eyes. His eyes lingered on Tonks for a moment longer than necessary before he went back to fighting the Death Eaters full-force and just as ferociously with the aid of Sirius, who looked nothing short of oblivious of the short exchange.

Tonks sighed in what Nico thought was a wistful manner before apparently trying to focus of their current situation. She disarmed the unconscious man, and then attempted to catch his wand once it flew at her- she couldn't, but Nico's hand shot up at instinct and snatched it out of the air.

Tonks gave him a wry smile and went back to fighting with her own wand. It didn't take a lot, really, to get lost in battle. The tall, mahogany wand was unwelcome and unfamiliar to his hand, and somehow, his apparently magical core, but it worked just as well despite its slight sluggishness and the obligation to concentrate more of spells since it was harder to channel magic through them since it was not a hundred percent compatible.

Notwithstanding the other faults, it was good enough- Nico was lost in battle before he noticed it. He kept shooting spells, but throwing in a few swipes with his feet and practical Defense tactics here and there, just to remind himself, and indirectly his enemies (although they probably didn't know), that he was a wizard as well as a demigod, and no matter the former the latter was never going to be forgotten. As he moved, Tonks explained to him about the Hall of Prophecies, and what little she knew about it as Nico tried to listen over the tremendous noise of the spells being shot. And bringing in the topic about demigods, Nico couldn't tell who was more surprised- him, the Order members, or the Death Eaters as no less that sixteen figures apparated in front of them as they fighting- the apparation drew every person's attention, and wands were pointed by enemies and allies alike, not knowing whose side the new comers were from. And who were they, but Lou-Ellen, and no less than a little less than half the entire Hecate cabin or so, all dressed in matching black uniform.

The Hecate kids didn't even need to wave their hands- no spell touched them, and as they came up closer to Nico (he quickly blurted out something about them being on the same side to the Order), the protective shield seemed to extend over them too, and the Hecate kids began blending slightly and blurring around the edges, as if disappearing partially, or more like disappearing from the Death Eaters' vision.

"What in-" Nico began, not knowing how to feel as Lou-Ellen stared at him.

"You look terrible." she commented dryly. "I would be worried if you weren't standing- listen, Nico, there's a lot to say, really," Lou said sighing and biting her lip as though she could wait but spill out something. "but...the damage was done in the Hall of Prophecies. We have specific orders to go fix things. We can't fight, and we can't do anything before we put the prophecies right, so try and stay away from this room, will you?"

"But-but why? Why can't Hecate do it herself?"

"We'd love to know that!" a boy from Hecate said, sounding indignant. Lou-Ellen only looked angry at this.

"Shut up, Brian!" she yelled.

"But-"

"Oh, for gods' sake, just shut it! Let's go already." she shrieked at him. And before Nico could say anything else, the demigods simultaneously disappeared into the mist, not unlike how Lou-Ellen, Nico, and Will had done with the daughter of Hecate's help during their mini-mission back during the Second Giant War.

After that, Nico tried to draw his focus back to the current battle at hand, and he surprisingly found it wasn't hard. He didn't know if it had anything to do with the Hecate demigods' needs for the Hall of Prophecies, but before he knew it, they were changing battle locations. It started, simply, with someone- Nico couldn't tell who - being flung out of the room with a painful crash. It ended up with the Death Eaters, who were outnumbering them no less, pushing them out there slowly as well. Nico always made a point to scan a room, analyzing and taking careful measures of anything and everything because knowing your battle-ground was important. Before he could register it, they were back in the dark, room with the archway and the veil of...whatever it was.

"Watch out for the archway." Nico said, cocking his head toward the veil. He dodged to the side to avoid a nasty looking curse and shot an _Impendimenta_ of his own.

"Oh, we've been t- _Stupefy!_ Yeah, we've been warned. When you're in Auror training, they tell you all these for of- _Expelliarmus! Protego!..._all these things about the Department of Mysteries and what things you should stay away from in case you ever have guard duty there, but pretty much every adult who's worked for the Ministry at some point at least knows about the veil, now that I think about it, it is quite an unsafe location to fight." Nico nodded and watched Tonks shoot off another curse as he dropped low to avoid Cruciatus Curse that was in too close proximity to be fended by a shield charm, and then rolled in the very same position to narrowly elude another spell shot his way. He stood up swiftly, finding himself next to Sirius this time.

"How are you, Nico!" Sirius yelled over the whizzing of the spells, sounding extremely nonchalant despite being in the midst of a battle. "Second Azakaban escapee, eh? Well, I must say I've never been prouder- I just hope you haven't turned into an animagus to do it, that would be a vicious act of cheating." Nico felt himself smiling in spite of himself at the ex-con's antics- he really would miss Sirius over the summer. He was just one awesome guy.

"No, no animagi." he said, giving Sirius a look that gave away his mock-disgust at being accused of cheating. "How unoriginal do you think I am? No, I rode a hellhound and took a portkey that gives good advice to Hogwarts."

Sirius gave huge bark of laughter, while simultaneously dodging a spell shot his way. "Welcome to the Marauders, Nico."

"Marauders."

"Yes, Marauders. The most explosive group Hogwarts had to pleasure to hous-_Anapneo! _I'm hoping Harry'll grow up to be mischievous enough- make sure to drag him into trouble, will you?"

Nico's expression steeled for a moment in worry for Harry and his friends- were they all right now?

"He's not into trouble as much as trouble's into him- that's just how Harry is, you know? I think he hopes that he gets to be...uh, a Marauder, just for being himself. I mean, I'm not one to speak, but-"

"No, I get it." Sirius said, sighing, and his grip tightening around his wand as he cast a particularly over-powered _Protego Totalum _to deflet a curse.

"And I accept Harry as he is. He's not James, and maybe I was...wrong to assume he could be. I care about Harry. He's my godson, and I never would have been prouder of him, though I think his recklessness is a drawback-"

Nico snorted at the obvious hypocrisy of it all. He had mostly no direct idea what Sirius was on about, but he had noticed Harry looking bothered ad had just hoped Sirius would take his mind of things then, but he was beginning to see the big picture.

"Watch over him and his friends, all right, Darkmane?"

Nico felt himself laugh for some reason, almost getting hit by a stunning spell as a consequence (which was quickly repelled by Remus' _Protego_) but that didn't stop him.

"Darkmane?" he said, not sure whether to feel honored or weirded-out.

Sirius looked immensely pleased. "I'm Padfoot, James was Prongs, and Remus is Moony. You, my friend are offically Darkmane. You're a Gryffindor, and out symbol is the lion. Lions have manes. You're dark. Therefore, Darkmane. As a member of the Marauder, there are only two things you're expected to do- one of which is trying to get Prongslette into us, and the second is staying alive."

Nico smiled and shook his head, feeling slightly warmer inside despite the cold numbness still in his limbs. This feeling, however, was quickly extinguished as he heard a loud crash- someone had entered the room, no doubt Death Eater reinforcements- Nico couldn't have that they were already outnumbered.

_"Incendio!" _he yelled furiously. A voice that definitely didn't sound like a Death Eater's yelped in alarm. A trip, a crash, and flash of white light- a pearly-white figure with hugely magnified eyes rose into the air, unnoticed by any but a wide-eyed Nico, Neville with a bloody-nose that rivaled Percy's, and a horror-struck Harry who looked more frustrated than afraid, really.

Remus pushed Nico to the ground- he'd been too distracted to notice a spell that had been aimed at him, and he quickly chided himself for the stupid mistake- now Remus and he were in open range to receive any spells, but...no spells came. Nico very reluctantly raised his head to look, and was met by a sight he didn't quite believe at first. He thought perhaps the prophetic glass was messing with his head or something, until he noticed the scrambling Death Eaters who were scurrying away in fright away from a lone figure that stood with a furious expression on his face, standing right above Neville and Harry, who looked shocked, like they had only just realized the company they had..

Abus Dumbledore stood with his wand held in his hand like an extra arm, his face ghostly white in the faint light of the room, his expression deadly. The (ex-)Headmaster looked nothing like the gentle, quietly wise man Nico had come to be accustomed to- because at that moment, he was something else. At that moment, he was warrior.

Dumbledore easily and non-verbally pulled back a Death Eater who was attempting escape back to his previous position, all the while not loosing the steely expression on his face.

-O-

She hated him absolutely hated that- that _traitor. _She had convinced herself to hate him long ago, but if she was being honest with herself, Mera hadn't, really. She couldn't. Every thoughts of him was filled with desperate attempts to convince herself that she would somehow get him back, although only subconsciously was she thinking this. But now, she was livid. She was a hundred percent assured that this was not, nor will ever be the old friend she had come to know- and while a part of her mind still argued it wasn't fair, the more rational part reminded her things never were that way for her.

That, was why she had come to get _her _revenge on Revenge's Heir. And she;d be damned if she'd didn't make it worth while, too.

So she'd tracked him down. She had simply know where he was- she didn't know how, or why, but she seemed to have an unwanted, however, useful, connection to Tskia.

In the midst of the battle, he was only there- literally just there, with one side to the shadows, just watching a battle unravel. No one was paying him any mind- no one even seemed to notice him, despite his fiery mop of red hair. Pallismera seemed to be the only one who could spot him. Her heat started beating against her chest again as she got close enough- she didn't know what to do, or how to get her so-called 'revenge'. He had caused her pain and suffering, not to mention hurt Nico, too, and probably a lot of other demigods that didn't do anything to deserve what had hit them. She definitely didn't like him anymore...But...Did she hate him.

From the emotional and physical exhaustion, Mera felt the shadows around her dissipate- panicking, she tried to summon them back to her, but they wouldn't obey- she was loosing her talent, and her cover with it. For some reason unknown to her, her control over shadows and shadow-travel in general became more difficult for her. Before she could do anything else about this something hit the back of her head and she crumpled to the floor.

Cautiously, a sense of dread filling her, she raised her eyes to her attacker, who had a cruel sneer of satisfaction. He raised his head and grunted- to Mera's horror and realization- in Tskia's direction. Two more Death Eaters joined their fellow Death Eater buddies, probably to see what he was staring at. Their raised their eyes in bored question as one of them, again, nodded to Tskia- Mera noticed a flicker of _something _cross his face before it became absolutely unreadable again. He reluctantly walked over to them.

"Well, do summat y'old Bowtruckle, Din' as much as cast a spell. Prove you can now. C'mon, not even an Avada kedavra- you can at least manage a nice Crucio, won't ya?" one of them sneered at Tskia, as Mera froze. She could easily swipe out at them, she could have easily attempted escape, but for some reason, she found herself frozen there, waiting for something to happen. All her doubts, all her beliefs came flashing into her mind all at once. For some, inexplicable to her, she didn't move. She didn't defend herself. She only waited to see what they- what _he _would do, after all those years.

Tskia took out one of his wands and aimed it at her without hesitation, and just like that, half her one-sided doubts vaporized. For another reason only known to the Fates, she felt the mad urge to cry. In relief? In misery? She had no idea, but she still felt her eyes pricking slightly.

"Go on, then!" she shrieked. "Do it! I've doubted you this long- prove me wrong! You'd sunk this low- what's a bit more to you? You're a...a _monster._" She averted her eyes to the ground, feeling her a little wetness crossing the boundaries of her lids and sliding down her cheeks. She cursed herself for letting weakness show, but for some reason, she didn't care at that time. She didn't think it mattered- nothing but the black abyss that was now her heart did anymore. She brought her eyes to meet Tskia's face, his wand still pointed at hers. His eyes were empty and cold, and his fiery hair seemed to flicker a lot less, but his hand was steady. She stared at him- at that cold expression that was once a laughing, near-innocent teenage one from nearly five years ago, and it hurt her deeply to find out, too late, that this was not the boy she had laughed with. This was not the one she would accidentally shadow travel to clothes shops while out on an illegal ice-cream day. _This _was not her friend.

Tskia's wand was pointed at her unwavering. The Death Eaters around them snickered, but were silenced immediately by the glare Tskia as throwing them. He focused his attention toward the wand again- then, many things happened at once.

Tskia whipped out his other wand so quickly that the other Death Eaters had barely noticed it, and pointed it at them before any of them had time to react,

"Confundo!" Tskia said firmly- a jet of blue light was ejected from both his wands at once, and hit two Death Eaters simultaneously. The third only had time to whip his own wand out in turn before Tskia shot a stunner at him. He stared back at Mera, and she noticed that cold look in his eyes had melted- a facade. His eyes weren't warm. They weren't steely, either. They were just...broken. Desperate.

"I am not a monster." he spat. "I'm just doing the right thing. All this time- ever since we were young, I've told you I wanted a chance. A chance to prove I could survive."

Mera whispered, "This isn't a chance- how do you explain the dementors? Your alliance with the rising threat of Tom Riddle? Your hurting Nico- hurting _me?_" As she listed the reasons off, she found her voice growing slightly higher and more indignant at each syllable.

"The dementors?" he laughed hollowly. "They would have had you in Azkaban had I not spoken to those things. Those stuff don't listen to anyone- not even, you, a child of the Underworld. Shadow-speak is like...like this thing called Parsletounge, talking to snakes. They do what you want, though you wouldn't tell the difference since all demigods can do that thanks to Hermes' slithering staff- Morge and Gartha or something. They listen to what you say because you understand them. And as for Riddle? I need him. I need to work things out- you haven't seen the future. I have I've known what I would have to do since I came of age- my seventeenth birthday."

"That...that was when you left." Mera whispered morbidly as Tskia nodded simply.

"I've seen what was destined to happen, and my other offered me yet again, to be her Heir- she said that's how I can change the future, make it better at my expense. She said- she said that was how I could protect you." Mera snapped her head to stare at Tskia with wide-eyes. Her mouth was opening and closing from not knowing what to say, or what to do, but for an annoying reason, she felt her heart soar.

"I had to meet with the Son of Hades, too. I had no choice. I admit I wasn't planning on it, but I had to let what happened happen, lest you'd never have been able to get out of imprisonment- the cloak I had gifted to you? I enchanted it when I met you outside Azkaban so that the anti-Shadow Travel jinx would only be undone after you throw it off. I knew you'd be angry- so much that you _would _throw it off. Seconded by the fact that it helped him out of Azkaban, of course, thought I'm fairly sure he would have shadow traveled away once he mustered enough strength to anyway. And..I- I'm sorry." And he did looked it- his eyes suddenly no longer held any iciness in them, but they were devoid of hope, too. The look Tskia was giving her was an empty one, one of someone who thought they had only one purpose in life.

"You-you didn't have to do that. You still have a chance at a normal life, you know?" Mera blurted out desperately. Tskia gave her one small smile that didn't radiate a hint of belief.

"I did have to." he whispered, looking away. "For you." Once the words were out his mouth, he disappeared with a loud _crack!._

Before Mera could fully comprehend just what he had said, she felt a cool breeze catch her right when she needed it- and then, the dark currents of air curled, solidifying and turning into a finer fabric, changing from darkest black to the red of blood, and neatly folding itself into her outstretched, shaking hands. Wasting no time at all, she hugged the cool fabric to her chest. She believed him- she believed it all, she believed him, and she had somehow never felt better, never felt more alive, for what had been weighing her down for years ahd finally- finally been confirmed.

And best of all, once she had hugged the repaired, or perhaps new cloak to her, she could almost feel like he was hugging her back, and this time, it was more than the innocent, childish gesture they had shared as kids.

-O-

There were only a few more Death Eaters battling. One of the obvious and quite attention-drawing ones was Bellatrix Lestrange, who was supposed to be Tonks' cousin, dueling Sirius. Nico had no doubt whatsoever in Sirius' fighting skills, so instead, he scurried over to Dumbledore and his friends.

Dumbledore didn't seem in the mood to talk. He studied Neville, and looked at Harry with a questioning look- Neville looked terrified at Nico's state and was frantically whispering and fussing, whereas Harry's eyes were intently fixed on the battle between Sirius and Bellatrix Lestrange. He followed his eyes to get a better look-

"Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. Nico heard himself gasp as he realized where Sirius was floating- he didn't even have time to react, to _do anything _as he watched Sirius fly toward the veil while Bellatrix waited anxiously. Nico jumped off so fast that he barely noticed the numbness wearing off, the pain returning full-force. He ignored it all, in favor of saving Sirius- Harry had released Neville abruptly and Dumbledore, too, had began climbing down the dais.

It seemed to take Sirius an age to tall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch. Nico barely registered the look of mingled fear and surprise on the ex-convicts wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place, while Nico literally sank into a world of pain.

**So! Happy April's Fool's Day! See, I was planning to prank y'all saying that I'm abandoning my fic and all, but I just felt too bored to do it and it's not April's Fool's Day anymore, technically, so it won't be proper to do so anyway. And, thank you ever so much for getting me this far! Really! Than you, I really appreciate it!**

**To all those Tskiera shipper- I started a little spark there for ya. I probably have like, two shippers, which makes it good enough, but just remember that I'm just 13 and not too good at this stuff. And sorry if I can out a bit off at the end, It's a bit late, I'm tired, and had to force myself to complete this chapter. Sorry, but today I'm really exhausted so I'll only answer the reviews with askance for my opinion or questions, but if you just send me a 'Hey, how's it going' or 'what's up?' I say hello to all of you, just in case.**

**RR:**

**Fangirl: (a lot of numbers): Well, you have your answers now!**

** .Flames: Yeah, I know, I was just feeling morbid at that time. Sorry. Yeah, it's okay! It's always really fun having friendly conversations with other fanfic writers such as myself, so ta-ta!**

**Neon Wish: Who's Thranduil?**

**alealea: Thanks!**

**Kerowyn: I know, right! But most teens are when they get that old, and to be fair, he **_**was **_**possessed by old Voldy, which had got to have some influence. You know, now I'm imagining Die Hard 4 stopping all the gun shots and action abruptly and changing into a musical. That's probably what it would feel like to me if I change this into a song fic...Really, I don't know how to do song fics and I don't get their point, although some of them are funny others are jsut cheesy and annoying- what do you think? Yeah...too many faults, I might as well just work as a Transifguration teacher or summat at Hogwarts. WOul be easier without the right-winged bureaucrats and giant soul tea-filters hanging about on an archway and looking charming. Yep, that's safer.**

**CheeseCake: Thanks! Your support and/or flames are always more than welcome and definitely appreciate**

**Again, to anyone whose review I didn't reply, I deeply apologize, but I'm really exhausted so that may well also be the reason if my work is a little off, but I'll edit anything tomorrow morning and we'll all be good again :)!**


	35. Nearing The End

**Finale: Nearing the End**

Nico couldn't believe his eyes- even as pure pain shot through his veins, he couldn't take it in- one thing he did not expect, was Sirius' death. He had seemed so...so alive. With so much more to live for- he wasn't even claimed free of charges, yet! They didn't even clear him...And if they did, what use would it be? None at all, with him dead.

Nico struggled not to cry out- he fell to his knees, and someone caught him from behind...he could just make out the rough hands of Alastor Moody, but nothing else and he was forced to shut his eyes tight as if that might keep away the pain.

"Let me go!" Nico moaned. "Need - to save - Sirius-"

"You can't save him!" Alastor growled in a nearly sympathetic tone. Nico hated it- Sirius didn't need Alastor's sympathy, _he _didn't need it either. What Sirius needed was to be saved!

"Listen, di Angelo- that veil literally _filters your soul from your body._ Once you step through it, you're gone for good."

"I'm the son of Hades!" he said hoarsely, so only Alastor could hear.

"But you have a soul!" Moody barked back. "And you're not loosing it. There's still a war to fight. There's still a battle win! Don't throw your life away."

Nico couldn't as much as fight back, he was in that much pain. The several cuts on his body tinged painfully, maintaining the previous wounds-on-concentrated-citric acid sensation. But he was not going to loose this round- not after so many lives, not after so many deaths. What had Moody just said? Nico's brain tried to comprehend something besides the agony...The veil filters the soul from the body, ripping them apart in a certain manner of speaking...But what if the object entering the veil didn't have a soul? What if they were only bodies, lifeless, soulless, reanimation of corpses? Whom did Nico know who was a necromancer, again?

He didn't know how much it took- but in the end, he managed to channel his anguish, push it in with the determination and desperation- he was already on the floor as it was, with Alastor holding his hands back in an awkward position-

He felt the ground beneath his feet crack open as new reanimated corpses surged out- he thought he felt Alastor let him go in shock, but he wasn't sure of anything at that point- the pain subsided for a second- he saw no less than half a dozen skeleton warriors climbed out- Nico mentally ordered them to retrieve Sirius Black- he lifted his eyes a little to see what was happening. The six skeletons were approaching the veil in a quick march, but once the first one was a couple inches away - a wave of power found itself out of the veil, tearing the reanimated joints and bones apart, scattering them across the room. Nico's last thought was how much he hated the Department of Mysteries as he drifted into unconsciousness.

-O-

Nico opened his eyes, only to shut them back again. He was feeling so, so, worn out. Urgh. He hated hospitals- he could tell he was in one, or at least in a medical wing, from the familiar smell of potions and antiseptics. And the blinding light and the glimpse of white wall he caught. He wondered where he was...With Will, again? But no, that wasn't possible- he hadn't helped Will in the Infirmary since last Christmas when the Ares and Apollo kids...Oh.

And suddenly, he became all too aware of where he was, and what was happening. The realization jolted him out of his dizziness and he sat up-right in bed- his body protested as sharp hiss escaped his lips. Madame Pomfrey was at his side n a moment, clucking her tongue and looking disapproving and alarmed.

"Now!" she said, looking aghast. "You lie down right back, Mr. Angelo! Going that long bearing bleeding cuts without proper treatment! I would have thought you'd know better." She ended with a huff and pushed Nico back down. He didn't give up.

"But-"

"Mr. Angelo- yes, I know it's the proper term, I can speak fluent Italian and calling you Mr 'Of Angels' hardly seems appropriate, but that's beside the point- you will lie down _now, _and I am having none of your heroic nonsense. Mr Lupin, Mrs Ginevra Weasley, Mrs Granger, Mrs Lovegood, and Mr Longbottom are all awaiting you outside, and so help me, I will not let either of them in until you've taken your proper doses of Blood Replenshing potion." She snapped her fingers furiously like a command, and for a second, Nico thought something dramatic would happen until he simply saw a small brunette unlocking the door of Madam Pomfrey's office and coming out with a vial of a strangely golden potion.

She handed it to Madam Pomfrey, who nodded appreciatively. Briana then moved to the bed opposite to Nico's- she pulled the drapes aside. A white-skinned, deathly pale Damien Taylor was lying. His skin tone was so light it might have been transparent, and his limbs were rigid and stiff.

Briana's eyes immediately filled with tears as she propped herself beside her boyfriend and started expertly pouring the contents of a potion she was holding into his open mouth. She sniffed, and kept trying to flatten his hair, whispering something that suspiciously sounded like 'I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry...'

"Yes, dear, that's quite enough." Madam Pomfrey said, while simultaneously urging Nico to drink with a challenging look. "It was only a minor memory charm, he'll remember you when he wakes. I'm sure Fillius will find out who did it." Briana nodded, still looking miserable, and walked into Madam Pomfrey's office without another word. Nico would have been worried, really, but his mind was racing, images were running through it- images Nico didn't want to believe.

He looked at Madam Pomfrey with stony eyes, the Blood Replenishing potion raised, but not close to his lips.

"Sirius...is he...?" Nico whispered, his eyes not leaving the nurse, who had her hands on her hips. At Sirius' mention, her hands dropped to her sides, and she sighed, a frown gracing her face. Nico even thought he saw her eyes shining a little- they were definitely wet.

"We can talk about this later- getting yourself an anemia shan't help things, Nico."

In favor of seeing Remus Lupin and the rest, Nico quickly gulped down the potion- it tasted like fruit cocktail, and made him feel extremely warm inside, but he didn't pay much attention to the pleasant feeling as it faded away.

Nico out-right refused drinking another bottle of BR potion, and Madam Pomfrey reluctantly agreed to let the others on the condition that Nico would take the potion while they were present.

Immediately, all the five promised people rushed into his room, all of them chatting at once, making Nico's head spin.

"Oh, Merlin Nico-"

"-were so worried!-

"-how in-"

Madam Pomfrey silenced them with a single glare. "Now, leave the poor dear rest. He still hasn't taken the proper dosage of Blood Replenishing potion."

Remus gave Madam Pomfrey an almost accusing look, as if complaining about favoring- it looked like Madam Pomfrey had a reputation that went past her.

"I'll make sure he does." Ginny volunteered, much too innocently for Nico's liking. She looked about ready to shove an entire storage cupboard's worth down Nico's throat if t meant he was allowed to talk.

Madam Pomfrey eyes them all incredulously, then sighed and went back to treating her other patients.

"We were so worried!" Neville whispered- he looked like he wanted to hug Nico, but was reluctant at his medical state, for which Nico was quite grateful. He took a slow sip just in case, however.

Remus nodded, but he looked rather distracted- his face was pale, and his eyes were dull and void of their usual warmth. He looked like a glued-together ornament. It was put back together right- it held on for the sake of the outside seers, but it would never be the same again. Remus had just lost a friend- one he'd though he had finally gotten back after twelve years, only to have him get lost again.

"I-I am glad you are healthy Nico- but believe I must check in on Harry's state." Nico nodded, giving him a reassuring look to confirm he understood, and it was fine. The other three shared incredulous looks, then turned to Nico as if awaiting some form of reply. Remus walked out swiftly before he could manage a verbal one.

Once the click of a closing door was registered, Ginny and Neville turned to him with a wld light in their eyes.

"What was that stuff you did- back there. Was it really necromancy?" Neville queried. Ginny and Luna just stared on curiously, and Nico felt a sigh escape his lips. That was it- he was hoping no one had noticed, but that was irrational thinking. It would be pretty hard to miss a hole in the ground with six skeletons popping out of it. He nodded reluctantly.

"Wow," Ginny breathed as Neville sat down in shock- well he was technically about to sit down on thin air, but Luna, the ready Ravenclaw she was, conjured one for hm before that happened. Nico's eyes drifted to his bed sheets as he waited for their response. The others, apparently, seemed to pick up on this.

"Crumple-Horned Snorkacks prefer to be more social when they are younger and more innocent, but that does not mean that they leave behind their younglings when they grow up." she said eccentrically. Ginny, Neville, and Nico just stared at her.

"I think what Luna is trying to say is," Neville started, looking at the blonde dubiously. "We're not leaving you behind or anything- just because necromancy is...well, unique, that doesn't mean we'll stop being your friends or anything." he assured confidently, as Ginny nodded determinedly. Nico felt his lips switch upwards, and he took another sip of the BR potion. For some reason, he suspected the warmth that spread his body was only due to its effects.

Luna patted Neville's arm fondly, and the older boy blushed. Nico had to clear his throat to divert their attention to him again, and Ginny smirked with what looked suspiciously like satisfaction.

"I appreciate that." Nico said slowly. "I really do. No one's been to keen to befriend a necromancer before and...well, that aside, I can guess you know why I was sent now." he finished.

The others nodded.

"Harry mentioned Dumbledore called you an 'ally of war'." Ginny said thoughtfully. "Raising the dead...I suppose that will definitely gives us a jump ahead."

"Yeah," Neville said. "I mean, I know this is probably a secret from everyone else, and there are most likely more- don't give me that look, I know there are more stuff you're keeping with us, and we understand that you'll have to keep them in favor of war. But it definitely does make us a step closer to success."

Nico just stared- he wasn't used to Neville being all sensible, but he really did seem to know something about keeping secrets.

"Yeah, about that...How's Harry and the rest?"

"They're fine." Ginny assured him. "Neville and I were treated in a trice- Hermione and Ron were released from here a couple hours ago. They're both fine, but I do think they're worried about Harry. He wasn't quite alright since...well, you know. And the three of them have always been inseparable- like some sort of tightly-bound Trio."

Nico found himself feeling a level of sympathy for Harry- it _was _like Bianca all over again. She was the only family Nico had left at that time, and her death had broken him inside out. He hoped that the presence of several other people in Harry's life would alter things for him, until he caught the wistful look on Ginny's face.

"Well, they've had to look out for each other, hadn't they?" Nico said, hoping to show her the other side of things. "There's really no point getting them out of that habit- they really are a trio. We'll just have to look out for each other too, right? You, Neville, Luna, and I." Nico didn't know where the words came from, but he knew that he felt them, and meant them with every fiber of his being. Right from then, he wasn't only protecting the wizarding world because he had to- he _wanted to. _It was just...a sense of obligation, really. There was no other word for it.

His words brought a smile onto Ginny's face. "Yeah...I guess you're right with that one. Strengthening that is the fact that we've been by your side since you got here. Couple of days- not that much, really." Nico nearly spat the potion he had been drinking, in fact, the only think stopping him was Ginny. Her expression hardened immediately as she turned around and gave the un-drunk BR potion in Nico's hands a pointed look. He hastily took another gulp, remembering the promise Ginny had made to Madam Pomfrey.

"C-couple days?"

"You were quite a mess." Luna admitted unhelpfully. "Anymore questions?" she asked sweetly.

"Another thing, ..." Nico started, frowning, and trying not to let the fact that he was out for days hinder him. He decided to try and keep his mind of it. "What happened, after I passed out? And what's your side of the story?"

Neville and Ginny launched into their parts, with Luna adding in comments about Nargle-infested brains and how the Quibbler would make sure the 'Ministry Raid' as they now called it, got its justice on publicity. Nico found himself frowning at the details that came next- none of them made sense, really- how stupid were the Ministry not leave guards behind? Sure, a few security Aurors would probably be no match for the Dark Lord as far as he knew, but he'd only seen Death Eaters at the earlier moments. Ginny came to a questionable end, explaining how they were told that Voldemort showed up in the Ministry right in front of the Minister of Magic himself.

"How in H- uh, Merlin did they managed to get _everyone _out of the Ministry? How did he manage to get all the Ministry workers out? That just makes no sense."

Neville and Ginny looked startled by that for a moment, and actually tried to give some thought into it, whereas Luna simply shrugged.

"I told you they had Nargle-infested brains- Nargles tend to take up easy bait, especially if it's to their benefit."

"Are you saying You-Know-Who baited Fudge and the Ministry into believing it was in their best to leave- like, say, their bait was something they _wanted?" _Ginny said, he chin under her palm. Luna just smiled mysteriously.

"All right, that aside," Nico said slowly. "Didn't you say Tom _disapparated?_" he asked incredulously. That earned him a nod from each of them. "Disapparated? Like, disappared into thin air and then appeared somewhere else?"

"Yes, that's usually the definition of disapparition. But what's your point?" Ginny asked, an eyebrow raised.

Nico shook his head helplessly. "Disapparated in the Ministry of Magic? If you could disapparate there, no one would have take the stupid phone-booth thing anyway. I don't think people ride that thing for the fun of it. And in all honestly, I would expect the headquarters of social, economic, law-related, and pretty much everything, not including the entire pillar of Wizarding Britian, to have anti-Apparation jinxes for safety. What if a swarm of Death Eaters one day decided to attack, and apparated into the Ministry without warning? What kind of stupidity is that, anyway? And in the Department of Mysteries, too. That place's supposed to be the wizarding equivalent of a dictionary definition for discreetness, and suddenly, anyone can apparate over their for tea?" Luna seemed to ponder this- apparently, even Nargle-infested brains weren't so stupid, as Ginny and Neville exchange looks.

"You know," Neville said slowly. "I never thought of that."

"Neither did I." a startled Ginny admitted. "But- well, he's the Dark Lord, isn't he? I should think he'd be able to lift the anti-Apparition wards."

"Without the Ministry somehow being alerted?" shot back Nico. "Fat chance, that. But that's the more logical explanation- in fact...you know, that's probably why they showed up at last anyway. They may have been somehow sensing Death Eater apparations. Yeah..I think that would pass for logical."

"You're scary when you think like that." commented Neville. "Like a more sarcastic Hermione."

"I'll take that as a compliment." said Nico, taking another sip of the BR potion. Fortunately, there were only a few drops left, and he managed to down them all just as Madam Pomfrey ran back in and demanded they all scamper and head to bed.

Luna gave Nico a sisterly kiss on the cheek before linking her arms with Neville as Madam Pomfrey shooed them away. Nico felt weird about that- no one had ever done anything as such, before, expect for Hazel, his sister.

Ginny lagged behind a little too, making a point to show Madam Pomfrey the empty bottle of Blood Replenishing Potion. The mediwitch sighed at her antics, but allowed her "two more minutes, and no more, Mrs. Weasley!"

"Hey," Nico said.

"Hey," Ginny replied with a smile. "I just wanted to say thanks and...Well, it's probably too far-fetched but- I've noticed. You seem...older, you know? For someone only a few months older than I am." she added cheekily, and Nico rolled his eyes.

"And I thought...well, Harry was really off his rocker the past few hours now. At least that's what Remus said- and I..I just thought maybe..Not that I don't trust Ron and Hermione can't help, but-"

"I'll look out for him." Nico promised. "I...I've lost my sister before, and I went too bitter because I didn't let anyone help. While I know Harry can't more than take care of himself usually...he just needs someone by his side for now- which reminds me, Ginny, where does Harry live over the summer, anyway?"

"Well, I'm sorry about your sister, Nico." Ginny said, her eyebrows knitting, and her hazel eyes dimming as she began to look upset. She deliberately ignored Nico's other question. He just shrugged it off, muttering something about having people help him eventually get through it. Ginny rushed over to him and gave him a hug, whch stung a little, but he refused to make any indication to that, a small grimace she couldn't see, aside.

"Thanks, Nico." she whispered. "And...thanks for joining the quartet, too." She backed away slowly, and cautiously headed toward the door- Madam Pomfrey appeared around the corner again, and gave her a look of approval. Apparently, it was rare for visitors to leave of their own accord. Madam Pomfrey muttered an incantation which turn out the lights-it was beyond visiting hours anyway. Ginny, however waited for the mediwitch to take leave to her quarters before she left, too.

"Nico," she whispered into the void room, catching his attention effortlessly.

"Hmm?"

He features hardened again- she actually looked quite scary when she was in a bad mood. "Remember when you asked me where Harry lives over the summer? Well, he lives with his Muggle aunt and uncle, from his mother's side. And they really hate magic." Nico didn't have the time to respond before the door clicked-closed, and the last bit of light streaming from the world outside the Infirmary was blocked. For the first time since he knew he could, Nico wished he couldn't see in the dark so well- right then, he just felt like being unable to see and drifting off was the most appealing thing in the world.

-O-

Harry frowned as Hermione called him over on their last day of school- tomorrow, they would be leaving home again, if one could even call 'Privet Drive' home. Still, he knew that Ron and Hermione were being patient with him, and tolerating his less than rational anger which he sometimes tended to take out on things, so he appreciated it. Besides, if there was anyone he didn't mind being with, it was these two. They were his first friends since forever. But that didn't help the black, gaping void space Sirius' death had left in his chest.

He did, however, manage to make it beside Hermione and Ron- it was quite early in morning, and three of them were inhabiting an otherwise empty Common Room. Most students were relived by the end of OWLs, and we sleeping in a bit, anyway. They would be leaving after lunch in the Great Hall that day.

"Hey, mate." Ron said. He offered Harry another chocolate frog, which he took. The Weasley twins were apparently doing well on their joke shop, since they were the ones who sent Ron the large mountain of Chocolate Frogs. At least things were looking up for them- and for the entire school, too, it seemed, had a better DADA class to look forward to. At least Harry thought so. With Dolores Umbridge in the Infirmary (no one knew exactly how Dumbledore had retrieved her, and Harry kept wondering why he went through the trouble at all), he didn't think she had much chance of teaching next year- not that Dumbledore would let her, anyway. From what Harry had seen his last few visits, she would go barmy at any small clicking noises of any sort. Ron had gone a little too far taking advantage of that, and Madam Pomfrey had decided she was far too sensitive to be left in the Infirmary, eventually putting her on medical isolation. That was probably just as well, Harry thought, as he was sure Nico would be less than happy if he found out he was sharing a room with the (ex-)High Inquister after waking up. He didn't think he really blamed him.

"Hermione found a book on necromancy." Ron explained, patiently munching his chocolate frog. "Dunno what she's on about- we know Nico's a necromancer. Apparently, so does the Ministry. If there's nothing wrong, then I honestly have no idea what she's come up with."

Hermione threw him a glare. "I came up with, as you put it, Ronald," Ron winced at the use of his full name- "the reason why Nico might be secretive. Here- I managed to convince Professor McGonagall into giving me access into the Restricted Section for this- it's a book about Necromancers, see?" She held up a book that said 'The Art of Necromancy'. It was worn, and looked quite old, but its cover was an odd mixture of black and white. She flew through the pages, and pushed a finger in when she caught sight of her magically-made bookmark. The red-ruby bookmark disappeared as soon as Hermione's finger made contact with the page.

"Here-" Hermione said as Ron and Harry leaned in curiously. "Chapter Sixteen, Page 647. The Wizarding View of Necromancers." Ron whistled at the number of pages as Harry settled more comfortably- he could tell Hermione was going to read for quite a bit. She cleared her throat and began-

_"For as far as historians can remember, Necromancers were always shunned by the wizarding world, even gong as far as sinking below Squibs in the charts of medieval popularity. Mostly because of their ability to communicate and reanimate the dead (their corpses, specifically). This rare talent was considered an omen of death and foul luck during the medieval times- rumor has it that Herpo the Foul himself was a necromancer, thought no historical information proves this for a fact. _

_"Throughout the twelfth to the eighteenth century, Necromancer executions-"_

"Wait, say that again?" Ron said, his eyes bulging dubiously. Harry felt his own narrow, too.

_"Necromancer executions-"_

"What the bloody hell do they mean 'executions'? They didn't bloody hurt anyone, did they? Just because someone is a little odd doesn't mean they deserve to die!" Ron exploded, and Harry nodded vigorously.

"What if they don't even get the Necromancers? What if they end up killing the wrong people anyway- not that approve of this, mind." Harry said firmly. Hermione looked quite pleased at their reactions.

"Quite." she said. "And I'm getting to that part...Ah, here-

_Necromancers were usually distinguished from others easily- the retrotial necromancers due to the rituals they make, which tend to give their skins a tinge of slight gold during a crescent moon-"_

"What are retrotial necromancers?" Ron interrupted, looking at Harry. He just shrugged, and the two of them turned to Hermione. She gave a tortured sigh.

"Ritrotial necromancers and those who gain their abilities through rituals and spells, while natural necromancers do it directly without any other magical interference."

"I don't get it." Ron complained, making Hermione roll her eyes yet again.

"Take it- um, like the difference between being a metamorphmagus and taking a Polyjuice."

"Ah." Ron nodded in comprehensions, and Harry had to admit that cleared things up a bit, too.

"How did they know the natural necromancers, then?" Harry queried.

"They...well, it says here that she just...knew. It felt natural- they would no with no doubt when a person was a necromancer by birth, and not by practice."

"Poor them." Ron muttered sympathetically. "You know- getting executed and all for something they have no control over. That's a tad sick- and, if Nico was a natural necromancer, why didn't we feel it?"

Hermione set down her book and stared Ron in the eye for that part."How many necromancers have you met to be able to recognize one, Ron?"

"Point taken."

She picked up her book again, huffing. "I suppose I can summarize," she said finally. "Anyway, the synopsis is that necromancers were hated- right...here. Right here, it says that once a necromancer was caught, they would be killed in a most slow and tortuous way, mainly because people were thick enough to believe that if a necromancer reanimated your body, your soul would be hindered from reaching the afterlife."

"They didn't use the Cruciatus Curse on them, now did they?" Harry asked warily, feeling sick. He could see Ron turning green around the gills, too, gaping at the suggestion.

"No," said Hermione slowly. "They were starved for seven days, and then thrown in an underground cavern and buried alive. The seven days on which a necromancer was starved were days of luck and rejoice."

"Well," Ron said, sitting up straighter. "That's hardly any better. And what's with the good luck thing? How can they 'rejoice' knowing they're starving some man who didn't do anything wrong?"

"Actually, most natural necromancers barely made it past the age of twelve." she pointed out intellectually.

Harry was feeling sick by then, and Ron hurriedly said; "Didn't need to know that, Hermione. Really not helping." She shrugged apologetically.

"But anyway, they really had a thing for omens back then if you haven't noticed. Seven is the magical number for luck, isn't it?" She slammed the book shut.

"I hope this proves why Nico is so secretive- part of the reason, anyway. He maybe afraid we'll think differently of him."

"Well...we don't." Harry said quietly as Ron nodded.

"They...they don't still do all the stuff you mentioned, do they?" said Ron.

Hermione shook her head. "There hasn't been a necromancer since the later 1800's, and the Ministry seems to know about Nico, so I should hope not." The two Gryffindor boys gave a sigh of relief each. Hermione nodded her approval.

"Quite," she breathed, packing her book. "I think we all owe Nico a chat today at breakfast."

"What should we tell him?" Harry wanted to know.

"Nothing." Hermione said simply. "Just act as normal as you can around him so that he knows nothing will be different."

-O-

Trying to catch up with Nico proved harder than they expected. He wasn't available half-way through lunch, though Hermione patiently explained to Harry and Ron that he might have been studying, since he had missed his OWLs with the entire Azkaban fiasco. He was having a redo right that day, after assuring them he didn't mind taking most subjects. Hermione felt rather envious of that- she would have loved to put her skills to the challenge and see if she could so something as such.

Finally, though the young Gryffindor showed up- he made no move to sit in his usual seat beside Dean and Hermione- instead, he sat at the very end of the table, the part of it which was a bit closer, she couldn't help but notice, to where Luna Lovegood was sitting. Ginny sat at Nico's right, and Neville at his right- that was strange. Neville, too, usually sat across from them. The four of them, however, seemed to have become some sort of quartet. Even Luna eventually hopped off from her seat at Ravenclaw and made a place between Neville and Nico. They looked rather happy together- Ginny, apparently, said something funny, because Neville and Nico looked like they were about to fall over laughing- it was strange to see Nico laughing. She had only seen him laugh once- over how silly the Death Eater title was, and even then, that was only a small chuckle. Still, it was refreshing, and it made him look so young...

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Ron asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Nico joining a quartet?" Hermione asked with a smile.

Ron frowned. "No...I was talking about Michael Corner with Cho. He must have broke up with Ginny! But the quartet thing is new, too." He turned towards the end of the table and looked at the group of them as Hermione rolled her eyes for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. Why couldn't Ron leave his sister alone? Just because he himself had no social life, did not mean that he had to ruin his sister's. Perhaps this was because Ginny's social influence on people was skyrocketing, despite her being younger than Ron.

"Shouldn't we be talking to him?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head ruefully, but she was still smiling.

"We can have that covered at the Express- let's not bother him. He has his OWLs to worry about now." Ron shrugged and went back to his bacon.

-O-

Nico couldn't believe how quickly the term had gone by- it was like a breeze. Quick, cold, and right to the face.

His OWLs didn't go as bad as he expected- he'd managed a Patronus charm for the DADA OWLs, and he was pretty sure the practical tests had gone okay, too. The written ones...well, he was fairly sure he'd done well on those too, but he just hoped his word-organizing charm worked. Dyslexia was as much of a pain as ever.

Potions had gone far better than he expected- without Snape breathing down his neck, Nico was able to make a potion he thought was at least acceptable, from the satisfied look on his examiners face. Herbology was a tad more difficult on the practical side, but fine, besides that. History of Magic was easier than Nico expected- after getting used to all the torture of homophones and rhyming syllables in Greek and Latin, remembering others like 'Uric the Oddball' and 'Emeric the Terrible' was fairly easy. And Binns wasn't too bad, either- true, his ADHD made that class particularly tormenting, but he found it a little easier to focus on the ghost from time to time.

Nico dropped the Divination test immediately- Professor McGonagall came up to him and let him know that since he hadn't really been given a choice, he was allowed to choose his originally third-year optional subjects. He dropped Divination, though he stuck with Care of Magical Creatures- he actually enjoyed that class. Along with that, he took Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies (he was still getting accustomed to the 21st century as it was...or maybe he was just humoring Ron's dad).

The rest of the day just flew by as Nico filed through his Charms, Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creature tests swiftly, confident with his work.

The last few minutes before boarding the Express were nothing short of...well, Nico didn't have a word to describe it besides 'nice'.

Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fethcly, and Ernie Macmillan waved at him as they boarded and invited him to come spend a few minutes with them. Nico politely agreed- he talked with the three Hufflepuffs (and DA members, too) for a few minutes. It was all small talk- his OWLs, and how the holidays would be spent. No mention whatsoever about the great Azkaban escapade.

Next, to his surprise, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet from the Gryffindor Quidditch team called him over- the whole compartment-shifting reminded Nico too much of how things were after the Giant and Titan wars, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. The older girls, however, were interested in more than small talk.

"So, I'm graduating next year, you know?" Angelina said conversationally.

"Mhmm..." Nico said, not knowing where she was going.

"And Alicia, too- so there'll be two free spots for chasers and-"

Nico abruptly pardoned himself after that, heading back into the corridor again. Cho Chang waved to him shyly from the window, with Michael Corner at her side, and Marietta close behind. Nico nodded at Cho, but narrowed his eyes in a glare at Marietta. He still hadn't forgiven her.

Faces flew by as he headed to the last compartment, where he, Ginny, Neville, and Luna had agreed to sit. The trio of Ron, Hermione, and Harry were probably there too. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were his last stop- he was growing tired of jumping through compartments by then, but he really didn't want to come of as rude. Seamus beat him at a round of Exploding Snap before he was allowed out, not before quickly advising Dean not to tell Ron he was dating his sister- or any of Ginny's brothers, for that matter.

When he finally reached their little hideout at the end of the Express, Hermione was the first to greet him with a hug. Ron followed suit, though Harry only did it half-heartedly. Nico sat between Neville and Ginny, watching Luna continue reading the Quibbler upside down and getting a sense of Déjà vu.

"Sorry I was late." Nico apologized. "I had to stop a couple of times- Angelina was trying to convince me to try out for Quidditch." he inwardly shuddered at the thought.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Ron said, shaking his head and giving Nico that familiar look which clearly said 'You're barmy. Absolutely bonkers.'

The train ride was friendly- Nico allowed Ron to murder his chess pieces a few more times before he got bored of losing and switched game to Luna. No one mentioned anything about Nico raising the dead, or the past few days and the Ministry. No one mentioned Sirius. Of course, Nico still felt devastated that he couldn't stop it- the rational part of his mind told he there wasn't anything he could have done, but it was his first instinct to wonder what could have gone differently if he had been in the right condition...Would Sirius have been still alive?

The conversations, however, stayed up-beat and normal- well, as normal as witches and wizards can converse. Ginny deliberately 'forgot' to mention she was dating Dean, and Neville appeared to be trying to keep up with Luna's description of an average Crumple-Horned Snorkack and its habitat. It was all flattery on a slice of humor.

It was only when they were half-way to King's Cross that Ron mentioned something less than conversational-

"Nico?" he said, cautiously, looking like he was trying to beat his way around the bush.

"Yeah?" Nico looked up from his game of Exploding Snap with Neville, who drew back his hand in alarm as a card blew up, and started waving it around and blowing on it frantically.

"Remember at the beginning of the year? When Trelawney spewed out some melodramatic poetry? Was that really a prophecy, and why did you need one?"

"Hey, yeah!" Harry said, looking slightly interested as Ginny and Neville raised their eyebrows in question, but did not had a look of comprehension on her face, too_._

Nico reluctantly nodded. "At my camp..." Nico started carefully, knowing his friends had come to know that 'camp' meant the 'American School' Nico went to.

"Prophecies guide you in general- we learn combat magic, you know? And every once in a while, we go on missions to prove ourselves- prophecies help. Of course, they're not life yours- they rhyme, and have a different purpose in general_-_ and, they tend to be very confusing."

"Is that why you're here?" Hermione said suddenly, looking as if a sun of sorts had dawned in her mind.

"Uh- no, don't think of it like that or anything. I'd...like to think I already proved myself enough. And in all honesty, going to Hogwarts is that much toiling, now is it?"

Ginny laughed, and Ron sounded satisfied with the answers he got. They went back to their normal conversations again, with Hermione asking Nico about how it felt like to take all your OWLs in a day. He told her that since he started before breakfast, and had as much time as he wanted for revsion, it wasn't that terrible. When he told her about taking Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes, she was visibly ecstatic.

It was only a matter of time before the guys had to get out to allow the girls to change into muggle clothes, and in an even lesser matter of time, the hustle and bustle of the crowds at Platform Nine and Three-quarters greeted the group of seven. Neville gave each of them a hug before running off to a strict woman with a vulute-hat, whom Nico supposed was his infamous grandmother. Old witches had a strange taste in fashion. A fairly ancient, yet strangely lively man with wispy white hair walked up to Luna and tapped her shoulder. The Ravenclaw smiled dreamily at them and bid them goodbye as she left with her father. Two people, a bushy haired ashy-blonde man stood beside a pretty brown-haired woman. Mr. and Mrs. Granger waved to their daughter, and she waved back, apparently also signalling for them to wait.

You couldn't miss the Weasleys anywhere- Mr and Mrs Weasley waved to Ron and Ginny, and Fred and George, in all their new clothes and glory, gestured to them with fake-pompous expressions. Not knowing what else to do, Nico followed Harry, Ginny, and Ron, and Hermione to where the Weasleys were standing. Beside them, a disgruntled Alastor Moody, a less-than-normal-but-still-cheerful Tonks and a sincere-looking Remus Lupin.

"Ron, Ginny!" called Mrs Weasley, hurrying forwards and hugging her children tightly. "Oh, and Harry, Nico, Hermione - how are you, dears?"

"Fine," said Harry, as she pulled him into a tight embrace.

Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione, then Nico similar treatment, reminding him just how it felt like having his ribs crunched. Over her shoulder he saw Ron goggling at the twins' new clothes.

"What are they supposed to be?" he asked, pointing at the jackets.

"Finest dragonskin, little bro'," said Fred, giving his zip a little tweak. "Business is booming and we thought we'd treat ourselves."

Nico raised an amused eyebrow as the twins caught sight of him and formally offered their hands.

"f you're thinking about career in this path, you'll always come to us, eh?" Fred asked, throwing an arm around Nico's shoulders. Nico managed to chuckle at that, much to Fred's glee.

"Looks like you lost the bet." he told an annoyed George. "I made him laugh first."

George dug out a Galleon out of his pocket and tossed it at his twin, he caught it.

"'S'not like I'll be loosing anything- plenty Galleons these days, o' brother of mine." came George's reply. Before Nico could respond to being bet on, Fred scampered out of his reach, the sneak.

"Hello, Harry," said Lupin, as Mrs Weasley talked to Hermione

"Hi," said Harry. "I didn't expect ...what are you all doing here?" Nico raised an eyebrow and nodded in question.

"Well," said Remus with a slight smile, "we thought we might have a little chat with your aunt and uncle before letting them take you home." Nico absently mouthed an 'oh' as he understood. Suddenly, a bulb lit in his head- he pulled Remus away from a startled Harry and rushed at the greetings before telling the last surviving Marauder his plan. To his surprise, Remus' face broke into a grin.

"That's a bright idea! Are you sure you can follow through it?"

"Positive." Nico said determinedly- after all, he was supposed to protect Harry, right? Not that he needed it all that much- he'd seen Harry teach the DA and lead them into the Ministry, but he owed it to Harry as a friend, anyway.

Remus and Nico went back into the conversation, just when Harry was trying to convince Alastor he didn't think talking to his relatives was a good idea. Nico had a very good idea how it felt like to have relative that hated you. The time Persephone turned him into a dandelion was more than enough proof, but then again, she was his step-mother, and not a blood relative. He wondered just how bad Harry's relatives were.

"That'll be them, will it, Potter?" Alastor grunted.

He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder; his magical eye was evidently peering through the back of his head and his bowler hat. Nico leaned an inch or so to the left to see where Alastor was pointing and there, sure enough, were the three Dursleys, who looked positively appalled to see Harry's reception committee.

"Ah, Harry!" said Mr Weasley, turning from Hermione's parents, who he had just greeted enthusiastically, and who were now taking it in turns to hug Hermione. They had apparently crossed the station to meet their daughter while Nico was busy discussing his idea with Remus. He turned to address Nico warmly as well, before turning back to face the Dursleys.

"Ah, shall we do it, then?" Mr Weasley said cheerfully.

"I reckon so, Arthur." Alastor growled.

"Good afternoon,' said Mr Weasley pleasantly to a fat man with blond hair as he came to a halt right in front of him. "You might remember me, my name's Arthur Weasley."

From the look on the man's face, he remembered quite well, and probably wished he hadn't- his face turned a violent shade of purple as he glared at Mr Weasley. If Vernon Dursley greeted people who were as pleasant and nice as Mr Weasley by glaring, Nico didn't want to know what kind of a social life the man had.

Arthur, Alastor, Tonks, and Remus started making jabs at the senior Dursley, whose face was growing more colorful by the second.

"Are you threatening me, sir?" Vernon growled finally.

"Yes, I am." Alastor said, looking glad that Vernon had enough sense to recognize threats.

"And do I seem like the kind that can be intimidated?" Vernon asked menacingly.

"I...yes, Dursley, you do." Alastor said, nodding solemnly. Nico's respect for the man went up a few notches on the totem pole.

He turned away from Uncle Vernon to survey Harry, who looked amused, thought Nico was sure he didn't know it.

"So, Potter...give us a shout if you need us. If we don't hear from you for three days in a row, we'll send someone along ..."

"Bye, then, Potter," said Moody, grasping Harry's shoulder for a moment with a gnarled hand.

"Take care, Harry," said Remus quietly. "Keep in touch."

"Harry, we'll have you away from there as soon as we can," Mrs Weasley whispered, hugging him again.

"We'll see you soon, mate," said Ron anxiously, shaking Harry's hand.

"Really soon, Harry," said Hermione earnestly. "We promise."

Nico grabbed Harry's arm and gently pulled him toward him so he could whisper something to him.

"Expect a little extra company this summer," Nico muttered to him. Harry didn't seem like he understood, much smiled nonetheless as he walked out of the station with the Dursleys following in his wake.

Nico bid the Weasleys goodbye, promised the twins he would inform 'Cravis and Tonner' of their success, and gave Hermione one last hug before she left with her parents. Oddly, the Ginny, the first one of their group he'd met, was the last he said goodbye to. Nico took a few aimless steps away from the families he knew- he noticed several of his house-mates and DA partners with their families, and stood there, watching the scene. He gave King's Cross station one last look, never having anticipated how much he was in for the first time he had been there, boarding the train. And he was just about to shadow travel away when a hand on his shoulder made him jump.

"Woah, cuz." Percy said. Nico blinked- what was he doing here? And why was Jason there, too? The son of Jupiter waved at Nico, as Percy flung an arm around him.

"We've struck a temporary truce in favor of seeing this place." Jason explained. "And taking you back with us, I guess...We thought shadow travel would be- well, never mind, we just wanted to see you."

"Too true." Percy grinned. "And maybe get more of those blue wizard candies- man, those are good. Mrs. O'Leary can give us a ride, then."

Nico threw Percy an aqua-colored licorice wand, which the son of Poseidon grasped instinctively. He grinned wildly and Nico suppressed laughter. Together, Percy, Jason, and Nico walked out of the station, before Mrs O'Leary was summoned by Percy. The son of Poseidon filled him in on what was happening at Camp, though not all of it. It was as if they didn't want to worry him too much, Nico thought.

"You're still getting attacked by those things? Where's Hecate when we need her?" he asked out loud. Jason and Percy exchanged looks.

"We'll figure it out, Nico." Percy said sincerely. "But let's enjoy war-lessness while we can."

"Perce here's got that right, I guess." Jason said, ruffling Mrs O'Leary's fur. "Live more, worry less. Or else you'll make everything a mess."

Nico snorted. "That was a haiku that would make Apollo proud."

"It's not that bad." Jason argued.

Percy leaned in next to Nico and whispered; "Just humor him. He's sore I almost beat him last game."

"I heard that!" Jason spoke, and the two rivaling cousins started fighting back and forth about he 'almost' won the last time. Nico couldn't suppress his laughter anymore-

He patted Mrs O'Leary's black, shaggy mane and gave her the tip of another licorice wand to chew as she told her, rubbing her back as he climbed on and helped his cousins up, to take them home.

**\- The End-**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Author's Note: Special thanks for everyone who had helped me throughout this series. Your reviews will be answered next chapter, (which will be a sort of prologue on Year 7 since Chapter one of Year 6 is already published). I deeply apologize for the inconvenience, and I assure you your answers/ opinions will not be ignored, but rather attended to better by tomorrow.**

**Excuse: Exhaustion. It's 11:21 and I woke up at 6:00 today...Urgh.**

_**Again, the author would like to thank all her amazing readers/reviewers/faves/alerts and likers in general. I would have never made it this far without your help.**_

_**All the characters belong to Richard Riordan and Joanna Kathleen Rowling.**_

_**-AmbushImagine (Ambie)**_


	36. Review Replies

**This Chapter will contain replies to all my reviewers. The Second Book of the Triology is OUT! **

**Check out: Nico at Hogwarts: Year Six- **_**More than a Half-Blood Prince**_

_**RRs:**_

_**Thorn D. Cinn: Hehe. I'm glad you do, then. ;)**_

_**Good Idea: Your vote has been taken into account.**_

_**CheeseCake: Thanks for your support throught out the series- I hope you find this end satisfying, and I do hope you enjoyed reading this Chapter as much as I did writing it.**_

_**Daughter of Demeter the Hufflepuff: Yes, I know right! Replying to reviews is an important social part of fanfiction. It's too bad your account got deleted though :(. Ahh...I like your name! The Egyptian Demi-Witch! That's new! I don't know where mine came from- I just thought it was really cool at that time...And I was 12, too, when I started fanfic! I started it on March, so I only barely passed my birthday, really! But I'm glad I found fanfic- really! Ah...the House prejudices. Didn't you notice that Slytherin (yeah, I caught the pun! I thought that was only me! *High-fives*) and Gryffindors are the main rivals, whereas us Ravenclaws and you Hufflepuffs are laid back? I'm personally happy to be a Ravenclaw- and Hufflepuffs are SO not duffers! Can anyone call Jo a duffer? Eh? EH!? And I hate how people think all Ravenclaws are mean just because most of them were mean to Luna (people keep forgetting she herself is a Ravenclaw *rolls eyes* ) and because Lockhart was a Ravenclaw...and Quirrel. But it's not our fault, is it now? Slyths are alright- I personally really like Scorpius Malfoy, despite not even knowing him- he may not even be a Slytherin for all I care, but hs parents are. Well- that's mean! An author should always be a reader! Speaking of which, I really need a Beta...urgh. I'd like to meet that friend of yours- did you know that Fred and George were born on April's Fool's Day, too? And yeah, totally agree about Siri and Gred. *wipes eyes* **_

_**Cool! I hate it when people underestimate us because of our age, don't you? I'm sure you can turn out to be a great author!**_  
_**I wasn't going to wait for an entire year to join FNN either! And aw, thanks so much, that's one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me! Ooh, when's your birthday? Let me make a crazy guess- June? September? July to August? **_

_**From your fellow fangirl (I love that title!)**_

_**-Ambie**_

_**Neon Wish: Oooh...Guess know what book to order, now!**_

_**Fangirl2471999: Good question! Well, none of the children of Apollo really hve 'the gift of the prophecy' right? And I doubt Rachel can fix that mess in the HoP. , so who better than the kids of Hecate to do the job?**_

_**Winterlover6 : Well...Yeah, sorry, but Sirius' death was nessecary.**_

_**Princess Of Flames: Thank you, so, so much- I really like your reviews! And Tskiera...well, holdon tight to your hopes! I don't really think so- I pretty much described it like she did, just with a few different phrases here and there- but you ARE right, Nico does seem to make everything better, eh? ;)**_

_**Ghargr18: Yep- I know that now, thanks!**_

_**Lukas: Sorry, Lukas. But if I had Sirius live, it would utterly run my plans and plot- I need to follow the Character Deaths perfectly- yes, Tonks, Lupin, Fred, and Dobby will die. I'm sorry- that's just it. But thanks for the warning! Now I know to update security!**_

_**Hailey Face : Welllll...*wink* ;).**_

_**Guest: Thanks! No, you don't come off as rude- really, thank you! But I just meant to keep the HP language like it is, and I'm glad you thnk I'm doing an OK job. But I just can't stand it when people have Harry and the rest say 'mom' or eating pancakes for breakfast- it's just so annoying! Urgh! Don't you agree? Thanks for leaving a review!**_

_**alealea: Hehe.**_

_**1) Oh...There will be MORE Marauder stuff in here...Let's just say Messrs Darkmane, Redjet, Hoggie, and Lans, and in for some spotlight!**_

_**2) Yeah, you'll get to know!**_

_**3)Thanks! But most thanks goes to Jo Rowling for that- I just changed a few words here and there..But yeah, well, sorry, but Srius had to die. Don't look at me like that! I love him, too!**_

_**4)Hehee! Well, you have boredom and mom to thank for that! She wouldn't let me write a full-fledged chapter, I bet, and I wouldn't have enough patience to, anyway.**_

_**Kindstar: IKR! GO CALEO/CLEO WHATEVER PEOPLE CALL IT THESE DAYS!**_

_**Kerowyn6 : Well, Kero, (can I call you that?), you see, Death Eaters were all over the MoM searching for Harry, Neville, and his other friends. So its only natural that they're somewhere else. "You and Mera can buy a nice little fishing cabin in Alaska and run a café together as all of this plays out." Hehee. Thanks, I'll consider that! ;).**_

_**Yeah...well, you see, bookstores are really limited here, so if I asked some clerk there if I can buy Lord of the Rings, they'll probably say no. But I CAN order it online- is it that good?**_

_**I...LOVE YOU! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I love it when you say something like that- it just totally puts my writing and logical skils to the test.**_

_**Yes, but if you read the parts on my OCs that I have on my profile, you'll probably know that Tskia's fatal flaw is not admitting when he is wrong...it may not make sense to you now, but you'll understand later on. The heart-to-heart talk? Well, let's see- I'll tell you what, Tskia DOES love Mera, but that doesn't mean he's not-so-crazed, as you said. There are certain things...he's been doing. They don't call him assasin for nothing, eh? I'd rather think of it as selfishness. Enough and well said. You eventually do become what you pretend to be. But we've yet to see what Tskia's truly become, and what Mera thinks of it. She has to stop turning to mush everytime he's around, right? And...well, maybe he's just not on anyones side, is he? You're right that he's not someone who'd let his emotions pour out- but he had a strange view of life. Somethings never change- but does Tskia know that somethings DO?**_

_**Anyway, enough talk on OCs now! Sure, I'll give them their moments, but no, I won't sacrifice canon time. Never, ever. I just find my OCs a source of fun and a challange to my writing skills. Besides, I already have my plot set in stone- now all I have to do is write it! Leo and volanoes, Will and songs, and all that yadayadayada stuff you still don't know- hey, there are still two prophecies to fullfill!**_

_**Flourish and Blotts it is! ...Unless they get the Invisible Book of Invisibility, again! **_

_**Woww...you...know...alot about hiakus. And O's. Wow. Do you happen to be a Ravenclaw by any chance**_

_**So, thanks for leaving a review! (I especially enjoy yours!)**_

_** : Thanks! I'll update today, btw, be ready!**_

_**Neon Wish: Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!**_

_**Hunter of Artemis11: 'M glad you enjoyed this book! Make sure to check out year 6, More than a Half-Blood Prince! Chapter 2 (well, 1 technically since the first was a prologue) will be up soon today!**_

_**LeoFlamin'Valdez : Woah! First, congrats for the amazing penname choice! Second, thank you for leaving a review, and I 'm glad you enjoyed this story! You BET this is going to end much more differently than the normal Halfbloods at Hogwarts fic...Hope you enjoy year 6, too, and I'll update today!**_

_**Winterlover6: Thanks! Be sure to check out year 6!**_

_**XxanimegrimreapergirlxX: Woah...Karma's weird. Enjoy year 6, and be sure to check out today's update!**_

_**XDevektraX: Thank you! That really means a lot, and I hope you enjoy Year 6!**_

_**Princess Of Flames: Thanks, and absolutely! I was planning to do just that, actually. Check out Chapter 2 (or 1) of year six, I'll update 2day!**_

_**shadowell : Nope. Check out Year 6! We still have two prophecies to complete, eh?**_

_**ARandomFangirler : Oh...Thanks! I'll tell the readers!**_

_**fangirl2471999: Thanks!**_

_**Guest: Hehe...Sorry, but that's not a dramatic enough plot!**_


End file.
